My Three Godfathers
by whalestail
Summary: Bella has a secret, and when she meets 3 CIA agents on a rafting trip, they can't get her out of their head. Will they meet again? How will they all be saved? B/E EM/R J/A.
1. Chapter 1

A/N A little background on this new story. It is a little bit of adventure; a little bit of humor. Romance of course; but you will have to wait for the sex. The regular cast of characters are in the story. The story came around when I mixed up Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and the twilight characters in my head. Give it a chance and keep reading I think you will enjoy it and for those of you that don't know me or my stories. This story is complete and I will probably post a couple chapters a week. The only other comment I need to make was Bella needed to be physically strong in this story and not klutzy. Though it will appear once in a great while, otherwise I tried to keep the characters true to how we think of them from Twilight.

_**MY THREE GODFATHERS**_

Chapter 1

EPOV

Jasper, Emmett, and I met in CIA rookie class right after graduating from high school and became instant friends. We have been the best of friends for eight years. It's March at our house in LA; we just got home from a case and we were all relaxing with Coronas on the back patio by our fire pit.

Emmett asked, "Hey Edward, are you going to call Tanya now that we are home?"

"Maybe on Sunday, right now I just need to a break from all that estrogen. Our last case protecting and transporting those five sisters was brutal, too much estrogen and screaming."

"I agree, man, but Tanya is sexy to look at - the chest, the hair, and the lips," Emmett said showing me her hour glass figure with his hands.

"Emmett drop it; maybe on Sunday I'll have her over."

"Guys," Jasper said. "We have a week off in two months."

"Yes, we do," Edward said. "No commitments and sleeping in for a week."

"Well, Edward I was thinking of forgoing the sleeping in part. How about some white water rafting and rock climbing in Oregon guys? There is a place between Oregon and Idaho called Hell's Canyon. They have class three to five rapids and rock climbing." I found a rafting company on line and their name is called Bell's Run. They take small groups. Look at the reviews," and Emmett passed them around.

"Pardon the pun but let Hell try and take us. I am in for class five rapids, getting soaked, and climbing mountains," Jasper said and passed the papers on to Edward.

"Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Please tell me the guide is a guy because I do not need to deal with Tanya all over my ass."

"I don't know everyone refers to the guide as Bells; but how many river guides have we met that are women?" Emmett chuckled. "This is a manly adventure and we know women can't handle rafts and class five rapids like big guys like us can!"

"True man. I am in for Hell for a week. Go ahead Emmett and book the trip." Emmett had the trip booked that weekend.

Over the next eight weeks, we did some research for some other cases for Carlisle, our boss. Two weeks before our vacation again we were assigned to go in and get six American women being held hostage from Darfur Sudan. We made it back with four days to spare. It was a pretty easy trip except two of the women couldn't stop trying to hit on us. When we got back Carlisle told us to take a few days off, I went and picked Tanya up from work and we went out to dinner. She greeted me a little surprised but agreed to go to dinner. We were at dinner; when she excused herself to go to the bathroom, her phone vibrated and I picked it up to sit it on the table. I saw the message say -

_**my beautiful fiancé - I will see you later after you tell Eddie good night forever. **_

When Tanya returned to the table, she picked up her phone laying on the table and slid it into her purse.

"You have a message, Tanya; it vibrated while laying in the booth. I didn't want you to forget it, so I put it on the table."

"Thanks Edward," and then she must have seen the message and looked at me.

"I'm sorry Edward. It happened unexpectedly."

"Don't worry about it. I know you didn't like me being gone all the time. Let me pay the bill and I'll take you back to your car at the office. You may want to text your fiancé to let him know he can meet you there." I left Tanya at the table and went to the hostess stand to pay the bill. I had Tanya dropped off at her car in fifteen minutes. Tanya tried to take my hands but I pulled them back and said, "Tanya, I think you should just leave."

"Edward, you need a woman who isn't demanding of you and your time plus a physical equal to you. Perfect example, you need someone to go white water rafting with you; me, I would rather wait for you at the spa. Believe me, she's out there and I'm sorry." Tanya went to kiss me goodbye but all I gave her access to was my cheek.

I got home and carried inside a bottle of tequila and some beer. Emmett saw what I had, ignored the basketball game and followed me. I poured a shot and chased it with a beer.

Emmett said, "Jasper, we got a problem. Edward and Tanya must be over. Edward just took a shot of tequila and finished a beer chaser in less than two minutes."

Jasper was in the kitchen, quickly. I poured a second shot and this time both were gone in four minutes.

I took a third beer and the tequila. I made it to the living room and started watching basketball as I drank my third shot.

"What happened?" Jasper asked as he sat down on the other end of the couch with a beer and Emmett was in his recliner.

"She has a fiancé and was supposed to meet up with him tonight before I showed up. However, once I did, she was supposed to break up with me tonight."

"I'm sorry, man," Jasper said.

"No problem. I guess I just need a break from women for a while."

"Hell's river and climbing will take care of that. Thank God," I said. I had two more shots that night and two more beers. By the time I passed out on the sofa, I was drunk and really didn't care. The next morning my head hurt, but I went running and ran off my headache. I was going to find a woman who enjoyed the outdoors when I returned from vacation. I wasn't going to settle for less. I didn't care if she was the perfect 5 foot 8, blond hair, 38 -24-34 figure. I wanted someone who enjoyed hiking, water sports, skiing and was half way decent in bed. After my shower from running, I enjoyed the weekend to some extent. At least we had basketball to watch while we got our gear together for the week.

**A/N Please enjoy. Let me know what you think as you go through these first three chapters. I will probably post chapter 4 on THURSDAY. Have a great week. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EPOV

We flew up to Spokane in Jasper's small plane and then rented a car to head for the beginning of our river run. We spent the night at a hotel and after breakfast, we finished our drive to the start of the river run.

A beautiful brunette with brown eyes came down the path to us and said, "Hi! Can I help you?"

Emmett said, "Yes, Sweetie. We're looking for, Mr. Bells."

"Sorry, boys. There's no Mr. Bells here."

"Isn't this Bells' River run?"

"Yes. This sweetie is Isabella Swan. I go by Bella. But my uncle called me Bells and with the river being called Hell's River, Bells' River Run seemed to fit. Is that a problem, boys?"

"No, that isn't a problem. We were just expecting a male guide. We have worked with a lot of women lately and Edward just broke up with his girlfriend. We were hoping to have a testosterone filled week."

"Well, whatever you want to do, you can leave if you like. I'm going to go get my gear and head for the boat. Emmett, you said you read my reviews. So if you still want to go, you can go get your gear, lifejackets and I'll meet you down by the boat in thirty minutes."

"No problem," Emmett said and Bella was gone.

EmPOV

Once Bella was gone, I said, "God damn. She is hot. What I wouldn't give to have that ass in my sleeping bag."

Edward then complained after grabbing his gear and life jacket, "How is this going to be a guys' week with a girl guide?"

I said, "Sorry man that's the one problem with the internet. Do you want to leave?"

"I guess we'll just have to muddle through with a girl guide for four nights and five days. I hope she doesn't kill us and knows what the hell she is doing or we might land up in hell."

BPOV

I came back right at that time and threw my stuff down saying, "Damn it. I have no plans of leaving you in hell. So Eddie boy, do you have a spare pair of tube socks in your pack?"

"Yes, why?" and he opened his pack and handed me a pair of balled up socks.

I twisted all my hair up in my helmet and put it on so that it looked like I had no hair. I put Edward's socks in my panties so it looked like I had a dick and finally strutted like a dude and said, "Now I am a guy," in a deep voice. "Let's go assholes," and I started loading the rest of the gear into the boat and securing it.

"Fuck," Edward muttered and Emmett slapped my back. I told everyone where to sit so that the weight was better allocated and then I started in on the rules of my boat including you best follow my instructions.

"Do you boys have problems taking instructions from women?"

Jasper said, "No ma'am."

Then I could see Emmett's helmet straps hanging down and not buckled, I took my oar and whacked Emmett's head and his helmet went flying. "Now Emmett, once you put your helmet on, we'll leave unless you've changed your mind and decided that I'll kill you all since I am a girl guide on Hell's River."

Jasper said, "Sorry, Bella. We just finished a rough case involving women. We'll try to behave like civilized gentleman that enjoy river rafting, rock climbing, and your company for the rest of the trip."

Emmett picked up his helmet turned and looked at me and exaggerated clicking it onto his head. He smirked at me and said, "Ready ma'am." We finally shoved off; they did follow instructions well as we went down the river. We stopped for lunch. Once everyone had their food; I made a sandwich for me and walked into the woods to eat it alone so that the boys could be by themselves.

JPOV

I grumbled, "I am hanging out with asses and this is trip is no fun now. Emmett wants to fuck Bella and Edward is being a fucker. Have you guys not noticed how good she is on the river?"

"Yes, she is good," said Emmett.

Edward said, "Yeah, she is pretty good; let's see how she does in the class five rapids."

I said, "I hate to say this to you man, but forget about Tanya and the women we have had to rescue lately. Bella would be a perfect addition to our work team and she could give us all a run for our money on this river. Plus she loves this country and can share that with us. I bet she is one hell of a rock climber."

"Fine, Jasper. I'll be a gentleman."

"Edward, you are being a gentleman but relax. Be yourself and have some fun. Remember we love this shit and we don't have to protect anyone."

"Fine."

"Emmett quit trying to get in her pants. Maybe you should pretend she is your hot sister that you protect."

"I'll try but damn she is sex on a stick. Come on you have to admit that she is hot, Jasper?"

"Yes, Emmett, she is hot. I can't deny that."

Bella came back out of the woods and asked in a deep voice, "Are you ready to go dudes?"

"Yes," we all said and we got our helmets back on. We put the food back into the cooler and secured everything on the raft again.

EPOV

That afternoon we hit our first set of class five rapids. Bella would tell us when to paddle and when to just let her steer. I watched her maneuver us through the rapids. She was as good as the reviews said and beautiful to boot. I wanted to pull all that brown hair out of her helmet. I was an ass but how to make it up to her. Because I could tell from her shoulders and facial expressions she was pissed off at us.

At 4:30, we stopped along the river edge at a quiet spot. Bella and I started passing things from the pile of gear on the raft to Emmett and Jasper on shore. Bella went to get off the boat and I said, "Bella, there's still stuff on the boat that needs to come off."

She turned and said, "No, it's okay; it can stay on the boat."

"Bella, one of them I am assuming is your tent."

"Edward, you know it's fine," she yelled at me. She opened the cooler and pulled out what she wanted for dinner put it back on the raft along with her water and she said, "I'll be on the small island across the way if you need me, call my cell or flashlight signal."

Jasper touched Bella's shoulder and said, "Please stay. We'll even make the dinner for you tonight."

"No, you can have a boys night. I know when I am not needed or wanted. I am not a boy." I pulled out the tube socks and chucked them at Edward. Then took off my helmet and all my brown locks came tumbling down. "I have had enough of your testosterone today and you don't need my estrogen around as you have already made that perfectly clear."

Bella got in her raft and paddled off to the small island. Emmett said, "Damn. She is hot and has a temper on her. She even gives me a hard on with that bitchy behavior. Let's set up camp. Jasper, you want cooking detail tonight?"

"Sure." Emmett and I set up camp. While Jasper cooked our steaks, he said, "Bella packed us delicious food and we have been total asses to her. Maybe tomorrow, we should start all new with her and maybe we can forget about today."

"I think that is the perfect plan," Edward said.

BPOV

I ate my dinner, set up my tent, took a migraine pill, and secured the boat for the night. I did all of this without ever looking over at them. I had had enough of them for the day. I crawled into the tent and sleeping bag and tried to go to sleep. As I was trying to go to sleep, I was trying to make the boys disappear; but I couldn't, so I started critiquing them in my head. First, there is Emmett, large sexy and muscles. His face was what I liked most about him with his dark almost black hair with his brown eyes and his almost silly smile. Vulgar mouth though; but I am sure if you are on his side; he was a teddy bear. You just have to deal with his sexist comments; however, if you were on his bad side, he could seriously hurt you. If you like the tight end football player and weight lifting type, you would love Emmett.

Then I thought about Jasper. He was probably an inch taller than Emmett but not quite as built. He was more like the wide receiver, he seemed a little more agile to me but he was well built. I wondered if I would get to see any of them with their shirts off during the week. My god, what was I thinking. They were all so arrogant. Jasper was trying to help me relax though; I am not sure how he was doing it. His dirty blond hair and blue eyes could pull all the girls in. These guys were like the ultimate package together; they could take care of any woman's needs.

Damn, after I finished thinking of Jasper, I pulled part of my sleeping bag back because I was so hot. Then I tossed around and started to think about the final of the threesome, Edward. At 6 foot 2, you could call him short and yet he was just as built as Jasper. Then his incredible green sparkling eyes, one of the biggest reasons he was sitting next to me on the boat so I couldn't see them all the time. He had messy hair, but I bet it just naturally hung like that and no matter what he did it always landed up back that way. I couldn't believe I have never been allowed to touch a male. Now that I have been away from home; why this trip, why these three, why now? I would have to stay on my toes; although they were annoying, too. I was so warm after thinking about them. My head still hurt; I shed my long pants and long sleeves rolled away from their fire's flames in the air. I used my top to cover my ears from the music; I prayed for sleep to finish easing my migraine. There was no way I was wearing all my hair in my helmet tomorrow. The assholes could just deal with it and that was my last thought as I fell asleep.

**A/N Please enjoy. Let me know what you think as you go through these first three chapters. I will probably post chapter 4 on THURSDAY. Have a great week. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next thing I remember is hearing my cell ringing. I noticed it was light outside, jumped and answered, "Yes."

"Bella, it's Jasper. Are you okay? Aren't we supposed to be leaving soon?"

"What time is it?"

"9"

"Oh shit. You're right. I'm sorry. I'll be right there."

"Bella, it's okay. Take your time."

"Thank you, Jasper." I was up and dressed in minutes. I had my tent and gear taken down and packed in ten minutes. I put my hair in a low pony tail but not up in my helmet; they would just have to deal with it. Then I paddled over to their embankment. I pulled in twenty-five minutes after Jasper called. Edward and Jasper walked up to the raft and helped me secure it. I stepped off and Jasper took my hand as I started to load their gear.

"Jasper, let go."

"No Bella, I won't. Come sit down on the log with us; we want to discuss something with you."

"Fine," so we went and sat down. Edward came up behind us and sat down on my other side of me on the log.

Edward said, "Bella."

"Yes, Eddie," with as much sarcasm as I could muster.

His hand came up to my chin and touched me.

"What the hell are you doing? You've no right to touch me!" and I got up and walked away. "What you have all decided to have sex with me; Is that what you wanted to discuss with me? Is that why Jasper's on one side of me and Edward the other side? You two will hold me and Emmett will come in first. Maybe I'll just leave all your asses here and call the sheriff to come and get you."

Jasper said, "Wait Bella, that isn't it."

Edward was up and after me, as soon as his hand was on my wrist trying to stop me; "Let go," I said and pulled out my wrist from his hold. I flipped him and dropped him flat on his back.

Emmett was up this time and said, "Fuck, she is good."

Jasper then said, "Alright Bella, this isn't really how this morning was supposed to start either."

"Really, you just thought I would let you rape me."

"No."

"You thought I would be a willing participant in a four some."

"Now Jasper," Emmett said. Then Emmett had my hands behind my back and Jasper got my feet. I was suddenly hanging between the two of them.

"No, you're going to listen to us," Jasper said as I was struggling for him to let me go.

"First though," Edward said. He walked up to me while I was still hanging between Jasper and Emmett. He reached down to my chin and unclipped my helmet and lifted it off my head and pulling my ponytail holder out, letting all my hair fall free. "Bella, you don't need to give yourself a migraine by keeping your hair up today."

"Edward, I am sorry for jumping to that horrible conclusion. Thank you for letting me be a woman today and I'm sorry I dropped you with that karate move."

"Bella, I deserved it. You didn't really jump to far off base after how we treated you like crap yesterday; we deserved it still today. Jasper and Emmett, why don't you put our raft guide down? I think we're finally close to being on the same page."

Jasper set my feet on the ground. Emmett got me standing up correctly. He let go of my hands, then he shook my hand and said, "Hello. My name is Emmett. I believe you are Bells, our raft guide."

"Yes Emmett. I am."

"Hi Bells. I am Jasper. I work with both Emmett and Edward here. We are really looking forward to the rapids of Hell's River and rock climbing with you."

Finally, Edward came up and shook my hand, "Hello, Bells. I'll call you Bells if you want me to; however, Bella suits you much better. I'm the last of the three musketeers you could call us. I am so looking forward to the rest of the rafting trip. I'm sorry I was such an ass yesterday. Jasper is right that I just broke up with my girlfriend. We just finished two really tough cases with women, but that was no excuse to take it out on you. I would also like to apologize for giving you a migraine yesterday. So what do you say can we start over for the rest of the trip?"

My stomach growled and I said, "Yes but I would like to get something to eat. You can call me either Bells or Bella; I don't care. How did you know I had a migraine yesterday?"

Emmett said, "Sit down and I'll get you one of my breakfast burritos."

Edward then said, "Because I suffer from them and we definitely didn't help matters. You also put all that hair up in your helmet that couldn't have been comfortable."

Emmett brought me a burrito wrapped in foil and handed me my water. I bit into it and said, "Delicious. I was thinking about agreeing to start over from scratch today and accept your apologies; but now I definitely will."

"Thank you," they said. "Now we'll earn even more forgiveness. While you eat, we'll load the raft back up."

"Thank you, guys." As Emmett walked away, he turned his head and said, "By the way, Bella that was quite impressive the way you got out of Edward's hold and put him flat on his back."

Edward slapped Emmett's back and said, "I bet she could get you if given the chance and as pissed off as she was."

I just smiled and enjoyed my burrito. Once the boys finished loading the raft and I had finished the burrito and drank some water, we headed out onto the river. Edward and I remained in the back of the raft; and Emmett was in front of me and Jasper in front of Edward. All of our gear was secured and covered to keep dry. The guys did a great repacking job. They enjoyed the rapids and we ate lunch together today.

Over lunch I asked, "So you all work together and there are cases, so where do you work?"

Edward said, "We work for the CIA."

"How long have you been running this river?" Jasper asked.

"Since I was twenty."

"How old are you now?"

"Twenty-three, but didn't your mothers teach you not to ask girls how old they are?"

"You must enjoy water to run the rapids up here for the last three years," Edward said.

"I do. Plus in the winter, I have started skiing; but I love the water more."

"Where were you born and does that have something to do with your love of water?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I was born and raised on an island. I can surf, snorkel, kayak, scuba dive and run the rapids. But we also had some pretty amazing rock formations that I learned how to climb, so let's harness up and do some rock climbing."

"Sounds good," Jasper said.

As I was slipping into my gear and my rock climbing shoes, Edward leaned down behind me and whispered, "You changed the subject, but for now we'll let you get away with it."

"Who is partnering with whom?" I asked changing the subject again.

All three boys said, "I want Bella."

I said, "Rock, paper, scissors boys. Emmett and Jasper go first and whoever wins goes against Edward. Then the winner will get to climb with me. Fair deal! Then tomorrow whoever came in second can climb with me and then again on the third climb the third guy can climb with me. Is that fair?"

"Yeah," everyone said.

Then Edward asked, "Are you sure you can handle Emmett? He is a big guy; we wouldn't want to get his hopes up."

"Yes, Edward, I can handle Emmett on my line."

I went to Emmett and Jasper and said, "Ready, rocks, paper, scissors."

Emmett won with paper.

Now it's Emmett and Edward. "Rock, paper, scissors."

Emmett won again with rock crushing Edward's scissors.

"Have fun boys," Emmett said. "I'm going to enjoy my time with this brunette."

As we got the rest of the gear together, Jasper said, "Oh Emmett, I thought your saying was blondes are more fun."

"Today I'm in it with this beautiful brunette who can out raft us."

"Boys, we have climbing to do plus time to make up from this morning. So I was thinking about a race, first ones up and back as a team win. Losers set up camp and clean up after dinner."

"You're on," Edward said.

I was half way up and securing a clip in when I heard a click and Emmett say, "What a view!"

"Alright, Emmett, don't drop me and make me beat you up."

Then I heard "Ugh" and I looked down to see Edward had hit Emmett in the head.

Jasper yelled down to Emmett to behave. I got to the top ahead of Jasper. I then took over the tension for Emmett's climb. Jasper was right behind me and then Edward started up. I egged on both boys by leaning over the ledge and saying, "Come on boys remember this is a race." At the top, I sent Emmett right back down.

Once he was back on the ground, Emmett said, "Come on, Bells. Just jump and I'll catch you. Then we'll win."

"No, I won't," I said; but be ready, I quickly repelled down to Emmett. I kept yelling at Emmett to keep the tension tight because I knew how to tap out my clips and continue back down swiftly. I beat Edward by like five clips.

When Edward and Jasper were down, Jasper said, "You have to teach us how you do that because that's quite impressive."

"Of course, I will. I can do it tomorrow; but let's get going we still have time to make up from this morning." We loaded up the climbing gear and headed off down the river.

As we're going through just some swift water, Emmett slapped his paddle backwards and splashed me with water. "Thanks, Emmett. Let me guess. Emmett is the comedian and dives into all your adventures. Edward is the brain and thinker. And Jasper you balance them both out. But the three of you are an incredibly strong force together."

"You're right, pretty lady," Jasper said.

Quickly, we were back into some more class five rapids. As I was about to tell them to pull their paddles, Edward said, "Let's get through this together plus we can make up some time with all of us in the water paddling."

I let them and we did. We made up some of our time, but we still didn't finish rafting until 5:45. Emmett and I started burgers. Jasper and Edward set up their stuff ignoring my tent. Once we ate our burgers, Jasper started cleaning up and Edward asked me where I wanted my tent.

I said, "Thirty feet that way."

"Bella, you don't have to stay away from us tonight."

I smiled and said, "I know, but I'll stay down by the fire with you all until I go to bed. I usually turn in before my rafters and I like silence plus I know how boys can be."

"Really? Do you?"

I smiled and said, "Yeah, they normally have booze hidden in their bags some place, and I truly enjoy a good night sleep more than alcohol." Edward and Jasper cleaned up dinner while I put my clothes and sleeping bag into my tent. Emmett sat around reading and enjoying his free time. I put on a flannel shirt and went and sat by the fire. "Can you share some of your adventures with me without giving away any of your CIA secrets or tell me about how you met?"

Emmett started drinking a beer and told me his version of how they met in their CIA rookie class. Jasper told his version next and finally Edward did. They had become the best of friends that was for sure. As I listened to their stories, I could feel some of my anxiety relaxing. I was feeling more comfortable with them after today.

"Bella, tell us about your dad?" Edward said.

I talked about my dad. Finally, after about an hour, I got up went into the woods for the bathroom and then went to bed. As soon as my flashlight was turned off, I heard the three guys say, "Good night, Bella. Sweet Dreams."

I smiled to myself and said, "Good night boys."

**A/N Please enjoy. Let me know what you think as you go through these first three chapters. I will probably post chapter 4 on THURSDAY. Have a great week. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was awake at daybreak and then I got up at 6:30 getting breakfast out, a fire started and drinks. My stuff was already loaded when the guys made an appearance. Emmett said, "Damn! How long have you been up?'

"Long enough, but I'm a morning person and I love making breakfast. Let's eat up; we have a busy day ahead of us."

After breakfast was eaten and the raft was packed back up, we headed down the river. I told them about the river and its history. Some of the rock formations going up along the river had names and stories and I shared them. I liked hearing them banter back and forth it was quite entertaining. That day it was pretty warm outside, so when we got ready to climb, I looked up at the boys after I had finished putting on my shoes. There were three beautiful, sexy, shirtless men. I smiled to myself and said, "Ready guys. Edward, you're my partner today."

"Yes Bella. Why don't you switch to shorts and lose your knee socks and you would be cooler for climbing?"

"It's okay – I can handle the heat. Let's climb."

While climbing that day, each guy came up the second line and I showed them how I did the quick taps to release the clips and how I installed the clips and adjusted how far I tapped in. When I made it back down my line, Jasper asked, "Does it only hold for light weights like you?"

Emmett said, "No, because I used the lines yesterday."

"That's right; he did," said Edward.

"Don't worry guys; they work. You can try it tomorrow when we climb some more."

We ate dinner and then sat around the campfire again. I asked, "What do your parents think of you working for the CIA?"

Jasper said, "I never knew my parents; I was raised in foster care."

"You didn't want to try and find them."

"No. They gave up on me; so I decided that they weren't worth my time. Once I was in high school, I liked physical fitness and the law. I applied to the CIA and FBI and you can say the rest is history.

Edward then said, "My parents both died when I was very young and then my aunt and uncle took me in until right after I graduated from high school. I went with a group of seniors to Europe and they went to Hawaii and died in a helicopter accident over the volcanoes. I was also accepted into the CIA program."

Emmett then said, "My mother died giving birth to me and my father is in jail for drugs and too many other details that you do not need to hear about. I was put into foster care when I was eight years old. My father died in a stabbing in the jail when I was sixteen and I also decided to join the CIA."

"You three are really all alike."

Edward moved closer to me and said, "Actually, all four of us are alike," and he patted my hand.

Jasper said, "But Bella, what sealed the deal was when the Thanksgiving break came around and yet the office needed some guys to watch over a group for the weekend and we all volunteered. When we were driving to the location, that's when we figured out none of us had our own family so we agreed to become blood brothers and share the holidays together. We met Carlisle over that weekend and eventually, we became his ALMOST sons after Esme adopted us because they couldn't have children of their own."

"Wow! Do you really get along as well as it appears you do?"

"Yes. We all balance each other out like you said earlier Bella," Emmett commented.

"That's cool. You guys deserve to have something like that after being all alone for so long."

"Yes, but look at you Bella, now you're all alone; yet, you have always had family around you."

"That's okay. I promise right now this is the way I want it."

Tonight, the beach was a little smaller and it seemed even smaller after that conversation. My tent wasn't quite as far away from theirs as the previous nights. Again after my flashlight turned off, the boys said, "Sweet dreams, Bella and good night. Thanks for another great day."

I said, "Good night, guys."

EPOV

Once Bella was safely stowed into her tent up the beach some, Jasper said, "I recognize her, but I just can't place her."

I said, "Is it one of the million of ladies Emmett has been with?"

"No, it isn't like that. There is a picture of her haunting me from the office; but it's older maybe from three or four years ago." We went through some of our old cases in our heads together and nothing rang a bell.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

I was back up early and I had left the food simmering over the fire and gone for a walk in the woods. I really wished I wasn't hiding up here because I wanted to go out with Edward so badly. But I knew I couldn't. No one could know I was here in this country or my life would be in danger. They had to keep their cases secret and I had to keep my life a secret. I came out of the woods and we sat down to eat. Together in the class 5 rapids, we worked as a perfect team to power through them together or if I just needed to steer they let me. They did know how to follow orders. Edward could even anticipate when I needed a small hand with steering.

In the afternoon, while we used the Dutch oven to cook our dinner, we did some more climbing and Jasper was my partner that afternoon. The guys used my tap in and quick release tricks and they loved it. Edward said, "You should teach a class for the CIA and FBI."

I just smiled and said, "Why? Now that you guys know how, you can teach everyone else."

"True, Bella."

That night we sat around campfire for two hours, I told stories of other people on different river runs. The guys shared stories about people from their cases, but not the actual details of their cases. I told them about my mother dying when I was younger that had just left myself, my dad and an uncle. My uncle died when I was 13 from a sudden heart attack. My dad and I were very close and he made sure I knew karate and all the water things I knew. I had also admitted through a few tears he had died a few years ago. We learned all of that two nights ago. Tonight Bella told happy stories of scuba diving, surfing and snorkeling with her father.

Emmett said, "I would love to see you in a bikini surfing; especially when you wipe out and the wave messes up your bikini."

I just looked at Jasper and Edward and said, "Is he always like this?"

"Yes, he thinks from his pants when he isn't working," Jasper said.

"However, when he is working, he can normally keep the sexist comments to himself. Thanks to Carlisle always threatening to write him up if he doesn't behave," Edward added.

I went to bed early as always and the boys again told me good night and sweet dreams after the light in my tent went off. As I closed my eyes to go to sleep, I really missed my sisters that night and telling them good night.

After breakfast, we went to climb and Edward asked, "Bella, have you ever done any bouldering?"

"No I haven't."

"Do you want to try? We can act as your spotters plus lay out sleeping bags in case any of us fall. You should be fine climbing up about twenty feet."

"I could try, but I need someone to show me what you look for in hand and foot holds."

Jasper said, "I'll show you, Bella."

Emmett said, "I'll be your spotter and catch you if you fall."

Edward said, "I don't think so Emmett. This was my idea. I'll be her spotter and you can be Jasper's."

"Fine," he mumbled. "But I'll still help Bella, too, if need be."

We laid out the sleeping bags. They gave me a chalk bag to cinch around my waist and I really had to cinch it, compared to the three of them. Jasper led the way and I went to the right side of him. I first followed Edward's directions. I slipped when I was maybe four feet off the ground and Edward caught me without any problems. I quickly got out of his hold and said thank you and started again trying to find better holds and not wanting to fall because I didn't want to be that close to Edward again. So slow and steady I caught up to Jasper again. We went about twenty feet up and as I relaxed for a minute or two before we headed back down, Jasper asked, "Well. How is it?"

"I like it, but I still like climbing better because I can go higher."

"True, but this has its own thrill," then Jasper started talking me back down the wall.

Since I sure as hell couldn't act as a spotter for them, Emmett and Edward went up separately; but they had a timed race and Edward won.

We packed back up the sleeping bags and the climbing gear then left for the rapids. About an hour into the run, I hit a rock I couldn't see. We started bucking through the water not on the path I liked; we took one corner to sharp. We all got wet; the water also got onto all over our gear. I still wasn't back in control. I tell Jasper and Edward to pull their oars in; we are about to hit another rock formation. Then I thought I could get us back in control.

Jasper pulls his oar in and Edward says, "Let me help out, Bella."

As I said, "No," we hit the rocks. Edward fell out into the water because he was not secure like I told him that I was okay with the steering this time.

"Edward, oh shit. Why couldn't you listen to me?" I screamed even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

Jasper turned around and said, "Oh shit. What do we do Bella?"

"Hold on, I have a plan."

I fight and steer the raft to keep the raft ahead of Edward. I finally find a place in the rapids; I can trap the raft with Edward trapped, as well. I turn us so the front of the boat is aimed at Edward. I had my body leaned onto the oar against the rocks keeping us in place. All my muscles were on fire; but I wasn't about to let anything happen to Edward.

"Jasper and Emmett lock up your oars." They did. "Now stay low, lean forward and pull Edward into the raft." Emmett and Jasper pulled in a soaking wet Edward. "Edward, are you okay?"

"Yes," he nodded at me.

"Good. Now the three of you lock in under the seat ledges like you are supposed to so that I can get us to calmer water."

Emmett asked, "Bella, do you need help?"

"No, I got this one. Just make sure Eddie there stays under the seat ledge." I push us off the ledge I have us wedged into, turn us 180 degrees and take us to calmer water. I had to maneuver us through class three rapids for another fifteen minutes by myself. As we finally entered calmer water, I laid my oar down and let us silently float and I thanked god I was able to keep Edward behind my boat so that we could get to him.

Jasper looked at me and said, "Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yes, I was just taking a breather. Why don't you two pick up your oars and I'll stir us to the beach. We should be there soon."

The three of us started paddling and Emmett said, "That was impressive. Bella, you maneuver this boat like a fine little sports car."

Jasper said, "You know how to play this river like a professional musician."

"Thanks guys. I love this river and I know it very well; but I, also, know it can change from day to day and that is what happened today. I didn't see the unexpected rock and I had to recover from it knocking me out of my regular course."

"Where did the rock come from?" Emmett asked.

"You dumb shit we are in the mountains with cliffs all around us. You have heard of rock slides Emmett. Like the one we were in Northern China," Jasper said.

Edward stays silent. As soon as Edward gets his gear bag, he goes and changes into dry clothes. He lays out his clothes near the fire to dry. We start setting up camp. My arms are really tired and sore. I finally pull out three Advil and take them.

Emmett catches me and asks, "Are you getting a migraine, Bella?"

"No."

"Then why did you just take three Advil?"

And as I turned to answer, I found everyone looking at me.

I smiled and said, "You try holding the raft in place in class three rapids while doing a rescue. I'll be okay, I promise."

"Alright, but only if you are sure and grab a piece of fruit to go with the Advil, we don't want it upsetting your stomach," Jasper said.

"Fine, dad."

I did. Then Emmett came up to me and said, "Go sit down. We will take care of camp and dinner." I did because my arms were so tired.

Jasper brought me my tent and said, "Your tent is soaked and your sleeping bag is soaked in one corner. Now what are you going to do?"

"It's no big deal. I'll lay my sleeping bag by the fire and it will be dry by the time I go to sleep. Tent I can do without."

Emmett made dinner that night. It was fantastic. Emmett and Edward caught us some fish and we had grilled fish for dinner. Edward takes his drink right before we start dinner and said, "To all of you, thank you for coming to my rescue when I was stupid. You, Bella, I am truly impressed. This river belongs to you and it should fear you. I'm sorry I have been an ass to you all week and that I ever doubted your ability on this river."

"Thank you but you were only an ass the first day and today when you didn't listen to me. Oh yeah and on the second morning when I thought you were making a pass at me or going to rape me."

"Thank you, Bella. This has been a great vacation. Boys, don't you think so. The rapids and climbing are the best we have ever had, and we have learned a lot, as well," Edward said.

Jasper and Emmett agreed and we ate our dinner. "Bella, tell us about your mother," Edward said as we sat back around the fire and relaxed.

That night I told them about my mother dying at age 7 and how my father made up for it and the memories that I had from my mother and those my father had shared with me.

I go for a walk so the boys can have some quiet time.

I said, "Whoever is following me go away?"

"No, it's me Edward. I wanted to apologize to you personally for the ass I have been on this trip to you."

"It's no big deal Edward. I'm a big girl."

"Well, this is not like me. Tanya, my ex, left a very sour taste in my mouth when she left. Plus our last case involved way too many women we had to protect and we got hit on by them all the time while we were saving their lives. Then we run into you a self sufficient broad who doesn't take any crap from us but is sexy as hell."

"Edward, what did you just say to me?"

"Sexy as hell. I'm sorry I meant it as a compliment."

"Thank you for the compliment, but I promise I'm way too self sufficient for any of you. Go back to your buddies and I'll be back soon."

"Okay. I'm sorry, Bella. I guess I said something wrong again."

"Edward, maybe it's just me." Edward left me alone I think to myself; thank god he leaves me alone. Twenty minutes later I returned to the fire and we sit and talk some more.

"Aren't you going to set up your tent?"

"No. I'll sleep on my sleeping bag by fire."

"Okay, but we can behave and you can come in our tent."

"That's okay. I can tough it out outside. Guys, it's not really toughing it out; I like to sleep outside in the summer and hear the sounds of nature."

I fell asleep on my sleeping bag around 10pm due to exhaustion from the rapids and keeping the boat locked into place.

EPOV

When Emmett noticed that Bella was asleep, he said, "She looks so angelic there. Yet six hours ago, she saved all of our asses when the raft got out of control. She is so small; yet she fought the river to get Edward back to us. Bella then wedged her oar and herself into the rocks while we pulled you in."

"I know," said Jasper. "Then she brought us all down the rapids with just her steering. Maybe we should talk to Carlisle about her services for water training and water missions."

"That would be cool," I said.

"Yeah, then you could ask her out," Emmett said.

"Emmett, what are you talking about?" I asked.

Jasper said, "Edward, look in the mirror man. Bella is exactly what you have been looking for. She is as adventuress as you. You two would have a blast every weekend up in the mountains or at a lake plus she is beautiful to boot."

"I bet you two wouldn't need anymore than a two man pop up tent because you would be rocking it with her at night," Emmett said. I leaned over and punched him. "What Edward cat got your tongue because you know it is true?"

"Shut up," then I got up and walked away so I could try and clear my thoughts from my head. Yes, I wanted Bella around and yes, I would like to go out on a date with her. Bella wasn't interested though she had made that clear to me. So I was just going to have to enjoy my last day with her and tell her goodbye, but slip her my business card if she was ever in LA. I came back to the camp site about fifteen minutes later.

At 11 we went to go to bed for the night, Jasper said, "What now it's trying to rain?"

I said, "It's simple. I'm the smallest; she'll share a sleeping bag with me."

"They're your balls, man," Emmett said.

"Open the tent and unzip my bag, then I can slide her in easily." Emmett and Jasper got the tent open and I scooped Bella into my arms. This felt so right to me. I soon had her right up against me in my sleeping bag. Jasper quickly grabbed her sleeping bag so that it wouldn't get soaked. Emmett zipped Bella and I into my sleeping bag. As Emmett and Jasper were getting settled in, at that moment I knew I wanted a life with Bella Swan, but how?

Emmett asked, "How is it Edward? I'll take her if you need me, too."

"It's fine. I just hope she doesn't move around too much and hurt me as a man."

Jasper asked, "Man, are you really complaining? You have a very beautiful woman in your sleeping bag with you."

"No Jasper. I'm not complaining at all. Now go to sleep before we wake her up."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BPOV

I don't know when but lightning cracked over my head. I jumped and I felt an arm was holding me. Edward said, "Calm down, Bella. You're dry and with me in my sleeping bag."

"What the hell? Let me out!"

"Ok. But Emmett and Jasper are bigger than me. Though Emmett would love to have you in his sleeping bag."

"Fuck. What am I doing in here?"

"It's raining outside. Listen." I lie there quietly and hear the rain hitting the tent.

"You couldn't put me in my own sleeping bag."

"It was still wet, and this was easier with Emmett and Jasper's help. If you want out, I'll actually get out. You can use my sleeping bag and I'll use the damp one."

"No, that's fine. We can share." I tried to move away from Edward but the zipper was cold.

"Bella, you're fine. Nothing is going to happen. Just go back to sleep. You made it perfectly clear about your feelings earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"Sure. You have had fun running the river with us and climbing but you want nothing to do with us. We are just paying clients that you'll forget about next week."

"Edward, that isn't it; please believe me. I am just too independent. When this trip is over, I have another trip to do with another group of people and that's what I do all summer. I see a new group of people every week; I like being out in the woods by myself and observing new people every week. I won't forget you three guys ever or your names; on the other hand from the stories I told you, I don't usually remember names or the whole week-long experience."

Then Edward silenced me and said, "Bella, I'll never forget this week ever."

"Edward, I've never shared a sleeping bag with anyone, especially a male. I've never slept with a man holding me. My step sisters and I slept this close when my father died; but even that has been a long time ago. But I can say I kind of like it, especially since it's with you." I rolled back to my other side and my knee must have brushed near his manhood or balls because I heard a cringe.

Then Edward said, "Well, I can't say never; but this is the best it has ever been." Then Edward started humming a song for me; who knows what it was, but I got back to sleep finally.

I again woke up early even being in Edward's sleeping bag. I needed to get away; I was getting way to comfortable with these guys. So I tried to get out of the sleeping bag quietly, Edward trapped me with his arm around my waist and I could feel something poking into my lower back. I thought back to my biology and sex education class and I knew I needed to escape. I unzipped the zipper and rolled away from Edward. He just moaned and I zipped the bag back up and left. Eventually, the boys came out of the tent to a beautiful day thanks to the late night storm. I quickly escaped from Edward as he tried to walk up to me and he said, "Good morning. Are you okay, Bella?"

"Thank you. I'm fine and sorry." Then I finished up breakfast for all of us ignoring Edward.

After a quiet breakfast and packing up the raft, we went into our last set of rapids for a couple hours. We had lunch at our exit point. After lunch we sent our gear up in an old elevator system I had set up and together we climbed the side of the cliff. It was great fun and the guys had learned a lot from me and I from them. I grabbed my gear and left a note - _Bye_ _boys I had fun. Hope you did too. Gotta run Bells_.

EPOV

We reached the top of the cliff and Bella was gone

We went back to the start of the run and she was gone. All signs of her. Even the website was down now. I said, "I'm staying to look for her. She said she had another run this week."

I talked to other people on the river about me and they knew Bella, but every lead failed to produce anything. On Friday of the following week after nothing turned up in finding Bella, my cell rings, "Hey Jasper, I'll be back tomorrow."

"Can you catch the flight in four hours? We think we know who she is. I thought she looked familiar."

"Who is she?"

"Wait until you get to the airport, use your air card and go on to your secure email. I'll send you the file."

"Fine."

I drove the rental car as fast as I could and got to the airport in record time. Once at the gate, I went onto my secure email and opened Jasper's email immediately. I opened the two pictures and I knew it was Bella. I read the captions - Princess Isabella Cisne. Finally I read the file; I still had time before the flight.

I connected the three of us on a conference call. "Holy shit, she's supposed to be dead and why is she hiding on the rivers of Oregon? How could she just disappear?"

"I have no clue; but Edward, she doesn't want to be found," Jasper said.

"I see that."

"Edward, you took pictures of her didn't you?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I did. Hold on I'll send them to you and you can do some matching. Fuck, she's good."

"What Edward?" Emmett asked.

"She got my camera and deleted them."

"That's what I was afraid of, she did the same thing to us. The only one Emmett has of her is her ass climbing that one day. It's like she left that one to spite us," Jasper said.

"She probably did."

"I guess we'll never see her again," I said.

"I don't think so; see you in a few hours, Edward."

**A/N I am going to torture you here; please give me guesses as to where I might go with this.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

EPOV

A year later, our CIA team of Emmett, Jasper, Jake, Sam, Carlisle, and I were headed to Alaska for some swift water rescue training, getting ready for a new mission. We were flying into Anchorage and meeting our two guides, who were also our training specialist on the Tana River. Carlisle was our supervisor and none of us were very excited about the freezing water rescue training. Unfortunately, it may be part of our next mission so we were screwed.

Once in Anchorage, we collected our backpacks and were met by Felix. He led us to a twelve passenger van and we were on our way to McCarthy to get our additional gear. From there, we'd all head out for training and a little bit of sightseeing along the way.

Carlisle said, "I thought there were two of you."

"There is. She's getting the rest of the gear ready for our arrival."

"She?" We questioned.

"Yes, her name is Izzy. She is tough as nails and is great in the water. I bet she can even rescue the two big guys in the back."

Emmett and Jake said, "No way, man."

"Just you two wait. I guarantee as some point you'll be kneeling in front of her praising her."

"We'll see," they muttered.

Jasper said, "I got a 100 that she can do it. She sounds like Bella who we met last year in Oregon." Emmett, Jake and Sam took the bet against. Carlisle, Felix, Jasper and myself were on the other side of the bet.

Once we arrive in McCarthy, we unloaded the van and gathered in the training room. Felix spends the next hour going over our training plan for the next week. Finally he says, "Obviously, we are in Alaska and the water is cold. We'll be doing all of our training in dry suits." His cell phone beeped and he said, "Izzy is about to bring in your dry suits and some other gear."

As Izzy walked in and looked at the group of men she would be training, her eyes came face to face with the three of us. It was like seeing a ghost standing in front of you. But her next reaction, we were quite ready for. Izzy dropped everything from her arms and ran out saying, "Bye Felix, I forgot something."

"Excuse us, Felix and Carlisle. We'll stop her and we can explain later, I promise," I said.

I thought to myself she is not getting away this time and we immediately went after her. As we ran by Carlisle, I said, "She is fine; she is the lady from last year." Once the classroom door closed behind us, I yelled, "Bella Swan, stop now!"

She didn't and ran out of the building into the small paved street. She was looking around for a quick escape route. Emmett yelled, "Stop, Bella."

Then suddenly, she ran into another smaller building on the other side of the street and closed the door. But before she got it locked; Emmett was pushing through the door followed by myself and Jasper.

"Bella, you're trapped." Emmett said. Jasper had her in his arms while she was kicking and screaming let me go. "You might be able to escape us and rescue us in the water; however, on land, we are faster and bigger than you, so just relax."

Jasper said, "Calm down, Bella. You can't get away this time."

BPOV

"Let me go," and I continued kicking.

Soon I started to realize, I wasn't going anywhere and relaxed against Jasper. "This is not fair, Jasper. Your damn calming affects are annoying."

Edward walked up and said, "Why are you Izzy here? Bella suits you better."

Emmett walked up and said, "But Princess Isabella Cisne suits you better." Edward punched him and I started struggling against Jasper again.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really," said Emmett. "Then why are you trying to run from us?"

"Yes, I am Isabella Swan, Bella for short. Up here I go by Izzy. Felix believes, I'm hiding from an ex- husband and don't want to be found. So now he might think one of you is my ex-husband."

"Yes, you're Isabella Swan in the United States; but when translated you are Isabella Cisne, Princess Isabella Cisne of Isla Crepusculo Luna," Edward said. "I know that Cisne in Spanish is Swan."

"I am not a Princess now let me go. I need to help with your training and get the gear together."

"Yes, you're a Princess. I don't understand why you are being so stubborn about this." I saw Edward look at Jasper and said, "Do you have her still?"

"Yes." And I could feel Jasper's grip tighten around me.

Emmett and Edward each grabbed one of my legs and started taking my boots and socks off.

"Let me go. Stop it. Don't touch me. Let me go," and I started to sob. "Please just let me go and drop all of this. You three keep making me need to run away from what I am good at."

Edward and Emmett got my shoes and socks off and Edward said without a bit of ignorance in his voice, "This is why you are Princess Isabella Cisne. You have the symbol of Isla Crepusolo Luna's royalty on your ankles, your highness."

"Fine, so you think you know who I am. Can I have my shoes and socks back we have work to do? Do you think the three of you can put me back down on the ground now that you've ruined my life."

"Yes, your highness, but you owe us an explanation."

"Actually, I don't because I am a Princess. But you guys on the other hand, do owe me one? Most people don't even know about my country, yet you know who I am."

Then Emmett said, "You are supposed to be dead." Edward slapped his head again.

"Great, you three just couldn't mind your own business at all."

"No, we couldn't that week was some of the most fun we have had. You left an impression upon all of us. Jasper knew he recognized you from a photo that crossed our desk years ago and he was right."

"What do we do now?" I asked. "Felix cannot know, plus you guys have to do this training and I'm that good at it."

"We need to talk. And knowing how you handled Hell's River, I'm sure you are that good," Emmett said.

"Carlisle and Felix are going to need an explanation. I'll demand I share a tent with you guys once we're on the river then we can talk at night. For now, can't we just say that I am the girl from the river last year?"

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why you ran out," Jasper said.

"You were just surprised and needed to get some air and then we helped you bring back the gear so let's get it," Edward said.

"When we talk to Carlisle and Felix, can it just be them?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Alright, let's get some gear and get back."

We went back with arm loads of gear. Once I had all the gear laying on the tables, Felix came over to me asked, "Are you okay?"

I said, "Yes."

"Then please explain your reaction when you first came in and saw those three, Izzy?"

"I need fifteen minutes Felix with just you."

Carlisle cornered the boys for an explanation.

"Can we have fifteen minutes sir, alone with you?" Edward mentioned.

Carlisle turned to Felix and said, "It looks like we need a few minutes with these four."

"Felix, we could send the other two agents down to the eagles' nest to check for bald eagles for when we are ready to fly out of here."

"Great idea. Izzy go ahead and give Sam and Jacob the directions."

"Outside to the north 500 feet to the west 1000 feet on foot path straight up looking into the tree trops and you'll see the nests and then you'll can check for bald eagles in the nests."

"Yes ma'am," they said.

We talked to Carlisle and Felix and they believed us thank god. We got them their dry suits together and their other gear. As I went to get mine, Edward tagged along.

"Oh look, I have a shadow."

"Just making sure you don't run off."

"Don't worry, Edward. I won't; I promised to assist with this training run so I have to even though I have to admit I'd like to disappear in to the woods of Alaska and then come out in Canada."

As I stepped into my cabin, Edward let out a quiet gasp.

"What?"

"I just can't believe a princess lives in here."

"Edward, please don't. I'm not a princess anymore; I haven't been a princess for almost five years."

"You are still a princess, Izzy. I'm going to find out why you are hiding in the US and how to get you back to where you belong?"

"Edward, shut up. I belong here. The next five days are going to be grueling and you should only be thinking about the training."

"I will, but after that we are going to talk. You'll not be allowed to disappear even if I have to lie to the three other men that are with us so that they take you into protective custody. But for now you're a trainer by the name Izzy and I'm Edward, your willing student."

When we returned with my gear, all of us went through the checklist of gear that Sam and Felix were flying up while I drove everyone else plus the boats. That night the training crew made dinner in McCarthy for all of us. After everything was cleaned up and we knew our call time was 8am for breakfast, I left for my cabin.

As I went to go to my cabin, I was cornered by Emmett and Jasper, "You aren't disappearing tonight, are you?"

"No. You need me for this training. Emmett plus I have to help Felix win the bet. By day three, you'll lose Emmett. Sorry man."

Jasper laughed, turned to leave and said, "Good night, Izzy."

"Good night, Jasper."

Emmett said, "Thanks for leaving me your ass rappelling shot last year, Bella."

"No problem. Have you enjoyed the picture? But admit it now that you know it's me for this training that you're a little worried?"

He leaned in and whispered, "Hell no, I am a lot worried." Then in Emmett's normal voice, he added, "Oh yeah. We all have a copy of it. I think Edward kisses it every night though naked rappelling would be better."

"Oh god, Emmett," and I went inside.

I was startled to see Edward sitting on my bed and said, "Long road, sailor."

"Yes, but I just wanted to thank you for not bolting. I look forward to what you can teach me." He took my hand, lifted it to his mouth and kissed my wrist. "See you in the morning, princess."

"Edward, like I could have bolted and disappeared. We are in rural Alaska. Is what Emmett said about the rappelling picture true?"

"Oh god, no, Izzy but I can't say I haven't dreamt about you."

"Thank you, Edward."

"Did you dream about me?" Edward asked.

"Actually, yes, I did and your two buddies; but especially about you."

"Good, I'm glad. Sweet dreams, Izzy."

Edward left me alone for the night. I settled down in my silk long underwear and my mummy bag. And again the dreams started about them, but especially Edward.

**A/N For your information Isla Crepusculo Luna translated is Twilight Island. I couldn't resist.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Day 2 in Alaska

After breakfast that morning, we talked about today's training runs and how to lock in when you could with rocks around you or in the bottom of rivers when you saw them. I showed them videos of what was expected. Today was the easy day and I took my three boys as Felix called them. Felix would take the others. After lunch, we put on our dry suits and headed into the water and did some training runs.

We also were moving down the river to tents now. "Felix, do you mind if I share a tent with my three boys we already have a rapport with each other?" I said as we started to set up camp for the night.

"As long as they behave," and then Felix looked at all of them and said, "she is like a daughter to me. Izzy, you could always use the gear tent, you know."

"You know we have to really stay warm up here; the reason we share tents is the extra body heat."

"Felix, we'll behave, sir, like our mothers taught us. If there is any trouble, Carlisle would step up and kick our asses," Jasper assured him

We got the two tents set up in record time and started a fire for burgers, potato salad, and fruit. Plus I had hot chocolate and water. After Sam and Jake told us some more funny stories about Edward, Emmett and Jasper, I stretched and said, "I think I'm going to turn in after I use the bathroom."

Edward said, "I'm coming with you to hold the flashlight and whatever else I can help you with."

We started to leave and I said, "You can quit, Edward. We're in no man's land in Alaska. It's freezing cold here and I'm smart enough to know not to run away."

"Izzy, I'm just escorting you like my aunt taught me to do."

He held the flashlight and turned around while I used the nature facility. As we walked back, I said, "Edward, I can feel your smile even in the darkness. What is it?"

He just chuckled and said, "I never thought I would meet a princess that peed in nature."

"Edward, drop it," and I punched him. We then made it our tent and I got ready for bed.

Then I signaled with the flash light and my three boys said, "Good night, Izzy."

The boys came in shortly and then we were quietly talking

Emmett asked, "Why does your country think you are dead?"

"My stepmother."

"Are you going to tell us about her?" Emmett asked.

So over the next three nights they learned more of the story. By talking about my step mother, I also talk about my stepsisters. When I first met them, I was standoffish and I resented them because their mother and they were taking my father's attention away from me. When they all moved to the island to start getting ready for the wedding, I learned that they weren't truly the evil step sisters I thought they were. Together, the three of us made it through the wedding. Six months later, they were there for me when my father died even though I just kept pushing them away; they wouldn't let me.

Just before Emmett turned the light off in our very crowded tent, I caught him smiling at me. "What Emmett?" I said.

"I can't believe you are willingly sharing a tent with us and with all of us this close to you. Think about it a year ago most nights you were twenty feet from us except the last night due to the storm."

"Well Emmett, if you want a separate tent to sleep in, I'm sure it can be arranged. But having four bodies this close together is exactly what we need in Alaska. No Emmett, don't even ask if we can share a sleeping bag because it won't be happening."

"Well Bella, the offer stands if you need it."

"I'll let Felix know; you're willing to share a sleeping bag if you need more heat."

"Gross Bella; go to sleep," and he turned out the light.

I was sleeping between Edward and Jasper. Edward was behind me and I suddenly felt an arm draping over me.

I grabbed it and bent all his fingers backwards and said, "Mr. Masen, I suggest you remove your hand this second."

"Damn, Izzy," Edward mumbled.

"Edward, what did you do?" Jasper asked.

"I was about to tell this little escape artist that she better still be at the camp site when we wake up in the morning."

"Well, I think you were lucky you were already laying down Edward, or you would have been flat on your back again."

"Alright boys, get some sleep because Felix and I are going to work all your asses really hard tomorrow."

Jasper whispered next to me, "Is that anyway for a princess to talk?"

"Good night, Jasper" and I flipped over and saw Edward's dark eyes looking at me and I smiled at him just before closing my eyes to go to sleep for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Day 3

The next morning after breakfast we headed out on another training run. I have one raft a little further down the river so that they can come and get me. Emmett and Jake lost control when they were hitting the class five rapids. They flipped and I unwedged from where I was and went after them. Then while I was locked in I offered one hand to each guy and helped them into the raft and took them to calmer water. When we arrived at the bottom of the run, Emmett and Jake carried me off the boat and said, "We lost that bet fair and square," and bowed to me.

"Alright, knock it off," and I then explained where they went wrong, "now are you both ready to do this again?"

"Yes." Back down the river I went to wait, this time they made it to me for the rescue and all went well.

Edward and Carlisle were a great team together. They got everything right on the first shot. Sam and Jasper were good together, as well. Don't get me wrong Emmett and Jake were very good, too. They just let the fun of it get them carried away once or twice. Late that afternoon, we moved down stream to our next campsite. Emmett brought me a chocolate bar and told me to sit and relax. The boys set up our tent for us.

Felix and I started dinner after catching fish. Edward found me and said, "I'll clean the fish for you."

"Thanks."

One of the three boys always followed me into the woods when I went to the bathroom to be my protectorate and to watch for bears. That night we talked about what we all liked to do. Emmett finally said, "You and Edward have so much in common; you two should go out on a date when we get to Anchorage before we fly home the next morning."

"Sorry, Emmett. I don't date my clients."

"Oh well, too bad Edward," Emmett said.

"Alright conversation over time for sleep."

Day 4

Today the boys all cursed a lot because we did swift water rescues without the rafts.

That night the boys went to bed before me and I asked them, "Are you three okay?"

"Yes, just tired."

Felix went with me to the bathroom that night and he asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes."

"What do you think of these guys?"

"They're amazing and work perfectly together."

"I agree the CIA trains well. Edward steers and maneuvers almost as well as you do Izzy."

"It's more than that," I said. "They work together as a perfect unit. Carlisle demands respect, but yet he does it subtlety."

"Alright Felix, I'm tired so I'm going to turn in as well."

"Alright, good night, dear."

Day 5 - final exam.

It's around 1 in the afternoon and Edward and I are in position further down river waiting to be signaled to get into position for rescue. Edward said, "Izzy, will I ever see you walk around without pants or socks covering your tattoos?"

"Edward, stop that. You know I can't."

"No, you're beautiful. I want to see those long, strong legs out exposed to the sun on a beach someday."

"Edward, shut up. We have work to do and you know I can't leave my leg exposed like that."

Edward turned around to continue the discussion with me and said, "Oh fuck, Bella, watch out."

The name change startled me and as I turned I saw a grizzly coming at me, but it was too late the grizzly slashed at my side and the boat. The bear punctured the boat and the hiss of it losing air could be heard all around us, I came back around with my helmet to hit the bear and distract him. Now he was mad, growled at me and reared up on his back legs... I ducked away from him and I jumped straight into the river.

"Edward into the rapids now," I shouted because I knew the only way to get away from the bear was to go into the rapids because the bear wouldn't follow us. When I looked over my shoulder, the bear was still coming at us. So I shoved Edward into the rapids, I stepped in as well. But my dry suit instantly filled with water and my buoyancy was off. I couldn't control my floating anymore; the next thing I knew I got slammed into rocks. First on my ribs and back, and then on my head but the bear had stopped. At that point, I just wanted to sink, relax and not care because everything hurt and I was freezing. I had no life jacket on so I really wanted to sink. I guess I wouldn't have to explain anymore of myself. Then I felt myself being tugged into someone's arms; I assumed it was Edward grabbing me as I went by and that is the last thing I remember.

EPOV

"Bella," I asked.

Bella mumbled, "Wet, cold, head, lungs. Survival gear in clothes," and she passed out.

I clung to Bella as we went through another half a mile of rapids. I was able to drag her out of the water; it was pretty difficult until I was able to get some of the water to drain out of her ripped up dry suit. Once I was finally able to scoop her into my arms and finish carrying her ashore, I noticed her lips were turning blue, her teeth were chattering and she was very cold.

I knew I needed to get a fire started to warm her quickly to help keep her from getting hypothermia. I stripped out of my dry suit to move around easier. I quickly got to Izzy's pants and found the precious water proof matches. Within five minutes, I had a fire going. Within ten minutes, I had a roaring flame. Bella was lying next to the fire and we had plenty more wood to use. Bella's body temperature was low, she was still wet and her lips were still blue. I turned away from her and cursed to myself that I had to do what I had been trained to do. So I turned around and started getting Bella out of her soaking wet clothes. As I did, I felt the bump on her head. Then as I got down near her ribs, I felt blood. I thought to myself _oh shit_. I got her tops and long underwear off and saw the bear made it all the way to her skin. I took her long underwear and cleaned away the dry blood to see what he had done. It should probably have stitches, but we probably wouldn't get to a hospital soon enough. Her skin was bruising up in the area from the force that the bear hit her with. I wrapped her long underwear around the wound. I realized how strong she really was. Bella took that swing from a grizzly just like any of us guys would have, but she came right back at him with her helmet in a full swing jostling him enough so that she could start to get away. Bella was incredible even while I just layed there and held her; she was still so cold.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," I said and I slipped out of my clothes so that we could share my body heat plus the fire's heat. As I moved her pants so that we could move closer to the fire, I found a solar blanket in another one of her pants pockets. I ripped it open and pulled her in tight and wrapped it around both of us. God, I hope you don't wake up. She would really freak out finding me wrapped around her with both of us naked. I brushed her hair away from her face and kept her cradled on my arm so her head wasn't lying on the ground. She was gorgeous; I already knew that. Yet, she was also strong and independent; but wrapped in my arms, she looked like she needed to be protected and was innocent. I loved her brown wavy hair, I wish I could run my hands through it and hold her hair and head. Then I would bring her in for a mouth watering kiss because her lips just called out to me to be kissed especially the bottom one when she nibbled on it. I dreamt many of nights about running my tongue over her lower lip to get her to open up and we could really kiss.

Bella groaned a little and I prepared for her onslaught; but then I realized her pulse and breathing were still very slow and calm. I really wanted to see her beautiful brown eyes looking at me so that I could get lost in them. I could just sit and stare at her beautiful eyes for hours. I also knew from our first trip how put off she was when I called her sexy so I always kept staring at her eyes to a minimum.

For a while, I just kept talking to her and I would add wood to the fire to keep it going. Bella was slowly warming up in my arms. Thank god for that. I recited poetry to us while we laid there. I did fall asleep for a little while. I woke up when I felt Bella try and move some and groan. But I told her it was okay and we were safe. "Bella, just rest," and she settled back down into my arms.

Finally six hours later, I hear voices out on the beach. Then Emmett's booming voice, "Edward, we see your path, what do you need?"

"Blankets for Izzy. Her dry suit was ripped by a grizzly and we went through the rapids in our dry suits without the raft.

"Damn Edward. You have her naked back there—Fuck, wait a minute, she isn't yelling at me. A grizzly holy shit, are you two okay?"

"No, she is unconscious with a concussion and probably a couple of broken ribs. She is dry and warm now. I'm okay, as well."

"Fuck," Emmett said.

"Carlisle, can we get a helicopter in here for her?" I asked.

"No not on this part of the river. Felix said there is no room for a helicopter, but we have four blankets. Felix is getting the gear and he'll order the chopper. We need to get her down some class five rapids about two miles then a helicopter can airlift her out."

"I got the blankets, Edward; I'm on my way," Emmett said.

"Emmett, stop," said Edward.

"Why?"

"Because I need a cool head back here with me. Give the blankets to Jasper because if Izzy wakes up; we'll need Jasper's calming affects to sooth her."

"Jasper, give me five to slip back into my clothes."

"Alright, man."

"No way, Edward," said Emmett.

"Emmett, sorry dude. Basic survival skill share body heat."

"You lucky son of a bitch."

"Shut up, Emmett. The last thing she said to me was that she had survival gear in her pants pockets and has been unconscious for six and a half hours."

"Alright, Jasper, you can come on back."

Jasper came back with the blankets. "Her ankles," I whispered.

"I know, what do you suggest?"

"One blanket around lower half and another around the upper half and then seal them in place with the other two almost making her like a burrito." We carefully jostled Bella around getting her wrapped up. Bella would groan subconsciously as we moved her around

Jasper said, "Do you want me to carry her out of here?"

"No, I got her. Will you take care of the fire and bring our dry suits up?"

"Of course man." I carried her out and put her in the middle of the raft making sure she was completely wrapped up still. I put my dry suit back on. That is when Jasper got back after taking care of the fire and Emmett cut up Bella's dry suit and we wrapped her in it and tied it to her.

"Edward, I hate to ask this of you; but you navigate these rapids better than any of us. Can I hold her while you navigate us down this run?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle!"

"Edward, this is the rescue that you have to be prepared for. Put your emotions aside. Izzy would expect it of you."

"Fine. Sam and Jake, you are in the back with me. Jasper and Emmett go up front.

"Carlisle, secure yourself and hold her tight, but not to tight. I think she has cracked ribs but god, please don't lose her."

Carlisle got situated then called Felix. Felix was calling in the National Guard to come and get Bella.

Carlisle said, "Let them know that they just need to lower the basket with an additional harness. Edward will come up with her."

Edward said, "Thanks, Carlisle."

The seven of us paddle through the rapids. I actually for the first time hated my job because I couldn't keep Bella from being jostled all around. Bella got damp from the spray of the river; now I'm just holding her on shore sharing my body heat with her. Fifteen minutes later Felix caught up to us.

"Izzy, come back to me please. Sweetie, you're like a daughter to me."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

EPOV

Ten minutes later the helicopter is over head. They lower the basket to us. Emmett carried Bella over to the basket and secured her in, while I slip into the harness and clip in.

We are lifted up to the chopper. Once inside the EMT and I secure her to a padded back board, we add dry blankets to her and a heated O2 mask. I sit next to her holding her hand praying that she will be okay. I kept moving the hair from her face as the air moved around in the helicopter. I had to protect her; she needed our help. I was going to make sure she had it. Fifteen minutes later, we were landing on the roof of the Anchorage hospital and Bella is taken straight to the ER.

As the nurses start to undress Bella, I pull out my CIA badge and ask to see the doctor in charge. I also tell the nurses to stop undressing Bella. A nurse went and got the doctor. I explained about the case and who the patient was and then the doctor brought me blankets. I undressed Bella and wrapped her up. Her body was incredible and her color was coming back after getting her warmed up though I had hated getting us both naked and warming her body with mine I knew I had to do it. One blanket was wrapped around both her lower legs. Then the doctor came back in and announced to the nurses that the patient Izzy was not to be touched below her knees that she was fine down there. She was in protective custody of our government. This agent would remain with her at all times.

The doctor told me two hours later that Izzy had two broken ribs. She had the bear wounds all taped up. He also said that she had a concussion. She had several cuts, bumps and bruises from the river and the bear. He had started her on antibiotics and gave her a booster shot to protect her from the bear attack. We will be moving her upstairs soon to a private room. "Did you take care of her out on the river?"

"Yes, sir."

"You did a great job; you got her warm and dry."

"Well, it was the least I could do because she helped get me away from the bear."

"Take care of her. She looks so innocent; I don't know why she needs CIA protection, but take care of her."

"I will."

The doctor had left orders that I would remain with her as her guard. Three hours later Carlisle and the group came in. Jasper read my calmness said, "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes, she's still unconscious. She has a concussion and two broken ribs and she'll have a couple of scars from the bear claws, but otherwise she'll be fine."

BPOV

I wake up at hospital two days later coughing trying to ask questions. Jasper is in my room and I'm trying to sit up to control the coughing. Jasper leans in and whispers, "Relax, we're all here and you're safe."

"Edward."

"Will be right back," and Jasper sent a text. Jasper helps me elevate the bed and get comfortable. He holds me as I cough and helps me relax back into the bed.

Edward, Emmett, and the Doctor come in and he proceeds to tell me about my injuries. "You have two broken ribs. We couldn't give you any stitches because it took you to long to get here; so you have two three inch scratches from the bear attack and a concussion. Please excuse me, I need to check on another patient and I'll be back in a little while."

I am hugged by both Emmett and Edward very carefully when they come back in the room. I groan from my ribs being squeezed. Emmett pulled back and said, "I'm sorry, Bella."

"It's okay."

After the door was closed, I said, "So who's going to tell me, how I got here?"

Edward started the story and he rubbed my one arm to comfort me as he continued. The others filled in the getting to us part; they had missed us on the first run down the river. They had to make a second run to find us and that is why the rescue took so long. I asked Emmett for another blanket while they were telling me about what happened. He wrapped me up in it and asked if that was better and I smiled, nodded and coughed some more.

Finally, the doctor came back in. He is checking on me and listens to my lungs. I can't take a real deep breath and I start coughing again. He looks at me and I cough again.

Edward said, "Shit, she has a fever doesn't she and she's complaining every time she coughs."

"Izzy, you have pneumonia and with your cough and broken ribs, you're going to be very uncomfortable. I'd like to put you into a drug induced coma for a week after I get an x-ray to confirm it. We're really going to have to monitor that your ribs don't crack and puncture a lung with the cough."

"Edward, please stay, I am so scared." Tears ran down my face. I start coughing harder and Emmett steps back. Edward, Jasper, and the doctor get me calmed down.

"Bella, this is perfectly normal and I promise you don't want to be awake coughing for a week."

"Okay, but Edward?"

"Bella, I'll stay. There is no other place I would be; we'll make sure nothing happens to you. We're the ones responsible for you being here." He took my hand and kissed it. "I've never seen you look so scared since we've met you. I'm not about to leave you; especially since you finally asked for help."

Emmett and Jasper said, "We'll be here, too.

"No making me laugh, Emmett," I said through sobs.

"I won't little one; just get better because it's fun making you laugh,"

"Thanks Emmett."

An hour later, the doctor came back in with a needle and showed us the x-ray. "Sorry my dear, Izzy, do I have permission?"

"Edward," and I reached for his hand with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere. I'll still be here when you get up."

"Alright," I muttered through more tears.

"Good night, little one," Emmett said.

"Okay, Doctor."

EPOV

Carlisle comes in to check on us and Izzy late that evening. He sees Izzy is peacefully sleeping. Izzy's foot had come out from under her blankets. Edward jumps up to cover her foot with the blanket. But Carlisle is too good and walks up to Izzy's blanket and pulls it back. "Edward, what are you trying to hide?" as he pulls Izzy's blanket back. "Jasper, that is the tattoo that was in the file that you pulled up last year when you guys got back from Oregon. Oh my god, she is a… That is why she really tried to bolt at the beginning of the week, when she saw you guys and she bolted from you in Oregon."

"Yes sir."

"I want her in LA under our security immediately."

"Can't she is in a drug induced coma because she got pneumonia on the river thanks to the bear ripping her dry suit."

"Fine. Can you three manage to keep her safe and get her to LA when she can fly or do I need to worry that she'll disappear again?"

"Yes, sir. We can keep her here and protected. We won't allow her to escape."

"I'll arrange for a private charter whenever she can fly just give me a days notice. You guys will need to get her a handful of clothes to get her to LA and then someone can take her shopping. Remember boys, she always keeps her ankles covered, so no buying her dresses. I want her in LA so that we can all talk about her position. What do you guys know? I can't believe you kept this from me all week."

"Some, we didn't know she was a princess until after we got back from Oregon. Jasper did some digging. So she ran because she knew us, then we trapped her and pulled off her shoes and socks after Emmett kept bringing up who she was and that she's supposed to be dead."

"What do you mean dead?"

"Bella won't explain that part completely."

"But yes, her country thinks she died in a scuba diving shark attack several years ago."

"Alright, I want you to write all the details down that you know. I want that email from you in three days from your secure accounts."

"Fine."

"Take care of her. Can you do that? You're back on the clock!"

"Yes, we can." Carlisle and the rest of our group left to go back to LA and Carlisle left a letter for Izzy asking her to come with us to LA where we can better discuss what is going on with her situation.

Seven long days later, she is awakened and 100 times better.

BPOV

I moan at the doctor and ask for Edward.

"I'm here," he said and I felt his hand touch mine. But I was still so sleepy that after the doctor looked at me, I went right back to sleep. As I slowly finished waking up the second time, all the boys were there watching me. I smiled and crooked out, "My godfathers."

All the boys chuckled. "What's so funny about that?"

Jasper said, "I'm not sure, but I like it. I'd be honored to be your godfather because it makes me think I am your protector."

"Can I get up and walk some?"

"I suppose, but we're helping you," Edward said.

"I don't think so. I have a hospital gown on."

Jasper said, "We can fix that." He stepped into my bathroom and came out with a robe for me

After the robe was hanging over my back, I slipped it on my arms. Edward helped me slip on black knee socks and skid proof slippers. I slowly got out of bed and we went to the end of the hall and back. Then I climbed back into bed and rested. My doctor explained to me about my broken ribs and my pneumonia was better. Your ribs will be another four more weeks; but your lungs are clear. You just need to take it easy and no strenuous activities. The doctor then left the four of us in my room alone.

As I went to grab my cell, Emmett took my phone.

"Hey give my phone back."

"No, who do you want to call, Izzy?"

"Felix"

"I have a note for you from Felix; he was here right after they put you into a coma to check on you."

After I read it, I was told no job with him for the rest of the year, but he gave me a bonus and the CIA was paying my medical bills. "Now what do I do?"

The boys were then all back together in the room. "You're coming to the CIA office with us in LA. We want to get the Princess of Isla Crepusculo Luna back where she belongs."

"What if I don't want to go?" I tried to get out of my bed.

"I'm sorry; you don't have a choice," Emmett said as Jasper and Edward made me stay in bed.

"Why?" and Jasper gave me the note from Carlisle.

"Shit. I knew one day someone would find me out. I should have just become a hermit or a mermaid."

"Too bad, Bella," Emmett said.

At the end of the week, I had go to LA. By day four I am bitching about the food, Emmett goes and gets me food. The potpie is delicious. We played games and cards. I rested. I got to walk around some. When it was just the four of us in the room, they called me Bella; any other time I was Izzy. Edward stayed every night with me in the hospital. On Friday, a nurse came and helped me get a shower. Edward brought me clothes - Jeans, ankle boots, panties, bra, a tank and jacket because Alaska was cold and LA was going to be warm.

Once Emmett and Jasper were gone for the night, I rolled to look at Edward and asked, "Did you like shopping for my bra and panties?"

"Yes, I did. I have to admit."

"What color did you get me?"

"Blue, they'll work under your jeans and your blue tank I bought you. Blue is my favorite color on you."

"How did you know my sizes?"

"Please forgive, Felix."

"Poor Felix. He was shocked when I showed up and applied for the job last summer. I begged him to test me and if I did one thing wrong, he could let me go. However, when I lugged his ass out of the river, I was hired. Unfortunately, I let this CIA operator distract me and I didn't see or hear the grizzly bear coming."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I wish I could take all that back."

"That's okay. Grizzlies are a part of Alaska and I wasn't thinking about them. I loved our conversations."

"Bella, go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Good night, Edward."

**A/N – I am glad so many of you are enjoying my story. Please it is the holiday season leave me a little love.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning, a nurse helps me dress. Edward said, "We have no reason to believe that anyone knows who you are. But until we are on the plane, you'll act like my newlywed wife and stay very close to me. If I tell you to get down, you do. Do you understand me, Princess Isabella Cisne?"

"Yes, sir. I guess I now have to follow your instructions."

"Yes, you do."

"So do I have to kiss you if you tell me too?"

"Maybe, but just act really loving to me."

"Edward, I don't know how to," and I walked over to my hospital room window.

"What do you mean? Just pretend you are with the really cute prince visiting the castle."

I turned around and looked at Edward and said "I really don't know how too."

"You are 24 years old and have never had a boyfriend?" Edward asked as he walked over to the window by me and took my hands and made me look at him.

"No, I was a princess as you keep reminding me."

"Didn't suitors come and call on you?"

"My father wouldn't allow it until I was 18."

"Have you ever had a crush on someone and seen romantic movies?"

"Yes, I've had two crushes and yes, I saw movies."

"Well you only have to fool people twice - once as we get on the plane and again when we land in LA."

"If you're willing to trust me, there's an easy way to fool everyone; but you'll have to allow yourself to be very close to me."

"How?"

"I can carry you bridal style; and all you have to do is keep your arms around my neck and lay your head on my chest," Edward said.

"Okay Edward," then I noticed his face and said, "Edward, why are you smiling like that?"

"If Emmett only knew what you agreed to, he would be very jealous."

"Edward, please don't tell him."

"I won't, but Emmett is going to see me carrying you. Darling, how have you avoided men here in the US?"

"Easy, I have a black belt in karate and when anyone tried to get too close, I vanished."

"How often did that happen?"

"Once."

Edward was about to say something but his cell phone went off. "Okay, we'll be right down." And he hung up. "Get in your chariot, Izzy, our ride is here."

"Fine."

He leaned down, moved my hair aside and said, "Once we get outside, I'll scoop you up in my arms and we'll get in the backseat of the suburban. Okay?"

"Fine. Thank you, Edward."

It was truly and uneventful ride to the airport.

Once in the air, Edward and I were handed a note from Emmett and Jasper and they walked away.

"What the fuck? She shouldn't be in the air this long!"

"Too bad. We are stuck and the doctor cleared her for it," Jasper said as they came back into the main part of the cabin and sat down with us.

Edward leaned into me and said, "I'll help you disappear."

"How far will I get with broken ribs?"

"Not far."

"When did the change come in? And do you know why?"

"Two hours ago and no we don't. Carlisle just sent the fax and told us we were going to DC instead."

"Clothes, I need an appropriate dress," then my head was racing. I am so scared maybe I can disappear again. I started shaking and I tried to control my nerves in my hands.

"Bella, you don't. Shhh! Relax, you are shaking. We'll get you clothes; but are you ready to tell this whole story tomorrow afternoon?" Edward took both of my hands in his and rubbed them gently trying to calm me down.

"Yes I am. I guess I have to be."

Once we were at cruising altitude, I reclined my seat and I must have fallen asleep on Edward. When I woke up, I realized I was resting my head on his shoulder. I got up and said, "I'm sorry, Edward."

"Bella, it's okay. You didn't offend me. You can sit back down."

"I will, but actually I need a bathroom first."

Jasper pointed me to the bathroom. I came back and stopped to get a bottle of water. "How do you feel?" Edward asked when I sat back down. I drank some water and started reading a magazine I had got at the hospital. We all played cards. They all ate; I just snacked. We finally landed in DC. The four of us were met with additional guards and we slipped into a waiting limousine. I knew the next day we would be meeting with the head of CIA, FBI and the President of the US. Carlisle was on his way across the country. I couldn't understand why I was here meeting with these guys. Then I realized and said, "Oh shit," but it came out in words.

"What Bella?" Emmett said.

Oh shit now what am I going to do I thought to myself. "Nothing, I just was in a little bit of pain; but by shifting, I'm okay now. No big deal."

Soon we arrived where we are staying, as I get out of the car I twist wrong and I cringe. Edward has me in his arms asking, "Is this better?"

"Yes, thank you, Edward. But I just want to lay down."

Then I hear Emmett saying, "Damn, she is some important shit to be staying here." Edward just carried me into the Blair house.

"Your highness," I hear as we step inside and I cringe to myself thinking "A_m I really ready for this?_"

Edward must have taken the cringe as more pain and asks, "Will you please lead me to her highness's room? She is very tired from her trip here."

"Yes, please follow me."

Once inside, Edward carries me up the stairs to the master bedroom and lays me down. Everyone will be here for the meeting at 2pm tomorrow. "Thank you Edward. I want to rest for right now if that is okay."

"Fine, but how about I bring you some water."

"Thank you, Edward. That would be nice." Edward brought me back some water and left me to rest. I liked the bed and the house don't get me wrong; however I missed being outside in nature. I finally fell asleep and woke up a few hours later. I had just come back from the bathroom when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said.

Carlisle came in and I said, "Hi Carlisle."

"Well, you look better, Queen Isabella."

I turned and walked away from him and stopped at the picture window. I said, "Please don't, Carlisle. Everyone thinks I am dead, so I am no longer a queen. And how do you know I am a queen? Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all think I am a princess."

"You are the rightful Queen of Isla Crepusculo Luna; when your father died, your step mother had to step in until you turned 18 and then you would become the queen. For some reason you didn't stay and take your crown. But you are here in the US living and breathing, so yes you are the rightful queen of Isla Crepusolo Luna and now that you are in the Blair House you better accept it. My plan is to get you home; I hope you'll allow it. You should probably tell your three bodyguards over dinner so they'll have one less shock because I'm sure your story will be quite shocking to all of us."

"Fine."

"Clothes for tomorrow."

"Please check the closet and I'm sure you'll find acceptable clothes. Edward forwarded your sizes to me and I sent them to the local CIA office to handle your needs; I'm sure one of their agents loved doing this shopping. Would you like some dinner?"

"Yes please. I'll meet everyone in the dining room."

"Fine."

Carlisle walked up and took my arm and said, "You aren't going to try and escape from the President's guest house are you?"

"No, I'm sure I have more than four guards around here."

"You do, your highness."

I went to the bathroom and then went down to dinner. Edward and Jasper were sitting by me and Emmett was next to Jasper. Carlisle was next to Edward. As I sipped on my wine looking for courage, Carlisle said to all of us, "Guys, I think Princess Isabella has something she would like to tell you."

I glared at Carlisle and said, "Thanks a lot."

Edward took my hand and asked, "What is it Bella?"

"I'm sorry guys; I haven't been completely truthful with you all." And I pulled my hand from Edward's, "I know that you think I am the Princess of Isla Crepusculo Luna; however, I am truly the rightful Queen of Isla Crepusolo Luna now that you all know that I am alive."

Emmett said, "No way."

Jasper said, "How did I miss that?"

Edward just quietly said, "You are a queen."

"Carlisle, when did you figure it out?" I asked.

"Two days ago, after researching Isla Crepusculo Luna's history and laws. That is when the plan changed to bring you here and have you meet the heads of the CIA, FBI, and the President."

"When my father died, I remained princess and my step mother took over ruling the country until I turned 18. At 18, the blood heir has precedence to the crown. There is more to the story that you'll learn tomorrow; but Carlisle thought you should be prepared before the president greets me as a queen. Now please excuse me." I hated telling them that and having to live it over again. At this point I just wanted to escape back to my room and hide. I truly wished I could escape. I sat on the window seat looking at the gardens below me. Edward was soon in my room.

He said, "I don't think you can escape that way."

"I'm not trying to. I'm just missing the outdoors that I have hidden in for six years. What can I help you with Edward? I really want to be alone like when I was in the woods."

"Are you okay?"

"Just tired and sore. Why couldn't you guys have just left me alone? I liked hiding in Oregon for so long and no one else questioned who I was."

"Then you shouldn't have made such a lasting impression on us, Bella. You saved me last year and Emmett this year; you're an amazing woman. If you want out of this, I'll get you out; just tell me."

"Edward, thanks but let me hear what everyone has to say tomorrow. Then I might take you up on your offer; but I would ruin your career."

"It would be worth it to see you happy again," and then he left.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When I wake up in the morning, I saw Edward watching me while sitting on the guest chair. "How do you feel now?"

"Much better and I'll feel even better after a shower. Wait, I need clothes first."

"Remember in the closet."

"Can I come and get you in an hour for breakfast, your highness?"

"Edward, please don't," and I walked over to my closet cringing at hearing my title.

"In public, I have to."

"Fine, but we aren't in public." Edward just please go; I'll be fine later.

I showered and rewrapped my ribs. I put on a suit dress and heels. They would have to see my tattoos to believe me and I got out my journals that were my fathers as further proof. Edward soon returned to take me to breakfast. As I came out of the bathroom, Edward gasped at me.

"What, Edward?"

"You look beautiful, Bella; I have never really seen your legs or your tattoo on display as it is now."

"You always had your legs covered whether in pants, wet suit, or long socks."

"Fine, Edward but please this is no big deal."

"Bella, I'm sorry I'll continue to be your body guard and I apologize your highness for the comment on your legs. Please allow me to escort you to breakfast."

Edward and I met Carlisle and sat down to start eating. A maid and butler brought us out plates of food and I was continuously called 'Your Highness.' Eventually, Jasper and Emmett came in for breakfast; Jasper just thanked the maid for his food. Emmett said, "We'll have to keep you around, your highness. I like service like this."

Carlisle asked, "Would you like to tell us anything else, your highness?"

Emmett chuckled and Carlisle glared at him. Fortunately, I was basically done. I stood up and said, "Excuse me, I don't have to put up with this; I'll be in my room, Carlisle. Please let me know when your associates get here and I will join you," and I left.

As I left the room, Emmett said, "My God. Look at her legs and ass. She is stunning; Edward, if you aren't going to go after her, please let me. I would love every square inch of that queen."

EPOV

I slapped Emmett and Carlisle said, "I am writing you up for that one. Emmett, she is a queen. I would suspend you, but the queen needs you right now and she respects you. Your work is why we keep you around. Unfortunately, your mouth needs some help."

"Carlisle, she's been in the states for six years and does not want the title. Bella hasn't heard herself called a princess or queen in that long," Edward said.

Emmett said, "Yeah boss."

Edward said, "Emmett, she doesn't need you laughing at the title, describing her body and hearing you say you want to have sex with her either."

Jasper said, "Alright, you guys calm down. We'll soon hear the rest of her story and we still need to protect her."

"When it's just us, she has asked me and you all to call her Bella. So maybe if we call her that until the President and the two other heads of state get here, she would be more comfortable. Jasper, will you go try and calm her down and bring her back?"

"Of course, Edward."

BPOV

Jasper found me in the library and said, "Bella, is the name that suits you. You do know that right?"

"Thank you Jasper. You have such a calming effect on me. How do you do it?"

"Bella, I just do not know. One of my foster mother's, she said I was always so calm as a child. She said when I came into a room where arguments were going on that the arguments would just settle down. That's why I did stay with one foster family for six years. In school, I always had boring classes and we could get into discussions but in my classes they were always calm. In history in high school, we had a debate in class over Hitler. My class had a good debate with no yelling and screaming. But Edward and Emmett's class had a fist fight. Are you mad at Emmett about his comment?"

"No, I'm mad because I am here and not still hiding on Hell's River or in Alaska. I shouldn't have even gotten on the river with you boys. I should have sent you packing."

"Bella, do you really mean that?"

"At this moment, yes, now that I have to be a queen. I now get to explain myself to you all. But I'm happy my three godfathers will be there to protect me. I truly believe my father sent the three of you to find me; but I am scared, mad and nervous."

"Bella, we won't let anything happen to you." Jasper continues to help me relax while talking about Emmett being goofy on the river and one of his other river runs he did while in training. Jasper finally had me relaxed enough that arm and arm we left the library and he took me outside to the gardens.

When we came back in, a maid greeted us and told us, "Lunch is ready for you and your guests, your highness."

"Thank you."

Jasper then asked, "May I escort you to lunch, your highness?" and then he whispered, "Bella."

"Yes, thank you Jasper."

Again over lunch, Jasper sat to one side of me and Edward to my other side. Once our lunches were set down in front of us and the servers were gone, Emmett said, "Bella, please accept my apology about your legs, ass and having sex with you comments. It was totally unprofessional of me."

"No problem. I think I'm use to it. Remember you have referenced naked repelling, taken a picture of my ass while I was climbing and Edward even mentioned you would be happy to share a sleeping bag with me. Just please Emmett keep your comments to yourself when your superiors are around. Now let's enjoy this lunch."

Once I finished my lunch, I went to my room and freshened up. The heads of the FBI and CIA came twenty minutes later followed by President of USA. "Mr. President, please accept my apologies for my dress and mannerisms and I have not been in the castle or a queen for six years."

He told me, "Not a problem. I understand you're not like any queen I have ever met."

We sat down in the Jackson Place conference room. It took me all of ten minutes to prove who I was with my tattoo and my father's journals.

Then I told them my story, "My father died when I was 17 ½ years old. Only three months after marrying my new stepmother. My stepmother was a widow herself with two step daughters of her own from a previous marriage and now me, her third step child. We were all stuck with her as the new queen until I turned 18 because then a blood heir would out rank my step mother. But the day before I turned 18, Victoria, my step mother, threatened to expose me for killing my father so that she could get the crown. I was naïve enough to believe her when she told she had proof. I took my journals, a few of my father's journals, and a crown my father had given me at sixteen and fled from my home with some money. After I had been in the US for a few weeks, I got myself to a library so that I could use the internet. That is when I saw that my stepmother was still queen after I had died while scuba diving and a shark got me."

"So your stepmother wanted you gone to get the crown," Emmett said.

"Yes, that is what it appears to me. I feel bad for my step sisters; they're just along for the ride. They aren't blood related to her either."

"Was there an autopsy done on your father?" Carlisle asked.

"No."

The President said, "Queen Isabella, you are safe in this country and welcome here as long as you would like; but I'd also like to get you back to your country and here is why."

I was handed a report about my country and then I became irate, "She has done all this?"

"Yes," he said.

I then looked at Edward, "Do you know what we talked about earlier?"

"Yes."

"Forget it; I want my country back and I want to make it right again. I'm sorry, Mr. President. I'm ready to be Queen of Isla Crepusculo Luna."

"It's not your fault, Queen Isabella."

"You have all the resources that you need to get your country back just ask. From your story and the reports these four men have filed, you deserve to have your country back."

"Thank you, Mr. President," and he was gone along with his security detail.

The seven of us started a planning list on what it would take to get me home. "Carlisle," I asked.

"Yes, your highness."

"Can I use your team as part of the team?"

"Of course, your highness."

The other CIA and FBI officers soon leave after giving Carlisle full use of both departments to return me to my country. The five of us start an even larger more detail list. "I'll be right back," I said. When I return, I am in jeans, a tank and a pony tail.

Emmett says, "Never seen a queen like that before. No prim and proper for Bella."

"Thanks, Emmett. But remember when I'm at full strength, I can flip you and rescue your ass from class five rapids still." I tried to punch Emmett; but as my arm came around, I had to stop mid swing because it hurt my ribs too much.

"I'm well aware of your abilities, Bella. Sorry, you couldn't punch me just now like you wanted to."

"Carlisle, how soon can we get out of here and do we have to go to LA?"

"Your highness, is tomorrow soon enough? Where would you rather go?"

"Someplace quiet and smaller."

"Sorry, Bella," and his hand was gently on my shoulder. We have to go to where the best resources are and that is here, New York City or LA."

"Fine. Where will I be staying?"

"A safe house."

"No way. I would rather stay in the woods."

"You need 24 hour guards."

"I have them," and I pointed, 1 pointed to Edward, 2 pointed to Jasper, and 3 pointed to Emmett. "I bet none of them will let anything happen to me."

"I don't know; they are also very close to you."

"Carlisle, I hate to say it but I may just disappear if you take my godfathers away from me."

Jasper said, "Let her stay with us. Our house has 24 hour security because of our jobs and bullet proof glass. We have a guest room and none of us have any girlfriends to worry about right now."

"Fine, but any problems and you go to a safe house."

"Also, when I come in for meetings and planning, I am only Bella. I want no titles used until I step foot on my country's soil. We need to make sure none of this leaks out because I want to get in there undetected. Carlisle, how early can we leave in the morning?"

"How about we are in the air at 10 am? That would get us to LA at noon local time."

"That will work, Carlisle."

"Okay, we can leave here at 9 am and be in the air by 10 am."

"Please, excuse me." I went back to the library and found a book to read.

Edward came to find me, "How would you feel about dinner with the President tonight?"

"I don't have the right clothes for that."

"I told him you would say that; so here is his answer. 'You'll have dinner in my family quarters. I would like you to meet my daughters and wife.' He was quite impressed with you and your tenacity, strength as an individual, and what you're going to do for your country."

"I'm scared Edward; I can't do this by myself."

Edward walked up to me and said, "Yes, you can; but you don't have to. You are allowed to bring two guards with you."

"Edward, will you come with me?"

"Yes Bella. But will you take Carlisle or Jasper?"

"I think Jasper because he has such a calming affect on me."

"Can you be ready in an hour?"

"Yes, but what should I wear?"

"Pants, so that your ankles are covered, because we do not know who might see you."

An hour later, I was in a limousine on my way to the White House. The President greeted us and we were ushered straight up to the residence on the third floor. I met his wife and his two teenage daughters. It was really fun particularly when the two girls beat Jasper and Edward at darts. As I went to hug the girls goodbye vey gently; I said, "I might hire you guys to protect me; your aim is better than theirs." They giggled and told me goodnight.

When we got back in the limousine, Jasper said, "What did you say to the two girls that made them giggle when we were leaving?"

"I'm not telling," and they tried to tickle me and I gasped.

Jasper said, "Breathe, Bella. I'm sorry I forgot about your ribs."

After I recovered from my very large gasp, Edward was checking my pulse. He quietly whispered, "Now tell us what you said?"

"I told the girls that I might have to hire them to protect me because their aim is better than yours."

"You made their night," Jasper said.

We told Emmett all about it and then I made his night, when I pulled out a huge piece of chocolate cake for him.

"I love you," he said and hugged me. Edward caught me as I collapsed and Emmett said, "Oh shit, why can't she wear a sign?" Edward stepped away from Emmett and took me straight to my room. Just as he was about to lay me down on the bed, I came back around.

"Edward. What happened?"

"It's okay. Emmett gave you a bear hug forgetting about your ribs. I was right next to him as you went down. He says you should wear a sign." I giggled and whispered into his ear and Edward said, "Okay."

Then Emmett came in as Edward got up to leave me alone. "Bella, I'm so sorry and thank you for the cake. Are you okay now?"

"Yes, I'm no worse for the bear hug. Just stay over there."

"Yes, Bella."

**A/N Please review and let me know what you think so far.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning with jeans and a loose blouse on, I headed for the dining room for breakfast; I met up with Edward who gave me my sign. As I walked in the dining room, Emmett wasn't there yet so we sat down and that kept my sign hidden. After I finished breakfast, I went to finish getting ready. As I got up, Emmett looked at my sign and said, "Thanks Bella, maybe now I can remember."

We soon left for the airport. From the moment the plane was off the ground, we were creating a list of everything I could think of and brainstorming how to get in and out. These guys planning skills were incredible.

We landed at noon and Carlisle said, "Straight home with her boys. Once you have her at home, then someone can go get groceries. Bella, here is a cell phone; your number is taped to the back. Guys, get her number programmed into your phones and make sure she knows how to use it. Get your numbers programmed in, as well. It has email, texting, calling, internet and GPS. Remember Bella you can go to the office and you have to stay in the house."

"Thanks, Carlisle."

"Boss, it's lunch time. Can we at least get drive through or pizza?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, but that's all."

Forty-five minutes later with Emmett's favorite pizza, we got to their house. Immediately, after lunch, Jasper headed to the grocery store. Emmett and Edward showed me around and how the alarm worked. Then they showed me my room and left me alone for awhile.

We started going into the office to start planning the next day. The first weekend my godfathers took me to a mall to buy more clothes with Carlisle's approval. For the first month in LA, I was either at their house or at the office.

A CIA doctor cleared me after I had been in LA for a month that my ribs were good. I started using the boys' basement gym to workout in to stay in shape since I wasn't allowed outside.

One morning, after I had been there almost six weeks, I was awake early and restless. I quietly got up, turned off the back door alarm and just sat outside close to the house sipping on coffee.

I heard, "Bella, I smell your coffee; but I can't see you," then he realized the door was open and stepped outside. "Bella, you're not supposed to be out here by yourself."

"Edward, I'm tired of guns and planning; I needed a break. I want to be plain old Bella Swan, the girl that goes white water rafting. My ribs are fine and I want to get out. There is no one stalking me and no one has a clue who I am. I have been good, but I am going stir crazy."

"Fine, get dressed in something casual and put on sneakers, grab a hat, your purse and sunglasses. I'll meet you at the front door, but be quiet."

"Really, we're leaving?" Where are we going?" I ask as we quietly leave the house and Edward reset the alarm.

"Just come on; you'll see soon enough."

We drive for about twenty minutes and then I see a sign for Disneyland. "Edward, are you taking me to Disneyland?"

"Yes, I can't take you river rafting. That's too far away, but I thought I could let you be a kid."

"Really?"

"Yes, but we're dating and love each other. You have to stay close."

"I can do that. Edward are you carrying your gun into the park?"

"Yes, Bella. Of course I am I have to. I have my permit and my id. Do you want to go back to the house?"

"No. What about Emmett and Jasper?"

"Oh. We're going to have some fun with them as part of our day."

"What are we doing?"

"We are going to send them text messages with clues so that they have to try and figure out where we are."

"This will be fun. Thank you, Edward. I'm so excited; I have never been to Disneyland!"

"So Bella, take a picture of the freeway sign that says five south and send it to them saying the clue is the direction we are heading."

Edward actually pulled into the Grand Californian. We went into the front desk where he bought us a hotel room and park hopper tickets for the day. We stopped at the bakery just outside of the park for coffee.

Our next clue was a picture of me drinking coffee covering the Disney logos, the message that went with it was - _coffee and then I am going to go make some new friends_.

We get in the park early because of Edward getting us a hotel room. Edward takes me straight to Space Mountain. It was so much fun.

_Mountains in the dark, but it is not a cave - _our next clue.

Pirates was next and that was fun. The boys had introduced me to the Pirates of the Caribbean movies in Alaska while I stayed in the hospital for the second week. Now I got to see how everything mixed in from the rides.

The text was - _I might make Edward walk the plank_.

Then we went to Pirate's Island, we took a picture of ourselves in the pirate's cage from the movie and sent it to them.

_Uh oh pirates caught us both u better hurry and save us_

Then we went over one of the suspension bridges and some kid hopped on the beginning of the bridge and I misstepped but Edward caught me and as he helped me right myself. I said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Bella."

Edward sent the next text that said - _I saved her from the pirates now I am going to take her around the world._

When we got off the ride, Edward started pulling me towards Toontown. I tripped and Edward caught me. As I straightened up, Edward smiled at me and said, "You can white water raft and rock climb but you trip at an amusement park."

"Yes, my incredible husband your legs are longer than mine," and I looked up at Edward's face. Edward started to lean down closer to my face and then stopped when the text alert on his phone went off. Edward grabbed his phone and read _U 2 R at Disneyland; U R so busted if we get caught but wait for us._

Edward then told them how to get their tickets, but that we would keep sending clues to find us in the park. While Edward sent the text, I sat next to him and just leaned on his shoulder and thought to myself I think Edward was about to kiss me.

_U R on. _

As we headed towards our next ride, I saw hats and shirts. Edward pulled me in close trying to get me to the next ride and I said, "Please, can I have a Disney shirt?"

"Of course," Edward said and pulled out his phone and texted - _shopping for hats_.

I came back with a Tinkerbell shirt and a smirk.

"What Bella?"

"Well, you know, how you said we have to stay close and act like we love each other?"

"Yes."

I pulled out the bride and groom ears and asked, "Yes?" almost with a pouty smile on.

Edward smiled back his amazing crooked smile and asked, "Will it get you even closer to me?"

"Yes," and I smiled shyly. I stepped in even closer and kissed his cheek.

That was all it took. Edward bought everything and while Edward waited for our ears to be engraved, he let me go change because there was a bathroom he could see. When I returned, he put my ears on my head and said, "Come along, Mrs. Cullen," and he kissed my cheek.

Edward's text said - another _mountain roller coaster ride_.

When we got to the front of the line, I looked at Edward. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I really get to sit in your lap?"

"Yes, you do my beautiful wife, Bella."

I giggled.

Soon we loaded in, Edward had his arms wrapped around me and pulled my ears off my head. Edward whispered, "This is perfect."

"Thank you. I'm so happy you decided to sneak me out."

"I'm glad; I like seeing you smile." Then we were off. I held onto the bars and Edward held onto me. We slid around in each other's arms; it was so much fun.

As the ride ended and I climbed out, I was smiling and Edward climbed out wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me to the exit of the ride. Outside the ride, Edward put my ears back on me and I put his on him. As my hands came back down, Edward got my hands in his and kept them by our faces. Then he gently kissed my lips. "Bella, I have fallen in love you," he whispered and then he kissed me. My hands went around his neck and his pulled me in closer around my waist.

His tongue ran over my lower lip and I gasped, "Edward, we can't; we need to talk."

I ended the kiss and went to take a couple steps, but he pulled me back into him. He whispered, "Remember, you can't walk away. Send them a text that your prince is going to take you on a horsey ride and to the castle."

So to the carousel horses we went, I got on a pink horse and Edward was next to me. Then he took me into Aurora's castle. When we came out at the exit, I was accosted by Emmett.

"We found you. Wait a minute, did you two get married?"

"No, we're just playing the part."

"Wait a minute, then how do I get to ride with you on the Matterhorn?"

Jasper said, "Since we figured out where you were, he was so excited to ride the Matterhorn with you and now you took it away from him."

"Come on, Emmett. I'll ride the haunted mansion with you."

"Alright."

"Sorry, Edward. I get your bride right now." We were away for the rest of the day. In the afternoon, we went over to California Adventure. We went on Soarin', Tower of Terror and California Screaming. We had a blast on Toy Story. I amazingly won and the boys didn't like that. Their egos were slightly bruised. We saw the World of Color show, ran back to Disney for the fireworks and then saw Fantasmic back at Disneyland. After Fantasmic, we rode the Matterhorn and I rode with Emmett. He loved it and he wasn't inappropriate at all. His arms were wrapped around my waist though. We went back to our cars and headed home.

As Edward and I slipped into his car, I said, "Thank you, Edward. Today has been so much fun."

"You're welcome. Now let's get you home."

"Edward, is it okay if I say something while we are driving?"

"Of course, Bella."

"I have never had a boyfriend and I know you know that. If I had been allowed, I would want someone just like you. You have always taken care of me, all of me. I was so happy that you stayed at the hospital with me for two weeks. I was so scared when the doctor wanted to put me in a coma. The only reason I allowed his to do that was because you were with me holding my hand. But Edward I don't know what that kind of love is. I remember love for my father, then there is the love for my step sisters and finally love for my country."

"Bella, it's okay."

"Edward, wait please. Let me finish."

"I know how love is depicted in the movies and books and I know what I want. Will you teach me about what love is between two people when they are dating or interested in each other?"

Edward quickly pulled to the side of the road. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me and said, "Yes, I will."

We made it back to their house and I had eventually fallen asleep on the drive.

EPOV

I carried Bella into her bedroom. After laying her on her bed and taking off her shoes and socks, I said, "Bella, I'm sorry. I can only show you how to love me," and he kissed my cheek.

"That's okay, Edward. I don't mind," I mumbled and rolled into a ball on my pillow.

As I left the room, I muttered to myself, "Good, she really didn't hear that because she was asleep."

I was in the kitchen in my pajama pants when Jasper came out as well. We all had to go out and buy pajama pants at Carlisle's insistence, so that we didn't horrify our new house guest. We use to just walk around in boxers.

"Today was fun, man."

"Yes, it was Jasper. Actually, it was fantastic."

"Why for you?"

"I told Bella I love her and she asked me to teach her about love. Jasper, she has never had a boyfriend. My hunch is she would never have a boyfriend and her father would have had her marry in some kind of arranged marriage."

"Edward, can you still take care of her and be objective?"

"Yes Jasper. I need her now more than anything."

"Just be careful, man. We don't know all the rules of her country and she's going back as their queen. We don't know what we are up against."

"Jasper, it doesn't matter. I will do anything for her."

"What if that is walk away one day?"

"Then I will."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

On Thursday in the offices, Carlisle comes in and says, "It appears the best way into your islands is scuba diving, Bella when was the last time you dove?"

"Two weeks before I left my country, I did it for relaxation. Here when I got to the ocean, I would do some free diving."

"Well, I guess you'll get to leave the house twice this week."

Edward said, "I'm sorry, sir. That is my fault and how did you know?"

"I came by for dinner and ran the GPS tracker on her cell phone. Then I saw where all four of you were and left you alone. Just please be careful, I don't want to have to call the President and tell him something happened to our charge."

"We are careful; so what is this about scuba diving?"

"Catalina next weekend. Tomorrow take her shopping for her gear. Bella, I want you to get whatever you are comfortable with. Get a wet suit as well."

"So the four of us are going scuba diving in Catalina?" I asked.

"Yes. We have a yacht that you can take over and stay on. There are three bedrooms. I'm sure you can share and make this work. There are four beds. Over the next week, you guys can have fun filling in her log book.

"Bella, we'll have a certified dive card for you on Monday."

"Thanks Carlisle. Can you have nitrox added to my dive card as well?"

"Of course, Bella. You can be outdoors and have fun; but please at night when you sleep, be sure everything is closed and locked. Your windows are bullet proof."

"Try to get 10 to 14 dives in and Bella enjoy; but work on all your skills since it has been awhile. If any of these three boys come back with any doubts about your abilities, we start with plan B."

"I understand, Carlisle."

Jasper said, "If her scuba diving skills are anything like her other water skills, she'll be leading us.

"Thanks Jasper," I said with a smile. "I know this is a stupid question; but do you have underwater scooters we can use?"

"You know, Bella, everything you have asked for, we have delivered?" Emmett chuckled.

"I know your offices are a massive warehouse of dream supplies."

"Yes, Bella," Emmett said. "We'll have four scooters on the yacht, as well."

"Alright, have fun shopping tomorrow and over the weekend."

As we drove home that night, I said, "Oh shit,"

"What Bella?"

"Bathing suits, I don't have any."

Emmett said, "To the mall, Edward."

"I can't because of my tattoos."

Jasper said, "We'll figure it out, Bella, sounds like internet shopping for you."

Emmett asked, "Bella, can I pick out a suit for you?"

"Emmett, how about you three boys pick out three together and I'll pick one of them. Then I get to pick two more."

So at home, Edward brought out his laptop and made me sit next to him. We started bathing suit shopping. Emmett and Jasper would pop in and make comments on certain suits. Emmett finally said, "That one is you Bella. It was light blue bra cups with navy trim and the bottom wasn't terrible - same thing light blue with navy blue trim."

"Emmett, that is actually nice and not what I expected you to pick."

"Well, Miss Bella, I know what I would like to see you in, but that would mean I would want to rip the suit off of you and screw you. I'm sorry I said that Bella, but instead I picked this one. I know I would be happy to have you playing with me on the beach and all the guys would be drooling because you would be on my arm."

I turned around, kissed his cheek and said, "Thank you that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me."

I then got a teddy bear hug from Emmett. Once I was back sitting on the couch, I took the laptop from Edward and started ordering the right sizes for my tops and bottoms. I ordered all bikinis that night. Edward finished placing the order for me and we all sat down to dinner. After dinner, Edward and I cleaned up the kitchen. As I was washing down the last of the counters, Edward asked, "Do you still wear about the same sizes as when you left your country?"

I looked at Edward and asked, "Isn't that a little inappropriate. You're supposed to be teaching me about love between two people dating and instead you are asking me if I have gotten fatter."

"Oh Bella, I love your body just the way it is. What I was really wondering is could we order your wetsuits and booties on line so that we do not have to worry about your feet and ankles showing while you are trying things on?"

"Edward, I was just harassing you. No, I think it would be a great idea to order them online." We ordered a Lycra 1 ml suit for me in black plus a 2 piece suit for me in all black that gave my core coverage 6 ml and my extremities 3 ml. We also ordered my booties and fins. We ordered everything in black."

The next day I was giddy like a kid while we drove to a scuba store because I was getting to go out. I was also surrounded by my godfathers and they promised me lunch at a famous burger place once we were done. We found a BC that I liked with integrated weights, a regulator and a mouth piece that I liked. My mouth piece was actually a kid's size mouth piece, a new mask, regulator and snorkel. The dive store promised to have it ready on Monday for me. We had lunch and headed into the office for a while.

While we were working on how we were sneaking in to get my father's body which I was a little uneasy about. Unfortunately, I knew we needed his body to try and prove my innocence. Carlisle and Edward promised me he would be treated with the utmost respect. As we were looking at how to go in, I said, "Wait we go in through the second tunnel into the dungeons and that leads to another tunnel that can take us into the royal side of my parents above ground graves."

"Is there security on any of that?"

"I'll have to think about it. Plus things could have changed."

"I know, but it's a good start. We'll get the satellite going to see if we can get any images. I was also thinking of trying to send one of my men in to do some recon."

"I think if you're doing that, is there a female you can send in, she would be less intimidating than a male dealing with my step mother."

Edward said, "From what Bella has told us, I agree Carlisle."

"So do I, I'll get to work on it. I'd like to have her ready to go in a month."

"Now, Bella, we have one more thing we need to talk about."

"What now, Carlisle?"

"It's nothing like that Bella. It has to do with your house and office arrest."

"What about it? I've been good."

"Yes, you have and so far there are no signs of anyone knowing who you are. So I am granting you parole, you're allowed out but no clubs Emmett. Bella can go to the mall, movies, shopping, and other activities like that. Just keep everything simple no drawing attention to you or her. No beach or pools for obvious reasons."

"Thank you, Carlisle," and I kissed his cheek.

"Now go out, eat and celebrate. But Bella you have to always have one of these guys with you. There's no exception to that."

"I understand."

Then Emmett picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, "Let's go Bella before he changes his mind."

The last words from Carlisle were, "Emmett, no drawing attention, remember?"

"Yes, boss."

So we started to head for home, Sam called Edward and said, "I heard about Bella's parole. Do you want to come over for a BBQ? My wife and I thought it would be a way to start breaking Bella out into the public."

"Here you can ask her."

"Sam, are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."

"You aren't. My wife would love to meet you and Jake's wife wants to meet you."

"Do they know who I am?"

"No."

"Sam, I don't want any special treatment."

"No problem, how are burgers, hot dogs, potato salad, watermelon and beer?"

"Sounds good."

"Good, we'll see you in ninety minutes."

So as we drove home, I asked in the car, "What do I wear to a BBQ?"

"Shorts and a t-shirt, but I guess in your case it will be jeans, tank and boots," Edward said.

I'll tell you guys one day I'll be happy to get to go barefoot again and not hide my ankles, again."

So I went and put on my skinny faded blue jeans, black ankle boots with a three inch heel, and a cool hand painted gray tank I found in LA. I added a big chunky necklace, bracelets, and earrings. I left my hair down with long flowy curls and touched up my makeup. As my boots clicked down the hallway, Edward came out from the kitchen and saw me, he dropped the towel and cup he had to the floor. I took that as a bad sign and went back to my room and slammed the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

EPOV

Jasper came out of his room, "What was that?" he asked as he looked around. "Why did Bella slam her door?"

"I don't know; I came around the corner when I heard her boots. "Oh my god, she is stunning. Her curves are amazing so I dropped my towel and cup that I had."

"Well, who is going to risk telling her that your reaction was complimentary?"

Then my cell phone went off, it was Sam. Jasper's phone started ringing to.

I answered mine and Sam said, "Why did Bella just text and cancel?"

"Hold on a minute, Sam."

Jasper said, "It's Carlisle." and he answered, "Hi, Carlisle."

"What? Oh shit, she did. Yes, you can come over if that is what she wants… Trust me. It was a misunderstanding. You know what bring your wife that will probably help… Fine see you in ten minutes."

I then went back to my phone call and said, "Sorry, Sam. It really is a misunderstanding; we'll probably be there in another hour or so is that okay?"

"Yes."

"And our little Bella will probably enjoy all the ladies company because she is pissed at us right now."

"See you soon."

Then we heard the house alarm. We all went running to the back yard with our guns drawn.

Bella had opened her window to try and escape. We all yelled, "Stop, Bella."

"No, just let me go; it's time for me to disappear again," and by her actions she wasn't going to stop. She was running for the fence. She started to scale the wall; I threw my gun down and went after her. We would be in so much trouble if she got away and I really didn't want her gone. I loved having her around and was so looking forward to getting to know her better. I grabbed her around her waist and pulled her down to the ground and I trapped her against the concrete fence, so that she couldn't go any further. It was very uncomfortable for both of us because I knew I had to pin her hard to keep her from using any karate on me. I had to give her no leverage. I had to treat her like a criminal and I hated that. I knew I was hurting her.

"Bella relax, and tell me you aren't going to try to escape; then I'll let you go."

"Please, Edward, just let me go."

"No, you know, I can't."

CPOV

Then I said, "Mr. Masen, let go of Bella Swan this instant."

Edward did and Bella turned to see me standing on the patio. "Gentlemen, inside now. Isabella, will you please join us?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No, not really."

So Bella went back inside, she went to go back to her room and I stopped her. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"To pack, I am not welcome here anymore by one of the members of this house. So I'm leaving with you, I'll go stay in the stupid safe house. I'm sorry I have inconvenienced your team so much; but would you please assign a new team to me at the safe house? Or better yet send me to DC or New York, let me get away from here."

"I'll let you go to your room, for now, as long as you'll allow my wife to join you."

"That's fine."

I walked up and whispered into her ear, "Queen Isabella, please assure me, I'll find you and my wife still in your room when I'm done talking to my men."

Bella said, "Yes, I'll behave."

Bella went to her room and I went and got my wife. I introduced Bella to my wife, Esme, and left them in Bella's room.

Once the two of them were quietly talking, I left and found the boys in the living room. "Garage now and I want to know what the fuck is going on. You're so happy an hour ago and then I get a call from Bella and find her pinned up against your block wall like a criminal."

"Edward, I'm sure this has to do with you. So talk because the death glares Bella was giving you should have killed you."

"Carlisle, the simple explanation is that she came down the hall in painted on light blue jeans, three inch healed ankle boots and an incredible tank top. She looked so sexy that I dropped the cup and towel I was drying from the kitchen and she took it as she looked awful and ran back to her room. I assume she texted Sam; she wouldn't be coming and then called you to come and get her. I was about to go explain everything to her when you called and then she tried to escape.

"Poor Bella," everyone said.

Then I said, "Why would she think that?"

"Simple, here is some more of her personal history; I learned in Alaska. When we had to leave the hospital to go to the airport, I told her we needed to act like newlyweds. She told me she didn't know how. I then told her to pretend I was a cute young prince that had come to the castle to see her. Then Bella told me that her father wouldn't allow her to date or have other male guests her age until she was 18. Remember she left the day before she turned 18. When I told her I loved her at Disneyland, she wouldn't let me give her more than a simple kiss. Then she tried to pull away but I simply pulled her back and reminded her she couldn't just walk away from me. For the rest of the day, I just made sure we had fun. Once Emmett and Jasper showed up, then we just all played like kids and had a lot of fun. Finally, when we were driving back here that night, she asked me to teach her how to love between two people dating. So I think, she just had no clue that my response was to how beautiful and sexy she looked. I guess I really have to start from square one with her. She understands Emmett's crude comments and sexual innuendos. She's been in the US and had men make obvious passes at her; but she has never seen this before.

Emmett said, "Man, you have your work cut out for you."

"It's worth it," Edward said with a smile.

"Thank god," I said. "Now we just have to get her to listen to you."

"That'll probably be pretty easy with you and your wife here," Emmett said.

"Shall we try this Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"Yes, let's go."

We got to Bella's door, I knocked, "Bella, its Carlisle and Edward. Can we both come in?"

"I suppose."

"Bella, I have heard Edward's side; I believe everything is a misunderstanding from what Edward said."

Bella cracked a smile and said, "Of course you take the guys' side of this."

Esme then said, "Carlisle, how could you? You didn't even listen to Bella's side. Come on, beautiful Bella!" she said. "I'll take you to where you need to go."

Esme and Bella each grabbed a bag and as Bella got close to a stunned Edward and I, Bella reached up and wrapped her arms around Edward to give him a goodbye hug and said, "Thank you for the compliment. I'm sorry I misunderstood so badly. I'm sorry I tried to escape. I guess you have a lot more to teach me."

He wrapped his arms around Bella's waist, pulled her in and spun her around and said, "I'm so sorry." Then he leaned in closer and said, "I do have a lot to teach you, Bella. I look forward to it. Did I hurt you pressing you against the brick fence?"

He put her back on the ground and Bella said, "I'll live and I deserved it. You should thank Esme she explained it to me. So I'm starving, can we please go to the BBQ? I've already texted Sam back."

"Yes, we can." But then I said, "Bella, what I didn't say earlier is that you were wow and incredible. I get to take you to a BBQ. I'm the luckiest man in the world." I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her down the hallway and said, "Carlisle, can you please drive Emmett and Jasper over? I want to start Bella's education on what a date is at least for a little while with only two of us in the car."

"Of course, but grab your gun on the dining room table."

"Yes, sir and thanks Carlisle."

BPOV

Edward helps me slide into his Volvo and he holds the door for me while I sit down. He comes around, slips into the driver's seat and away we go. "Bella, first you're beautiful and stunning. You coming down the hallway just stunned me into silence. My pledge today, going forward, I promise to make sure that you don't misunderstand any of my cues. You, beautiful one, need to quit trying to run away and let us talk."

"Edward, that is what I have known for the last six years."

"Bella, what would you do, if I took your hand in mine right now while we are driving down the street?"

"Is that what two people do that are dating?"

"If they want to? Some couples like public display of affections, also known as PDA's, others do not."

"What do you like?"

"I like PDA's of hand holding and simple kissing. I don't like seeing two people look like they are going to have sex against walls and touching each other all over the place. I like simplicity and gentleness in public. So may I please hold your hand at the BBQ? I would like to kiss you, but we'll have to work up to it."

"It's okay with me," I answered timidly.

Edward did take my hand and held it as we finished getting to the BBQ. At Sam's house, Edward helped me out of the car, took my hand, and headed for the front door. Sam said, "Get in her Bella. Let go of Edward, he gets to see you all the time. I want you to meet my wife Emily, Jake's wife, Angela and you already met Esme.

"Hi, everyone. What can I help with?"

"You're our guest. Would you like a beer or a corona?"

I didn't know what to say, so I said, "How about the corona?"

After I took a drink, I said, "Emily, you have a beautiful home."

"Thank you. Though Sam is a little protective like all your three guys can be. One time I forgot to turn on the alarm, so Sam got in late and set it off because he was trying to disarm an alarm that wasn't activated. I came out with my gun drawn." My jaw dropped thinking about Emily pointing a gun at Sam. "Yes, Sam has me trained to use a gun to defend myself." By the time Emily was done with her story, I was laughing hysterically.

Angela told me about the first time she stayed at Jake's house and set off the motion detector when she went to the kitchen for a drink in the middle of the night. Seeing him with his gun pointing at me naked led to crazy hot sex later.

Emily then looked at Esme and said, "I'm sure you have a story or two you can tell."

"One of ours was when I came home early from a work trip because Carlisle and I hadn't been married very long and I missed him. I never heard Carlisle come in and he didn't know why the alarm wasn't on. Carlisle always came home and put his stuff in his office, especially his guns so that they were locked up. So I was waiting for him in the den, well my husband instead of investigating himself called the cops and the look on their face when they found me asleep on Carlisle's sofa expecting my husband was rather shocking. Fortunately, I pulled a blanket up really quickly. The police apologized and Carlisle came in and he apologized. We enjoyed ourselves on the sofa. The very next day a very large donation was made to the local precinct to hopefully quiet some of the jokes they were spreading about the CIA operative."

"Oh my god," I gasped in laughter.

"Yes, see what you get to put up with."

"I can see that," and then I asked Emily to point me towards the bathroom.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

As I started to return to the family room, I found Edward playing video games. "Hi Bella," he said. "Are you having fun? How was your Corona?"

"Alright."

"I just don't really see what is so great about it. Pepsi and Coke taste better to me."

Then he set down the controller and whispered in my ear, "Your royal highness, that is what you shall have." He took my hand and we headed out back to the coolers. Sam and Jacob were on grill duty and Edward said, "Sam, where are the coolers of soda?"

"The red one on the side." Edward then pulled out a Pepsi for me.

I took it from him and said, "Thank you."

"Sam and Jake, thanks for doing this, but how soon until we eat?"

"Soon, we had to wait a little longer to put the food on."

"Sorry," I said.

Jake said, "We don't blame you. We blame the three Neanderthals you are living with."

Emmett came around the corner and said, "I'm innocent, for once."

"Bella, the food is done. Here's one of the plates with burgers and hot dogs on them. You are the guest of honor, so please go make yourself a plate."

I did and Edward followed right after me. Once both our plates were full, he took my plate and set it down on the picnic table and pulled out my chair for me. I said, "Thank you."

When the girls came out, one of them had a tray of red drinks, I asked, "What is that?"

"Strawberry margaritas. They are sweet and taste a lot better than beer. Would you like to try one?"

I looked at Edward not knowing what I was getting into. Jasper then was sitting down next to me and said, "Bella, go ahead. They taste good and yes, they are sweet." He reached on the tray and took one for me.

I took a sip cautiously and said, "Oh yes, much better. 100% better than beer." So I sat back and watched everyone around me, they were a big family and I enjoyed their company as I ate. They knew so much about each other. I loved hearing them talk about their lives.

Emily finally said, "Bella, it's obvious you are under the protection of all of these guys; but can you tell us anything about yourself?"

"I love the water, I ran a river run tour on Hell's River in Oregon and then I went to Alaska and worked on their rivers up there."

"Have you been to the ocean down here yet? It's much warmer and nicer than up there."

"No, not yet."

"Well, we might all have to go before it cools off too much," Angela said. "I have no doubt you'll make a lot of guys head's turn in whatever bathing suit you have on."

Then my hand tightened up on the arm rest. Edward was rubbing it and Jasper was trying to send a wave of calm at me. Carlisle finally said, "I don't think that'll be happening on this trip."

Emily said, "Sorry about that Bella; we understand there are some things you're not allowed to do."

"Can she go shopping, Carlisle?" Emily asked.

"Yes, but one of these three have to go with her at all times!"

"Movies?" Esme asked.

"Sorry, ladies. She is under 24 hour security guard coverage. Maybe at one of your homes and the guys can play in a different room and you can hang out in another one."

So I remembered Edward telling me that Jake and Angela were newlyweds, so I asked, "How long have you two been married?"

"Six months," and then Jake kissed Angela.

We went inside; and when Emily started to clean up, I dug in and helped. Emily tried to push me away, but I wouldn't let her this time. "I want to help; I like feeling useful."

Once the dishes were cleaned up and put away, everyone else was playing video games. I just sat and watched. Emmett said, "Come on, Bella. It's your turn."

"No thanks. I'll just watch."

"Come on, Bella," Jasper said. "All Americans young and old alike have to learn how to play video games."

"I can't. I don't know how."

"Good another American experience for you," Emmett agreed.

Edward said, "I'll show you."

He pulled me up then put the remote in my hands; he wrapped his arms around me to hold the controller. Then he showed me what I had to do to make the Mario Cart go. Eventually, I just dropped the controller turned in Edward's arms, hugged his neck and said, "I'm done. Give me real water and rafts and I'd be fine. Edward, do you mind if we go today has been a rather long day for me?"

"Of course, Emmett and Jasper say goodnight and we'll meet you outside at the car."

Bella said, "Thank you all; tonight has been fun."

"You're welcome. We'll have to have a girls' day at someone's house. Maybe you can convince one of the boys to go shopping with us one day, too."

"We'll see. Good night all."

We went outside and headed for Edward's car. Emmett and Jasper came running up behind us; Emmett pulled me into him and said, "Did you have fun, Bella?"

"It was amazing how friendly they were to me; they all understood when I couldn't answer questions."

Edward opened my door and I started to slide into the back seat. Jasper then said, "Bella, please sit up front."

"But I am the smallest and easily fit in the back seat."

"You're also dating our buddy and we want the two of you to sit by each other."

So Emmett and Jasper climbed into the back, Edward held my hand as I slid down into the front seat.

Emmett said as we drove away, "So how can the two of us help teach you about love between two people dating?"

"What?" Edward said. "She isn't dating you two, just me."

"We know that; but we can help teach her, too. We can give you both cues and tell you what we like from ladies. Bella, can ask us questions if she wants?"

"Okay, I'll allow that much."

"Now, I've a question for you guys."

"What?"

"Have any of you guys or your dates set your security system off by accident?"

They all started chuckling. "Okay, who did it?" I asked.

Edward said, "We all have."

Jasper said, "But Emmett does it a lot when he is. Ouch!" Emmett must have punched Jasper in the back seat.

"Come on, Emmett tell me. I want to know," I said.

"No way, it isn't something I should be telling a lady."

"Too bad," I asked. "Edward will tell me?"

"Then let him," Emmett said.

"Well, when Emmett has been out drinking with a lady and gets rather amorous with her, they make it back here. He forgets to turn off the alarm and then he his pressing a half naked woman against the front door and the alarm goes off. Jasper and I come out in boxers with guns drawn and Emmett is trying to disarm the alarm and his date is freaking out trying to pull herself together."

I am giggling but Jasper says, "Wait, it gets funnier. Once a girl slapped Emmett and said, 'You didn't tell me you were bi' and left. Another girl hit on Edward and I. The last straw came when one girl told Edward and I to go wait in our rooms and she could take care of us when she was done with Emmett. After that Emmett never brought another date back to our house." I was laughing so hard by the end I couldn't catch my breath. By the time we got to the house, I went running in to go to the bathroom. When I came out of the bathroom, I saw my three favorite godfathers standing there.

"Thank you guys; I had fun tonight. I'm sorry I misunderstood Edward's response, tried to escape and made you pull your guns on me. I promise I'll not make you ever come after me again with a gun."

"Thank you, Bella." Emmett and Jasper said. I hugged them both and said, "Good night."

Edward then gently took my hand and led me to my bedroom. I leaned against my closed door; Edward brushed my hair behind my ear and said, "We'll have to pretend this is your front door for saying good night by."

"Okay."

"Lesson two, Bella, I had a nice time and I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned down took my hand and pulled it up to my lips and said, "Good night, Beautiful and I do mean beautiful."

"Good night, Edward. I had a good time, too. Did I do that right?"

"Yes, now good night, Bella."

"Good night, Edward. I have one favor to ask."

"What Bella?"

"Will you guys take me to a super Wal-Mart and a Costco that you all have talked about tomorrow?"

"I think we can handle that. Good night, Bella."

"Good night, Edward," and I slipped into my room.

**A/N happy sunday. Enjoy the update. DOn't forget to hit the reply button below and let me know what you think of the story. Should i do an outtake of this story specially for Christmas day? let me know and i guarantee an early lemon since this story is slowly building towards lemons. Once again hit the reply button and let me know.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Saturday was so much fun; we were gone for over five hours. I walked every aisle of both stores and we did buy some things. I was just in awe of what American stores had. Edward for the most part stayed right with me since someone had to stay close to me the whole time. When we got home, I crashed on one of the sofas and said, "Thanks, guys that was so much fun."

"You haven't been in a store like that since you have been in the US?"

"No, I have always hid out in small towns so I went into mom and pop stores."

When I got up Sunday, I made it down to the gym and found Jasper there on the treadmill. I grabbed a towel and headed for the treadmill and muttered, "It's more fun to run outside," as I plugged in my headphones. Suddenly before I got my treadmill going, Jasper had my arm and said, "Pardon the pun Bella, but your wish is my command."

He wrote a quick note and left it on Emmett's treadmill –_catch us if you can_.

We went out the front door and turned the alarm off and on and he started slowly.

"Jasper, what is the note?"

"A game we use to play when we first started with the CIA. We used it to build our endurance. One of us would start off running first and the other two had to find him. If we couldn't do it in five miles, we had to run a bonus five miles."

"Really."

"Yep."

"Cool. Let's win. I just might make Emmett carry me for the second five."

I probably took two steps for every one of Jasper's, but I kept pace with him. We slowed down once and he said, "Damn Bella, you can even run."

"Thanks, Jasper, but don't let us get caught."

We kept pushing it and when we were about three blocks from the house, Jasper heard sounds behind us and he said, "It's them Bella, run we only have three blocks to go."

We took off and just as Edward was touching my side I collapsed in the front yard onto Jasper who out beat me by about twenty feet.

Once I caught my breath, I smiled at Edward and said, "I'll see you two after five more miles boys."

"Shit," Emmett said

"Emmett, do you want to carry me for the next five miles?"

Edward offered me a hand and pulled me up. "What's wrong? Why couldn't you catch me?" I asked.

"Because you are too beautiful, Bella."

"See you later, boys," and I walked into the house for a shower.

"Thanks, Jasper that was fun."

"You're welcome and I'm so glad you beat Edward."

EPOV

"Come on man, let's get this over with," I said.

"Hold on man; we need to start with a walk first," Emmett complained.

"No problem, so do I."

"Damn, your girlfriend is so damn sexy in those running shorts with the way her ass jiggles. Does she even know that she does that?"

"I know that was too much of a distraction. The next time we play this game, Bella, you, and me are going to get Jasper so he can see the affect of her ass running."

"Can you imagine running towards her or if her shorts were any shorter?"

I punched Emmett for that one. "Keep your eyes on her beautiful face, man."

"I'll try man. Alright, let's kick it and get this done with."

Forty-five minutes later, we came back. My beautiful Bella was sitting in the living room drinking orange juice and asked, "How was the run?"

"Fine beautiful. I'll see you later."

"Yes, you will."

I started on breakfast and hollered for everyone to come and eat. The four of us sat down to eggs, bacon and toast. "Thank you, Bella," Emmett said. "That was very nice of you."

"You're welcome. It's the least I could do after making you run an extra five miles."

"That's okay, Bella, we lost fair and square. But Bella and Jasper, there'll be a rematch."

I got up and walked away and said, "We'll see."

I went back to my room and did some laundry. My phone rang around noon and it was Esme.

"Hi, Esme."

"Hi, Bella."

"What's up?"

"Movies."

"Really, what are we going to see?"

"Oh something, my husband wants to see."

"Good, I'm sure at least Edward will go plus I needed to talk to Carlisle about something anyway."

"Cool, how about what we in America call a double date? If you don't mind hanging out with two older people and Edward's boss, that is."

"Sounds fun, but let me ask. And I'll call you back?"

"Okay."

I found Edward listening to music and reading a magazine, leaned around to hug him and get his attention. He smiled and pulled out an ear bud and said, "Hello, Beautiful."

"Hi, did I do that right?"

"Yes, you did and I'm going to do this." He quickly pulled me over the couch into his lap and said, "Thanks for the hug. Now what can I do for you?"

"Esme called and suggested a double date with her and Carlisle at the movies and then dinner. Before I forget, she said, 'Carlisle picked the movie.' But why is that so important that Carlisle picked the movie over Esme."

Edward chuckled and said, "Of course, we can go on a double date with them. Go call Esme, come back, sit in my lap some more and I'll teach you another lesson about couples."

"Okay, Edward, thank you."

I went and called Esme saying, "We're on."

"Good, we'll pick you guys up at 3:30 okay?"

"Sounds good. We'll see you then."

So I went out to Edward, he reached out and pulled me into his arms until I was sitting in his lap again. "Bella, what is your favorite movie?"

"Dirty Dancing."

"Why?"

"It's romantic."

"Mine is Rocky."

"I see."

"Do you?"

"Kind of."

"Come on," and we stood up. We went up to their movie collection. "Okay. How many of these had you seen until you showed up here?"

"Maybe five or six."

"We have seen all of these at least once. Now," and we went to my room. "Bella, may I come into your room?"

"Of course, Edward."

We went over to my TV and DVD player, and Edward picked up my new collection that was building.

"Romantic, Romantic, Drama," Edward said as he picked all of mine up.

"Alright, I get it now. So by me telling you that Carlisle picked the movie, you knew you wouldn't have to see a girlie movie."

"Almost, Bella, the only problem is we actually call them chick flicks."

"Edward, what is wrong with chick flicks?"

"Nothing, come along, Beautiful," and we went out to the sofa; Edward pulled me into his lap again.

"Chick flicks are okay once in awhile for us, but we like action, adventure and fighting, too."

"Well, I can agree with that. So are you saying we can take turns picking the movies we see? Which is what it sounds like Esme and Carlisle do?"

"That would be a fair compromise."

"Good."

Emmett came in then and said, "What is a fair compromise?"

"Taking turns picking the movie on dates."

"Chick flicks are terrible, unless your date is sitting in your lap."

"Bella, please don't listen to Emmett."

"I won't. Carlisle and Esme are going to pick us up at 3:30, Edward, okay?"

"Okay."

I put my laundry away and wrote in my journal for a little while. I slipped into a pair of skinny jeans with knee socks underneath of them, little ballet slippers, and simple blue peasant top. I fluffed my hair and fixed my makeup. I grabbed a purse and headed down the hallway to wait for Esme and Carlisle. Jasper and Emmett were playing video games. I asked, "You guys don't mind do you? When Esme said a double date, I didn't think you should go."

"No, Bella. It's okay. We're going to a club tonight looking for babes while you guys are out."

"Have fun. I guess we'll see you in the morning. Emmett, please don't set off the alarm with a lady tonight." I walked up to Jasper and asked, "Is this safe for you two?"

"Sure Emmett is harmless for the most part. He just likes to dance with the girls and have a good time. I promise I won't let him bring any girls home."

"Come on, Bella. My bed is getting awful lonely unless you want to join me,"

I then heard foot steps down the hallway I turned and looked at Edward. I walked up to him and leaned in and said, "You look so good."

"You look like I could cuddle with you forever. Emmett, Bella won't be in your bed tonight and no other ladies will be visiting your bed either with Bella in the house." I smiled and the door bell rang; I left Edward and ran for the door.

I opened it and smiled at Esme and Carlisle. "Hi guys."

"Hi Bella, you look so beautiful, are you guys ready to go?" Esme asked.

"Yes," and I turned to Jasper and Emmett and said, "Have fun." I grabbed my purse and followed Esme and Carlisle out. Edward was soon next to me as we walked to Carlisle's Mercedes.

Edward and I slid into the backseat. As Carlisle drove away, he asked, "Bella, Esme said you wanted to talk to me about something. But before you do, Edward, I hate to be pain in the ass boss; but why did you let Bella answer the door. That could be the opportunity someone is looking for."

"Sorry, Carlisle. That is my fault, I knew it should be you so I just ran up and opened the door. I'll hold back from now on."

"Alright, Bella, I'll accept that; but we want to keep you safe and we're just trying to follow some protocol with you. Now what did you want to ask me?"

"Is there any way I can get my hands on my own credit card and cash and then I can payback whoever it is that pays the bills once I am back in my country. I'm tired of spending everyone else's money. I also want to repay the all money the unit is spending on me for returning to my country."

"Bella, that's not what we do."

"Carlisle, please I'll do it anyway."

"I know you will, but this is our job."

"It's not your job to buy me food or my clothes. Plus am I not correct we have holidays coming."

"Bella, we'll get you a credit card of your own, but I can tell you the CIA office won't send you a bill."

"Alright, I'll accept that. I'll be sending the CIA a donation next year."

The other two just chuckled and said, "We don't doubt it."

I said, "So what movie are we seeing?"

"Avatar."

"I have seen the ads for that; it looks cool."

"Good."

"Carlisle, do you and Esme take turns picking out movies to see?"

"Yes, we do."

"So Esme, what movie would you have picked?"

"Princess and the Frog."

"Oh I see," as I giggled into Edward's side.

Carlisle said, "Quit giggling, Edward or when the girls want to get together, I'll tell them to take Bella out and you'll be her guard."

I turned, looked at Edward and asked, "Cat got your tongue."

"Yep," he said.

Soon we headed into the movie's snack counter, Edward asked, "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Yes, but what do you get at the movies?"

"You have never been to the movies, Bella?" Esme asked.

"No Esme. Let's just say I had my own private screening room and daddy would get me whatever movies I wanted to see."

Edward said, "There is no alcohol here. So Coke and popcorn, how does that sound?"

"Yummy."

So two sodas and a large popcorn and to our seats we went. Carlisle sat on one side of me and Edward sat on my other side. Esme told me to turn my phone to vibrate so no one could hear it ring in the theater. When the movie started, Edward and I shared the popcorn and enjoyed the movie. The action was cool. I looked over at Edward and said, "That's what it looks like under some of my ocean in my area."

Edward put his arm around me and pulled me in close. He whispered, "This is also something that happens when people date, is it okay?"

"Yes, I like it," and for the remainder of the movie I laid my head against Edward's chest and shoulder and enjoyed the movie and Edward's touch.

After the movie, Esme asked, "How about Mexican?"

"Sounds good. I have fallen in love with Mexican food."

Once we sat down and were handed menus, I asked, "What is the drink on the picture menu?"

"It's a coconut margarita. It's like the strawberry one from the BBQ," Esme said.

"That's what I want."

"What about food?" Edward asked.

"Fajita taco salad with chicken."

We sat and enjoyed chips and salsa. There was a small dance floor off by the bar. A band started up and Edward said to Carlisle, "This isn't a club. What do you think?"

"Go ahead."

"Bella, would you like to dance?"

"Yes, please, what are they doing?"

"The Salsa."

"I don't know how to dance like that."

"That's okay. I'll teach you."

So out to the dance floor, we went. Edward did teach me how to Salsa. Edward was an incredible dancer.

"Half way through the song Esme and Carlisle joined us. A couple songs later, I asked, "Edward, is that our dinner?"

"Yes, come on," and I tugged on Esme's sleeve. "Edward, this is incredible," I said as I started eating my salad.

"You're the incredible one," he leaned in and hugged me.

Esme said, "Do you know how cute you two are together?"

"Ugh," Edward said and went back to eating.

Carlisle said, "Esme, I don't think Edward really wanted to hear that."

"But they do, and at the BBQ on Friday night, they looked sexy together."

"What the freak?" said Edward to Esme.

"Edward, she's your girlfriend. First, she looks so sexy on Friday night; but today, she looks even younger and cuter so you look so cute together."

Soon we finished up, we headed back to our house. As they dropped us off, Edward and I walked hand and hand up to the front door. "Your other godfathers are still out, what do you want to do?"

"Didn't you teach me with lesson two about how to tell my date goodnight?" I leaned in and said, "Edward, I had fun and I like double dates, too!" Then I kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome," and he kissed me. Then we went into the house after disarming the alarm. I went and grabbed a water bottle and sat out on the back patio. Edward grabbed a bottle of water and turned on the stereo. We just laid there talking on two loungers.

**A/N Happy Holidays All. I will post again on Sunday. Please review.**

**A really great early Christmas present for me would be for all of you to hit the beautiful review button below and leave me some story reviews. **


	18. Chapter 18  Only an Outtake

MY Three Godfather's Christmas outtake

For Christmas 2010

Many years later

Edward walked into my office tapping his watch telling me it was time to get off the phone. "Okay I'll see you next week Esme, and we can go through everything then."

"What my beautiful queen are you and Esme going to go over?" Edward asked as we left my office.

"Just some plans I have been thinking about. Now let's get going to our Parliament meeting."

As I walked away, Edward wrapped his arms around me and said, "I noticed how you changed the topic. I will remember that tonight in bed."

"We'll see."

"I can be pretty distracting when I want to be."

On Tuesday before Thanksgiving, I had a private meeting with Carlisle and Esme after they had flown back to my island. They showed me all the plans for the royal family to go to New England from December 23rd to January 3rd . "Esme, these are perfect."

I showed them my plans for the two new castles along our racing road - One for Emmett and Rose and the other for Jasper and Alice.

"Bella, they are perfect and will love them."

"Thank you and thanks for flying to the US to plan our Christmas trip and coming back in time for Thanksgiving."

"Of course, Bella. We wouldn't miss it."

"Now go enjoy your grandchildren. I know you can hardly wait to see them and spoil them."

"Goodbye Bella"

"Goodbye and thank you Esme and Carlisle"

On Thursday, Edward and I brought our four children into our formal dining room. Alice and Jasper soon came in with their two kids. Esme and Carlisle came in with Rose and Emmett and their two kids. We all shared hugs and kisses and took our seats. Esme and I had been hard at work with the kitchen staff with our Thanksgiving dinner. All the kids enjoyed celebrating our country's holidays as well as the US holidays with us to honor our husbands. After dinner, we all moved to our family room. Once I got everyone sitting down, I passed out envelopes and told everyone to wait until I said to open them.

I smiled and said, "This is an early Christmas present for all of you. Alice quit trying to see through the envelope. You cannot see through it, I made sure of that."

Alice huffed and put the envelope in her lap.

Anthony came up and said, "Mommy you said for all of us this Christmas. Aren't you going with us? I don't want to be away from you this Christmas."

"Oh sweetie, of course, I am coming. Sorry Anthony, but I already know what the surprise is." So I looked around the room and said, "Okay, everyone go ahead and open your envelopes."

Then there was so much noise that you couldn't hear or understand any one person.

Edward had me in my arms and said "Christmas in New England and skiing?"

"Yes, are you surprised?"

"Yes and I am very excited and happy." Edward then kissed me.

So we explained to the kids about snow and skiing. Alice and Esme started getting us the necessary clothes ordered. We decided that we only needed to take two nannies with us so that we adults could have New Years Eve and another night or two for dinner together and alone time.

We quickly transformed the castle into our festive Christmas like we always did. The kids and I went around the castle and decided what ornaments and decorations were going with us on the real trees we would have in New England.

We had our island Christmas party with Parliament on December 22nd. Emmett was our perfect Santa Claus. Rose had done an amazing job the first year convincing him to be Santa and now every year he did. We finally had all the kids tucked into bed and I had just finished packing up my laptop and aircard for the plane. Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me out onto our patio while I was in my shorts and tank, I giggled and Edward asked, "What is so funny?"

"I can't dress like this in New England, but I have leggings and tight sweaters. Is that okay, Edward?"

"Of course, I can't believe we are doing this. You and Esme are incredible."

I smiled and said, "Will you show me how incredible I am?"

I was in his arms being kissed as I was carried back to our bed. My tank top and his t-shirt both flew off our bodies, followed quickly by both of our shorts. We laid down together and my husband made love to me. I collapsed down onto his chest as he sent me into my orgasm.

"Thanks, Edward"

"Bella, you don't have to thank me. I enjoy this as much as you do."

"Edward, are you?"

"Yes, my beautiful wife I am still hard for you."

"Really?" and this time I sat up and took him for a ride. As he came into me, he pressed on my clit, I moaned out Edward and this time we both fell asleep in each others arms.

The next day we were all up running around. As Edward and I were about to leave for breakfast, Edward asked, "You have all the presents?"

"Yes. I have all of them, but mine. And do you?"

"Bella, don't worry Santa is not bringing you any coal and Esme has them packed away for me."

"Good," and after we all had breakfast, we soon found ourselves on our private jet flying half way around the world. Edward and I had to work for part of the flight but then we played with the kids and all watched some Christmas movies.

Once we landed in Vermont, several limos picked us up and we were driven about an hour to the mansion that was on the property of the ski resort. We had a small pond for ice skating at our disposal, snow mobiles and we could all ski except for little Renesmee.

The kids were so excited once the mansion had been explored. Esme and I got everyone organized to decorate our trees and decorations all over the mansion. Within two hours, our home and personal touches had been spread all over the mansion and it was perfect.

We sat down to an amazing dinner. I finally caught up to Esme and said, "Go sit by the fire place with Carlisle. Here take this bottle of wine and relax. You are on vacation, too."

"No Bella"

"Yes, Esme, do not argue with this queen or else. You have done enough; now it is time to relax. I know they have our schedule and our requests so go relax."

"Yes, your highness."

Once my kids were all tucked into bed, Edward and I were in our suite. I wrapped my robe around me and found Edward on the patio looking at the snow and pond. "Edward, it's cold out here. Let's go inside by the fire."

"Bella, come here and enjoy the view. I haven't seen anything like this in years. Plus I will keep you warm."

So I walked into my husband's arms and he nuzzled my neck and we looked out at the view. Soon our quiet times were interrupted by some unusual noises, Edward and I looked down and then we chuckled. We looked at each other and he kissed my lips in silent agreement and then we said. "The king and queen wish the two princesses and their husbands would be quiet and go to their rooms if they are going to do that stuff." Then I said, "You are so busted. Now go and remember we are not in the palace in our sound proof rooms."

Emmett then said in response, "Good night your highnesses and remember neither is yours."

The next morning we took everyone sledding and ice skating. We were holding off on skiing until the 26th. This way we had time with all of our kids before we spilt up. Renesmee had so much fun on the sled with all of us. She laughed and giggled so much with Edward. She was definitely daddy's little princess.

After a couple hours, I took her inside for a nap and did a little bit of work by my fireplace.

Edward came in and started to yell at me, but then I said, "Don't you dare they actually wanted you, but I handled it. Look I worked by my fireplace with a glass of wine in my hand."

"True. Where are the kids?"

"Youngest two napping and the other two are playing video games with Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle."

"Is the plan a big family dinner at 5 and church at eight tonight?" Edward asked as he took my laptop away and set my glass of wine on a side table.

"Yes, but why?"

Then I was in his arms and laying on the bed with Edward kissing me and trying to get under my clothes. Our kiss was interrupted when we heard Renesmee whimpering on the baby monitor. I finished the kiss, untwisted my top and said, "Saved by the cry."

"Darling, let the nannies get her."

I smiled at him and said, "Actually now you are going to get her, change her and I'm going to call Rose and Alice and the three of us are going down to the gym to use the treadmills." I got up and threw him my t-shirt and jeans as I went into my closet.

"You are one evil wife."

"Thanks Edward. I am glad you approve," I said grinning.

After a good 90 minute workout, I returned to my suite and headed for the shower. I slipped out of my shorts and sports bra and stepped into the shower. I had just dunked my hair into the shower to get it wet for washing when I found myself pressed up against the shower wall and very hot lips on my mouth demanding entrance. "Edward," I groaned against his lips.

"Oh Bella, you are mine right now. I know we won't be interrupted this time. Now let me help you get cleaned up." Edward washed my hair and then started on my body. He whispered into my ear, "Are you sure you have had four kids and you are 32 years old? Because you still look like you are 25."

"Yes, husband, I am sure," and then I wiggled my ass into his groin.

Edward said, "Oh that does it." Then we forgot about getting clean for now and I was pressed against the shower wall with my legs wrapped around Edward's waist and we came together in a glorious explosion and then Edward finally finished helping me in the shower.

After the shower, I got dressed for dinner and church. Unfortunately, this was going to be a royal affair that I didn't want it to be. "Edward, once you are ready will you go take care of our prince sons and remind them about Santa and their best prince behaviors. I will go get our princess ready and deal with Alice and Rose."

"I love you, Bella" he said and kissed me as he left.

90 minutes later, we all sat down to dinner. We had fun and the kids told me everything we had missed while I was working that day.

At 7:15, my husband came and got me from our suite. "Bella, fifteen minutes and then we need to go." I touched up my makeup and then together Edward and I opened our locked Jewel cases. I slipped his crown on his head and he slipped mine on my head. We were the only two wearing crowns tonight. All the others were wearing pins, hair combs, rings, cufflinks and watches to represent our country.

We pulled into church twenty minutes later and then we were escorted inside by the deacon. We sat in the front of the church. Rose and Emmett helped deliver Baby Jesus to his manger at the beginning of the service. Jasper and Edward acted as ushers during part of the service. I carried the bread and wine to the altar. After the service, we briefly met with the priest and thanked him for sharing his church and family with us.

Then we got back in our cars and went to our mansion to play Santa for the kids. Edward and our youngest son put out reindeer food, while the other kids left out milk, cookies, and carrots for the Santa and his reindeer. They also had written a note that told Santa we were in all in this house for Christmas. They had also left one back on the island as well with this mansion's address.

I went and tucked Renesmee into bed because I was still breastfeeding her once a day at night for a few more weeks until she turned one in January. I tucked her in and went to my boys' room and told them goodnight and thanked them for their wonderful behavior tonight. We finally met up with Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice in the sitting room. Carlisle handed us both eggnog when we walked in. However, Alice giggled and said "Edward look up," we both did and I was pulled into a delicious eggnog kiss. Esme cleared her throat and we finished walking into the room. Then she said, "To a snow covered Christmas and the incredible family that I love being all together."

"Cheers," we all said. We all sat down and then Alice took over. "One present for each family member under your family tree in your sitting area and the rest under the tree in the living room and don't forget the stockings."

"Fine, bossy princess pixie. See what Santa brings you!"

Once Edward and I reached our suite, he kissed me and I said "Santa's helper needs to get to work and then I was wondering if Santa's other helper might like to join me for some after Christmas relaxing."

"As long as this Santa's helper is guaranteed not to get coal."

"Oh, she's not," so Edward pulled me into another mouth watering kiss and then we got to work.

The living room once we were all done looked like an explosion. We had to move in tables to use for stockings. Esme and I took pictures of the whole room. These kids weren't missing out on anything being here. I then took pictures by our living room suite tree as well.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and said "Santa's helper, would you like some help changing?"

"No thanks. I think I can dress myself." But I nibbled on his lower lip and said, "but I will let you help undress me."

"Good, now go."

I came out of our bathroom in a red bra and red boyshorts and a Santa hat.

"Edward where are you" I said as I sat on our bed.

He came in carrying a tray of drinks. "Hot chocolate for my beautiful queen?"

"Yes please"

"Come over by the fireplace," Edward said suggestively.

So I did and we sat down and cuddled together. I took a drink and asked "Edward?"

"Well I added some grand marnier to it, is that okay?"

"Yes, it's perfect." And I took another drink and then kissed my husband, my Edward and my husband who had saved me in so many ways.

We remembered our first Christmas together as we drank our hot chocolate and then we talked about our first on the island and how different they had been. (sorry readers I am not going to give anything away)

Soon I felt someone nibbling on my shoulder and my bra strap moved as Edward kissed up my neck. Then I layed back in his arms and smiled at him. "Yes beautiful?" Edward asked.

"I thought you said I would get less needed of you as time went on."

"You haven't and I will not complain about that in the least because I still need you just as much." We were kissing, soon I found my bra gone and we were laying on the rug by the fireplace. Edward's t-shirt had gone away. Edward smiled and looked down at me. "Bella, you are glowing and sweating are you hot and okay?"

"Yes, I am hot" I said and smiled at him gently kissed his lips and then flipped and pinned him at his hips. I kept him pinned and somehow managed to lose my boy shorts and Edward's boxers. Then I slid down onto him. I set the pace and Edward laid back and smiled watching me.

I saw the change in his eyes and I knew he was close so lifted off of him. Edward said, "You are evil."

"No, I want us to come together. So do you think you can help me out a little bit instead of just watching me?"

"Oh yeah?" he smiled. "Now get your tight ass back down on me." so I did and his fingers came around and started playing with my clit.

Edward was stroking it, rubbing around it and then he said, "Now Bella." He pressed just right, I orgasmed and he caught me as I collapsed into his arms as he climaxed into me.

I soon found myself chilled from our personal workout. Suddenly I was in our bed and cuddled up to my husband. "Merry Christmas Edward."

"Merry Christmas, Santa's beautiful helper." Edward wrapped his arms around me, I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep while he stroked my hair and I listened to his breathing.

Renesmee was up early and one of the nannies brought her to our room. We got her fed and changed before our sons came running in. "Santa came, come on. Aunt Alice said we have an hour until we all need to meet in the living room."

"Well then you better lead the way Edward. We wouldn't want to be late." The kids all opened video games and our two youngest opened stuffed animals while it was just us. We finally all came piling into the living room. We let the kids open their stockings while we were waiting for everyone else to get to the living room. Candy, collecting cards from our country, simple tees and swimming goggles and our country's coin we had in all their stockings.

Edward's stocking had candy and itunes gift cards to continue building our music collection.

Edward took Nessie from me and I opened my stocking to find some jewelry, candy and a love note.

I had just finished wiping away a tear when everyone else came running in. Esme had three trays of pastries brought in along with orange juice, coffee and hot chocolate. Within ten minutes, it was so loud with the kids. Emmett and Jasper had to quiet everyone down. Presents were passed out and over the next hours gifts were opened.

Finally I got up and went to Emmett and Rose and said, "This is for all of you but wait a minute." I handed them a twelve by twelve box and a long cylinder. I went to Alice and Jasper and handed them a similar box and cylinder.

"Bella?" Alice and Rose said together.

"Just wait and Emmett don't shake the box either."

I sat down and said, "Get your kids together. Sisters open the box first carefully and then guys you can open the cylinders and share with your family."

So the ladies opened the box and they lifted out a very small house the kids were confused and Alice was squealing and then Rose. Emmett and Jasper pulled out the plans from the cylinders and rolled them onto tables.

"Well?" I finally said.

Rose looked at me with tears in her eyes and then I looked at Alice and she had tears in her eyes. They both looked so sad. I got up and left and said, "I am sorry," and headed for my room.

EPOV

Emmett and Jasper looked up. I was stunned. I couldn't understand Rose and Alice's response.

I looked at Esme and nodded.

She came and took Renesmee and our youngest son and I got up and left. Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper all followed me.

Once we got far enough away from the living room and the kids. I turned to Alice and Rose and said, "What is your problem? You squealed with excitement at first and then it turned to tears and sadness. I saw it just like Bella did; those were not tears of joy you showed her."

"Edward, she is kicking us out."

"You guys you shouldn't have gotten so mad at her and let her tell you where she was having them built."

"Where Edward?"

"1 mile from the house on the back road and 1 ½ miles from the house on the back road. You can be back in the castle in less than 10 minutes. You know with our last two children, we have been tripping over each other. This will let us spread out some, but yet you are still in our back yards. Bella is even going to put in sidewalks so that as the kids get older they can ride bikes or scooters between the houses and not be on the roads."

Emmett then said "I think you two sisters need to go apologize to your baby sister because she did think of everything."

"We will, but I want to look at the plans first," Alice said.

Jasper then said, "You don't deserve to. Go talk to her; it's not fair to make her wait."

Rose said, "Edward, will you come so that you can help get her to talk to us?"

"Of course"

I entered our living room and found Bella sitting by our tree holding one of the ornaments from her father crying. My beautiful Bella looked up at me and saw me, put the ornament back on the tree and came running into my arms crying.

She was crying into my arms; I rubbed her back and finally pulled her back so I could see her face. I took my fingers and wiped away her tears. I smiled and kissed her lips gently and said. "I love you and your kindness. Your sisters are outside our door they want to talk to you; are you ready for this? I explained about the houses to them and they want to apologize."

"No, Edward. I do not want to see them."

"Come on, Bella, you know you do."

"How could they think I wanted to get rid of them?"

"Talk to them."

"Fine."

BPOV

Edward let in Rose and Alice. They both came flying over to me and said, "We are so sorry. We just thought you wanted us out of the castle."

"You guys, we have all been complaining about the lack of space."

Alice said, "I know but I would give up my bathroom to give us more room. I don't want to be away from you."

"Is a mile that far?"

"No, but I never envisioned you letting anyone ever build there which would mean we would have to be over thirty minutes from each other."

"I know I have had you both back for many years, but I still want you close by and all our kids love each other and I would never separate them."

"We are idiots," Rose said. "So much so we overreacted. We didn't really get to see the plans and our husbands wouldn't let us see them and keep you waiting any longer."

"Really?" I said.

"Yes."

I opened my laptop and brought up the plans. Each house was a 6 bedroom, 7 bath, 2 story. 2 living rooms, 1 game room, library and 2 dens. Each had a little different design and layout to suit both families. "By next Christmas you will be in your new homes."

"Bella, thank you" and they both hugged me. Eventually, we heard a knock; actually it was like three and I said, "Yes?"

Edward, Emmett and Jasper came in. Soon I was being hugged by Emmett as he said, "Thank you little sister that is one heck of a house you designed for us."

Then Jasper took me into a hug, put me down and said, "Our house will always be open to you the designer and the kids' aunt and thank you for giving us all our own space. I love you, little sister." Then he kissed my cheek. Finally, he whispered, "Did you allow the girls to make up with you or do I need to still be mad at Alice for her heartless reaction?"

"No, we are good."

"I think we need to go have breakfast"

I agreed and as we headed for the dining room, some of the kids met us and told us they were hungry.

Edward caught me under some mistletoe and told me he loved me and kissed me.

After breakfast, we took the kids outside to play in the snow. At four I was back in my suite and I found an envelope on my bed and it said in Edward's elegant hand writing.

_One last present. _

_Please dress warmly and meet me at the front door in twenty minutes. _

I headed downstairs and Edward was waiting at the front door. He helped me slip on my full length jacket, hat, scarf and gloves. As he finished slipping on his scarf and hat, I heard bells ringing outside. Edward opened the door and there was a horse drawn sleigh waiting for us.

"Come along I have my own surprise as well."

We slipped into the sleigh. Edward wrapped us in a blanket and then the driver pulled away. I leaned onto my husband's shoulder and said, "I love you and thank you so much."

"Bella, it is I that should be thanking you. What you and Esme did was amazing for us on this trip. You have run our country, planned this trip and designed two new houses."

"Thank you my darling. It was all worth it."

"Now Bella, I have one last present for you." Edward then handed me another wrapped present and said "this is for you." I opened it and found a heart shaped necklace on a chain. On one side of the necklace, I found our four children's initials in the art design and then Edward whispered "turn it over." I did and found our initials in their own web design.

I said, "It is beautiful."

"I am so glad you like it." He helped me put it on and it fell into the hollow of my neck. I still always had my locket necklace on my neck at all times.

"When your sisters heard what I was doing they wanted in on the act as well. So this is from everyone else."

I opened and found a matching bracelet. Each heart charm held a family initial design on the charm including from Esme and Carlisle.

After the bracelet was attached, I started kissing Edward with intense passion.

Finally, Edward pushed back some and said, "Tonight, darling. Right now we need to get back to the house for our Christmas dinner."

I said "okay" but I leaned into my husband's chest and I moved my hand down to his crotch and continued a massage on it.

Edward quietly growled in my ear.

I purred back, "You know, you love it, Edward."

"Only when I can pay you back for this torture."

"You will eventually; warm me up and tell me what you have in mind."

Then Edward started telling me what he would do to me. It started with "After you finish nursing Renesmee, tucked her in and then check on our three boys, you will come back to our room put on your red bra, shorts and hat from last night and then it will be your turn to beg for release."

"You are blushing my beautiful wife, are you warm enough."

"Yes, Edward. I am plenty hot enough too bad you don't have time to check."

Quickly, Edward pulled me into his lap so that my hand had to quit stroking his manhood. I whispered into his ear. "Thank you for my sleigh ride and my presents. Thank you for straightening out my sisters."

"I can't wait to hit the slopes tomorrow," Edward said.

"Me, too."

Soon we were back to our American Castle and the kids came running outside and said, "Mommy was it fun?"

"Yes it was," and I thanked Edward again.

"Do we get to go for a ride too?"

My husband then leaned down to his son and said, "This was one of your mommy's Christmas presents and the horse is tired. I think you got plenty of toys for Christmas; don't you think. Plus this was a special present for mommy to thank her for bringing all of us here."

"Okay, daddy."

Then the craziest thing happened and a snow ball hit Edward in the back. Edward turned around and Emmett was laughing. An all out snow ball fight started. Our nannies quietly slipped inside with our two youngest. An hour later, cold but flushed from so much fun we finally went inside. The kids had made snow men and we all made snow angels.

I went and showered and changed for dinner. Edward didn't find me until I had just finished slipping on my jeans. "Damn I have bad timing," Edward complained.

"Sorry darling, but we have tonight. I believe unless you have changed your mind."

I was immediately pressed against a wall and kissed then told him, "No way."

"Just checking," I said. "I can hardly wait. I will see you at dinner; I am going to check on the staff and give them their thank you presents."

"You are a very generous queen."

"Thank you" I said as I left and then shot back. "I hope the king of my heart will be equally as generous tonight."

"Just wait," was what I heard.

Esme and I were soon in the kitchen and as the staff went to curtsy and said your highness. I said, "Please stop. This is my family on vacation and some of you just watched me have a snow ball fight."

"Please no more bowing or curtsying. I have presents; is all the staff here?"

"Yes, your highness. There are a few in the dining room."

"Unless something is going to burn please can we all get together for a minute?"

I then handed out twenty presents. I had got everyone first class plane tickets to Hawaii or the Caribbean, 7 nights at a resort and two thousand dollars for spending.

One of the men in the kitchen came up and said, "I can't take this. My wife is also here and that means we would get two trips."

I asked, "Who is your wife?"

She stepped to his side. Then I said, "Yes you deserve two trips. You are both here working to give our family a very merry Christmas. So yes please take it."

"Thank you," they both said. Then Esme and I received so many hugs I lost count.

My family sat down to an incredible Christmas dinner. We all eventually retired into the living room and sang Christmas carols. I finally took my little sleepy cranky Renesmee to her room, nursed her and put her to bed. I went and checked on the boys. They were all passed out as I adjusted all their blankets and kissed them all good night. My oldest reached up and hugged me and said, "Good night, mom."

I was met at my bedroom door and told, "You have three minutes my wife."

"Yes, your highness" and I reached up, kissed his lips and started undressing right in front of him. He looked down and smiled as he saw me expose the red bra and boy shorts. I walked out of his embrace, grabbed my hat by the side of my bed and slid it on.

I turned and smiled and said, "Now what."

I was in his arms and trapped under him on the bed. While we kissed, his hand slid inside my boy shorts and started the torture on my clit. He quickly pressed on my clit with his finger, slid two fingers inside of me and hit my g-spot immediately. I said, "Oh fuck," as his kiss caught my orgasm.

As I pulled back from the kiss, "I thought I was going to have to beg for that."

"Oh, the next one you will be begging for. Now I need to silence that mouth of yours. Do you think your mouth can handle me tonight?"

"Very happily" and I rolled us so I was on top now. I crawled down his body and took him in my mouth. Over the years, I had learned to please and tease very well using my mouth, carefully with my teeth and my tongue. It wasn't long before I was sucking everything down that my husband gave me.

Then Edward did torture me and please me for another hour. My breasts had been teased and pleased. My lips both upper and lower were very swollen and after Edward had pulled himself out of me one more time and I whined, "Please, Edward, I need you."

"Really?"

"You know, what you have to do?"

"Edward, I am beggingggggg you. Oooohhhhh fuck me pleeeaaassseee," and then he slammed back into and together we climaxed together.

"Oh fuck, you are still god damn tight on my dick after all these years."

I moaned out, "That is because I never want to let you go."

"Now sleep, my Bella, we are skiing tomorrow"

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella," and I think we both passed out.

The rest of the trip was spent playing outside during the day with skiing, ice skating, and snowmobiling. Edward and I worked a little bit, but not very much thanks to Parliament being on vacation as well.

On New Year's Eve, the kids had an early dinner and then the nannies took over.

I fed Renesmee early so that all the adults could sit down to dinner together at 8.

After dinner, we moved to the living room, sat around and talked about us and our vacation.

Emmett said to me, "How are you going to top this next year?"

"Simple. I'll lock the castle on Christmas day and not let you in."

Jasper said, "What Emmett cat got your tongue?"

"Emmett, I'm sorry. Christmas is not about topping itself each year. I just decided after being back in the states that a snowy Christmas would be perfect for all of us once. I have no complaints and have loved our time here, but I'm all for scuba diving next year on Christmas day and our beach bbq with my family."

We rang in the New Year together and then went to our rooms. Edward tonight made very slow passionate love to me that night. I eventually curled into his arms and went to sleep.

The next day after lunch, Alice, Rose and myself with our tiaras on went to a local women's shelter and dropped off all of our winter clothes and the fun winter toys and video game systems for everyone at the shelter.

The director was shocked when we walked in and made the donation. We also filled their Kitchen pantry as well.

We were hugged as we left and I felt so good about doing that. The three of us sisters talked about the trip the whole time and their new houses we would start building when we got home.

Unfortunately we packed and headed home the next day. However, on the night of January 3rd once back in the castle in our suite, Edward came up and wrapped his arms around me and said, "Welcome home."

"Thank you Edward that was fun, but there was one thing I missed."

"What was that?"

"You making me scream fuck in our orgasms and not worrying about anyone hearing me."

"My beautiful queen, I think I can deliver that and soon we were in bed together"

**A/N Merry Christmas and happy new year to all. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Yes this is only an outtake and it happens well into the future after the end of the story. Anyone who didn't think this would end up happily ever after doesn't know about my stories do they? So now the next chapter will be up on Sunday and will be back into the normal time line of the story. I promise there are lemons coming in the story but they are still a ways away. As you can see from the story, Bella is very inexperienced and life will get in their way just when you think it will be close. So enjoy this lemon and you will get another regular chapter on Sunday. Merry Christmas Eve and Merry Christmas to all of you. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

We both must have fallen asleep and the next thing I remember is having Jasper tell me to wake up it's time to get ready for work.

I stretched and said, "What? How?"

Edward woke up as well. "What the freak?"

Jasper said, "We got home around 11 pm and you two were holding hands sound asleep; so we put covers on you and left you out here. Go get ready for work now you two."

At the office, Carlisle took me into his office and said, "Have a seat, Bella."

"What, Carlisle?"

"Bella, what is your opinion of carrying a gun for protection for your self and …"

I cut Carlisle off by saying, "Carlisle, just stop right there."

"Alright, Bella. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Carlisle, no wait, I have no problem carrying a gun. I want to be able to protect myself and the team in case something happens. After reading the file on my country, I want to be prepared."

"Good. Now, we just have to convince three very protective godfathers."

"Hey, how do you know that?"

"My wife can't keep secrets and I think one of you mentioned it one time in passing with me."

"Ohh, do you really think they'll have a problem with me having a weapon?"

"No, Emmett and Jasper will eventually come around, but a very protective godfather boyfriend won't."

"Shall we go find out?"

"Sure."

So we walked into the team's office area, and Emmett said, "What did she do this time, Carlisle?"

"Nothing, I wanted to find out her opinion on firearm's training," Carlisle said.

"No way, Carlisle," they all yelled.

Sam and Jacob said, "Why not, you guys?"

"Guns are dangerous," Edward said.

"Yes, they are. The people running her country are just as dangerous and they work with modern day pirates. So having her protected is a good idea," Jacob said.

Jasper said, "Now that you say it that way, I agree."

Emmett said, "Of course, she should be protected."

Edward said, "No way, Carlisle. Can the three of us go talk about this?"

"Of course, Edward. That way, everyone else can keep working while Bella and I persuade you to our side of thinking."

The three of us went back to Carlisle's office and as soon as the door was closed, Edward screamed, "We never give the people we are rescuing or protecting guns. That is policy you know that Carlisle. I'm sorry, Bella."

Carlisle then said, "Edward, we have never been on a case where we are returning a young queen to her country. We are making up protocol for this as we go along."

Then it was my turn, "First Edward, no you're not. You struggled to admit how good I was on Hell's River, you were shocked to find yourself on your back after you snuck up on me, and I was able to completely vanish. Excluding a damn grizzly bear, I've protected myself better than you thought a girl possibly could. I bet next weekend after our scuba trip; you were going to tell Carlisle I'm not capable of this plan. Now by withholding firearm training from me, you won't allow me to help in regaining my country. I even beat you out in the short foot race on Sunday at the end of the five miles and I bet you hadn't even gone five miles. By the way Edward, I am a fucking queen. I think I can take care of myself. I have helped my father with his country since I was thirteen. I took perfect care of myself since I have been in the US. Carlisle, once you have beaten some since into this overprotective one's head let me know, I'm going to get Emmett and we're leaving for a while. Call us and let us know when we can come back. Edward, I don't think this romance thing between a boyfriend and a girlfriend thing are for us. You should just go back to being my godfather bodyguard."

I left and heard Carlisle ask, "Edward, she did all that to you in Oregon?"

I went back to Emmett's cube and said, "We're out of here; come and be my protectorate please."

"Bye, guys," and the two of us left.

Sam said, "Jake go walk by Carlisle's office and report back."

EmPOV

"Emmett, can we go to like a sports bar for sandwiches or something?" Bella asked.

"Sure, how about Hooters?"

"Whatever."

Bella ordered a shot and a beer plus a cheeseburger and fries for lunch as soon as the waitress came and took our order.

I ordered a soda, burger and fries and thought to myself oh she is really angry and this isn't going to end well. "What is it, Bella?"

"Edward is so god damn stubborn."

As soon as Bella's shot showed up with her beer, the shot was gone and she started on the beer. She was half way done with the beer fairly quickly. When the waitress came back with my refill of soda, Bella ordered a second shot and beer.

She was pissed at him. "Bella, he cares about you and doesn't want anything to happen to you."

"Emmett, I protected your asses and saved your asses - his on Hell's River and your large ass in Alaska. Sorry, no offense."

"None taken. You've proven yourself time and time again. However, we are talking about a gun this time."

"Yes, I have. So what, I'm going to have gun training. If I am terrible at target practice I would be the first to back off carrying a gun. I wouldn't want to hurt any of you even by accident. Edward had planned on coming back from Catalina and telling Carlisle that I wasn't good enough at diving so I would be nice and safe and sound on land. I wouldn't be in his way then. What do I have to do to get him to believe in my abilities?" At that point, Bella had finished drinking her first beer when the second shot and beer came up. The second shot was immediately gone and then she started on her second beer. Thank god her sandwich showed up and Bella started eating it. When the waitress checked on us, Bella asked for a strawberry margarita for dessert. I knew we were in for some serious shit at the house that night. But she needed to blow up, so I let her. The waitress looked at me and quietly asked in hand signals if I was driving and I shook my head yes. I sent the team a text that said - _taking Bella home; she's in no condition to be coming back 2 the office. _

After she ate everything, her margarita showed up and she started nursing it. I had our waitress bring us out chips and queso to keep her stomach full. My phone kept going off in my pocket and I just ignored it.

"Bella," I asked. "Are you ready to go?" as she finished her margarita.

"I think so. I need to go yell at Eddie some more. Come on Emmy, thanks for listening and feeding me." I hopped off my bar stool and Emmett was immediately holding my side.

"Emmy, don't let Eddie find you holding me like this or he might beat you up, too."

Once we got to my jeep and Bella tried to step up into it, I saw how toasted she was. I picked her up and put her into the passenger seat and buckled her in. "Thanks Emmy, let's go. I'm ready to yell at Eddie." I climbed into my jeep, put my cell phone in the center counsel and away we went. Bella heard my text go off. So she picked it up and said, "Oh, Emmy. Look Eddie is looking for us. I'm going to send him a text back."

I just chuckled to myself and I wondered what Edward would get. Probably gibberish but who knows with T9 on the phone.

Bella kept rambling about Eddie not respecting her abilities and what it would take to prove her abilities.

I felt so bad for her, but I understood where Edward was coming from. I would want to protect her and keep her out of danger if I could I loved her like my hot sister. But he was trying to smother her, too. These two were going to be perfect together, if they could ever get on the same page. I was just hoping to survive her drunkenness and hopefully, Edward wouldn't kill me either. My job was just to keep her protected. No one said I had to stop her from drinking. I looked over and brushed the hair from her face; she had finally passed out. Oh she was going to be hurting tonight and in the morning. My cell went off with a call this time. I answered on the car's bluetooth hoping Bella didn't wake up.

"Hello."

"Hi, Emmett. It's Carlisle."

"Hey boss."

"Where's Bella?"

"Passed out in the passenger seat, why?"

"Passed out?"

"Yes, she had two shots, two beers and a strawberry margarita with her lunch."

"Emmett McCarty!"

"Look sir. I have to keep her protected which she is. But if she's pissed and wants to drink, I'll let her."

"Edward is pacing like a caged animal, right now. Particularly with the text he received from you."

"That was Bella. I've no clue what it says and it was the last thing she did before she passed out."

"You know what, bring her to my house. You stay there until I get there. Edward and I will be there after we go to your house and get Bella some stuff. I'll call Esme and tell her you're on your way."

"Fine, boss. She isn't going to feel very good tonight or tomorrow."

"Emmett, I'm assuming you are not driving under the influence. No Carlisle Cullen, I had three cokes with my lunch. Do you want to do a breathalyzer at your place? And are you gonna punish Bella to and take her away from two of her godfathers. Take Edward away instead; he doesn't know what he has with her."

"Emmett McCarty!"

"You know what Carlisle. I think once you and Edward get to your place, I'll leave my charge with you and then I'm going home to drink because I take my job seriously and I care so much about Bella. You don't need to be questioning me like this. She wanted my help and I gave it to her. If she asked I would help her through the throwing up she'll be doing and I would bring her aspirin and water all day tomorrow if that is what she wants. She is hurt and this time she chose to drink so just drop it, Carlisle."

Thirty minutes later, I pulled into Esme and Carlisle's house. Esme came out as I carried Bella into their house. She showed me upstairs to a guest room. I slipped her shoes off of her to help her get comfortable. "Esme, do you have Tylenol and water? I'd like to try and get them in her."

"Of course."

Esme was quickly back with them. I helped Bella sit up and with a little coercion, I got her to take them and then she curled up on a pillow and was asleep. I moved to an easy chair on the other side of the room because I knew I had to stay with her.

Esme said, "I'll go wait to let them in. Someday when those two get this entire tug of warring straightened out, they'll be perfect for each other."

"I hope we just survive the Catalina trip next weekend. I worry one of them will tie the anchor to the other and throw it overboard."

"Emmett, please, don't let that happen."

"I won't, Esme."

"I'll see you later."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Soon Edward was standing in the doorway, I got up to excuse myself but as I left I said, "Please give this note to Bella when she wakes up. It says 'if you are mad that I'm gone please call me and I'll come and get you. Emmett/ Emmy.' Good luck man."

I got downstairs and I said to Carlisle, "I hope you can understand. She was never out of my sight and I knew I could run with her at any time."

"Emmett, my only problem is that you let her have five drinks. She is a small thing and she'll pay the price later.

Esme said, "That is not Emmett's fault, Carlisle."

"I'm going to go. I have left a note with Edward that if Bella wants me to come and get her I will."

Carlisle said, "Thanks, you're a true friend, brother, uncle, or I guess as Bella calls you, a fantastic godfather for her."

"Thanks Carlisle. She is the little sister I never had."

EPOV

"Carlisle, what am I going to do?" I screamed at him.

"You have to let her live Edward; that is what she wants. She may be innocent about love and romance, but she's worldly and strong in regards to everything else. She glows and you keep trying to extinguish her flame. If you extinguish that flame, she won't be Bella anymore. Let her learn to shoot a gun. It's going to be in here on the target range. Who knows she may not even like it!"

"Her water skills are amazing and I bet her scuba diving will be as good or better."

"You said after you and Tanya broke up, you wanted someone that likes to explore the outdoors with you. And that is Bella. But that also means that she has to be strong, but for some reason you can't accept that."

We talked for another hour until we got the text from Emmett. I had settled down some until I found out Emmett wasn't coming back. For the next twenty minutes, we all texted Emmett but he wasn't answering.

Finally, I got the gibberish text from Emmett. I waited another ten minutes and no explanation came so that is when Carlisle called Emmett. I called Esme after I heard what Carlisle said to Emmett and let her know who was coming. It got a bit heated between Carlisle and Emmett and as Carlisle and I were driving to my place, it continued. I quickly went in and got myself shorts and a tee for the next day and pajamas. Plus I grabbed yoga pants and a tee plus pajamas for Bella. Oh yeah, she may get sick and I grabbed a second outfit just in case.

When we finally made it to Carlisle's house, Esme let us in and she told me where Bella was. I went running up the stairs and saw my little innocent Bella laying there on the bed curled up in the fetal position. I just wanted to hold her so that I could tell her nothing would ever happen to her. But that is not what she wanted. She wanted to be a part of all of us and she did deserve it; she was right. I just loved her so much I couldn't let go.

A few hours later I started to hear her mumbling, unfortunately ten minutes later, she went running for the bathroom. I was quickly standing right behind her holding her hair. "Go away, Eddy. I don't need you." And she pushed at my legs as she threw up again.

"Bella."

"No Eddy," she yelled at me. She pulled her hair from me and laid down on the tile floor

Esme came into the bathroom. We quietly traded places. I moved to the door jamb, stayed and watched.

Esme helped brush Bella's hair aside. "What? Stop touching me," Bella mumbled.

"Bella, honey. It's Esme. Let me help you get back to bed."

"Esme, what are you doing here?"

"Honey, you're at my house."

"What? Why? Oh shit!" Poor Bella threw up again. "I feel like crap," Bella groaned to Esme.

"I can understand," Esme said as she rubbed Bella's back.

"Do you want to try and go back to bed now?"

"My mouth."

"Got it covered Bella. Come on."

They went to the sink. Esme helped support Bella while she brushed her teeth.

I backed out into the bedroom and Esme brought her back to bed.

"Thank you, Esme. You're so nice and don't boss me around or tell me what to do not like someone else does."

"Bella, can you drink this?" Esme asked her.

Bella did and curled up to go back to sleep. Just as I thought she was asleep, she jumped some and sat up. "Esme, why am I at your house? Why are you taking care of me? My guards?"

"Honey, you're fine and safe. Carlisle is your guard right now, plus Edward is here, too."

"Where is Emmett?"

"He left to go back to work; but he left you a note that says if you need him to just call. Now why don't you lay back down and go back to sleep. When you wake up later, I promise you'll feel better."

"Thank you, mommy." Bella really did pass out this time; she laid back down and curled up in the fetal position.

Esme took my hand and pulled me out of the guest room as she left. "She's going to be out now for a couple hours, just let her sleep this off."

"Esme, how do you do it?"

"Edward, relax just think how long she has been by herself and self sufficient?"

"But Esme, guns?"

"Edward, I'm trained with one. That's what happens when you are involved with the CIA. Emily and Angela can handle a gun, as well."

"But it's my job to protect her."

Carlisle then said, "Edward, if you had to protect Emmett and knew how good he was with a gun, would you let him carry one to help protect the both of you?"

"Of course."

Esme punched me.

"What Esme?"

"You're so sexist. No wonder Bella got pissed at you and got drunk."

"Carlisle, why are all the women ganging up on me? So I want to keep them safe."

"Edward, love them and care for them; that is how they feel safe. Not by you locking them away from danger. As Bella has told you, she has been taking care of herself for so long. Edward, when there is a gun pointing at her or someone she loves, I guarantee she'll take guidance from you. But having her trained so that if you two are trapped and she has decent aim that she can be your backup would make you both happy. I really don't want to see either of you hurt. I guarantee that if she saw someone pointing a gun at your back, she would dive in and take the bullet to protect you."

"Oh my God," and I got up and walked outside. I think the last line that Carlisle said finally got it through my thick skull. He's so right she would and so would I. I loved her so much I would die protecting her.

I just walked through the woods on the back of their property for a while trying to clear my head. A text on my phone finally brought me back to reality.

It was from Carlisle and said - _she is awake and asking 4 you_. I ran back to the house and Carlisle met me on the deck.

"What?" I said.

"Just relax. Esme is trying to get her to eat something light and then you can see her. She doesn't feel very good."

"I'm sure she doesn't. She's so small and five drinks."

"Edward, you aren't going to lecture her. She just wants your shoulder to lean on. Better question is why did you walk out while we were talking?"

"Because you finally said the right words to get it through my thick skull about Bella and how much I care for her. You're right. I do want her to be able to protect herself because I know we would each give our lives to save the other. I'm sorry I'm so damn stubborn."

"But you also care and love the same way. You need to let her be herself and relax. No one is going to hurt her except maybe you emotionally. You need to relax and enjoy your time together just like you did yesterday."

"Maybe tomorrow, when she's feeling better, you can take her to see _The Princess and the Frog_."

"Carlisle, a romantic movie, as well as a cartoon, you have to be kidding."

"You love her, right?"

"Yes."

"Take her and I promise, it won't be terrible."

"Fine. Can I go see her now?"

"Yes and be nice. Be the gentleman that is hidden under all your stubborn crap."

"Yes, sir and thanks." and I shoke his hand and I sprinted for the stairs.

I passed Esme and she said, "Be nice and come down for dinner when you are ready."

"Okay."

I went to Bella's door, "May I please come in Bella?"

"Yes," she moaned, "but just be quiet my head is pounding."

"Okay."

"Is it okay if I sit on your bed?"

"Yes, just be quiet."

"Did Esme give you more Tylenol?"

"Yes, Edward, would you just hold me? And we can talk later."

"Of course."

Bella took her pillow, laid it down in my lap and then laid on her side. I rubbed her back with my one hand. How could I not love her and protect her? I thought to myself. She was in all this pain because of me; I caused her to go drink because I had pissed her off. I sent Emmett a text and said - _I'm so sorry man that you had to watch Bella like that it was my fault. I think Carlisle finally got through to me today. _

_No problem, man, just quit pissing her off and love her instead. _

_I'll see you tomorrow night at the house because Carlisle insisted someone stay with her. _

_Okay you two are responsible for dinner _

_Deal_

Bella woke a couple of hours later and was looking straight up at me. "Hi Edward."

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better, now that there is no light out."

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry I guess you'll have to remember that too much alcohol adds to your migraines."

"It does. I guess I learned that today."

"Bella, I'm so sorry for making you feel so small."

"Edward, can you hold that thought I need to go to the bathroom?"

"Are you okay or do you need help?"

"No, I think I'll be fine."

So I went to the bathroom, then I opened the door and said, "Esme said I have clothes around here."

"Sure." I grabbed her pajamas or so I thought.

When Bella came out, I gasped.

"Bella, I know technically I'm not your boyfriend right now. But you look incredible in my t-shirt and your pajama pants. If I was still teaching you about romance, I would come over, kiss you and tell you you look incredible in my clothes. I would continue kissing you and carry you back to bed. And if we were even more involved, I would land up making love to you because it is incredibly hot to see your significant other in your clothes. But instead, I'll kiss your nose carry you back to bed and let you lay back down."

"Now, Bella just sleep tonight. I'll be next door if you need me and tomorrow we'll talk. I'm sorry I was such a jerk."

"Edward, answer me two questions before you leave."

"What?"

"Are you going to stand in my way for gun training and are we back to being boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes and if you want to then yes."

"Thank you, Edward and good night."

BPOV

As I went to sleep, I said to myself, "I'll never drink five drinks again." My head felt like it would explode and I felt like someone had run over me.

EPOV

I went downstairs finally and ate a leftover plate Esme had for me and then I found Carlisle in his study.

"Thank you. She's soundly sleeping probably for the night."

Carlisle smiled and I said, "I know she is. Esme slipped her a natural sleeping concoction."

"How about next week when you get back from Catalina we start the practice?"

"No let her start Thursday. I want to see if she is sore or not."

"She is tough; she'll be fine."

"I know; I never thought I would find someone like her."

"You did. And you two deserve each other."

"Thanks, Carlisle. I'm going to turn in."

"I'll see you at work on Wednesday."

**A/N Happy New Year all. See you in the new year with an update on Sunday. Please review. **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

I had been up pacing waiting for Bella to wake up since six. At 8 am I heard her in her bathroom, and thought to myself, "Esme might have to give me some of that crap so that I can sleep."

I went and knocked on Bella's door. "Come in." she said quietly.

"Bella, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Ashamed."

"Why are you ashamed?" I said as I walked towards Bella. Then I pulled her into a hug to try and get her to stop crying.

"Because I made an ass out of myself yesterday and threw a temper tantrum. My father raised me better than that."

"So how do you actually feel?"

"Slow and groggy."

"Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Come on. I happen to know there is someone downstairs eager to feed you."

"Okay, but I'm really not that hungry."

"I think Esme will understand."

We walked side by side downstairs.

"Good morning, Bella."

"Morning, Esme. Thank you for taking care of me yesterday though I didn't deserve it."

"Yes, Bella, you did. We all have had a bad day here or there and you just did yesterday. Edward, have you done that before?"

"Yes and no one was around to help me through it either."

"Please, sit down and try and eat something."

"One egg, a piece of toast and a banana and that was all for me."

"Would you like to go outside for a little while?" I asked.

"Actually, Edward, I would like a shower first."

"That sounds good; the duffle in your room has clean clothes in it for you."

Once Bella was gone, I helped Esme clean up the kitchen and I said, "What was in that magic potion you should sell it?"

"A little bit of this, a little bit of that and a lot of love and compassion. No, I'm not going to sell it."

"Now come with me, I want to show you what I got Bella for Christmas."

"Esme, it's only September."

"I know. I have yours too; I always start early. Esme showed me three different sweaters and a couple of chunkier style necklaces and bracelets."

"She'll love them, Esme."

"Why the face, Edward?"

"Now you have me thinking about the holidays with Bella."

"Edward, make it fun for her."

"Oh, we can do that; I guarantee it. Emmett lives with us remember." Then my mind was racing what to get Bella for Christmas and when she would be going back home what would happen to us. It really scared the shit out of me that I might have to walk away from my love in less than a year.

Esme interrupted my thoughts with, "I heard Bella say at Sam's house, she missed being outdoors with nature."

"Yes, she does. What's up your sleeve?"

"Do you think Carlisle would let all of us go camping with her? All the couples."

"What about Emmett and Jasper?" Edward asked.

"They can come, too."

"Where would we go?"

"Mountains, lake or river for hiking and rock climbing."

"Bella would love it, with all of us there, what could Carlisle say?"

"Maybe and he'll demand cell phones work."

"Can you convince him?"

"How about you keep it cool, survive this weekend with Bella, Jasper, and Emmett and then I'll ask?"

"Deal."

Then Bella came in and asked, "What is a deal?"

BPOV

Edward turned, walked to me, hugged me and said, "I promised Esme that I would quit being so stubborn."

"So that is what you call it."

"Yes. Now how about a walk and I can see how you're doing."

"Okay."

"Good. Take a nice, long walk and when you get back, I'll have lunch ready."

"Sounds good. After lunch, Bella would you like to go see a movie?"

"Sure, but why aren't we going to the office?"

Esme said, "Because my husband doesn't want you there today."

"Okay," and we left for a two hour walk.

Emmett and Jasper called checking on me. I told them, "Sorry for my behavior and I'll see you tonight."

We stopped at a park bench and Edward sat across from me. He took my hands and said, "Bella, I'm so sorry I pissed you off so badly yesterday. It took until Carlisle said something last night for me to get it through my thick skull"

"What was that?"

"If someone had a gun pointed at the back of my head, you would take the bullet for me trying to protect me; but if I gave you a gun, you would protect me that way."

"Edward, Carlisle's right."

"I knew he was as soon as he said it that way. I also know I would do the exact same thing, if the roles were reversed."

"Edward, I like this Edward. I like the movie date Edward, and I want this one not the overprotective one that won't let me cross the street for fear of what might happen. I liked sleeping on the back patio Sunday night with that Edward."

"Bella, I'll promise to try and be less demanding and stubborn."

"I can promise not to get drunk ever again. I hated throwing up though sleeping in your lap wasn't half bad."

"Bella that was a very nice thing you just said to me."

"I'm glad. I can see it from the little crooked smile you're giving me."

"Does this mean we are officially back to being boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes, don't boyfriends and girlfriends fight?"

"Yes, but normally about money and sex. Not about guns and stubborn male egos. Okay sometimes about egos."

"Now, how about I pull you into a hug and we walk back to Esme's house for lunch. I'll then take you to the movies after lunch."

"Who gets to pick?"

"Actually, Carlisle picked for us, he told me to take you to _Princess and the Frog."_

"What about Esme? She wanted to see the movie, too."

"Bella, because of us being your guards I really can't take both of you."

Then I called Carlisle. Carlisle answered and said, "Good morning, Bella. How are you?"

"I'm doing much better. But it's my turn to negotiate with you."

"What is that?"

"I'll go see _Princess and the Frog_ with Edward, but you have to take Esme this weekend while I'm in Catalina."

Edward yelled in the background, "Say no, Carlisle."

"Deal Bella. Tell Edward to enjoy."

"Bye, Carlisle. I'll see you tomorrow."

I looped my hand in with Edward's and said, "Take me to Esme for some lunch and then you can take me to the movies."

So we went back and had soup and sandwiches, we packed up our few clothes and then we headed for the movies. We had a small popcorn and a couple drinks.

After the movie, we stopped and picked up food for us to make for dinner. Edward had lasagna in the oven and I had a salad in the fridge for dinner. Emmett came in hollering, "Bells, can I have a shot and a beer?"

"No Emmy, you can't."

"So do you remember any of yesterday?"

"Not much."

"Are you two really better?" Jasper asked.

"Yes."

After dinner was done and cleaned up, I went to my room and wrote in my journals for a while.

The next morning at the office I walked in and asked Carlisle, "Is it possible to meet with an orthopedic surgeon here?"

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"I am sick of wearing pants and hiding my ankle all the time. I have an idea."

"Sure, I'll set something up this afternoon. Thank you Carlisle."

After lunch Jasper took me down to the surgeon, I showed him my tattoos. "I'm sick of covering them, can we design a nude slip cover that I can wear and cover my ankle with too."

"Piece of cake."

"Let me get scans of your feet and I can have them next week."

Then we went back to the cubes we were working in. Edward, Emmett and Jasper made me sit down and spend the afternoon reading the firearm's manual. The next morning we went to the indoor range and checked out the gear. Edward kept making me nervous, so I asked Jasper to help me. I finally got off my first shot. The recoil was intense and my aim wasn't terrible. I then got to shoot off a few rounds. My aim was getting better. Once we left the range, I could feel the tingling in my arms and I shook them out. We then went and picked up my scuba diving gear. My bathing suits and wet suits were at the house with all the guys' gear. We went home and made dinner. After dinner, we went and got food for the weekend on the boat. At home, I finished filling in my log book information.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

The next morning at 8, we were up and eating. We then loaded up two cars with all our gear and headed for Long Beach marina where the yacht was kept.

We loaded everything onto the boat. There were weights, air tanks, and nitrox tanks as well waiting for us. Emmett pulled out the underwater scooters.

As we were getting ready to shove off, I said, "Guys, please wait a minute, I'll be right back." I went into my room slipped on my bathing suit and shorts plus my dive booties and put my hair in a pony tail. I went back out back and said, "Let's go now. I can help you shove off. What you guys aren't saying anything?"

"I know the booties look ridiculous, but I can finally wear shorts again."

Jasper came out of the trance first, "Come on Bella, you look amazing. Let's go and yes you can dress like that all you want. Emmett, are you driving? We'll get the lines for you. Eddie, when you come out of shock, get sunscreen and a hat. Come and help us."

Off we went and ten minutes later we were on our way. I sat down on deck near the boys. Jasper took the sunscreen and hat from Edward. "Here Bella to protect your face. And get some sunscreen on yourself. Those legs are white and Carlisle will kill us if we bring home a lobster instead of the snow angel."

After I took care of my legs, stomach and arms; Edward quietly offered to take care of my back. We cruised, talked and drank water going across the Pacific Ocean. The swells were amazing. We even saw dolphins.

Two hours later we got moored into Catalina and Emmett and Jasper went and checked us in. Edward and I started on lunch and we all enjoyed it. We slowly got all of our gear put together and we went out in our dingy to our first dive site. We went to tie in and I said, "Wait. Can I please free dive to tie us in?"

"Be our guest." So I did, oh my god that felt wonderful. I hadn't in a while and I had missed it. Once I returned to the boat, Edward slipped in and helped me get my BC on. Down under the ocean the two of us went, I kept checking my gear. When I looked up once, I saw a baby sea lion swim right out of the kelp followed by momma. It was amazing. I tucked my hands into my chest and we just swam. I remembered my breathing which controlled how deep or shallow I went. After forty minutes, we had circled back around to the small boat including our safety stop. We all slipped our gear off. I got into the boat and so did the boys. Edward said, "I'll get your gear, Bella."

"No, Edward, remember I have to prove to you that I can do everything myself." I then heaved my gear into the boat with me. I unzipped all the top layers of wetsuit because I was warm and rolled them down.

All of a sudden, Emmett said, "That suit was a bad choice for you, Bella."

"But Emmett, it's the one you picked."

"Yes, it is. That's when it was in a magazine and not wet on a real woman."

I looked down and Edward looked over. "Oh shit!" I just pulled my Lycra suit back up.

"Better Emmett."

"Yes, but no complaints from me either way. If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm…" Then there was a splash because Edward knocked Emmett off balance and he fell in.

Emmett came up and said, "What man?"

"Remember, Carlisle told us to be gentlemen and the rest of that line would not have been."

"Oh yeah." We then got Emmett back in the boat and headed back. We changed out air tanks and then headed back out. This time we were near kelp. When Edward and I descended, I pulled out my knife and decided to show them my skills that were quickly coming back to me. Edward tried to stop me, but I just kicked harder. After I went through the kelp, Edward came through with me; but Emmett and Jasper came around from the side. Edward wrote on the board 'stupid'.

I wrote and said 'wait until you see the kelp forest I have on one of the corners of my islands'.

Edward wrote 'sry.'

We continued exploring and finally after a safety stop, we returned to the boat and back to the yacht.

We had a few snacks giving us some service interval time. We then switched to nitrox and prepared our scooters. We took the yacht this time. We were going to do two dives further around the point.

Fortunately, before we got in, we figured out there was a pretty nasty rip current. I suggested, "Let's just jump in together and sink, we will ride the current and come back with the scooters. Edward said, "Very calmly, are you sure you're up for this Bella?"

"Yes."

"Alright you two, are you ready air on and no air in your BC?" Emmett said.

"Yep, see you around 50 feet down okay?" Edward and I went in first and it was so much fun. I was remembering riding these with my dad. Edward was easily at my side, Emmett and Jasper caught up to us. After thirty minutes, we started to head back. I was glad we had the scooters. Edward insisted on helping me this time. We were soon on the yacht, then we grabbed Emmett and Jasper's scooters and yes, I managed to easily help Jasper out.

"Damn," Emmett said. "Are you sure you were not a boy in some other life Bella?"

"I don't know, Emmett."

"That's just what I do. I always help." We switched out our gear and went looking for a spot with a smaller rip. We actually went to the back side of the island.

"Emmett, would you like to dive with me this time?"

"Of course, I would Bella. Edward, you don't mind do you?"

"No, be my guest."

"Ready," Edward asked.

"Yep," Edward helped me up and I walked to the edge of the boat.

"Be careful and I'll see you down there," Edward said.

I looked at Emmett and said, "Ready, Emmett. I'll see you about twenty-five feet down."

"Yep," and then in I went. Once I surfaced and told them okay, I emptied by BC and slowly headed down. I looked over my shoulder when I heard the splash and Emmett was soon following me. Edward was third and Jasper was last in our group of four. We swam and saw fish and found plenty of crustaceans on the bottom. This time I went around the kelp, but when we got around the kelp, I came to an abrupt stop because there was a blue shark in front of me. Emmett bumped into me, but got stopped as I pointed. Then Edward and Jasper started swimming over us and stopped as well. Suddenly, I couldn't see because my mask was gone. Emmett took my arm. Jasper's flipper had caught my head.

I breathed calmly and sunk out of Jasper's flipper reach and Emmett handed me my mask back. I put it on. Then cleared it and waited for my eyes to adjust from all the salt. Emmett signaled if I was okay? I then signaled okay.

By then Edward and Jasper, where down to us and again asked if I was okay. I signaled okay then shark and as we turned around; he had swam away. So we calmly, just headed back to the boat. We did our safety stop and Emmett got out of the water and then helped me out. I dropped my gear and then I helped Edward.

He said, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Edward. I'm fine."

Jasper said, "Bella, I'm sorry."

"Jasper, it's no problem. Seriously, I'm fine. Relax boys."

"Well, Carlisle will kill us if we bring you home injured."

I walked over to the fresh water shower. "Can you guys handle if I rinse off back here first before we leave?"

"Bella, hold on. Have a towel at least."

"Okay."

I rinsed out my hair, then I peeled off the wet suit, top half, then the jumpsuit came next. "Boys turn around, I am about to lose my skin if you don't want to see anything." They all did. I pulled off my skin; I rinsed my hair one last time. Then, I turned off the shower and wrapped the towel around me.

"Guys, I'll refill all the tanks. How's that?"

"Be our guest." They rinsed the gear and they rinsed off in the shower, as well.

As I was filing the tanks, I started to remember all the scuba diving I had done with my dad. Once we were done, I asked, "Can I drive us back to the dock?"

"Be our guest." I pulled anchor and away I went. I was listening to the boys' conversation down below me.

"She's really good. It's all like second nature to her," Jasper said.

"It is," Edward said.

"Let's go ashore to a restaurant for dinner tonight," Emmett said.

"Sure," Edward said.

I just continued navigating and when we got back to our slip, the boys tied us up.

I came around. I was so thankful they had left me alone upfront. I hadn't been on a yacht in the US until today then adding scuba diving and driving the boat around I suddenly missed my daddy very much. I went around and headed for my room to get into dry clothes and cover up my ankle so I could take my booties off. I then went out to the sitting area. "Bella, make yourself beautiful. We're going to take you to dinner."

"No, thanks, Emmett. I would rather stay here. You guys can go; I'll just lock myself in my room. I'm kind of tired from all the diving today."

Then Jasper's phone rang. He stepped away and said, "It's Carlisle; I'll be back."

Edward touched my arm as I started to walk to my room. "Bella, are you really okay?"

"Yes, Edward. I'm fine. Like I said, you guys go eat."

"No, you know; we can't do that. I'll stay here with you and I'll make us some dinner."

"Fine, Edward. I just want a salad or something light." I then went into my room and closed the door.

JPOV

"Hey, Carlisle."

"No everything is fine. Four dives already. She's amazing; she's just like one of us."

"Alright, Carlisle. I got it; she is almost just like us."

"We're all going out for dinner tonight."

"We will Carlisle."

I came back around the corner and Emmett and Edward were just staring at each other.

"What guys?" Jasper asked.

"She doesn't want to go to dinner," Emmett said.

"Is she okay?" Jasper asked.

"I think so. If you guys want to go to dinner and troll for girls, be my guest. I'll stay with her," Edward said.

"Cool. Let's go Jasper," Emmett said.

"You two get the bunk beds," Edward said.

"Thanks buddy," Jasper said.

"No problem, you know you don't fit on the double bed. The bunk beds are at least extra long."

"I know."

Emmett and I got ready and as we left I said, "See you later, Edward. If you need us, just call."

"No problem. Have fun."

EPOV

I finished up the fajita salads. I made raspberry lemonade and knocked on Bella's door. "Dinner."

"Fine. I'll be right there."

"Thanks for making dinner, Edward," and we sat at the table and ate.

"Bella, are you really okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"What has you so blue?"

"I don't know, Edward."

"Let me get a goodnight sleep and I'll be fine in the morning. I'm sure."

"Bella, another thing is that people who are dating share their problems."

BPOV

"I understand, Edward. I don't really have a problem, though. Maybe it's just getting to that time of the month. I don't know. Edward, thanks for dinner. I'll go clean up then I'm going to go to bed.

"Okay, Bella, if you need me, I'll be out here.

"Thanks, Edward." I made quick work cleaning up the galley and then I went to go to bed. "Good night, Edward," I said.

I climbed into bed and cried myself to sleep. Today was the first day in probably five years that I really missed my daddy.

EPOV

I had heard Bella crying and talking about her daddy. It must've all been in her sleep. I didn't know what to do. Finally, after an hour of it had passed, I called Jasper and Emmett to come back to the yacht. I told them that it was Bella related, but we weren't in trouble because if I hadn't Emmett would have come with guns a blazing.

"What is it?" Jasper asked when he got back to the boat. "You look really upset."

"Go listen at her door; she's been sobbing for an hour and talking about her daddy. I want to go in and wake her up and hold her, but what about all of this could be trudging up all these memories?"

"I don't know," Emmett said.

"Jasper, maybe if you quietly walk in and sit in the chair, you could calm her down," I suggested.

"I can try."

So he did, it worked for all of ten minutes. Then she returned to the dreams, tears and crying for daddy.

"Edward, you're going to have to wake her up. Go change into your pajamas and then let's see if you being on the bed with her will calm her down," Jasper said.

"I hate this."

When I returned, Jasper came back out of Bella's room, "I have it. She said just the right thing in her sleep. The answer is so obvious; we missed it."

"What Jasper tell me?" Edward said.

"You guys, the last time she scuba dived was with her father on their yacht. All of today brought back memories to her. They're all happy memories except that her father is no longer with us. Edward, my basic psych classes would tell me to wake her up and tell her. Then offer to hold her hand or something while she goes back to sleep," Jasper said.

"Good night, Edward," Emmett and Jasper said trying to get me to smile.

I looked back and said, "Make sure the alarm is back on."

"We got it."

I went in and nudged Bella on her side. Bella said, "Go away, daddy. It's too early for diving. No, it's not sleepy head. Let's go."

BPOV

Then the voice changed to my favorite velvety voice. "Bella, wake up, please."

"What Edward is everything okay?"

"Yes, we're fine. Honey, do you know you have been in a nightmare, crying and calling for your daddy for the last hour?"

"No," then I felt my face and could feel the tears.

"Beautiful, was that one of the last things you did with your father before he passed away?"

"Yes, we always dove together at least twice a week."

"I'm sorry, Bella. Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"No, that's okay," and then I leaned on Edward's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't know how this would affect me until today."

"Bella, you don't need to explain. You're talking to the guy that thought you were going to leave us on Hell's River because you stunk as a tour guide. Come here?" and he leaned his arm around me and pulled me in close. "Now, close your eyes and try to go back to sleep."

"Thanks, Edward, you're a great friend and boyfriend. You should've sent Jasper in to just calm me."

"We did. It worked for all of ten minutes. Good night, Bella." Using his fingers he kissed his lips and laid them gently on my lips.

Bella fell asleep on my shoulder, but her head kept falling down. Just before she hit my lap, I had a pillow in my lap for her.

I brushed her hair from her face. Jasper poked his head in and I gave him the all clear sign. Then I was like wait a minute. Jasper came in and I did hand signals to get her to lying down then I lay down and we put Bella's head on my chest. Jasper agreed and we started moving around. Soon, we were laying down with my arm draped over Bella.

Jasper, threw two spreads over the bed in case one of us or the other needed a blanket. Then Jasper went to bed.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

I woke up to Bella jerking awake. "Alright, Edward, I know we aren't in a tent this time; why are you and I in the same bed again?"

"Because you were crying about your father."

"Oh, that was all real."

"Yes, how about we get up, have some breakfast and go diving?"

"Okay."

"Edward, did you sleep okay?"

"Yes, I did."

"Go put on a different suit and your booties so that we can get ready for another day of diving."

Edward and I started on French toast for breakfast for everyone. I had orange juice, as well.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't know that being on the yacht would bring all that up subconsciously."

"Bella, it's okay. We'll just keep telling you that you are doing all of this so that you can sleep with Edward more," Emmett said.

Jasper just punched him.

"Give me about thirty minutes and I'll be ready to dive. Can we try a night dive tonight?"

"Yes, but can we have an early dinner on shore."

"Yes, Emmett."

Thirty minutes later, I have my skin on and put my wet suit on. The boys have a cart loaded up and we go to the Casino Point to do a shore dive.

We finish getting dressed and Jasper asked, "Can I be Bella's dive buddy?"

I said, "Sure."

Soon we were in and swimming around. I would go in and out of the kelp just enjoying myself.

Jasper signaled for me to go the sand bottom.

I did and he made me do BC removal and replacement. I didn't argue; I just did it. Then I signaled for the three of them to prove it to me and they all did it, too.

We went and did a safety stop. On the service, we just sat around on the sand and talked and then again went back in for another dive.

After our second dive, we returned to the yacht. I rinsed off in the fresh water shower and rinsed out the gear. I refilled everyone's tanks

We sat around filled out our dive logs and then I looked at the dive sites and said, "Let's go to the Italian Dive Gardens and do some maneuvering at depths with the scooters. I'd like Edward back as my dive buddy."

"That's fair," Emmett said.

"Can we go around to the gardens now? I would like to get a free dive in and then have some down time before we actually dive."

"How deep can you go Bella?"

"I don't know, but I love the feeling."

So we headed the yacht around and I put my skin on. Once we were tied off, I went to the back of the boat slipped on my mask and fins. I dove in and went straight down. I popped back up about two minutes later, but I was further away from the yacht. The current had carried me a little ways.

Edward said, "Stay put. I'll come and get you."

"Edward, stop. I'm fine; I'll be right there."

I pushed through the current. Edward and Emmett lifted me straight out of the water and I said, "See. I'm fine."

"What is it you like about free diving?" Emmett asked as he wrapped a towel around me.

"It's freeing, relaxing and intense all in one."

Emmett said, "Just like sex."

I started choking and almost tripped; Edward caught me though. I, finally, had myself under control and I said to, "Emmett, I really don't know about that. But you have volunteered enough times since I met you, do you want to go and introduce me to sex right now?"

This time Emmett shut up.

I said, "What's wrong, Emmett? Cat got your tongue."

"Lunch, boys. Come on in when Emmett finds his voice."

Jasper patted Emmett's back and said, "She just shut you up."

We made lunch and enjoyed ourselves on the back patio.

Ninety minutes later, Edward was helping me get my gear back on and he whispered, "Since I am your boyfriend, can I please be your dive buddy for the rest of the weekend? I have shared you enough with the other two."

I smiled and said, "Yes." I finish slipping on my gear. This time we put Jasper and Emmett in first. They start to go down and then I enter and finally Edward. We use our scooters and head down; we bottom out at around 110 feet. We spent 35 minutes on that dive, but by the time we got out it had been 45 minutes. We plug the information into our dive computers; we should stay out for at least an hour. Emmett went and got cards and we played.

"No deeper than 60 feet guys." I said, "Checking the tables."

"Yes, mommy."

I punched Emmett and said, "You're really sick Emmett. First, you tell me you want to have sex with me and now I am your mother. You have some sick fetishes."

Jasper and Edward just started laughing at Emmett. Without the scooters this time, we started exploring. We went through the kelp at sixty feet this time.

Forty minutes later, we were out relaxing and enjoying ourselves. Edward and I brought the yacht back around to the docks. Emmett and Jasper tied up the yacht.

"Bella, go get ready."

"Okay, can we leave around five for dinner?"

"Sure."

I wore my boots with straight leg jeans and a tight at chest tank that flaired just below the bust line. When I came out, all the boys were having a beer by the kitchen bar. "Couldn't wait?"

"Nope."

"You look beautiful, Bella; those jeans make your legs go on forever."

"Thank you, Edward."

"I love you boys in these shirts, but why do you always wear this style and why dark ones?"

"Easy Bella, we have to hide our guns and this is the perfect style shirt for it," Emmett said.

"Where do you keep it?"

"Our waistbands, do you want to get mine out?" Emmett asked.

"No, Emmett. I might accidently purposely shoot your ass."

"Come on, Bella. You've been hanging out with Emmett to long," Jasper said.

I heard my phone go off as we were walking up the dock and I look and giggled, "Edward, come here."

I show him the text - Picture of movie ticket from Carlisle and he says _here's your proof_.

Esme then sends me one that says _I loved the movie thanks Bella_

We headed for the restaurant up on the hill with a view of the marina. We had fresh Catalina seafood for dinner. I stuck with soda. I was making sure I didn't feel that drunk again anytime soon. Plus we're still going to do two night dives.

Back on the boat, I put on my light blue suit again and slipped on the skin and added my wetsuit. Edward and I got out all our night lights and attached to our gear.

"Bella."

"Yes, Edward."

"Are you better tonight?"

"Yes, thank you. This is fun; so let's do our night dives. I was in and heading under the sea followed by Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. The lobsters and rays that came out were cool at night. We just swam along for an hour or so and then headed back to the boat. We changed out the tanks, grabbed a bottle of water and headed back in. This time we stayed in for about thirty minutes. We cleaned up the gear. I slipped out of my wet suit and this time I went into my room and showered. I came back out in pajamas with my ankles bare for once. I curled up on one of the couches and was flipping through the television. Emmett came out and said, "College football, alright."

Then there was a knock at the back of the boat. Emmett looked at me. Jasper and Edward were in the hall too looking leery. Emmett went to go for the door. Edward pointed at my legs; a shit what was I going to do. Emmett slowed down and then Jasper chucked a blanket at me. Edward then quickly came over and sat next to me and pulled me in.

Then we heard Emmett say, "Hi!"

We heard two voices say, "Hi!"

"We are Harry and Mary on the boat next to you. We heard you cheer over the college football game. Our satellite went out. We're wondering if we could watch the second half with you guys."

"Sure, come on in." Jasper quickly sat on the other end of the couch to make sure my ankles stay covered.

Emmett brought out a couple bar stools. I stayed laying in Edward's lap with about ten minutes to go in the game. I had laughed a couple of times pretty hard and I really needed to go to the bathroom. I pulled in my yoga training and made it sound like I was asleep. I could even make the little sighing sounds of deep breathing.

Mary said, "Look, Bella fell asleep."

"Yeah, I'm sure she is beat, we did six dives today."

"Oh my god," she said. "That little thing has to be exhausted to keep up with all of you; Edward, take your girlfriend to bed."

"Yes, ma'am," Edward said. He scooped me up and kept me covered and took me to my room. As soon as the door closed, I whispered, "Put me down, bathroom now."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Beautiful." While I ran into the bathroom, Edward called Carlisle to run a check on the couple just to be sure and their boat.

I climbed into bed and laid down. Edward gently kissed my lips and said, "Good night, Beautiful. I really like having you laying in my arms and lap. Plus you're an amazing scuba diver; I'll vote yes you are a part of the team and diving plan.

"Really?" I quietly squeaked.

"Yes. If you weren't a freakin' queen we were trying to return home, I would have you working on all water rescues at the CIA."

"Thank you, I think that is one of the nicest things you have said about my skills to date. Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Bella. Sweet dreams."

EPOV

Then I left Bella's bedroom and finished watching the game.

Mary said, "You didn't wake her up, did you?"

"No, she's still asleep."

With two minutes to go in the game, I felt my pocket go off. I excused myself and went to get a drink in the kitchen and I checked my text - _all clear call later. Older couple retired over there have a daughter Bella's age and on older boy they both live in LA, satellite sweep of boat clean._

I replied - _great._

Then I returned to our living room with water and enjoyed the rest of the game. We cheered when their alma mater won. They thanked us and Emmett walked them out. I went and looked at Bella. She was sound asleep with no words coming out of her mouth. Jasper said, "To bad buddy, you get to sleep alone tonight."

I punched Jasper and said, "Good night, man."

"Good night. Enjoy dreaming about Bella."

I went into my room and I dreamt about the beautiful brunette sleeping next door to me. I knew I wouldn't get to make love to her anytime soon, but I really wanted to keep kissing her.

**A/N – Okay I am returning my daughter to college today for yet another semester. Your reviews will give us something to read and chat about as we drive back. Please I know there are more than three of you out there reading this story. Please just drop me a quick thank you note. Will update again on Thursday.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

My dream was interrupted with a knocking noise and a voice that I loved saying, "Edward."

I got up and opened the door and said, "Yes, Bella."

"Edward, its six and I can't get back to sleep."

"Bella, go put on socks and I'll meet you in the living room."

BPOV

I slipped on socks and then started hot chocolate. Edward wrapped his arms around me and asked, "Is this okay?"

"Yes."

"Bella, I don't think I need to teach you as much as you think I do. Why are you making hot chocolate and how many are you making it for?"

"Two and I thought it would be nice since I woke you up so early."

I kissed her neck and said, "That's right. Do you like me holding you like this and hugging you like I did when I first came up?"

"Yes." I turned and smiled at him. "I like how close we are."

"We're getting better at this. Can we go up on top deck and drink these?" as the pot started whistling.

"Bella, we should probably stay inside."

"Okay."

So I cuddled up on a small seat and drank my hot chocolate, "Edward, I miss my daddy, so much. My sisters think I'm dead and my step mother sent me away. I was so happy and content hiding in the wilderness, but now I want to go home."

I was in Edward's arms and he said, "I'll get you home, I promise. Your sisters will welcome you home with open arms."

"Edward, what if they aren't there?"

"Then I'll search the world and find them for you."

"Edward, you really are my protector."

"Bella, I can be that; but let me help by making you happy as your boyfriend, too. You're as strong as the three of us guys and we'll all get you through this."

"Edward, I need some quiet time. Can you and I just take the dingy and go past the Casino Point? I want to swim, just swim."

"Of course, go get your suit and wet suit on. I'll let the guys know and then I'll meet you back here."

"Thank you, Edward," and I gently kissed him.

I went and slipped on my bathing suit and wet suit. Edward met me out back. I grabbed my mask and fins. Edward did, too.

"Are they okay with this?" I asked as we quietly went away.

"Yes, Bella, they're fine with this. Jasper even said he would make you breakfast when we get back."

We then quietly brought the dingy ashore. I put my mask and fins on, dove in and started swimming.

I could hear Edward swimming behind me. I turned and went against the current. Eventually, I turned and pulled my mask off and floated on my back. Then I felt a hand take mine. "Hello, Beautiful. Do you feel better now?"

"A little. I use to go behind the castle on the beach and just swim. Then daddy would yell from the patio, 'mermaid come on back to shore.' He would perform magic to turn my tail back into legs."

"You and your dad had a very special bond."

"Yes, we did because it was just him and I from the age of eight until fifteen. He then met Victoria and it took him two years to marry her. He was gone six months later."

"Bella, my mermaid. Let's swim some more and swim the pain away."

Two hours later, we returned to the yacht. Emmett helped us tie up the boat and said, "We were about to send out search and rescue because Bella we thought you drowned Edward or something. Come on you guys; Jasper has breakfast ready."

"Good, I'm starving after my workout this morning," I said.

Edward looked at Emmett and said, "Don't even say it man." Since Edward and I were still all wet, Jasper and Emmett brought all the food outside to the patio.

Once I was done, I walked over and gave Jasper a hug and said, "Thanks for breakfast. I'll go clean up the galley while you guys get ready."

"You're welcome, Bella. It's nice to see you smiling. You look really happy."

"I am, thanks Jasper." Forty minutes later, we pulled out of the slip and headed towards the other side of the island for our dives for the day. As we got ready for the last dive, I asked, "Well, how have I done?"

"Bella, you're amazing. You really should work for the CIA and be a spy. You would make the perfect girl James Bond. See the curves and yet you can keep up with all of us," Emmett said.

"Thanks Emmett, I think. But just to prove my worthiness of this title and without jeopardizing any of our safety, I want you to throw everything at me you can. One of you always stay back with your whistle ready in case anything gets out of hand and then you can stop us.

Edward said, "Really, Bella, you don't have to prove anything to us."

"Edward, I want to."

Jasper picked up my gear and inflated my BC and then threw it into the ocean. Edward had just barely finished kissing my nose; when Emmett said, "Go Bella, grab your gear and get under in two minutes starting now."

I jumped in, put my mask and fins on, grabbed my BC and started down. Edward soon caught up to me and instead of just swimming with me, he grabbed my foot. I turned and went into self preservation mode. I escaped and still stayed at depth. Emmett soon was trying to get my regulator and when he did, I got his spare and took it for air until I got my spare. Then I practiced sharing air with Jasper. Finally, we all agreed to just swim and then did a safety stop. As I went to get out, Jasper got my foot and pulled me back in. Son of a bitch I thought to myself. I swam down and away from them and then I realized this was part of their plan to not let me on the boat. I quickly tucked away and started releasing my BC's buckles and then I saw them swimming for me. I removed my BC after one last breath free dove down about 15 feet went under them and hit the ladder before they could come after me. This time I was on board waiting for them. The three came up and all popped off their masks and said together, "Damn, you're really good."

"Thanks boys. Will one of you go get my BC for me?"

Emmett said, "I'll get it."

I still shocked Jasper that I could help him out of the water with his gear. Then I helped Edward; Jasper picked up my BC and I helped Emmett.

We rinsed off in the deck shower and hung up our wet suits to start drying. I went and put on my signature shorts and t plus booties. We cleaned our gear and hung all of it up as well. "Can I drive back I finally asked?"

"Yes, Bella, be our guest."

I went up to the steering well and Emmett pulled the anchor up. We were under way. Edward, came up to my perch and offered me water and a piece of fruit.

"Thanks, Edward."

"Would you like another lesson in dating and hanging out with your boyfriend?"

"Sure, as long as, you aren't going to be mean and take the boat away from me."

"Nope. You deserve it after what we put you through down there. Would you stand up for a minute though?"

So I stood up and Edward moved behind me, then he snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap. Then he nuzzled my neck and asked, "How is this?"

"Really nice and thank you Edward. You've been great all weekend. Can you just keep stubborn Edward away?"

"Maybe."

Then we heard, "Yeah man, maybe we should just throw stubborn Edward over board."

"Edward, do you want a beer or something?"

"No thanks, I got this beauty in my arms. Her and the water I have are plenty."

I turned and said, "Thanks, Edward."

Jasper said, "What is in the water around your islands?"

We talked about everything I had seen growing up in the water around my islands for the whole trip back. Once we docked, I was sent to switch to my jeans and boots. We got back to our house around 4:30 and had all the gear drying outback and Emmett said, "Now can we have pizza and beer, Bella?"

"Sounds perfect."

So Emmett went and picked it up, we sat down at the dining room table. Around seven, I went to take a shower and my cell rang. I answered it and said, "Hi Carlisle. Are you checking in on me?"

"Yes, I wanted to be sure you got back safe and sound."

"Yes, we're all fine and I'm allowed to be part of the plan. They tried drowning me and even torturing me. Speaking of torturing, how was the movie Carlisle?"

"Fine smart aleck. It wasn't terrible."

"Are you coming in tomorrow, Bella?"

"Yes. Now I need to learn how to shoot a gun properly."

"Great, we just may have to make you a CIA agent."

"What Carlisle? You want me to be the Queen Undercover Bella Swan, CIA operative."

"Sounds good to me."

"Goodbye, Carlisle. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Bella."

I took a shower and got ready for bed. I was really tired. I put a DVD in and climbed under my covers. Edward was knocking at my door.

"Yes," I said.

"Its Edward, may I come in?"

"Sure, but I have a chick flick in the DVD player."

"No problem."

He came in and sat down on the bed with me. He pulled me into a hug and said, "You smell wonderful."

"That's thanks to the shower."

"I know, but you smell good all the time. Tonight is just extra special."

"Well has Carlisle called you guys and gotten your reports?"

"No, why did he call you?"

"Yes, before my shower. I told him no one killed anyone."

"Good."

"Edward, I'm tired if you don't mind. I was going to lie down and just let myself fall asleep."

"No problem." He leaned down and gave me a kiss. He helped me lie down and put the covers on me. He turned out my lights as he left.

EPOV

"Is she okay?" Jasper said as I came out.

"Yes, she's just tired."

"Cool man. Ready for another beer?"

"Yeah, come on. Let's find Emmett; I want to talk to you about her swim this morning."

We went out back so she couldn't hear us. "So what happened?" Jasper said.

"Bella woke me up at 6 saying she couldn't get back to sleep. We were sitting in the living area drinking hot chocolate and being back out on the water brought back all her family memories. She was missing her dad, can't understand what the heck is wrong with her step mother and is worried about her step sisters. Now we're going to take her back to her home to run her country; she's finally getting overwhelmed. Just like when we went after her in Alaska and then took her to DC to meet the President. She probably swam for 90 minutes pretty consistently."

"It helped she looked so much better when you got back," Emmett said.

"I know we just need to take care of her."

"Yes we do. Jasper and I can be her big brothers or her favorite uncles; whatever, as well as, her godfathers. You teach her about love and caring and make her fall in love with you. We already know you are in love with her," Emmett said.

"Yes I am. I just hope that I don't have to walk away from her later."

"Edward, don't worry about that. If all goes right, that won't be the case," Jasper said.

"I am trying and you know what guys, I am beat. I'm going to bed as well."

"See you all in the morning."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

BPOV

The next morning I was up running on the treadmill at six. Edward soon found me and asked, "How are you?"

"Good, I slept really well. I don't even remember any dreams."

I then moved to the weight set and continued working out. I knew I needed to bulk up; hopefully, it would help compensate for the recoil for the gun fire. I knew I could never do as much as the boys; but I was going to improve. Edward finally said, "Five more."

"What do I get?"

"A kiss."

"Okay," and I pushed through them.

I got my kiss from him, headed upstairs to shower and got ready for the office.

As soon as we got to the office, the boys had a meeting to go to. Carlisle came with me to the shooting range today. He was as good at Jasper at putting me at ease while showing me how to aim and he showed me a trick to help absorb the recoil of the shots. Carlisle told me for my last round aim for each shoulder, hip, heart and head and see how I did. I tried it was far from perfect, but I was in the realm.

"Alright, let's go." Once we were out of the range, Carlisle said, "I'm going to schedule you three days a week in the range. Once your aim has improved, then we can move you outdoors to moving target practice. Jasper told me that shooting around Edward has made you nervous."

"Yes, it does."

"Well, once you get better indoors, you need to let him distract you. Then keep practicing because you need that aiming ability even if you are distracted."

"I understand Carlisle; I'll work all of it. I want to help keep everyone safe."

Carlisle brought me into a conference room, all the guys were there plus there were a couple of naval officers.

"Good morning, your- I'm sorry, good morning, Bella," one of the naval officers said.

"Thank you," I said with a smile. I looked at Carlisle and then at Edward.

"The navy what?" I said.

"Bella sit down. Carlisle's plan is ingenious," Edward said.

We all sat down. Carlisle said, "This is Captain Joe and Admiral Mack."

"Hello sirs," I said. "So Carlisle, what's this meeting about? Were the guys already going over the plans with the Navy?"

"Yes, they were discussing logistics and supplies we would need with us."

"Carlisle, we can't go in on a naval ship."

"You're right Bella."

"Oh my god, we are going in via a sub to get past the pirates."

"Damn," said Sam. "She is good."

"Okay, Carlisle, how close can we get to the back side of the island?"

"Is a mile close enough with water scooters? And how did you know I had decided to go in via the back side of the island?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes and easy the depth of the water and from the satellite images we have all seen very little pirate activities on that side."

"Bella, I am going to turn you into the United States best secret agent."

"Thank you. Okay, now, I'm confused. Admiral Mack, how do we get out of the sub?"

"Captain Joe, would you like to explain?"

Edward quickly put his hand on mine and then Captain Joe said, "The simple answer is torpedo shoots."

I tensed up and Edward said, "Relax Bella. Let him explain." So the captain brought up diagrams and showed us how the one shoot worked.

"It's a great idea," I said after I saw how it worked.

Carlisle said, "Eight of us are going in to get your father's body. You and Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Myself and Sam, and Seth and Jake. When we come back we'll also have your father. The sub can handle getting your father back on board and preserving him."

"What will the crew be told?"

"As little as possible."

"They'll know there is a woman on board. Though I'm sorry, Bella; you'll be required to stay in your quarters the entire time. I'll give you my cabin that has a bathroom. This is for three reasons. 1. I'm sorry you are a queen 2. You are a woman and we don't usually allow women on board and 3. My men wouldn't be able to concentrate with you on board."

"I understand that captain and thank you."

"You'll have two of your guards in the room next door to protect you and keep an eye on you 24/7. The rest of your team will be in the sleeping quarters with the crew. They can visit whenever they want, but you'll probably be claustrophobic with more than four in your room."

Carlisle said, "Captain. We need a place to prepare all the gear the morning we leave and Bella will need to be with us."

"We can arrange that."

"And the day before we launch, we'll need a place we can sit down and go through the plan."

"I understand. We can arrange for a time in the dining hall that day."

"Bella, from when we leave from Hawaii until we return to Hawaii, you'll be on the sub locked in your room for ten days."

"Captain, I understand. I think I can survive. Now how do we get out of the torpedo shoots?"

"We close them and clear the water. We open them and you get in. We flood the shoot and then we open it and you swim out. Once clear you can turn on the scooters and go."

"How do we return?"

"The same way just opposite."

Carlisle said, "Bella, you'll come out of the shot last. And you'll go back in first."

"Sorry, Carlisle," Captain Joe interrupted. "She goes out second to last and comes back second. She needs one of your men as her escort at all times."

"Sorry, Captain. I understand and we'll make that work."

"Carlisle, when do we leave?"

"On January 9th, we are flying to Hawaii and on January 10th we board the sub. We'll arrive to get your father on the 15th. Hopefully on the 20th, when we get back to Hawaii, we can get a flight out that night. Then you'll be back under house arrest with the boys on the 21st."

"Miss Bella Swan, it'll be an honor having you on our submarine and we'll take great care of you." And then he kissed my hand.

"Captain, thank you, but I don't want anything special. Just safely get me to my country and back is all I am asking."

"Yes, ma'am." he said.

"Admiral," I said, "Thank you for lending me one of this country's submarines."

"You're welcome," and he came around. He said, "I have to show you the respect you deserve," as he leaned down and said, "It's our pleasure, your highness."

"Captain Joe, I'll see you in a few months."

"Yes and we'll have conference calls to go over the agenda."

"Thank you," and Carlisle walked them out. "Lunch boys. Let's go. I get shot gun."

"No fair, Bella, you're the shortest. Sorry, Emmett, suck it up."

"Fine, Bella, but I'll get even."

"Emmett, I can always get even. All I have to do is call the girls for a shopping trip."

"Alright, Bells, you win."

When we got to lunch and Edward placed his order, he excused himself and then returned shortly.

"Everything okay?" I asked as I took his hand and held it on his lap.

"Yes, just had to make a quick call to negotiate a deal."

"Edward, I really get to go on a sub," and then Emmett covered my mouth.

"Oops," I said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We can teach you some of our secret vocabulary to help you."

As we were headed back to the office, all of our phones went off with a text. Everyone looked but Edward. _Come to my office immediately.___Carlisle had sent it.

"Oh shit, what did we do now?" I asked.

Jasper and Emmett started laughing at me. "What?" I said.

"You're starting to sound like Emmett."

"Great."

So we all went jogging for Carlisle's office; Sam, Jake and Seth were already there. Carlisle said, "Conference room now."

I walked up to Carlisle as we went across the way and said, "What did my mother do now?"

He took my hand, gave me a quiet reassuring smile and said, "Nothing."

"Sit down all of you."

Emmett said, "What Carlisle did the President pull the plug on this operation?"

"No, nothing like that. My wife and a coconspirator think we all should go camping next month. She wants it to be a couple's trip. Emmett and Jasper are invited, too."

I jumped up and down and said, "Really!"

"Yes Bella. You proved your scuba diving skills and you all came back without any phone calls to us to save someone. My wife has suggested Yosemite. So we're thinking, we all take Friday off the 7th and drive up to Yosemite and then we come back Sunday afternoon. All couples get their own tent. Jasper and Emmett, you two can decide what you want to do."

I piped up and said, "Edward, can we share the tent like we did in Alaska?"

"Of course, we can't break up the three godfathers from their protectorate."

Jasper said, "Thanks, Bella."

"My wife suggested rock climbing and there are rivers, creeks and a lake."

Jasper finally said, "Carlisle, who was the coconspirator?"

Edward piped up and said, "I was because this lovely lady loves the outdoors and has been locked up in this big concrete jungle of a city. We all like to camp so Esme and I came up with the idea."

"Now we need to get back to work. Bella, can I see you and Edward in my office.

"Okay," and we went back to his office.

"Bella, will you please start making notes about everything you can about the island, security and everything your father taught you or told you about the islands. Bella, basically, I want you to walk around with a notebook and write down everything about your country for us."

I was soon sitting in a chair by his desk. Then Carlisle and Edward both walked up to me and they each had one hand and Carlisle said, "Bella, this is going to be the hardest thing I have asked you to do. But the smallest detail could make all the difference. This is going to drag up so many memories I wish there was another way. If you were my daughter, I would tell the CIA to go to hell. This isn't fair to you; but what I am asking is so that we can keep you and the group safe."

"I know Carlisle and you're right it is going to be very hard. But I will do it."

I had a couple of tears rolling down my face and Edward wiped them away and said, "I'll help you, Bella. I will hold you, rock you and help you get through it, I promise."

"Are we done, Carlisle?"

"Yes, Bella."

"Good," and then I wrapped my arms around him and said, "Thank you for taking me camping next month; I can hardly wait."

As we waited for the next month to come, we worked. I cried as I dug up my past and what I remembered about my country. Edward held me and took notes. We kissed a lot; very simple pecks and kisses, but it made me feel better. The Saturday before we left for camping; I was on the treadmill and Emmett came in and said, "Be quiet," and he slipped a note on Jasper's treadmill.

This time it was Edward, Emmett and I. The guys tried to set the pace a little slower for me, but I kept it up and stayed in front of them. I finally turned around and yelled at them, "If you two make me lose, I'll take it out on your hides. Let's go. I finished first and I had to cheer for Edward and Emmett so they didn't get caught. Jasper almost caught up in the end.

Edward walked up to him and said, "Sorry man see you later. What's up buddy?"

"Damn her ass."

"I know that is what Emmett said last time. Oh well, see you later, Jasper."

My aim was improving. After camping, we were moving my practice outside with moving targets. I was finally able to use the gun even when Edward stood there to try and distract me. After one set of rounds one day, I looked at him, smiled and said, "Not working anymore mister charmer."

Once we left the range, he took me down the hall and said, "I'm glad that while you're handling a gun, my charming skills don't work on you."

By Carlisle making me write all this stuff down, I realized how much I loved my father and how much I missed my country. A couple of nights, Edward held me on the couch and that is where we slept because I was so restless from all the memories I had drudged up.

**A/N I am participating in a half marathon today. Your reviews will inspire me during the race and help me relax after the race. Enjoy your Sunday; I will after I finish my race. **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

On Thursday, when we were getting everything ready for the four of us, I said, "Why are we taking two tents? We agreed to share."

Jasper said, "You have been talking in your sleep so much and you're very restless. We love you, Bella; however, we want a decent night sleep so Edward suggested that we take two tents."

"Beautiful, is that okay?" said Edward.

"Wait a minute. Are you making me sleep by myself?"

Edward grabbed my arm and said, "No, I'm still sleeping with you." Edward then gently kissed my nose.

"Really, Edward, you're going to finally sex that little thing up out in the woods," Emmett chuckled.

Jasper punched Emmett and Edward said, "No, I said sleep with her, remember."

"Just kidding Bella."

"Emmett, if I'm correct, since I've been around, I don't think any of you have gotten anything either."

"Shut up, Bella. Please don't remind me."

"You brought it up, godfather."

We finished packing. Edward and I were lying on my bed watching television. I rolled onto my back and looked straight at him and said, "Can I ask a dumb and awkward question?"

Edward brushed the hair from my face and said, "Go ahead, beautiful."

"Have you guys really had no sex since I've been attached to you starting up in Alaska?"

"Yes, Bella, none of us have had any sex."

"Don't you all miss it? From your tales, Emmett loves going to the clubs and finding women; but he has rarely done that."

"Yes, we miss it; but I have you."

"Okay, but what about the orgasms," I started turning beet red and blushing as I said it.

"Oh Beautiful, I can wait for you; but let's just say we men can take our own needs into our own hands when necessary. Bella, please don't ask me anymore." He kissed my cheek and said, "Good night, Bella." and Edward was gone.

I laid there for a few minutes and decided I wanted water. I also wanted to tell Edward good night better than that and I was sorry I made him uncomfortable. So after getting water and I could hear Edward's shower, I went into his bedroom to wait for him. But I heard him say my name, so I went to his bathroom door and started to knock, I heard Edward moaning my name repeatedly. I then pushed on the door. I was confused as to what I was seeing, then Edward said, "Oh shit, Bella, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't like our good night. What's wrong, Edward?"

"Nothing, go back to your room, Bella."

"Fine, night Edward," and I slammed his door. I went to my room and slammed my door. Jasper came in and I threw my water bottle at him, "Get out."

"No Bella, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you; you know that." He sat down on my bed and pulled me in and whispered for me to relax.

When I heard my door again, I said, "Jasper, tell Edward to go away. I don't want to talk to him."

"Well, it's actually Edward and Emmett," Emmett said.

"Bella, we need to talk to you about sex and self fulfillment. Jasper, if you want to leave you can. I brought Emmett because I think his crudeness, may help in this matter."

"No, I'm staying. This little one may need my calming powers," Jasper said as he continued to hold me in an effort to calm me down.

"That's fine; but Jasper, may I have my girlfriend back."

"Only if she wants you." I actually sat between them and Emmett was sitting in the chair in my room.

I looked at Emmett and said, "Go ahead, Emmett. Please explain why my boyfriend was moaning my name in his shower and I wasn't with him."

"Simple Bella. It's called jacking off. Since he isn't having sex with you and something left him feeling the need, he went to the shower to jack off."

"Okay," I took a long drink of water and then said, "Can someone please explain jacking off to me and do women do that too?"

"I'm out of here," said Emmett.

And Jasper leaned over and said, "I'm your godfather; I can't be here for the rest of this conversation. Good luck, Edward."

"Thanks guys."

"Alright, Edward, start explaining."

"Bella, do we really have to have this conversation?"

"Yes or I'll just look it up online."

"Fine, Bella. After our conversation, I really wanted to touch you and explore your body that would have led to sex with you, but we're not ready yet. So I left and went to the shower and started jacking off. That is wrapping my hand around my penis, massaging and stroking it, and thinking about sex until I cause myself to orgasm."

"Edward, you are telling me what I heard was you thinking about me sexually until you orgasmed?"

"Yes"

I looked up at Edward's eyes and face and said, "Wow, you can blush."

"Bella, stop that."

"Edward, you have another question to answer still. Do women jack off as well?"

"No, but some women just pleasure themselves. Women, do not call it jacking off."

"So what do women do?"

"Bella, please don't ask me that! This is hard enough as it is."

"Will Esme tell me if I ask her?"

"Bella, will you please drop it?"

"Edward, you're so red. Am I really embarrassing you?"

"Yes."

"Come on. Can you please tell me? We have already gone this far."

"Alright, but we need to move a little further away from each other."

"Okay," and Edward moved to my sofa.

"Bella, the first question is for you?"

"What's that?"

"Tell me about the romance part that you have read in books. You need to share with me the details that you have read."

"Okay Edward. Now, I see why you're turning so red."

"You're still beautiful."

"So you want me to tell you; what I have read in the trashy romance books."

"Yes, little one, now do you want to still talk about it?"

"Well, I'm all worked up so I guess we should."

I took another drink of water and took a deep breath. "They kiss passionately; he touches her including her breasts. She always arches into him no matter what he does to her breasts whether he is touching them, kissing them or sucking on them. They help each other undress and then he lays her down on the bed and sometimes it hurts the first time and other times he romantically joins their bodies and then they build to a climax or an orgasm."

"Wow, Bella, I am impressed. Now what do you remember from biology."

I got up walked over to him and punched his arm and as he said, "Ouch."

I said, "Male penis, girl vagina, your sperm, my eggs, make babies and is sex. I do know that much."

"Well just checking."

"So what do girls do to relieve themselves?"

"They'll use their fingers in their vaginas or have you heard of a vibrator or a dildo?"

I said, "Adult toys."

"Yes."

"I had gay guys on a trip one year and they played at night."

"So my Bella, should I go take you to an adult store?"

Then Emmett came around the corner, "I'm in," he said.

I walked up to the door and pushed his chest and said, "No Emmett. I'm fine and we don't need to go. I finished pushing him out my room and went to Edward and said, "Is it okay if I sit down in your lap?"

"Of course," and he pulled me into his lap.

"Thank you, Edward for explaining jacking off and the girl version to me."

"You're welcome."

"Are we going to ever get that far, Edward?"

Edward actually choked.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes and Bella we have a long way to go still. Trust me, I'm willing to wait for you."

"Why Edward? Wouldn't you rather have sex with me than jacking off in the shower by yourself?"

"Yes Bella, but I would rather make love to you someday. So for right now, I'll jack off in the shower if need be and Bella, it's not as often as you think it is. I'm sorry you found me doing it earlier."

"I understand now that you explained it to me."

I was soon up in Edward's arms and he said, "Now, you need to go to sleep, my little one."

"Fine, Edward," and he kissed my lips, laid me on the bed and pulled my covers up on me.

"Good night, Edward. I can't wait to go camping tomorrow."

"Good night, Bella. Sweet dreams," and then he left. I eventually got to sleep after thinking about what Edward and I had talked about.

EPOV

I left Bella's room and walked down the hall.

Emmett looked up and said, "Did you have to give her any physical demonstrations, man?" I knocked him into the couch, punched him and said, "No."

"Guys, I'll be back; I need a beer."

"Grab three," Emmett said.

So I returned and sat down, Jasper asked, "How bad did it get?"

"She asked me if I would rather jack off or have sex with her."

"You are doomed."

"Guys, she's just not ready. I feel like if I push her now I would be taking advantage of her."

"Edward, you're being too honorable. She doesn't care that she's a queen; just make love to her and pop that cherry. You know you want, too."

"Of course, I do, but I don't want to ruin her or have her be shamed in front of her country when she returns."

"Edward, she has been gone for six years. They won't know what to expect from her upon her return."

"You guys, don't you get it. She freaked out and tried to walk away from me when I told her I loved her in Disneyland. I haven't even fucking French kissed her, yet."

Emmett just looked at me and chugged on his beer.

Jasper said, "You have the patience of a saint. In January, you'll spend ten days practically living with her on a sub. You're so doomed. God, will let you into heaven for your virtue without a doubt."

"Thanks, Jasper. Aren't you guys tired of not having dates and girlfriends right now?"

"Yes, but we're stuck. We promised Carlisle; no women here. Since we found her together, we want to see this through."

"You guys are really the best and thanks for switching to a separate tent for the weekend."

"No problem," Emmett said. "Esme, did say we are rock climbing right?"

"Yes, of course, we are."

"I say with the help of our amazing rock climber sleeping next door that we propose a race with the other four members of our team."

"Bella up first and down last," Jasper said with a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah," Emmett said.

"And then she can teach them how to do it, too. I can't wait to see Jake's face."

"What should the bet be?" Edward said.

"I don't know; we'll see what they come up with."

"No problem; but I get one private hike with Bella," Edward said.

"Deal."

"Good night, guys."

"Good night, Edward, are you heading back to the shower?"

I picked up a magazine and threw it at Emmett.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N I am glad you all liked the last chapter. Here starts the camping trip. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 26

BPOV

I was up at 5 so excited. I was pulling blueberry muffins out of the oven when Jasper and Edward came into the kitchen. "Bella, the kitchen smells delicious," Jasper said.

"Thanks, I couldn't sleep after 5 am so I made us some fresh blueberry muffins for the road."

Suddenly Emmett came flying into the kitchen and said, "The kitchen smells amazing."

"While they cool, go get ready and then we'll be ready at 7 am when everyone gets here."

Emmett borrowed a quad cab four wheel drive pick up truck for the four of us to use. At 7:15 we were all pulling out, we were going up in four pick-ups. Carlisle finally took the point and got us to the creek front for camping in Yosemite. Esme found a quiet spot that was big enough for all of us that she had reserved. There was easy access to the mountains for climbing and regular hiking trails. We all sat down and ate lunch first and then Esme, Leah and I started our Dutch oven meal cooking over the fire. Then I went and helped Edward finish setting up our tent. Once the tent was up, we slid our duffels, sleeping bags and pillows inside. "Edward, I'll be right out. I'm hot and going to switch to shorts."

"Okay, see you in a few, Bella," and he kissed me. I slipped on my shorts, the new ankle wraps and my socks and came out. Edward and Carlisle turned to look at me and Carlisle smiled. Edward came over to me and said, "Wow, how?"

I said, "Shh," and pulled him into the woods behind us and said, "Thanks to the orthopedic surgeon. Can you tell there is a wrap on it?"

"No, you've got beautiful legs, Bella. I'm so glad I get to actually see them now. Now let's go; I want to see Jasper and Emmett's response."

So back to the campsite, we went and Jasper and Emmett came back with firewood. Edward pushed me toward them and I said, "Emmett, would you like some help?"

"Emmett, looked at me from the other side of the campground and dropped the wood and said, "Oh my god, she has legs."

He ran to me and spun me around in his arms.

"How Bella?" he whispered in my ear.

I whispered back, "It's a special flesh colored wrap."

Edward came up behind me and said, "How about we go for a hike?"

"Okay, Emmett and Jasper come on."

Edward then said, "Bella, I want to go for a hike with just you, kind of like a private date for us. Is that okay?"

"Sure, let me go get my hat."

"Will you grab mine in the tent, too and I'll get us some water."

"Okay."

We headed out on a trail. "Edward, do you like carrying your gun concealed or open like you are now?"

"Concealed, but when we are out like this, I have no problem with it being out."

"When we were on both rafting trips were you all carrying guns?"

"Yes, but they were in our bags just in case. So in Alaska, once we found you and the bear got you, they came out of our pack at the hospital."

"Okay."

"Now my beautiful, talking about guns is far from a pleasant conversation to have while on a hiking date."

"Okay, so enlighten me, what should we talk about?"

"The trails, how beautiful you are, and how much I want to hold your hand?"

"Ever the gentleman, aren't you; but I did get you to finally agree to sleep in a tent with me."

We had a great time together and I took off in a light jog down the hill towards camp. "Bella stop?" he said.

"No, I'll race you."

Suddenly, while we're still hidden on the path, I felt arms wrap around me and said, "I caught you; now what do I win?"

"I don't know," I said and I was wiggling trying to get free.

"Stop that," and he walked me over to a large tree and pin me against it. Edward brushed my pony tail back and lifted my hat from my face. The hat fell to the ground; his hands brushed across my face. He tilted my head up to his and lowered his to mine. We started kissing like we always had. But for once we continued kissing and suddenly, I felt his tongue gently but firmly pressing past my lips. I was surprised, excited for a split second and then I didn't know what the hell I did; but suddenly my face was slapped and stinging. Edward said, "Son of a bitch." I pushed Edward away from me; he stumbled back as he continued to mutter. I leaned down, grabbed my hat and ran the rest of the way down to the campsite.

There was no one around so I climbed in Emmett's borrowed truck and lay down and cried. I must've fallen asleep.

EPOV

When I finally realized my tongue wasn't going to fall off after Bella bit it and she was gone, I headed down to the campsite I knew I had a lot to teach her.

When I got to the campsite, Esme and Carlisle were there. When I got to them, I said, "Where did Bella go?"

"What do you mean she was hiking with you? When we got back here, no one else was here."

"Where did she go Edward? What did you do?"

"Can I please explain this later we need to find her first?"

"Edward, you're giving Esme and I gray hair because of you and Bella."

"Go check your tent. "Esme, will you start calling everyone to have them look for her?"

"Of course."

Carlisle followed me and we both said, "She isn't in the tent."

Suddenly, I hear Emmett and Jasper saying, "What the hell did you do this time, Edward?"

"Emmett, shut up that is the least of our problems right now."

"Check the rest of the tents and the cars."

"She couldn't get in the cars; they're all locked to keep animals and people out of them."

Esme said, "The others will be here shortly,"

Emmett said, "The tents are empty."

I said, "Oh fuck."

"What Edward?"

"Carlisle, she has been playing us all along. She got us to trust her. So much so, that we decided to reward her and take her camping. She bit my tongue to distract me and now she's gone. She doesn't want to be found. She played us all for a foul; me especially."

Emmett said, "Shut up, Bella likes us and wants to go home now. Just because you keep pissing her off doesn't mean she doesn't want to be with us."

"Emmett, shut up, think about it. She's great at disappearing into thin air. We brought her exactly where she needed to be to disappear. Now she has the wraps for her ankles, it'll be even easier for her."

Emmett turned and tried to lay a punch on Edward. "Shut up, Edward. What did you do to push her away this time?"

I ducked and the punch got my shoulder. I turned to throw the punch back. "Emmett, don't you see it. She knows we won't call the cops because we won't expose her." Jasper got me mid swing and Jake had just got back and grabbed Emmett.

Esme walked between the two of us and said, "Edward, I don't know, what is wrong with you or what you did, but I think we need to talk. We'll let the others look for Bella while you and I talk."

Emmett pulled out of Jake's hold and said, "You're lucky Esme ended this." Esme locked my arm and led me down to the creek. "Now sit, young man."

"Esme, she's gone and not coming back. My fucking tongue hurts and I want her back."

"Edward, what happened?"

"We were almost back from our walk and she started jogging down the hill towards camp. I asked her to come back and she said 'I'll race you'. I caught her and then I told her I win. She kept wiggling trying to get away. So I pinned her to a tree and pulled her hat off her head and brushed her pony tail away and started kissing her. I finally let the kiss move forward and tried to open the kiss. I thought we were good, but almost as quickly she bit down on my tongue. I screamed, pulled back and slapped her. It was probably five minutes or so before I headed back to camp. Esme, she's gone, what am I going to do?"

"Edward, I don't think she's really gone."

"Then how did she disappear so fast."

"I don't know, but there has to be a reasonable explanation."

"Fine, I want to go look for her."

"That's fine, but I'm coming with you."

We went and got some more water; we went back up the trail Bella and I had come from.

I followed Bella's trail and she had come back to the campsite. But then all the other footprints were mixed in together. Esme went up to her husband and said something and they just smiled at each other.

Jasper walked up and said, "Man, do you really think she is gone?"

"I really hope she's not; I love her so much. But she's really good and can disappear that easily. Who knows, maybe, she is sitting up in one of these trees laughing at us?"

"Edward, she called us her protectorates. She's been mad at you plenty of times; but she hasn't run away yet."

"I know, but we're back on her turf now." I went back into the woods looking for her. Esme and Jasper went with me.

**A/N – Of course I know I am mean. Love to hear all your speculations of what is going to happen next. **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

BPOV

I woke up later. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I guess I was tired; I really fell asleep. Then all of a sudden the afternoon came back to me. Edward, I bit his tongue and ran away. Edward must have told everyone how tired I was and they let me sleep. I unlocked the door and got out; I must've pushed the lock by accident when I had gotten into the truck. I walked back into the heart of our camp site. Emmett saw me and said, "Bella, where have you been?"

"What do you mean? Edward, let me rest in your pickup truck since I had gotten up so early this morning. Where is everyone at?"

"Looking for you."

"Looking for me?"

"Bella, sit down and don't move while I call everyone back." Emmett started calling people. After reaching Carlisle and Sam, he called Jasper. "Jasper, Bella's here at the campsite with me. She's fine. She was asleep in the pick up truck."

"Yes, I can keep her here."

Carlisle was back first. "Bella, you didn't try to run away, did you?"

"No, I crawled into Emmett's truck and cried myself to sleep."

"Emmett, you were supposed to have the truck locked."

"Sorry, Carlisle, I thought it was locked," Emmett said. Suddenly, Edward came running into the campsite towards me; however, I stood up and walked to Carlisle.

"Bella, please talk to me," Edward said.

"Edward, go away."

Esme and Jasper were soon back in the campsite. Esme walked up to me and Carlisle and said, "Bella, do you trust me?"

"Of course, Esme."

"Then will you please come with me for a walk?"

"Yes."

"Jasper, will you bring Edward and follow us for a little while from afar while I chat with Bella?"

"Esme, do they have to come?"

"Technically, yes because you have to have a body guard with you, remember?"

"Fine," and I started stomping towards one of the trails because I really didn't want to be anywhere near Edward.

Esme easily caught up to me and said, "Bella, will you tell me what happened?"

"Why? Edward already told you."

"I want to hear it from you."

"We went on a walk and it was fun. We held hands and talked. When we were close to the campground, I started lightly jogging back to the campground, Edward told me to stop and I said I would race him. He caught me on the outskirts of the woods and trail and asked what he won. All I did was wiggle because he was holding me so tight. Then I was pinned against a tree. Edward was taking my hat off and kissing me like we always have though the kiss was lasting longer than I was expecting and I liked that part. Then his tongue pushed into my mouth."

"Okay, Bella until this point everything was fine."

"No, Esme, everything was perfect."

"Okay, then what happened or how did you feel?"

"First, I was surprised; we had never kissed like this then I felt a twinge of excitement building way down deep inside of me. Then Edward cursed and slapped me. So I pushed him away, grabbed my hat and through tears ran to the truck. It was open so I climbed in, cried for a while and must have fallen asleep."

"Bella, Edward was trying to French kiss you for the first time. Some instinct took over and you must have bit his tongue really hard. Edward then protecting himself slapped you."

"I feel bad for that, but Esme, Emmett said something to me why was everyone out looking for me."

"When Edward couldn't find you; his brain and emotions decided that you had disappeared again."

I turned to walk back to Edward and said, "You did what?"

"You told everyone I pulled a disappearing act. How dare you?"

"Alright you two separate. Jasper, start calming these two down," Esme ordered.

"I'm trying, but they're really on edge."

"Bella, sit down and Edward sit next to her. Bella, yes, Edward thought you ran away from all of us. But when the two of us finally talked he also admitted he didn't want you gone."

"I'm sorry, Esme. Maybe it's just not worth yours, mine, and Edward's time to make this work." I got up to leave.

"Jasper, sit her back down." He did and then Esme said, "Bella, you two are meant for each other. You need to let this stuff go. Yes fight about it, but then make up, keep going and growing. One of you is very stubborn and the other is way too independent. Learn together. Bella, you should've never just asked Edward to teach you. You should be doing this together."

"Esme, I have an idea," Jasper said.

"What Jasper?"

"Let's put them in time out together. We can lock them in their tent and maybe we'll let them out in time for dinner."

"I like that idea, Jasper; why don't you take Edward down. I want to discuss one more thing with Bella."

"I know, Jasper, we'll follow you guys down to the edge of the trees. You'll know we are right there while we talk."

"Alright, Edward, let's go," and Jasper pulled him up.

"Bella," and Esme offered me her hand. I stepped up and we slowly followed them down. "Bella, let him talk to you and explain yourself to him."

"Esme, he thought I would run again."

"Yes, he thought that, but he really hoped it wasn't true. Bella, explain to him, how that makes you feel."

"What if he tries to kiss me again?"

"Stop him and make him explain himself. Bella, don't bite down; just let your tongues play. I promise it's fun."

She pulled us up short of the tree line. "You two really need to talk. Talk about everything. Kissing is fun, Bella."

"I know; I just really don't know what the hell I'm doing."

"Tell Edward that."

"Fine, real life sucks."

"Bella, no it doesn't. Are you having fun most of the time?"

"Yes."

"Does it look like Carlisle and I are happy?"

"Yes."

"And we are, Bella, so are the rest of us. Do you want to be happy with Edward?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then come on," and she started pulling me towards the tent. Esme gave me a hug and said, "Now go and be honest with him."

"Thank you, Esme, I think."

So I slipped into the tent as far away from Edward as possible.

"Do you really need to be that far away from me?" Edward asked.

"Edward, you thought I plotted all of this all along so that I could finally have a chance to escape. Do you doubt how much I care for you? I asked you to teach me how to love you. I asked you if we were still boyfriend and girlfriend. I like to kiss you. I have liked all the nights that you held me because of my bad dreams. I'm sorry I really don't know why I bit your tongue, but when you slapped my face. I started to cry and I left. I just crawled into the pickup truck and fell asleep." I had tears running down my face by the time I was done talking.

"Bella, my tongue hurt so bad; I wasn't thinking correctly. Esme made me go walk with her and tell her what happened. Then she looked at me and said 'do you really think she would disappear?' My answer was I know that you are good enough if you wanted to you could, but I hoped you didn't because I need you." At that point, Edward was sitting next to me and said "Bella, I do need you. I'm so sorry I slapped you. Bella, please look at me."

"I can't; I hurt you."

"Darling, did you do it on purpose?"

"No, I didn't."

"I, however, did slap you on purpose though it was just a gut instinct since my mouth hurt so badly. That's not an excuse. I knew what my hand was about to do and I should've stopped it."

Then I felt his hand slowly lifting up my face to see his. Edward was crying and he said, "I never should have doubted you and said you ran away. I never should have slapped your face. Bella, please forgive me."

"Edward, stop," and I took my fingers and dried the tears. "Yes, I'll forgive you as long as you can forgive my disappearing act."

"Of course, I forgive you. You didn't really disappear. Bella, can I kiss you?"

"That depends on how you're going to kiss me. Esme said we need to talk more about the dating and steps we are going through."

"How about I kiss you the way we used to for right now? Though I want to teach you how to French kiss very badly. Right now, I want to do what we are comfortable with."

He pulled me in close and cleaned the last of the tears off my face. We started kissing as he gently laid me down on my back on my sleeping bag. Edward was resting on his one arm leaning over me and we just kept continued kissing.

As we broke away from the kisses for a few minutes, "Edward, do you really think I'm not happy and would want to runaway from all of you?"

"At certain times, yes."

"What do you mean certain times, Edward?"

"How mad you got at me about the guns, dealing with all your nightmares about home, when I had you pressed against the brick wall and when you were throwing up."

"Edward, but Disneyland and scuba diving, the movies, the BBQ and getting to sleep with you."

"Bella, am I ruining you by being with you?"

"No, Edward. You may be stubborn; but so am I because I've been so independent."

"Can we compromise? Edward, you're my protector including protecting my heart."

"Well, Bella. I'm glad, but you're protecting my heart, also."

"Edward, will you teach me how to French kiss?"

"Oh shit, Bella. I can't believe you actually said that."

I just smiled and said, "Do you want me to ask Emmett?"

"Hell, no. Come here and then he was lying on top of me. Bella, I'm going to start the kiss the same way as our others. Then, please, just let yourself feel don't think, I promise our bodies want to do this."

"Edward, no, they don't," and I rolled on top of him and tried to sit up. I put some distance between us. Then I said, "If they did, why did I bite you last time."

**A/N Please review**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

_From previous chapter_

"_Edward, will you teach me how to French kiss?"_

"_Oh shit, Bella. I can't believe you actually said that."_

_I just smiled and said, "Do you want me to ask Emmett?"_

"_Hell, no. Come here and then he was lying on top of me. Bella, I'm going to start the kiss the same way as our others. Then, please, just let yourself feel don't think, I promise our bodies want to do this."_

"_Edward, no, they don't," and I rolled on top of him and tried to sit up. I put some distance between us. Then I said, "If they did, why did I bite you last time." _

This time Edward rolled us both again and I was truly pinned under him with my arms over my head.

"Bella, you didn't know it was coming last time. This time you do; and before I start kissing you, I have a couple of movie questions for you to think about."

"What?"

"What did you think was the difference between the different kinds of kisses you saw on TV or in the movies?"

"How much passion!"

"What did you think that passion was?"

"Something that made them smile and want to be closer together with them."

"What about when you read books?"

"I knew about the books saying they used their tongues in kisses; but it's called fiction so I thought that it was one other thing that was fiction because my real life boyfriend didn't try it with me."

"Bella, I think we're going to have to sit and read one of your romance novels together."

"Really," and Edward smiled and said, "Trust me and let that thought flow right now."

He leaned down and we started kissing. This time his tongue gently ran over my lips and I opened a little for him. Then his tongue slid further into my mouth and as his tongue explored my mouth. He got my mouth to open a little further and then my tongue started to play with his tongue and we kept the kiss going. He still had my hands pinned over my head and I arched my body trying to get closer to Edward even though he was lying right on top of me. I just knew I wanted to be closer to him. Edward did one more sweep with his tongue and I groaned under him and again arched closer. He lifted his lips slightly away from mine and I nibbled on my lower lip and asked, "Why did you stop, Edward? Wasn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes, beautiful Bella, that was exactly what I wanted, but now I have a question."

"What's that?"

"Why were you arching to get closer to me and what was with the moan?"

"I expect it was my body's reactions to our kissing and liking it. I just wanted to be even closer to you."

Edward smiled and said, "Really?"

"Yes, really can we try it again?"

"You know what they say about practice?"

"What Edward?"

"Practice makes perfect."

We started kissing again this time as he opened the kiss; he didn't bring his tongue into my mouth to kiss me. My brain said, 'What is he doing?' So I wanted to kiss him so badly, I brought my tongue into his mouth first. This time I got a moan out of Edward.

When we ended the kiss this time, "Edward, can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"How did I do?"

His response to me was that he started a third French kiss with me. This time my groan must have been a little louder. Because the next thing I knew, the tent was shaking and I heard Emmett saying, "Bella, do I need to save you because Edward is really beating you up or is the time out over because you two have made up?"

"Emmett, go away," we both grumbled.

"Fine, but you better be out to the fire pit in the next ten minutes."

"We'll see."

"Thank you, Edward," I said. I gently kissed his lips and sat up as Edward rolled away.

I then said, "Edward, tonight, when we go to bed, will you please explain one more part of male anatomy to me?"

Edward groaned this time, "Yes, but it'll be a hard discussion."

I said, "That was a bad pun, Edward," and I crawled out of our tent. "See you in a few minutes."

I went out to the fire pit that we all had chairs around. I sat next to Jasper. Edward came out soon and joined us. He sat in the empty chair next to me. Edward went to take my hand; but I got right back up. "I'm sorry I made you guys waste a couple hours looking for me. I assumed someone would see me sleeping in the truck and just leave me alone until I got up."

Edward got up and wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "I'm sorry I sent you all off on a wild goose chase. I'd also like to publicly apologize to Bella for accusing her of planning this whole trip so that it would be a way for her to escape. We both admit; we are stubborn and we are trying to get together."

Soon I was wrapped in the girls' arms and they were telling me it's okay. "We know you're going through a really hard time and having 24 hour guards and almost no freedom is taking its toll. So let's just sit back and relax this weekend and ignore the fact that every one of these guys is wearing a gun."

Emmett got into me and so did Jasper. Emmett said, "Bella, don't worry about us there are several times a year we want to slap this guy or send him packing. So I think you are allowed to feel the same way."

Jasper said, "Emmett is actually right this time, Bella."

The rest of the guys on the team said, "We agree, Bella."

"Thanks a lot guys," I said with tears rolling down my face.

Carlisle said, "Bella, we're a team; but we're also a family so if one or two members of our team are lost or hurting we want to help." I started crying again.

Jasper took me in his arms and said to Edward, "I got this one, bro."

"Bella," and he walked away with me. "I know you don't think you deserve a family or that we can love you this fast; the wives don't even know you."

"Yes, Jasper," I sniffled.

"But we're a family and you deserve to be loved. So yes, we'll look for you and be sad when you're hurting and even for Edward when he was gone." After a pause he continued, "Bella, I fell in love with you like a sister on Hell's River."

"Really," I said.

"Well, maybe my really hot baby sister first, but by the end of the week, I was loving you like a sister. When you were gone at the top of the cliff, you broke part of my heart so I'm happy to have you back."

I wrapped my arms around him and said, "Thank you godfather for keeping me so protected and loved."

"You're welcome," and he kissed my cheek and set me down. I went running over to Esme and said, "Isn't our dinner almost ready?"

Esme smiled and took my hand and said, "This is all your dinner. I just showed you how a Dutch oven worked and yes, it should be ready. Let's go check on it." Together, we pulled out the two Dutch ovens, we stirred it and tested the chicken temperature and it was done. We told everyone to get their plates and drinks that dinner was ready. Soon Edward came, took my hand and said, "Go sit down."

I said, "What did I do wrong this time?"

Esme took my hand and said, "Nothing, come with me and I'll explain."

Once we were sitting down, Carlisle and Edward returned with drinks for us. Edward gave me a Pepsi and a quick kiss.

Esme then told me, "Whoever cooks gets the dinner, gets it served to them. It's kind of a tradition that started somewhere along the line. See look Sam is taking Emily her dinner now, too."

Soon Edward was handing me a plate full of food along with my silverware.

"Thank you, Edward," and soon he was back sitting next to me and Carlisle was on my other side.

Everyone started eating and then Angela said, "Damn, Bella. This is good; it has silenced all the men. What is in it? It has a small kick to it, but yet other spices."

I smiled and said, "Thank you, Angela. I guess you can call it Mexitalian chicken."

"It's a mixture of Italian and Mexican seasonings. I then added the chicken, potatoes, carrots, and green beans. It just roasts perfectly in the Dutch oven though."

Carlisle said, "It definitely does." I cleaned most of my plate and Edward took my plate from me. I sat back and finished my soda. Soon Sam brought around brownies, Edward looked at Sam and Emily and asked, "Are these the brownies?"

Sam said smiling at Edward, "Yes." Edward took two and then Sam skipped me.

"Hey, wait a minute that's not fair."

Edward said, "Come here, Beautiful. One of these is for you. These are very special brownies."

So I went over to his lap and said, "What is special about them?"

"Close your eyes and let me give you your first bite."

"Sure."

So I slipped into his lap and he gave me the first bite. I hit the chocolate of the brownie and then another layer of chocolate but a different texture and then I tasted peanut butter, as well.

"Oh god," I groaned. "This is heavenly, Emily."

Emmett started laughing and said, "Bella, Edward was hoping to be the first one to get you to say that not a brownie."

I looked at Emmett though he couldn't see me because it was dark out. Then I looked at Edward and his incredible green eyes were glistening at me. And I said, "Emmett, Edward did get me to say that and he's going to get me to say it again because he's about to give it to me again." Then Edward let me have another bite. I licked his fingers as he pulled them away from my mouth and again I moaned, "Edward, that's amazing. Can we do that again?"

Everyone started laughing and I felt Edward's response to my comments. Jake said, "Good one, Bella."

Once Edward helped me finish my brownie, I moved back to my chair and then asked, "What do you all do now?"

"We girls go get on warmer clothes, the boys clean up and Emmett starts the bonfire. Then we come back with blankets and sit by the fire and talk," Emily said.

"That sounds perfect." I got up to go to the tent to grab a long sleeve shirt.

Edward caught up to me and said, "I'm sorry about my response to your line."

"Edward, it's not a problem. I would wonder what is wrong with you, if I didn't get any rise out of you." Then I kissed him.

"Bella, you should probably put on long pants and cover your ankles. I'm not sure what the flames will do with the wrap."

"Can I ever tell them? They deserve to know."

"How about after we return you home, I'll let you Skype them and tell them?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now go change."

We were soon all snuggled down around the fire each couple on their own blanket. I was cuddled into Edward's arms.

Emmett, Jake and Seth kept us all entertained. It was amazing to hear them tell stories. You knew it was about cases, but it was more about people's personalities and things they said or did. Finally, I had laughed hard enough and finished another bottle of water. I got up and said, "I'm going to the bathroom and then turning in."

Emmett said, "All you couples, please try to keep the noise down because I don't think Jasper can handle it if I jump him because you all have made me horny, especially you two Bella and Edward."

Jasper said, "Please do for my sake."

Edward walked with me to the bathroom and then together, we went back to our tent. When I opened it, Emmett jumped out and scared the crap out of me. I said, "Oh shit," then instinct took over as he came out laughing. I grabbed his arm, dropped low, swung my free leg and Emmett dropped to the ground with a thud. Edward quickly took a picture of Emmett on the ground no longer laughing.

"Damn, you're really good Bella Swan. I'm sorry I tried to scare you."

Then I saw flashlights coming towards us and everyone could see Emmett on the ground.

Carlisle said, "How did you get down there Emmett?"

Edward said, "Bella dropped him in like fifteen seconds, once he cleared our tent after scaring the two of us."

Then Edward offered Emmett his hand to help him up as I said, "See what happens when you scare me"

"No shit, I won't do that anymore."

Jake said, "I bet she can't drop me."

Emmett said, "Shut up, Jake. She saved both our asses on the river in Alaska."

"We'll see."

"Bella, I'm impressed," and a lot of girls patted me on the back. Emmett apologized and as everyone walked away; he said, "Don't forget to tell Bella about the plan."

"I won't. Now say good night, Bella."

"Good night, Bella," and Emmett hugged me good night.

"Bella, go in and change. When it is safe for me to come in, turn the flashlight on and off."

"Okay."

Three minutes later, I flicked the flashlight and cuddled down in my sleeping bag. Edward came in and slid into his sleeping bag. While Edward was in his sleeping bag, he slipped into a clean t-shirt and pajama pants. Then he got comfortable in his sleeping bag and I heard my name and I said, "Yes, Edward."

"May I have a good night kiss?"

"That depends, do I get my male sex anatomy lesson tonight?"

"Yes, you do; but I'm so glad its dark in here and you can't see my face."

"Why Edward?"

"Because this is just weird and far from romantic."

"But Edward, your penis is what makes it so my vagina can get me pregnant, so in a manner of speaking, it's romantic, please?"

"Fine, what do you want to know about men's penis?"

"Okay, why when you wake up in the morning, is he normally so hard?"

"First, Bella, its called morning wood. It's naturally caused as the brain enters the deep sleep phase. At this stage, the body's skeletal muscle structure relaxes and causes hypervasodilation in the capillaries of the body, resulting in said erection. It normally just happens, Bella. The problem is if said male is cuddling really closely with a beautiful woman in bed then it makes you want the other person normally. Yes Bella, it can happen both ways."

"Okay, I can accept that; but what about earlier here in the tent and during dessert."

"That's simple, Bella. This beautiful lady lying next to me and her sometimes foul mouth that is just like Emmett's."

"So sexual conversations and close physical interaction, get your penis going."

"Yes."

"Then how do you get him to soften back up."

"Orgasm from either myself or a beautiful woman. The other option is time and that sucks, but I'm used to it."

"Now, Beautiful, do I get a kiss?"

"Yes, thank you," and he pulled us together. We started kissing; he ran his tongue gently over my lips and then I let him in. Finally, he had me pivoted some and laying my head on his chest.

"Bella, good night, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes, Edward, you'll see me in the morning. Good night, but what about Emmett's plan?"

"Oh yeah, we're going to have a race tomorrow rock climbing."

"Let me guess; you guys are using me as the ace in the whole."

"We hope."

"What's the bet?"

"We're not sure- we want to see what they come up with."

"Okay, good night, Edward."

"Good night, Bella. I'm sorry about this afternoon."

Together, we quietly fell asleep.

**A/N Please review**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

I woke early and I rolled as I stretched and saw Edward staring at me. "What Edward?"

"You're so beautiful and I'm still in awe that a freaking queen likes to camp and sleeps on the ground."

"Stop it, Edward. I'm Bella and that's all."

"No, you're not. You're so special and precious to me. You are my girlfriend, the light that I have been looking for."

"Edward, thank you for that, but I really need to go to the bathroom."

"Come on, Beautiful. Let's go, we can go for a short walk and try not to get into a fight this time."

"Sounds good."

We did. When we got back, I helped all the ladies get food together and cook eggs over the fire.

Emmett finally joined us as we were dishing out the last of the food.

We took all the food we had made and turned them into Emmett burritos as I called them.

While the guys were cleaning up, Jake said, "Emmett, after Bella dropped your ass last night, are you still going to be able to rock climb today?"

"Yeah Jake, I'm fine for climbing," Emmett said. "How about a race, Jake?"

Jake said, "Man, we don't have even teams. There are 7 of us; you know none of the girls rock climb."

I walked up and said, "Sorry, Jake. There's one of the girls that does rock climb."

Jasper wrapped his arms around me and said, "I can handle Bella being included; if it's okay with you, Jake?"

"Fine with me; she is six inches shorter than you all. She can slow you guys down."

Emmett said, "Bella, are you going to slow us down?"

"Well, I'm shorter than you all; it may be a hindrance. Edward, are you willing to risk it?"

"Yes, I'll risk it," Edward said.

So Emmett said, "The teams are Carlisle, Seth, Jake and Sam versus Bella, Edward, Jasper and I. What's the bet Jacob?"

"Dinner slaves. Cook, clean up, and serve all of it. Sorry, Bella," Jake said.

"I'm not afraid, Jake; I think I can handle it."

"Bella, did these guys ever tell you who won this event last year in the CIA Olympics?"

"Hum, was it you?"

"Yes," Jake said. "Go get your gear, little girl, and maybe I can teach you a thing or two."

"We'll see," I said.

Edward came up and said, "Go get ready. I'll be right there."

I grabbed all my gear and saw Edward talking to Esme as I came out. Then he came over to me and said, "I'll be right out."

Emmett and Jake were joking around over who was going to slow the teams down the older guy, Carlisle or the little girl, Bella.

Jasper said, "We have no problems with Bella on our team, Jake."

We had our gear and all the ropes set up. I turned around and walked up to Jake and said, "Do you want to make sure my harnesses are tight enough because I'm sure you don't want me falling or getting hurt?"

"Sure, Bella."

Edward said, "Get your hands off my girlfriend now or I'll let Angela put on a harness and I'll check her fit."

Edward then wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "You're evil."

I kissed him quickly and said, "Just putting in my two cents worth."

The wives were setting up the chairs to cheer and watch us. Angela came over to me and said, "Don't let Jake intimidate you. I can get him back in line if he turns into a pain in the ass later."

"Thanks, Angela."

Then Esme came up and said, "Be careful," and winked at me

"I will."

Jake then said, "Who is going up your line first, Emmett?"

"Bella is. Come on, Bells. Let's get you locked into your line and ready to go."

Jake chuckled, "You have got to be kidding; how is she going to be able to support your ass, Emmett?"

"Jake, shut up!" I said. "Get yourself locked in; I'll be fine."

Jake said, "Wait a minute, you guys are going to have Bella repel straight down and you'll be able to catch her, but Bella has to pull the clips to as you come back down."

I unhooked, took my helmet off and walked over to where Jake was and said, "Shut up. I plan on pulling every one of the clips out as I come back down and I'll not jump into these guys' arms and free fall to catch up. How about a side bet Jake?"

"What's that Bella?"

"I beat you rappelling down and you're Angela's slave for the rest of the day."

Angela cheered at the idea.

"What if I win?" Jake asked.

"What do you want?"

"How about you are my personal slave for the rest of the day?"

"Deal."

"Prepare to fetch me a lot of drinks."

"We'll see."

I walked back over to my part of the cliff attached back in. Put my helmet on and Edward gave me a kiss and said, "Go get them, Beautiful."

"Esme, you want to start us off," I asked.

"Ready, set, go."

And I started up the wall, clipping in. I, of course, did have to do more tap-ins because I was shorter but I was keeping up with Jake. We reached the top at the same time. Emmett started coming up next and he stayed even with Sam then Edward came up. Emmett and I worked together keeping a hold of the rest of the guys. The girls had cheered for both me and Jake as we climbed; now they were rooting for their husbands. As Jasper got close to the top, he slipped and that allowed Seth to get to the top first and start rappelling back down before us.

Jake said, "Too bad little girl."

"I'm not worried Jake."

"Take care, Bella," Edward said.

"I will. Just go."

Emmett got ready as did Sam. Thanks to Seth's head start; we still had that time to make up. So as Jake got ready to go down, he said, "Too bad, you have so many clips to pull maybe I'll give you a break before you become my slave for the rest of the day."

"No problem, Jake. I won't need a break."

He had two of his pulled by the time I started. I had to pull 17 to his 13, now. I took off and started clipping them out and very shortly I was even with him height wise, but I was about two behind. Then Edward, Emmett and Jasper started cheering for me and I just kept going. Eventually, I hear Sam and Seth say, "Damn, she is good."

Angela then cheered, "Come on, Bella. Beat my husband." I then quickly kept going and I could tell I was one ahead and by the time I hit the ground Jake still had two more to pop out. Edward had me in his arms and unclipped me and pulled me into a hug. "Bella, you pulled 17 to his 11 coming down, you're amazing."

Jake was done by then and came up to me and said, "How the hell did you do that?"

Angela said to Jake, "I think you need to tell Bella something else first Jake."

"Congratulations, you kicked my ass and I apologize for all my remarks about you being a little girl. So now tell me, how you did that?"

"Something I was taught by my father."

Carlisle then said, "Is this what you had wanted to get us out to show us after you first came back from Oregon?"

Emmett said, "Yes sir, Now if our teacher will allow us; we'll let her do the actual teaching."

"I would be honored, but how about after lunch?" I said. I looked at Jake and said, "I'll even teach you, but only if your owner will allow you to participate."

"Oh baby, please," he said and went running up to her. Angela mouthed at me thank you.

Esme came up to me and said, "Bella, look at your times compared to Jake."

Edward announced "the times were dead even and you locked in two more clips than he did."

"But coming down you beat Jake by forty-five seconds," Edward said.

"You're amazing, Bella," Carlisle said. "Obviously, the clips hold everyone's weight, but how?"

"The angle and direction you tap them in with; which also allows for quick release when rappelling down."

"I'm eager to see how this works, but go have fun right now," Carlisle gave me a hug and sent me away.

"Go get your hiking shoes, Beautiful. You may want shorts; we are going for another hike."

I said with a smile, "Only, if you promise me, it won't lead to another argument."

"I promise."

I went into the tent and came back out with the right gear on. Edward just had to switch his shoes. Carlisle and Esme came over to us and said, "Here is a picnic lunch and blanket. Angela has agreed to let Jake participate in the training, do you think you two can be back around 3 for this? Then after the training the losing team will finish preparing dinner and serving it."

"Thanks, Carlisle."

Camelpacks with water and lunches were put on our backs and away we went. We hiked, gawked at the views and kissed each other and eventually made it to a waterfall. Edward took my pack and got out the blanket and laid it down. We sat down and Edward slipped off his pack. He took off his gun and put it in his backpack. Then he turned and looked at me with his perfect crooked smile on his face.

"What?" I said as Edward came towards me. "What did I do?" came out the second time as he was tackling me and lying in his arms.

After the first kiss, he propped himself up and said, "That was incredible and I rarely say this; but that was sexy as hell. You were behind, you caught up and beat him."

"Thank you," I said. "This is sexy, too." I started kissing him and this time we easily opened up the kiss. When we came up for air, I said, "Thanks for bringing me to a waterfall this is really nice and…"

Edward finished my sentence and said, "romantic."

"Thank you," I said. "But I'm getting hungry, could we please have lunch?"

"Of course," and Esme had packed us a fantastic lunch. Edward said, "I have dessert; do you have room?"

"Not really," I said.

"I think you should try; Emily sent it."

I laid down and said, "I have died and gone to heaven. I hope she'll give me the recipe before I leave."

"Now close your eyes, Bella," and he fed me small bites of the brownie between the kisses we were sharing.

After the brownie was gone, I just laid there listening to the waterfall and said, "Thank you, Edward. This is what I needed. Too bad there's no place like this in the city we can go to."

"No, but now we can make out in the movies."

We laid there and rested until Edward told me we had to go back. "Boo," I said. We got up and headed back holding hands as we made our way slowly back to the campsite.

**A/N – The rock climbing in this story is strictly fiction. I have never done any of it except at indoor rock walls and I was sore for days on in afterwards. Please remember that is fiction and made up. However the review button below here is not fiction; it is real so please use it. **


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

When we came back, Sam and Seth said, "Look at poor Jake over there." So I looked over and he was reading with Angela, it actually looked really sweet. "Actually, this has been great fun. He's really been moping."

After I walked over to the two of them, I asked, "So Angela, are you going to let Jake take a break and learn all my tricks?"

"Yes, but you really pulled his ass out of the water in Alaska?"

"Yes, I did and Emmett's."

"Damn, you really are a short little Amazon," Angela said.

"Thanks, I think."

"Now, Jake. I want you to carry all of Bella's gear and your own. You'll do exactly as she tells you."

"Thank you, my beautiful wife," and Jake kind of cringed when he said it.

Jake followed me to my tent and carried my gear for me. But Edward helped me slip into it. We all harnessed up and with four lines this time, the boys came up to see what I was doing. We spent the next ninety minutes working on the lines.

We had four lines still on the mountains; so I said, "Anyone for a race? Jake, you can try out your new skills."

"Are you serious, Bella?"

"Yes, but I believe you have to ask Angela?" and I chuckled.

"Angela, please my beauty, please let me."

Angela looked at me, "Even if he wins, he still has to be my slave and serve dinner."

I smiled and said, "Of course."

"Then what's the bet?" Jake asked.

"Eternal bragging rights. If you win Jake, you can keep your CIA trophy. If I win, I get your trophy and you have to send out an email relinquishing the trophy and title to me."

Emmett said, "Oh yeah and we'll document for proof."

"While you think about it Jake and anyone else want to give it a go you can come along on the race."

Edward said, "I'm out, but I'll take care of your line, Bella. Then Edward whispered, "Are you sure? You just taught him all your tricks?"

I kissed him and then whispered in his ear, "Yes, but I weigh half of his weight. Because I am the only one going on my line, I don't have to tap in as far. And I'm going to skip tapping in for the first ten feet because I know someone will catch me if I fall."

Then he whispered back, "You're really good."

I turned to Jake and said, "Well?"

"You're on."

"Anyone else coming."

Carlisle said, "I got Jake's rope."

Sam and Seth said, "We'll give it a go."

"So Jake how far up?"

"To the top and back."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Esme start us off." Esme started us off and I climbed the first ten feet this time and then started tapping in and kept going I made it to the top first then I started right back down. "Edward, keep my line tight please. Give it to Emmett; he knows how I like it."

Jake, Jasper and Emmett all started laughing. I chuckled to myself, but kept going. I was on the ground in a few minutes because I had this down to a science. Jacob was at least eight behind me and he finished second. Emmett and Jasper gave me a bear hug and told me I was amazing. Jacob came over and shook my hand and said, "Congratulations, but how?"

"Easy, Jake. First you don't fully trust my system yet; and second, I weigh about half of you or less."

"So what does that have to do with it?"

"Easy, I don't tap in as far for just me on the line. So even though, I'm a foot shorter than you, think about one less tap on each anchor and the outcome is I beat you."

"You did fair and square."

Emmett then said, "You lost to a…" Fuck he thought to himself he almost said Queen.

Carlisle covered up for Emmett and said, "What man you can't even say a girl?"

"No, I just got tongue tied there for a moment."

Angela then said, "Okay, Jake go take Bella's gear and put it by her tent; then I think there are four of you that have some dinner to finish up."

Seth came up with a tray full of sodas and he said, "To the best rock climber, we know and putting Jake in his place."

"Thanks," I said. I enjoyed drinking my Pepsi. Edward, Jasper, Emmett and I all walked away talking about it. We were all chuckling.

Emmett then said, "Bella, did Edward figure you how you like it or should I step in and help next time?"

Edward slapped his shoulder and then I said, "Emmett, he got it nice and tight just like I like it." We all started laughing. Then Edward took my hand and started pulling me away from those two.

Carlisle said, "Wait a minute, you two."

Emmett said, "Hey Boss, no goofing around you're supposed to be making us dinner."

"I will; my cohorts gave me a reprieve. There is something they brought up and I think it's a great idea."

I asked, "What Carlisle?" because I was so intrigued.

"How would you feel about camping the next two weekends and you can teach other CIA operatives your climbing tricks? And yes your three godfathers will be with you acting as your guards."

"Really, Carlisle. I get to spend the next two weekends camping?"

Edward wrapped his arms around me and said, "Carlisle, I think that is a yes."

I looked at the guys and said, "Do you mind though?"

"Bella, no, it'll be fun," Jasper said.

Carlisle said, "Just no more betting."

"Okay."

"Plus I am sure after Jake makes his announcement on Monday; no one will take any of your bets."

"Yeah," I jumped into Edward's arms and hugged him and said, "I get to go camping again and again."

Emmett said, "Thanks Bella. We're going to get to go camping again and get paid for it."

EPOV

I then turned and waved the guys away. "Bella," and I took her hand. "Are you sure you want to?"

"We will all climb on the Friday afternoon when we get here. Then again on Saturday morning and afternoon and again on Sunday morning."

"Edward, I'm sure."

"Bella, you'll probably be one of only one or two girls out here for the whole trip. Carlisle and the upper management probably won't let them bring their wives since this is work."

"Edward, are you worried I'll find a sexier operative and want to share his tent with him."

"Bella," and I had her in my arms. "No Beautiful, but your mouth is getting as bad as Emmett's maybe I should limit the time you get to hang out with him."

"No, Edward. I'm just starting to use it more; for whatever reason sexual innuendo jokes make adults laugh. Plus Edward remember white water rafting is mostly a man thing so I have heard a lot over the years and now that I know you all better-"

"You're loosening up."

"Yes, Edward. I am."

"By the way, I noticed you called me sexy."

"I did; didn't I? You'll protect me from any other frisky operatives."

"Yes, I will, but I don't think it'll be a problem once Carlisle sends out the invites."

"Now, come here my little Amazon" and I lowered my lips to Bella's and I immediately pressed them open. I needed her hot little mouth. I knew I wasn't going to get any more yet, but I was going to at least enjoy the feeling her tongue and her taste brought out in me. I snaked one arm around her waist and pulled her in closer. She eagerly moved into the hold tighter. I swept my tongue one more time and my Bella moaned into the hold even closer. Then I heard a quiet, "Uh-hum"

So I gently set my beautiful Bella back down and took her hand. I turned and Angela was there.

"Hi, Angela," Bella said.

"Hi, Bella. Dinner is almost ready; so I was sent to get you both instead of Emmett."

"Thanks, Angela."

"No, thank you, Bella, having Jake around today was so much fun. I hate having to beg him to just sit down with me. He's constantly moving around and today was so nice. Can you win bets with him more often?"

"Why don't you do what Esme and Carlisle do with movies and make a trade?"

"I'll see if it works."

BPOV

"Good," then I skipped up to her and whispered, "Threaten to take sex away and see if it helps."

She giggled and said, "It's hard to turn him down."

Then I whispered, "Maybe just once is all it takes."

Angela then giggled and away we went with Edward following us.

We sat down and we were served chili and corn bread. Jake gave me my plate and bowl and Carlisle gave Edward his. I said thank you to Jake and then Jake said you're welcome.

We then dug into our dinner and I said, "My compliments to the chefs. This is delicious."

"Thanks," I heard.

Again after dinner was cleaned up, I put on a flannel shirt and then Edward and I cuddled by the fire while everyone shared stories. Eventually, Edward nudged me and said, "Come on, Beautiful. Let's go to bed."

So I slowly got up and together hand and hand, we walked back to our tent. Actually I went to the bathroom and then he let me slip into the tent, he said, "Flash the flashlight again for me, Beautiful."

Once I was comfortable, Edward came in and slid in his sleeping bag. He put my pillow over by his arm and pulled me in close to him so that I was lying under the bend of his arm. "Good night, beautiful Bella. Was today better?"

"Today was a blast."

"Good the next two weekends will be just like today, I promise."

"Thank you, Edward. Good night"

"What Bella? No tough questions tonight."

"No, I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning." I rolled to my side and Edward did something and then I felt his arm drape over me.

"Good night, Bella."

**A/N Enjoy the Super Bowl you all. Hey everyone out there - i need one more review on this chapter to hit 100 reivews. great way for me to start a Monday. Help me out please.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31

The next morning I helped with breakfast and then we all played Frisbee. We started packing up, ate lunch, and then finished loading the cars and trucks up. We drove back to the boys' home in LA. Most of our gear, we just left handy for the next two weekends. I beat the guys to the washer and dryer.

Then when I didn't get to the washer soon enough, I heard Emmett holler, "Whose bras are a 38 DD?"

"Emmett," I hollered, "put my clothes back."

"Well, Amazon lady, we need it too."

"Fine, how long ago did it stop?"

"Just now, I have been waiting for it to stop."

"Just so you could say that," and I punched him.

I went and read a magazine while I waited for the dryer.

I put my clothes away and made carne asada for us for dinner.

"Thanks, Bella," I heard. "How about I make you a strawberry margarita?"

"Thanks, Jasper."

After dinner, Edward showed me the pictures from the weekend. We picked a couple and emailed them to work to show everyone the next day.

Edward walked me back to my room for the night. "See you tomorrow, Beautiful."

"Good night, Bella."

The next morning in my normal jeans, heals and my ankle wraps we headed into the office. Jake was in his cube waiting for us. I just went to my cube and started making more notes for Carlisle and his crew.

Emmett leaned over my wall and said, "Excuse me."

"Yes, Emmett."

"Can you come to the conference room?"

"Sure."

As I went around the corner to the conference room, I saw Jake and just giggled to myself. "Your highness, please have a seat," Jake said.

Jake then bowed to me and said, "You are undoubtedly the queen of rock climbing," and he gave me his trophy. Then I felt something going onto my head.

"Thank you, Jake." As I took his trophy and then I took the crown off my head, I laughed because someone had personalized the crown for me and I just giggled and put it back on.

Jake then gave me a copy of the email that had just gone out.

To all staff in the CIA office -

I have to concede my huge ego for rock climbing to the new queen of rock climbing, Bella Swan. She kicked my butt up and down the rock wall. I yield to her all that she knows on rock climbing and anyone lucky enough to learn from her take her up on the offer.

Your willing rock climbing pauper Jake Black

I just giggled, thanked him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Jake. Now, how about we get back to work?"

"Okay, but Bella I have one more request."

"What Jake?"

"Could I please take you to lunch today to thank you for the lessons over the weekend?"

"Sure, I think Edward knows you'll keep me protected and I get to take my crown off for lunch."

"Of course, he will," Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me. "Come on, Bella. We need some more of your notes."

"Fine," I said. "Slave driver," and I got up and went back to my desk.

At 11:30, Jake came and got me. Emmett said, "Remember, no flirting with her. You're married and Bella has a boyfriend."

"Shut up, Emmett," we both said.

Edward then leaned around the corner and said, "Take care of her."

"I will, Edward."

"How about Hooters for lunch, Bella?"

"No, thanks." and I punched him.

"Do you mind if Angela meets us?"

"Of course not."

We landed up back at his house for lunch. "I hope you don't mind. Angela really wanted to thank you for this weekend."

As we got out of his car, Angela came running up to me and said, "Thank you so much."

"Let's go, inside," Jake said.

We sat down to lunch and Jake and Angela brought out lunch. "Thank you, guys. This is really nice of you."

Jake said, "Thank you, Bella, for bringing Angela and I even closer."

"How did I do that?"

"This weekend making me be her slave; you taught me about love."

"We love each other and there's no doubt that I love her. Angela cornered me in bed last night and told me no."

"Guys come on," I complained.

"No, Bella. I did as you suggested and Jake finally agreed to let me try rock climbing. Plus he agreed to sit down with me for two hours every weekend."

"In exchange, I get to teach her to rock climb and I don't get denied."

"Uh, you guys."

"Sorry, Bella. But you're right; do you think Carlisle will let me go with you guys this weekend so you can start teaching me?"

"Well, what if we went up Thursday night? I'll work with you Friday morning. Then when the boys show up, Jake can work with you and I'll have more girl power with me."

"Speaking of that Bella. You're going to a different camping area and Carlisle is making Edward take a separate tent for you to use as a bathroom because you'll probably be one of the few girls."

"Will you guys stay the whole weekend?"

Angela looked at Jake

"Of course, if you want to, I would love to camp with you all weekend."

"Let me help you clear this stuff up and thanks for lunch you two."

"No, you guys, go I got it. Go back to work and I'll see you tonight, Jake," and she kissed him.

I helped her clear the table at least and then I wiped it down for her and said, "Goodbye." She quickly hugged me and said, "I don't care why you're here, but I am so glad you came into our lives."

"Thanks, Angela."

Jake and I were soon on our way back and my phone went off.

"_You're late."_

"_Too bad but we're on r way." _

"Jake, take Angela shopping for gear tonight and she'll love you even more. I saw how her eyes lit up when she talked about it."

"Good idea, do you have any others?"

"Yes, do you both like to hike?"

"Yes, she just goes a little slower than, I do."

"Well enjoy it. This weekend take her on a couple of long hikes, find a quiet spot to sit and relax, and cuddle together. You get to hike and she gets quiet time with you."

"You're one smart woman and you're beautiful."

"Thanks, Jake."

"But you better keep your deal with your wife or she and I might share a tent. I'll leave the four of you guys together."

"No way, lady,"

Edward was at my door and opened it and said, "Jake, what are you saying no way to?"

"Bella suggested that she and Angela would share a tent this weekend, and you and I would have to share with Emmett and Jasper."

"Bella, please tell me that isn't true."

"It's as long as you promise to behave like Jake is going to do."

"Alright, young lady, let's go get to work. It's moving target practice time."

"Yeah."

And away we went. It was different and I wasn't very good. I hit some targets and missed others. Edward took me back inside to the indoor shooting range and I felt better after that round. We made it home and I made us spaghetti and meatballs. It was delicious, and there were no leftovers.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32

Edward and I went to my room early and he pumped me for more information about home and my father. I was crying when I went to sleep and Edward stayed and held me.

My days were filled with planning and shooting practices. The next two weekends, I worked on rock climbing with twenty-three guys and two girls from the CIA offices. The first weekend I worked with Angela and she was a natural. When we got home the second Sunday night, I went to bed exhausted and passed out at six. Edward woke me up the next morning and said, "Hi, sleepy head."

"Hi, Edward," and as I got up I stumbled, but I was back in Edward's arms.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"Dizzy; don't feel very good."

He laid me down in bed and felt my head.

"Beautiful, you have a fever. How else do you feel?"

"I ache everywhere, head hurts, throat scratchy and feel like I got run over by a freight train."

"Bella, you got the flu or a cold. Stay in bed; I'll be back."

"Edward, go to work; I'll be fine."

"No thanks, Carlisle would kick my ass."

"I can work on my laptop from home; now sleep."

"Fine."

I was in bed for three days. Esme, Emily and Angela all brought over pots of soup, one a day. By Thursday, I was allowed in the office for half a day plus Carlisle had the doctor check me out. Friday, again, was half a day including gun training. Saturday and Sunday, I just laid around and rested. Edward and I went for a walk one day and the four of us went to a new action flick that came out.

Monday I was raring to go. My moving target practice was getting better and my indoor aim was perfect 95 % of the time.

On Friday night, Esme showed up at the house and took me to my room. "Please put this on, Bella. Carlisle, has agreed you can go to a Halloween party; you just have to wear a mask and Edward told me to pick out a costume for you."

I came out in my black pleather skin tight costume and then she helped me slip on the mask for a minute. "Well Esme, I look like a cat but who am I and what will Edward be?"

"Go find him in the kitchen and ask him?"

So I leave and my heals are clicking as I walk down the hall, first I hear Jasper say, "Oh my god."

Emmett's response was, "Oh fuck, meow."

Edward then came around the corner and said, "Hello! My incredibly, sexy kitty."

"Edward, okay, I'm a cat and you aren't in your costume. Esme told me to come ask you what you are?"

"Well, at first, I refused. Now I know why she said I would change my mind; come with me for just a minute."

He pulled his from a bag in his room and then I smiled, "Oh, Batman and Cat Woman."

"Yes."

"Are you going to arrest me if I misbehave and put me in jail?"

"No, just promise to only dance with me tonight."

"I can do that."

Then I heard Esme yell, "Get back here, Bella; hair is next."

"See you soon."

Edward came out and then I heard him say, "Jasper, can I borrow your leg gun holder?"

Emmett said, "This is going to be good; I'm getting the camera out."

I came out twenty minutes later while Esme changed. Carlisle was picking her up here.

I walked outside on our back patio and said, "I see a bat. It's a good thing I have cat-like vision. I think I'll sneak up on him and try to catch him."

Just as I was about to touch him, he spun around and wrapped me into his waist. He kissed me.

Then he smiled his crooked smile and said, "This bat man loves how this cat woman feels."

"Alright, you two," Emmett said. "Come on. Let's go, designated driver. I can't believe we actually get to go out. I want to find some sexy ladies."

"Alright, Emmett. We're coming," and I gave Edward one more kiss. I asked, "Is it normal for a dating couple to share so much of their time with friends?"

"Not really, but I haven't dated anyone that was under 24 hour CIA protection and that I have to carry a gun on our dates."

Edward convinced Carlisle to take the boys with them so that we could have some quiet time. Carlisle and Esme had Jasper and Emmett with them for now. We stayed at the house for a few minutes making out. Edward's hands actually explored over my curves over the pleather. "Edward," I asked. "Do you like how I feel or the pleather?"

He stole one last kiss and led me to the car saying, "Your curves in this are perfect. I like the feel of the pleather because it is so slick, but the fact that I can easily run my hands over the curves of your body is incredible." When we got close to the club, Edward called Jasper to come and get me at the door. Edward would come and find us inside after he parked the car. Jasper met me at the car door. Edward ordered, "Make sure no one steals my cat while I'm parking the car."

"Don't worry, your incredible kitty will be safe with me."

"Thanks Jasper, see you two soon," Edward said.

Jasper took me into the club and I was being looked at; I was very nervous about the response.

Jasper said, "Just relax, Bella. Everyone is like Emmett and they think you're sexy as hell and would like to jump your bones, but I know four people that won't let that happen. Though there's one that would love to."

Esme said, "Jasper, I think you should stop. It was a little inappropriate."

"Yes, ma'am. Bella, I am sorry."

"Bella, what would you like to drink?" Esme asked.

"A strawberry margarita please and then I'll switch to soda."

Esme said, "Bella, you don't have to explain yourself to us. You're an adult and can drink whatever you would like." I smiled at Esme in response.

A cocktail waitress came by and took our orders. Emmett said, "Before your bat gets here, will you allow me to dance with you?"

"Sure, but you're supposed to be looking for a single lady."

"I will after a dance with you."

Emmett took me to the dance floor and I stayed really close to him. We danced and I tried to keep up; but living in the backwoods for the last six years, I really didn't have many skills. I could waltz, but that was about all I remembered.

"Emmett, why is everyone staring at me? Am I that bad of a dancer?"

Emmett pulled me in close and whispered into my ear, "They're all staring at you because you look like a sex goddess out here. The women want to be you and the guys want to dance with you. Actually, Bella, the guys want to at least dry hump you on the dance floor. Bella, relax there is only going to be one guy putting his hands on your perfect ass tonight." As Emmett said that the song was ending and another set of arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

Emmett smiled and said, "Isn't the cat supposed to chase and catch the bat?"

"This bat is untraditional and caught the cat. Emmett, do you mind leaving the cat and the bat on the dance floor alone?"

"No problem, man. I got in a dance before you got here because I knew you wouldn't share the cat later."

"Edward, we don't have to dance; I'm not very good."

Edward just spun me around in his arms. "It all depends on who is leading you and I'm the only one that is going to take care of that tonight. That is what a good boyfriend would do. He teaches his girlfriend to dance."

"I can dance a waltz."

"Too bad, that is far from the music they are playing." He pulled me in close and his hands went on my hips. He helped me start working my hips and after one song I saw our drinks show up, I pulled on Edward and said, "Come on Batman."

I had ordered Edward a Budweiser, his favorite beer.

"Cheers, Happy Halloween," I said.

Jasper then said, "May I have one dance with the cat?" Jasper was looking at both of us, but I think he was really looking at Edward.

Edward said, "Yes, have fun."

The two of us had a rap song and we danced out a beat to it. It was far from a great song and as the song came to an end, the music finally slowed down. Jasper returned me to Edward. Carlisle and Esme came out to the dance floor with Edward and I for a slower ballad.

Esme said, "How is your costume, Edward?"

"Ladies, keep grabbing my ass, Esme."

"Sorry, Edward," Esme said.

Then Edward yelped and looked straight at me, "No, you didn't just do that, my cat."

"Yes, I did," I said with a very large smile on.

We all giggled. Edward led me slowly around the dance floor. As a second slow song came to an end, Edward brought my chin up with his hand and he lowered his lips to mine. We kissed and it went open mouth, but I wouldn't let our tongues play, not in public though I wanted to. Edward then ended the kiss and said, "Let's go get ourselves our drinks."

I said, "Look," and pointed and Emmett and Jasper were dancing with ladies in costumes.

I said, "Edward, you should teach them how to dance?"

"They don't listen."

"Did I?"

"I'll let you know later."

We finished our drinks and then Edward took me out to the dance floor and taught me some more moves. After three hours and my margarita, a soda and some water, we headed home with our two roommates in the back seat a little tipsy.

"Belly, did you have fun with the bat tonight?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, Emmett did you have fun with the playgirl bunny?"

"Yes. Belly, I did. Only because her curves were almost as good as yours," and then I felt a hand on me. I tensed up really quickly. Edward slapped the hand touching me, hit the brakes and pulled over.

"Emmett, keep your hands off my girlfriend or else. I don't care if you are drunk!"

"Sorry, Bella. I thought I was aiming at your waist."

"Emmett, I'm fine. Just sit on your hands the rest of the way home."

At home, Edward walked me to my bedroom door. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, that was fun. I might have to set up a club like that back home."

"Oh, I would like to see that."

"Good night, Bella, will you be able to get out of your costume?"

"Are you offering to help me, Edward?"

"Uhh," Edward stuttered out.

"Don't worry, Edward. I can get out. Good night. Halloween time here in the US is fun."

"Tomorrow, you can see the kids trick or treating."

"Thanks, Edward."

"You're welcome," and we started kissing at my door. This time I did let Edward open up the kiss and I wrapped my arms around him. Edward broke the kiss for a moment and pulled off my mask and then we went back to kissing. Edward's kisses always started very gentle and then he normally demanded more and his feel, taste and aura just made me want him more. Edward always had to end the kiss because I always wanted more.

He pulled the kiss away from my lips and he whispered, "Have a good night and then he was gone."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 33

As we entered the beginning of November, the CIA operative went over with us the information we needed from her trip; she was leaving the next day. I was so hoping tradition in my country held and my step mother hadn't changed much.

At the office the first week of November, Carlisle passed out envelopes to everyone.

"What Carlisle?" I asked.

After I opened the envelope, I saw we were invited to their house at 2 for lunch on Thanksgiving.

Emmett said, "At two, I'll be there."

"Of course, you will," Jake said.

Carlisle said, "Even if you have to go to other's houses at least stop by at some point for a drink."

I was a little confused and didn't want to say anything about what was going on at the office. Once we got to the house, I went to my bedroom and used my computer and googled, "Thanksgiving."

Edward came in and said, "I knew it."

"What?"

"You're looking up what Thanksgiving is?"

"Edward, stop it," and I started tearing up and I shut down my laptop.

"What am I doing?"

"You're picking on me."

"All I can tell you about Thanksgiving is that the only place that is open to eat is a hotel and then it was very expensive. So after the first year, I just stayed in where ever I was at and cooked for myself." I got up and walked away from Edward.

"Bella, come on."

"No, go away. You are being mean."

"Bella, if you don't come with me, I'll help you come with me and that will be mean."

"No, Edward. I'm not a native of this country and I had no one to share the holidays with or want to teach me about them in the last six years, so leave me alone," and I climbed onto my bed.

"Bella," and he scooped me into his arms and threw me over his shoulder and carried me to the kitchen. Then he put me back down on the ground and ordered me to sit down. Emmett was working on dinner and Edward said, "Emmett, can you skip that Thanksgiving is your favorite day because of football and all the food that you get to eat and help me tell Bella where Thanksgiving came from?"

"Sure." So all through dinner prep and dinner, the guys explained about the Pilgrims and Indians.

"I got it guys."

I cleaned up the kitchen and then went down to the gym for a workout. I was about to use the weight machines again. Edward came in and said to me, "Let's use free weights and I'll spot you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Bella, I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want, too. This is just one more way we can spend time together."

"Okay," and we did. When I was done, I ran on the treadmill for five minutes and then brought it down to a walk for a cool down. "Bye, Edward. I'm going to hit the shower, watch the news and go to bed."

"See you later, Beautiful," Edward said.

While watching the news, Edward came in and said, "Are you comfortable and may I join you?"

"Yes and please."

"How are you tonight?"

"Pretty good."

"Only pretty good," and then Edward was lying next to me and said, "Your hair smells like strawberries."

"Thank you," and then Edward was kissing me. I was breathless.

"You look so beautiful with a glow around you, Bella."

"Stop it, Edward. I won't be able to get to sleep."

"Oh that's easy to fix. I'll just turn on CNN."

Edward got up, kissed my nose and said, "Good night."

"Good night, Edward."

Two weeks later, I was in the conference room when Jane came in smiling. I said, "You're back safe and sound. Everyone accepted who you were."

"Yes, Bella."

"I even saw your sisters."

"And…"

"They're fine. They do love driving their step mother nuts."

I had to go to moving target practice. Today for some reason my aim was perfectly deadly on the targets. Emmett had taken me out on the course and he said, "Damn, what did you do or were you thinking about Bella?"

"My sisters annoying my step mother and what her face would like when I walked back in."

"Do that more often, little one."

"Now, let's go see what we can learn from Jane?"

"Wait, can we get my targets to show Edward, Jasper and Carlisle?"

"Of course."

So we walked back into the meeting room and laid out my targets. "Damn, Bella. You did great," said Jasper. "You can be my back up anytime."

"Just don't let her have a gun pointed at mommie dearest because that is what improved her accuracy," Emmett said.

"Great job," said Jane.

So she shared the details from her trip over the next three days, I was glad my step mother hadn't really changed the guts of the castle. On one of the trips around to the different islands, Jane met some of the pirates and they had guns, but nothing to powerful just enough to keep people away. The US's nuclear sub we were taking was powerful enough to protect us. By Thanksgiving, we're making headway on all the details of our two trips. Next week, I was going to have the moving targets firing at me, as well.

On Thanksgiving, Carlisle came and got me early, so that I could help Esme. While we were in the kitchen, I said, "Esme, I have a question; but I'm not sure I should ask you."

"What Bella? You can ask me anything."

I quickly blurted out, "What can I do to get Edward to do more than just kiss me and hug me?"

"Oh, honey. It's okay; I'm just glad you spit that question out. What do you want him to do or what do you want to do?"

"Just touch his body and feel all over him. I just want to explore his body."

"Bella, clothes on or off?"

"Well, I would be happy to start with clothes on."

"Well, the next time he pulls you in for a kiss and is holding or hugging you, wrap your arms around his waist and let them lay on his ass then you can start to explore his ass. Your next move is to come up his back side and shoulders. Eventually bring your hands around to his chest, you could start to unbutton his shirt and touch his chest. He could choose to do the same to you; do you want him to touch you?"

"Yes, very much."

"Esme, how do I know when it's right?"

"Bella, for a third party witness to you two, you are perfect together, so just let it happen."

"But I have to go home soon. Come here and I'll show you. Actually, wait a minute, I'll show you with Carlisle's help, but remember to always watch out for their guns and be careful."

"This'll be interesting," I said with a smile on my face.

"Hey, Carlisle, can you come give us a hand with something in the kitchen?" Esme yelled to the dining room.

"Sure."

Esme winked at me and I tried to stay quiet. Carlisle came in and Carlisle said, "Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, come here," so he did. She walked into his arms and started kissing him. Esme wrapped her arms around his waist and started rubbing his ass and he kept kissing her. He tried to pull away, but she kept him close. Her hands came up his back and around to his chest where she started on the buttons. On the second button, he stopped her and said, "Esme, what did you need help with?"

Esme said, "Teaching Bella a lesson on getting closer to Edward."

"Poor boy," he said. "He has no clue what he's in for," and Carlisle left to go back to the dining room.

"Esme, did you just do that in front of me?"

"Yes, I did. Did you learn something?"

"Yes, I think so."

I was so excited; by 1 when the guys showed up, we had the pies finished and several other dishes in warmers.

Edward came in and gave Esme a kiss on her cheek for cooking for us.

"And you," he said and he wrapped me in his arms and said, "You get this kiss," and we were really kissing until I heard Esme leave the room.

"Edward, stop that, Esme," and I pushed away from Edward.

"It's okay, Bella," Esme said as she came back in.

"No, Esme. Please come back. I'm sorry about that."

Esme came in and said, "Bella, please do not apologize. You two are allowed to do that; Carlisle and I do."

"But I chased you out of your kitchen."

"No, actually, I chose to leave."

I pushed Edward and said, "Edward, get out and leave us alone."

"Good bye, Bella," and he kissed my nose and said, "Sorry."

At 1:45 as Esme and I started to take out all the food to the dining room, I was greeted by all my CIA protective family saying, 'Happy Thanksgiving' to me.

"What?" and Edward had the rolls from me before I dropped them. I gave a quiet squeal and said, "You all have family you're supposed to be with."

Jake stepped forward and said, "We can spend next year with our families; we wanted to spend this one with you."

Angela said, "You got my husband to let me rock climb. There was no way I was missing your one Thanksgiving with us." And she hugged me.

Everyone else came and hugged me while Esme and Edward brought out the rest of the food. Carlisle passed out wine and champagne and he said, 'To a new friend who has endeared herself to all of us and saved some of our lives.'

Esme then said, 'You are the daughter that I wished I had. I know we don't know your story, but you have brought us all so much love, joy and just a few trying times. We're all learning so much from you. Thanksgiving is a time for sharing and so we are sharing this day with you. Cheers.'

I wiped a tear away and asked, 'May I?'

"Please, Bella," Carlisle said.

"Thank you all. You have all been so kind to me and opened your hearts and homes to me. I couldn't ask for better friends and family. I only had my father, uncle and my mom. I didn't have a big family and I lost my mom and my uncle early in life and I don't remember much about them. So to my new big family. Thank you."

Esme said, "Now Bella, you are the guest of honor for this, so you'll sit at the head of the table down there after you get your food first."

"Thank you, Esme."

"Oh my god, my plate was covered in food and I ate it all. I was stuffed," and we all laughed so hard.

I switched to soda and water after I had finished my wine. "Emmett went back for seconds and thirds."

"Emmett, where are you putting all that?"

"Bella, it's once a year and this is my favorite holiday."

There were two TVs in the room so that we could still watch the football game.

I finally got up and walked away. We moved into the living room as people finished up and eventually Esme, Emily and I brought out pies and desserts. I had pumpkin pie to try it, banana crème and one of Emily's sinful brownies

I was sitting next to Edward and I said, "Open up," and I shared a brownie bite with him. It was Edward's turn to groan at me. I giggled as he licked off my fingers. We continued sharing the desserts.

I helped Esme clean up the kitchen. Emily came in and I asked, "Can I get your brownie recipe for when I go home?"

"Of course, you can. Just promise me one night you and your husband will share a couple together and get crumbs all over the bed."

I promised and I started giggling. Then Edward had me wrapped in his arms and said, "Beautiful, what is so funny?"

"Nothing, Edward, just girl talk."

"Are you sure?" and he tickled me.

Emily said, "Yes, Edward, Bella is telling you the truth."

"It's something between her and I. A promise she made me."

"Alright girls. Bella come tell everyone goodnight we have two little boys to take home and put to bed so that they can go shopping tomorrow morning."

"Okay, goodnight and thank you, Esme."

"Good night." Emmett and Jasper disappeared quickly to go to bed. I left my jacket on and stepped out back on the patio and Edward turned on twinkling lights for me.

"Edward, thank you, this is so pretty."

"We just started to get ready for Christmas a little early."

"I don't care why you did it. I love it," and I walked into his arms and started kissing him. My brain said this is the perfect time to try this and see his response. So this time, I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid them on his ass while we continued kissing. He finally took the kiss to the next step. And I let my hands explore his ass through his jeans which caused him to pull his hands down around my waist and rest them on my ass. Yeah I quietly cheered it was working. I loved the feel of his ass. It was solid and had a small curve to it so that he had an ass. I had run with him enough to know he had a nice ass and seen him in a wetsuit. It just felt great to get to feel his ass as we continued kissing. My brain kicked in, again. Okay hands up over his backside to his shoulders and finally to his buttons. Oh wait outside and then I realized he had left his jacket inside thank god. So my arms came up and over his back and they quietly came to rest on his shoulders and his hands kept exploring my ass. But mine finally made it to his chest to his shirt. After I undid two buttons and hit his skin with my fingers for the first time, I immediately felt a heat run from my fingers to the center of my body, but then to quickly my hands were caught. Edward brought them up between us and with our hands together he lifted my chin so that we were looking at each other. "Bella Swan, what are you doing?"

"Just getting closer to you."

"Bella!" and Edward pushed me away as he started to button up his shirt again.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 34

"I'm sorry Edward. I won't do that again. Good night, Edward." I reached up, kissed his nose and went to my room.

Just as I got to my door, Edward stopped me and said, "Bella, you can do that again. You just surprised me. I wasn't expecting it."

"So I did it okay?" as I wiped my tears away and tried to smile.

"Beautiful, you did it better than okay," as he finished wiping my tears away and lifting my chin up towards him. "But remember, I'm also your bodyguard and have to keep you protected. We leave for your island in eight weeks. I cannot and will not be having sex with you on the sub for those nine days."

"I wasn't even thinking about that."

"Edward, I just wanted to touch you, is that so bad? You are my boyfriend, am I not allowed to want to be close to you and touch you?"

"No, but touching can lead to other things."

"Edward, I don't know what those other things are?"

"How did you deal with it when you were first here when you turned 18? Girls' hormones are as active as teenage boys."

"Yes, but I was still morning the loss of my father and I was really trying to hide so no one could find me. Edward, since you're at my door," I took his hand and pulled him into my room then closed my door.

"Bella," and Edward continued to try to pull away, but I just held onto him and his shirt. I walked backwards to my bed. I didn't realize I was so close to it and fell backwards pulling Edward with me. He quickly rolled to my side to get off of me.

"Edward, you don't have to roll off of me; I like you there."

"Bella, someone needs to keep a cool head."

"Fine," then I rolled on top of him and started touching his chest that was still exposed from his shirt being unbuttoned and I undid one more button which allowed more exposure to his chest. Edward in turn, ran his hands over my hips and up my sides. They came around to the front of me and slowly and lightly ran over my chest on his way back down to my waist.

"Bella, please lean down and kiss me goodnight so that I can let you get a good night's sleep." So I did as I was told, I kissed up the center of his exposed chest and along his neck and collar bone and finally to his lips. After a mouthwatering kiss that I took over, Edward finally conceded and matched me kiss for kiss.

I pulled up and rolled to my side and said, "Good night, Edward. Have pleasant dreams."

"Bella," and he brushed the hair from my face. "Someone has to stay in control and that appears to be me. I think where we are at is about as far as I'm going to let our relationship go before I stop this play."

"Edward, its just romance isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm building on it. That's all."

"How did you find out or figure out what to do next?"

"I asked for help since you haven't tried to go any further."

"Is that why Emily was laughing?"

"No, that's something else I swear. I only asked Esme for some guidance."

Edward then said, "Carlisle saw me watching you when you went to get dessert and he said, 'I was in so much trouble because he had to help out you girls in the kitchen.' Now I understood what he meant. Good night, Bella."

"Good night, Edward."

Over the weekend Edward and I did some Christmas shopping, just not early Friday morning.

I took my father's pocket watch and had it engraved to say "Remember our time" to give to Edward for Christmas with the help of Jasper and Emmett. We decorated the boys' house for the holidays. I bought mistletoe and all three boys liked to use it on me. I always kissed Jasper and Emmett's cheeks, but in Edward's case, I would kiss Edward on the mouth. We had a tree in the living room and Edward surprised me with my own tree in my room. We had Christmas lights all over the front and backyard. Emmett would bring more things almost every night to add to the front yard but it made me smile and they all enjoyed that. Sometimes Edward and I or all four of us would go out driving around looking at Christmas lights; we always had so much fun.

At work, I found another calling, dodging bullets i.e. paintballs. Thanks to my Karate training, I could miss the paint balls. Now I was just working on moving and shooting targets accurately at the same time. The week leading up to Christmas, we were going through our detailed plans for the first trip. Carlisle got us all to an indoor pool for all of us to practice maneuvering as a group with rebreathers on. A lot of my off hours were spent in the gym now building up my chest and arms plus cardio for improving my lungs. When Edward and I kissed, we would touch each other more, me more so than Edward. When he did touch me, his touch sent a shock to my core every time.

Esme and Carlisle even took me shopping one day too just before the holidays. It was so much fun going to the malls at this time of the year. I loved how they were all decorated. I sent Felix a Christmas present, too. He called and told me, 'Merry Christmas.' Edward took me to dinner on Christmas Eve in a beautiful maroon dress he bought me along with a pair of boots. It was a very romantic dinner for two. Then after dinner, he said, "You have been a very good little girl since we found you in June. Santa asked me to take you for a special ride."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise and you'll get dessert."

So thirty minutes down the road, we pulled into a marina. Edward grabbed a picnic basket and a blanket from the back seat. At the end of a small pier, I saw gondolas. "Edward, really I didn't know they existed here."

"Little LA secret. Come on let's go." We cuddled down in our seat together and Edward put the blanket around us. The gondolier sang to us quietly. I ran my hand over the opening in his shirt and opened it some more for further touching. Edward groaned against my kiss and finally whispered "That's it," and he started touching all over me. He slipped his hand into the v of the dress and caressed my breast and I whimpered against his kiss. Soon he pulled his hand back and said, "Let's have dessert." After our ride, Edward took me to a midnight church service for Christmas. It was so much fun and Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme met us at church. Some friends were coming by the house the next day and others were stopping by Carlisle's place for drinks or desserts later in the day.

In the morning, Edward came into my bedroom and said, "Sleepy head, it's time to get up. Emmett loves today because he loves presents second only to food. We have five minutes before he shows up. We have a tradition about Christmas pajamas. I thought of getting you a sexy red satin robe and negligee, but I didn't want Emmett or Jasper to see you in it. So I got you these." I slipped into the pajama bottoms that were red and said 'Merry Christmas' and my t-shirt said my first Christmas and had mistletoe and candy canes all over it. As we went to leave the room, Edward caught me under the mistletoe and kissed me and said "Merry Christmas," as we went down the hall.

As soon as I was in the living room, Emmett said, "Open presents, now."

"Yes, Emmett but can I get a cup of coffee first."

"Yes, but make it quick."

So we sat down to open presents, I had gotten all the boys clothes, toys and video games. I got Emmett a new climbing harness; I got Jasper a new dive watch. They got me clothes, girl video games plus romantic DVDs and music. Edward bought me a beautiful tennis bracelet.

"Thank you," I said as Edward put it on me. "Edward, you shouldn't have; it is way too much and it is stunning."

Edward then lifted my chin to see his face and he said, "Nothing is too much for you and nothing is more beautiful than you." Then he kissed me.

Jasper said, "I'm going to go start breakfast."

"Edward, I think Santa left something for you under the tree in my room." So he scooped me up and carried me to my room. We made out on the bed for a little while. Eventually, I rolled away and got the box from under my tree.

So Edward opened it and he said, "It's beautiful and an antique."

I said, "It's my father's. That and my crown were the two things of his that I took when I left. I had the watch inscribed for you. He kissed me and said, "I'll always remember our time.

Then he pulled a box out of his pocket and said, "This is for you, my beautiful Bella."

"Edward, you have done too much for me already. I can't accept this."

"Yes, you can and you will. Now open it my beautiful and quit arguing with Santa Claus." I opened it and found a locket on the front was a fancy scrawl. On the back, it said, 'Sunrise.' Inside were two pictures one of Edward and the other was the three guys together.

"My godfathers," I whispered and he wiped away my tears. "I love it," I said. "Thank you. I'll always have you guys with me."

"You're always with us, Bella. You have been in our hearts since Hell's River a year and a half ago."

Then there was a pounding on my door and Emmett said, "Breakfast you two."

"We'll be right there."

I put on my locket right away.

"It's beautiful on you, Bella," Edward said as we sat down to breakfast.

"The scrawl on the front is amazing."

Edward took my hand and said, "It represents the four of us."

"Really?"

"Yes, there is a B on it and two E's and a J; we designed it together one night."

I took it off and found all the letters and started crying again. "I love you, my godfathers. I guess since someone was going to eventually find me out; I am glad it was you all and now you are my best friends and godfathers and have kept me safe. Merry Christmas."

**A/N**

**alright ladies i got all of two reviews at the end of last chapter. I think we can fo a little bit better than that. Please click the little review button at the bottom. Thanks and Happy Sunday. P.S. i have a new story up called Double the Trouble in Paris - Go check it out - You can leave reviews there, too.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thought you might like a chapter one day early! ENJOY!**

Chapter 35

We ate and then went and played video games including my girlie ones. Jake and Angela came by and they gave me a few pink scuba accessories; they told me my gear wasn't girly enough.

Sam and Emily came by at Carlisle and Esme's house. They had dessert with us. Emily gave me the recipe that day. The two of us went outside on the back patio. "I know the guys are leaving with you soon and I know you're all well prepared, but please protect them and please send them home to us when you are safe and sound. I love you like a sister and I want you to keep them around until you feel safe and then please send them home to us."

"Emily, I will and thank you for saying that. I'll send them home as soon as I can and I promise to protect them as much as they protect me."

"Will we ever get to see you again?"

"Yes, I promise. I'm not going to disappear off the face of the earth."

"Good, I'm so glad."

Edward was at the door and said, "Hot chocolate, ladies."

"Yes, please," and I ran into his arms and said, "Merry Christmas" and I kissed him and said, "Esme and her mistletoe."

Edward pulled me in close and said, "No complaints from me. Let's go, Beautiful." So we went inside sat down by the fireplace and Edward got us hot chocolate.

Esme asked, "Can you tell us about Christmas where you are from?"

I looked at Carlisle and Edward.

Carlisle said, "Just tell us about your parents and you only if you want to."

So I told them about the year my dad bought me my first ten speed. I always left out about the crowns he bought me. I loved ham and so we always had ham for dinner. We decorated the house with a Christmas tree and stockings. "Just a second Esme."

Then I whispered to Edward, "Can I tell her about the ice skating rink my father made me one year because I didn't know what they were?"

"Yes, just be very careful."

"Esme, one year when I was ten and I had been so sad after my mother had died. My dad built me a small ice skating rink in the backyard so that I could try out ice skating. We had so much fun that day together," but at the end of the story I was crying. Edward handed me a tissue.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"Esme, it's okay. Sometimes I just miss him so much. He always made the holidays so special for me."

"He loved you very much."

"I know." We gathered up our presents and soon my godfathers were taking me home. Edward and I were in the back seat and he held my hand and asked, "Are you feeling okay? You've been really quiet since we left Carlisle's house."

"I didn't realize how much I missed my dad. Now, we're sneaking in to get his body in less than three weeks."

"Bella, we can go without you."

"No way. I'm going home to see what my stepmother has done."

We went inside and I said, "I think I'm going to take a hot shower and go to bed, you guys." I hugged Emmett and Jasper and said, 'Merry Christmas.' I reached around Edward and kissed him and said, "Merry Christmas. You guys have made this day perfect. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Bella," they all said. "Sweet dreams."

EPOV

About ninety minutes later Emmett was sitting in my room, "Edward, when are you going to tell her you love her?"

"I'm not. I want to let her figure it out and I'm afraid her country's traditions might get in the way. I need to know that she can walk away if she needs to. Bella needs to be the same way as she was when she left her country."

"You're way better than I could ever be man."

"Don't worry, Emmett; it's slowly killing me."

"If you can stay with her, would you give up everything you have here and become king?"

"Yes, I would; though I would miss my two best friends."

"Well, I think we might have to visit our best friends that are the fucking king and queen."

Jasper knocked and opened the door, "Sorry, man."

"What Jasper?"

"Bella has been crying for half an hour. I went to take my shower and she was. She still was when I came out of my bedroom. I think she is crying in her sleep because when I say her name at her door; she doesn't answer."

"Alright, see you guys later. I'm going to change into my pajamas and then I'll go to her."

Emmett said, "You plan on sleeping with her again, don't you?"

"Yes, Emmett sleeping and only if she calms down."

Emmett turned around and said, "You're still a lucky man."

As I changed in my bathroom, I heard Emmett say to Jasper, "When we get back from returning Bella to her country, I need to find a beautiful woman on a beach and make her my girlfriend."

"Me, too buddy," Jasper said and then my room was silent because they must have left.

I went down the hall to Bella's room and knocked. She didn't answer and she was still crying. I then quietly went into Bella's room and she was restless I could tell. I grabbed the blanket off the chair from next to her bed, lay down on her covers and pulled her body into mine.

Bella jumped some at our closeness and mumbled, "Edward."

"Yes, Bella."

"Do you know that you have been crying in your sleep?"

"No."

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Stealing my father and missing my father."

"Honey, we'll protect you and him. Missing him I know is hard. I still miss my parents, too."

"Edward, can you just hold me please?"

"Of course, Bella."

I pulled her in close and said, "Good night, Bella." I held her hand, until Bella fell asleep again. Then it was a much more peaceful sleep.

BPOV

I woke up to Edward staring at me. "Hello," I said.

"Did you sleep better?"

"Yes. Thank you, Edward."

"Bella, you know, I would do anything for you."

Later that morning, I asked, "Is there an indoor place we can go bouldering at?"

"Sure, how about around 2 until dinner time and then we can get a burger and a beer?"

"Sounds good to me."

We were all in. It was fun, but a workout at the same time. I was glad there were mats; so I didn't hurt myself. The rest of the weekend was spent on fun things like the new video games and watching my sappy movies. Sunday, I was on the treadmill when Edward came in and said, "Grab gloves and let's go."

"You're evil," but I ran to my room and we left the note. When we were a ½ half a mile from the house, we heard Emmett and Jasper say, "We got you."

"Edward, run," and we took off running for the house. We would've won, but a car pulled out and didn't see us so we had to stop short on the sidewalk that gave them the opportunity to catch us.

Emmett chuckled "Have a nice run, Bella."

"No problem, Emmett; but I expect breakfast upon my return."

"Can do. You're really a good sport even though that car cutting you off caused you to lose."

"Thanks Emmett." So Edward and I actually slowed the pace down and took our time, "Edward, this is really relaxing."

"Thanks I think so too. Running with you is fun and natural."

We were back within the hour and I went to shower really quickly and then we all sat down to breakfast.

Jasper then said, "Since Bella is house grounded for New Years Eve per Carlisle's orders, we thought we would have a party here."

"Nope," I said. "I'm taking you away from here for an unknown amount of time in February so you two are going out on New Year's Eve. Edward has already asked me to have a movie night here with him."

"Alright, Bella if you are sure," Emmett said.

"Yes, I am."

My returning home so soon was giving me bad dreams and nightmares so Edward was spending most nights in my room holding me. Everyday at the office, all eight of us sat down and ran the plan and the different scenarios that could happen and how to react to them. I also spent two hours on the shooting range everyday. On the 29th, Edward took me to the office early and Carlisle met us. "What now?" I said.

"Edward, told me about your problem's sleeping. We have a therapist and a doctor we want you to talk to with us present, if you'll allow it. We just want to know that you're going to be okay."

"Fine," I said. "I'll do it; just to prove to you that I'm okay. Carlisle, lead the way."

Carlisle and Edward just looked at each other in shock, but Carlisle lead the way.

The five of us sat down in a conference room; I looked at the two doctors, "Go ahead and ask your questions. I'm fine and ready to go on this trip and who wouldn't be anxious and nervous about returning home after six years to get a dead body. Carlisle, can you deny that you're nervous?"

"No, I always get a little nervous."

"How has my target practice been?"

"It's perfect, Bella. You have become an excellent marksmen," Edward said.

"So go ahead and ask any questions you want."

We spent the next forty five minutes talking. They asked, "How I had been sleeping?"

I said, "Fine and Edward could verify that."

The therapist said, "Why can Edward verify that?"

"Because he SLEEPS with me every night to keep my nightmares away."

Then we talked about that for twenty minutes. The doctor took my pulse and blood pressure and everything was fine. So I looked at everyone and said, "Well?"

Carlisle said, "She's clear to go."

Edward said, "I agree."

Both doctors agreed and the therapist said, "I would suggest sleeping pills; but I think the best sleeping pill for you with the least amount of side effects is sitting right next to you."

"Thank you, gentlemen. I think I have time to run the shooting range before our meeting in the conference room. Don't I, Edward?"

"Yes, but we have one more thing for you." Carlisle said.

"What?" I asked and Carlisle slid me a box.

I opened the box and said, "Oh my!"

"You really got me my own gun."

"Yes. Your godfathers wanted you protected."

"Thank you. Edward, can I go use it?"

"Of course, we want you comfortable with the gun you are taking."

First, I spent forty-five minutes indoors on the target range getting use to the feel of my gun. After our meeting, I went outside onto the shooting range. I loved it; it actually made me feel like I had some of my own control back.

The four of us went out to lunch. I was now wearing my gun in an ankle holster to start getting use to it. I understood that we didn't know who in my country would be loyal to me so I was to start getting use to carrying one as well. "Boys, please excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom."

So I went to the bathroom and as I came out someone hit me over the head and I collapsed into their arms. The last thing I remember hearing was 'You're mine, Princess."

And I mumbled out, "What the hell?"

**A/N Sorry couldn't resist. Thank you for my new reviewers and all my faithful ones. Please don't hate me for this but share your thoughts over what might happen. Yes I will update on Sunday like I do faithfully. **


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N Surprise a little early**

Chapter 36

?POV

I took her in my arms as she collapsed and carried her out the back door. Bella had been coming in at lunch time to the restaurant for the last four months with her three boys. Bella was so beautiful. When she went to the bathroom, I decided it was finally my chance. I wacked her over the head with a handle of my knife and carried her to my car and sped away. I only lived about ten minutes from the restaurant. I had her tied to my bed within twenty minutes. Now I just had to wait for her to wake up and the princess would be mine.

EPOV

"Shouldn't Bella be back?"

"Yes, she should," Emmett said.

"I'll call her phone as I go back to the bathroom and listen to see if I hear it ringing." I dialed as I headed to the bathroom and heard nothing. "Son of a bitch. Emmett, Jasper," I hollered. "We have a problem. Seal the building. Someone run her GPS tracker. I'll get the manager and call Carlisle."

I soon flashed my CIA badge to the manager and had Carlisle on the phone. "Bella has been taken, Carlisle. Running tracker on her phone. We're at Mack's restaurant around the corner. Please come down. We're in process of securing."

I hung up and explained vaguely to manager. He showed me exits and then we went to the rest of the employees. One of the busers by the name Marcus was missing. Jasper said, "I have the tracker going on Bella's phone. It just stopped at this address 4598 W Eclipse in Long Beach."

The manager said, "That is Marcus's address."

Carlisle, Jacob, Sam and Seth came in. Emmett explained everything we knew. We left Sam, Jacob and Seth at the restaurant until the police arrived. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and myself all headed for Emmett's jeep. Carlisle called in for a background check. Carlisle slammed the phone and said "Fuck go. Emmett, Jasper and Edward, we have to go now." As soon as we hit Emmett's jeep, Emmett was flying.

Edward said, "Carlisle, what is it?"

"He was a rapist that had fallen off of the radar after he had been released from prison. His probation officer lost track of him."

"Emmett, get us there. If he lays a hand on her," Edward said.

"Don't worry, Edward. I'll help you kill him."

Jasper tried to calm all of us by saying, "You guys, this is Bella. Remember she has dropped both of your asses."

"Jasper, quit trying to calm me. She has to have free hands and legs to be able to do that. Remember she's a fucking virgin and has no clue what any of this is."

"Emmett, drive faster; damn it," Jasper said.

"He at least doesn't know that she's a queen; he's just sick," Carlisle said.

"I wish it was the other way. Has her GPS showed that she has moved, Jasper?"

"No."

"I'm leading the way in," Carlisle said. "Edward, you get Bella. Jasper cover Edward and Bella. Emmett you and I get Marcus."

"Good, let's go we're here," shouted Emmett.

"Management office now," Carlisle said as they all went running in. Carlisle flashed his badge and explained the situation and got a key to the extended stay hotel room and we headed for his room in a full out sprint.

"Jasper, call Bella's cell phone."

BPOV

I was waking up with a massive headache and I heard someone say, "My princess is awake."

It wasn't Edward's beautiful voice and when I realized I was tied to a bed, I said, "Fuck, what do you want with me?" Fear was running through my head. How can I fight him off, he has me tied up.

"Those boys that bring you in all the time aren't good enough for you." I started kicking and fighting. I couldn't move very far and then I realized I was tied to the bed at both my wrists and ankles.

"Relax, Princess. You aren't going anywhere."

"It was so easy to get you away from them." He walked towards me with a knife and then he said, "Now, I will finally have you."

"Let me go you bastard." I started kicking, screaming some more and wishing I could get to my gun on my leg and hoped he didn't find it before I got at least one hand free.

"Shut up, bitch" and then he turned and slapped me, but I kept screaming because I wanted someone around to hear me. In the middle of my screams and when he came back towards me with a belt, my cell rang distracting him. Suddenly, the door came flying open, I screamed as the stranger flung himself at me. I could see the knife and him coming at me. I pulled on the ropes and rolled to my side really hard trying to get out of his path. Carlisle and Emmett pulled him off of me. Edward started to untie me and was asking, "Are you okay?"

"Where is the knife?" I asked.

Edward and Jasper were both now untying me and the knife was right by my side under my breast. Edward saw the blood and said, "Emmett, get paramedics here, too. Bella is bleeding." Edward took his shirt off and pressed it against my torn blouse. Soon I was untied and laying in Edward's arms on the bed. "Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yes, but my head hurts. How did I get here? How did you find me? Does he know who I am because he keeps calling me princess?"

"GPS in your phone remember; Marcus is a buser at the restaurant and must have had a crush on you because he wanted to have his way with you. He is a rapist and wanted your body. However, he didn't have a clue who you really are."

"Besides your head and your upper stomach, are you hurting in any other ways?"

"No, he never laid a hand on me and I woke up less than ten minutes ago. Edward, my wrists and ankles hurt." Jasper checked my ankles as Edward and I looked at my wrists.

Jasper said, "Rope burns here from your little move rolling to get away from Marcus."

When we saw my wrists, Edward gently kissed them and said, "Yes rope burns here as well." The police soon arrived and the CIA doctor came in, as well. Edward brought me into the bathroom so that the doctor could look at my stomach area.

"Edward, she's really good if she hadn't rolled those six inches onto her side this would be a lot more than a graze wound. Your ankles and wrists are worst." He wrapped them up and showed Edward what to do for the next couple days. Seth, Sam and Jake all came by to check on me. Two hours later after meeting with the police, we were all free to go home. Carlisle went back to the office. My godfathers took me home. The doctor gave me a pain killer as I was leaving. I was curled up in Edward's arms in the back seat of the jeep.

Edward passed me to Jasper so Edward could get out. I hugged Jasper and kissed Jasper's cheek whispering, "Thank you for loving me and coming after me, my godfather."

"You're welcome."

"Can I see Emmett please?"

Emmett was quickly holding me. I hugged him, kissed his cheek and said, "Thank you for being my protector. I love you, Emmett."

"You're welcome and it's the least you deserve for everything you have done for us."

We were soon in the house and Edward had me back in his arms taking me to bed. He laid me down and I mumbled thanks to the pain pill making me so tired, "Gun in my ankle strap, please Edward."

"Of course." I felt Edward pull the gun out and unhook my holster.

I rolled to my pillow and Edward laid down next to me. The pain killer was working really quickly. "Thank you, my god father prince." I kissed him and I muttered "I l…" and the world went to black.

I woke up later and slowly made my way out to the living room. "The escape artist is alive how do you feel?" Emmett asked.

"Like crap, I wasn't an escape artist. Okay, I guess I was, but it wasn't my choosing."

"We know," Jasper said. "What hurts?"

"My wrists, ankles and head."

Edward said, "Why don't you go take a hot bath and maybe that will help you feel better? Esme and Carlisle will be here in about an hour with dinner for all of us."

"Okay, but are we in trouble?" I asked.

"No, darling, what happened was a freak accident?"

"Am I still safe? Will there be any pictures of me leaked out?"

"No darling, that is why we are the CIA. Now go take your bath!"

So I took a bath, soaked and relaxed, and slipped into yoga pants and a tshirt. Esme came and knocked on my door. "Bella, may I come in?"

"Yes, Esme."

I was pulled into a hug and asked, "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I will be; thank you for dinner Esme."

"No problem; let's go get you some before Emmett eats it all."

After we finished a chicken casserole and we were all sitting in the living room together, I said, "Go ahead, Carlisle, I know you want to say something. I can see it all over your face."

"Fine, Bella. Until we leave on the 8th and again before we leave for real in February, you're back on house arrest. That was way too scary and we're too close to allow anything to happen to you."

"Fine. I won't argue."

"No more runs outside either. Office and this house."

"Okay."

"Now, will you excuse me? I'm going to take some Advil and go to bed."

Carlisle hugged me and said, "I'm sorry; I wish I didn't have to do this."

"It's okay; I really do understand."

Edward came into my room twenty minutes later and laid down in bed with me, I said, "Edward, did you ever think your girlfriend would be so excited to have you buy her, her own gun?"

"No, but you were excited. Emmett and Jasper loved your response."

"I hope they find someone that will love them for who they are soon. They deserve it."

"Yes, they do. Bella, are you really okay with all of this? If you want to talk about anything, we can."

"Edward, I'm fine. This is something that if I let simmer, all I will think about is what if and right now I don't have time. I need to put everything into going home to get my daddy and my country back."

"You're amazing, Bella. Now close your eyes and go to sleep. I'll be right here if you need me."

"Good night, Edward and thank you for being here."

**A/N leave me some love I posted early for all you crazy ones. I plan on sleeping in and keeping warm under the covers in the morning. Your warm reviews will make my morning. Enjoy and now click the little button that says review.**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 37

We worked on the plans until noon on the 31st when Carlisle told us to all go home.

Edward and I cooked out in the backyard on the grill, sat by the fire pit and cuddled and talked. Edward worked really hard to keep everything very calm and relaxed. Before he knew what was happening under our blanket, I had his shirt unbuttoned and was exploring his incredible chest and stomach with my hands. "Bella, what do you think you are doing?"

"Exploring, is that a problem?"

"Bella."

"What Edward?"

"We can't because I need to stay in control. Your life is in jeopardy and I just can't take the chance. I need to stay as objective as possible and by letting you go any farther I am risking that."

"Fine, but just so we are clear my touching you isn't anywhere near losing control. I have never tried to get in your pants and you just barely last week tried to touch my breast with my bra on for the first time. You know in _Dirty Dancing_ and those trashy romance books I read, clothes have to come all the way off for things to go too far."

"Don't be mad at me."

"I'm trying very hard not to."

"Well don't," and he pulled me on top of him and wrapped his arms around my waist and let his hands rest on my ass.

"Is that better, Bella?"

"Yes, as long as you leave your shirt unbuttoned and I get to explore your chest."

"Yes, but only with your hands. I can't handle you kissing my chest."

"Deal, but what would you do if I did?"

"Bella, please don't push your luck."

"But Edward," and I leaned down and gently kissed his chest. He didn't stop me; he dropped his head back onto the lounge and laid there very quietly. I wiggled some to change my position.

Quicker than I think humanly possible, I was trapped under him and he said, "We're done." He sat up and buttoned his shirt. We went inside and he said, "Go change into your pajamas and I'll meet you in your bedroom."

"Edward, was it so bad?"

"No, Beautiful, but one of us has to stay in control!"

"Yes, Edward, I know how you like control. I can't forget you keep reminding me. You know you'll have to relinquish your control when I assume my crown in February and follow my orders."

"It'll be my pleasure, your highness."

"You are evil," and I went to my room.

When I was laying in bed reading, Edward came in and said, "Am I still allowed to cuddle up with you?"

"Of course." We laid down and watched a movie. It ended at 11:45. Edward left and came back with champagne. We watched the New York City Time Square countdown to midnight together and cheered to us, a New Year and getting my country back.

We turned on some of our favorite music and laid down as I started drifting to sleep. I asked, "Edward, do I really sleep better with you wrapped around me?"

"Yes, you do Beautiful. Now go to sleep!"

"But what am I going to do on the sub?"

He smiled and said, "I guess I'll have to break one of my rules for those nights."

"What's that?"

"I vowed never to sleep in a sleeping bag with you again. But the quarters we'll be sleeping in, we'll be like us sharing a sleeping bag. We'll be sleeping that close again."

I smiled and said, "I'll watch out for your package this time."

"You little evil," and he started tickling me.

"Hey, I'm sorry; but I didn't know what I had done, until you started teaching me about romance, sex and how the male body really works."

"Well, thank you. My package will appreciate that."

"You're welcome and good night, Edward."

"Good night, Bella."

Edward made me breakfast in bed to start the New Year together. Just as we were finishing up, Jasper and Emmett came barreling into my room and said, "The food we smell is coming from in here so share," Emmett said as he plopped on the foot of my bed.

I smiled and said, "Sorry, Emmett, we ate it all. Happy New Year's boys. Now I'm going to take a shower so good bye boys unless someone wants to join me." Emmett had me in his arms, carried me to the bathroom and shut the door. Jasper and Edward came barreling in and took Emmett kicking and screaming out of my bathroom.

We watched football together and ate nachos and chili all day. Finally after a game and a half, I disappeared down to the gym for a workout. Soon someone was saying, "A girl working out in our gym is amazing."

"Do you have a gym back home?"

"Yes, but I think I'm going to have to update it for my new desires in a gym."

"Come on, let's go to your new desires," and he led me to the free weights.

So as I started my first set, I asked, "Who is going to spot me?"

"I will until I leave. But before I leave, I'll train one of the queen's ugly, fat, married butlers to be your spotter."

"Thanks a lot," I said with a smile. "See if I kiss you later."

"Are you threatening me, your highness?"

"Alright truce!" Edward had learned easily how to enjoy by calling me your highness and he knew how much I hated it.

"Almost," as he trapped the weights lightly against me. "As your punishment, you have to do one more set."

So I did and then I headed to the stair climber. Edward got on the treadmill next to me and got into a slow jog and then he said, "I think you have graduated top of your class in teasing men, Bella."

"I'm sorry," I said. I didn't know why Edward had even said that. I wasn't teasing him I was just working out on the stair climber.

I turned off the stair climber and ran to my room. I closed the door and headed straight for the shower. I had my t-shirt off and the next thing I knew, Edward was in the bathroom picking me up and sitting me on the bathroom counter, "Isabella Marie Swan. That was supposed to be a compliment. Now will you stop fighting me please?" Then Edward was drying my free flowing tears.

"Why did you say it?"

"Because you knew exactly what you were doing with your words while we were using the free weights and then you went to the stair master so that I get to see your ass moving on those stairs perfectly."

"Really, so you're telling me, I've mastered the verbal and visual teasing acts. I'm sorry Edward; I didn't know that using the stair climber was such a sexy turn on to you. Particularly when I get so hot and sweaty using that machine." as a smile crossed my face.

"Yes, you have mastered both ways. The stair climber shows off your ass perfectly."

And then my hands went under his t-shirt and said, "How is my physical teasing and you know you don't have to work out in a t-shirt?"

"What you do is amazing. I can't trust you if I had no shirt on. Plus it helps absorb some of the sweat."

"So what would you do if I slipped my hands down towards your waistband?" and I started to.

He quickly took them and trapped them on the side of the counter; then I said, "Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

I leaned forward, kissed his lips and said, "You do realize you're in my bathroom and I'm just sitting here in my running shorts and white sweaty sports bra."

Edward's eyes slowly moved down my body. His eyes quickly snapped back up to my face, kissed my lips gently and said, "Good bye, Bella."

"Good bye, my cowardly boyfriend."

He flew out. Together, we watched another football game. I laid comfortably in Edward's lap. He let me try and sleep in my bed alone that night. Around 3am, I woke up and I could feel my tear stained face. I went and crawled into bed with Edward. He instinctively pulled me in and said, "I'm sorry, Bella; it's okay I have you now. Go back to sleep," and he held my hand as I fell back to sleep.

"Mhm," and I snuggled into his warm body closely. I could immediately feel my heart slowing back down and the darkness of my sleep quickly came back to me.

The next morning Jasper came barging into Edward's room and said, "Bella's gone. Carlisle is going to kill us." Edward was trying not to laugh in my ear.

Then Emmett was at the door in pajamas with his gun, "What do you mean, Bella's gone."

I finished rolling onto my stomach and then pushed myself up passed Edward's shoulders and said, "I'm right here, guys. You can relax."

"Bella, Edward always sleeps in your room."

"Yes, I know, but I woke up at 3 am crying. I can't remember the dream, so I came in here. Sorry Jasper." I climbed out of bed and headed back for my room. That week at work we went through every scenario. We all practiced on the shooting range with me acting as a lead and a backup for everyone. The night before our flight, we were all eating dinner together. "Carlisle asked me to give this to you when we were all together," Edward said.

Bella

I realize you are a queen, an adult and have taken tremendous care of yourself for the young age of 24; but please respect my men on this trip and their knowledge base. On this trip, our only plan is to get in and out of there unknown to anyone and bring your father back. Our two main objectives are your dad and your safety. Though you are an amazing fighter, marksmen and water woman; my men are trained for all scenarios and how to react to unplanned scenarios. So please once the operation starts and you leave the missile silo follow all my men's instructions. Your godfathers love you and want to see you safe and sound running this island nation of yours. However, this is only the first step. So please follow all their instructions. Finally, if for some reason something goes wrong, I want your father's crown and journal with you at all times. We can pull that card when and if need be. I wanted to discuss this with you tonight personally, but I need to spend time with my wife and the boys said they could help you understand.

Love Carlisle

"Do you have any questions, Bella?"

"No, guys. I'm fine with this and I understand his decision and action plan."

"Really."

"Where is the scrappy Bella?"

"She knows that you guys have trained for this stuff for six years and I have for six months. I use to just disappear and now I'm going in head first. I'm packed; what do you guys want to do tonight?"

"Whatever you want to?"

We played Dance Dance Revolution and then I made them watch a chick flick with me. I finally went to bed.

Edward was knocking on my door. "Come on in," I said.

"Are you ready to try and sleep?"

"Yes."

He had me lay on my stomach and he rubbed my back and shoulders. "Bella, you're ready for this. So please try and relax." Probably thirty minutes later, I was asleep.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 38

The next morning, I was up running around to get everything together. Edward and I were pretending we were a couple and traveling together to Hawaii and the rest of them were sitting around us for the flight. We all went through a special screening area because we were all carrying our guns on board including mine. Additional weapons were in our checked luggage that had already been sent ahead with our scuba gear. Edward and I watched the movie; I slept on his shoulder and then we made it to Hawaii where we were spending the night. They took me to Pearl Harbor and we received a special tour. Finally, we checked into the hotel and had some amazing fish for dinner. Edward and I went for a walk on the beach that night. I went out onto my patio around midnight and was still sitting there when Edward found me two hours later. "What is it?"

"I'm just going to miss being outside; so I'm sitting here soaking it all in," and then I started crying.

"What Bella? What is it?"

"It reminds me so much of home."

"Oh baby. Come here," and he pulled me into his lap. I just curled up around him and he held me. Once he quieted my tears, he laid me on the chaise lounge and got us a pillow and a blanket. We laid down together on the chaise lounge. And then I kind of mumbled, "I love making you break the rules."

"Sleep your highness or I'll take you inside."

"Threats, threats."

Together we slept like that for about four hours and then we were up getting ready to get on the sub.

By 10, we were at the sub talking to Captain Joe. "Bella, I'm about to lock down everyone to quarters. You and your escort need to get on board immediately and go straight to your quarters. Edward, you have my map and know how to get there."

"Yes, Captain."

"Then Emmett and Jasper, you two will follow for the other cabin next to mine. The other four of you, I'll show you where we have you bunking at."

"Thank you so much captain. And unless there is a problem with the sub, you'll not see me unless we are having a meeting or until the day I scuba dive from the sub."

"You're welcome, your highness."

Within ten minutes, I was secure in my room with Edward. We put both our bags down in a corner.

Within two hours, we were on our way. I laid down and rested since I slept so poorly the night before. Edward sat at the small desk reading while I rested.

EPOV

There was a quiet knock at our door. I stepped out in the hall.

Emmet and Jasper said, "Where is she?"

"Sleeping. She didn't sleep very well last night. I found her on the patio at 2 am staring at the ocean and moon light."

Carlisle said, "What was going on at 2am?"

"Bella was out on the patio crying."

"Why?"

"She was reminded of home and was going to miss the outdoors being locked on the sub."

"Edward, get me her iPod touch, I have an app that will help her?"

"Okay, quiet." I went in and got her iPod touch and gave it to Jasper. Jasper then left and Carlisle asked, "Is she going to survive this?"

"Yes, you know, I'll make sure that she does. I've so many movies she can watch on the laptops, books for her to read on the laptops, cards, and whatever it takes."

Carlisle said, "What if she wants to have sex? Do you have condoms? Are you prepared to go that far?"

Emmett busted up laughing and said, "I'd gladly donate the condom in my wallet to that cause."

I punched him and then I turned to Carlisle and said, "I'm really hoping it doesn't get that far; but if it would help her survive these days, then yes I probably would."

Emmett said, "Way to step up man! Do I need to give you some pointers since it has been so long man?"

"Shut up, man," and then Jasper came back out.

"Here check out this app. It is a clock based program and it shows the sun going up and setting and the moon. It is from a mountain range; but I bet it'll help her."

"Thanks man. I'll see you guys later."

"No problem, we'll bring you guys lunch in an hour."

BPOV

I woke up an hour later when I heard the door open and close. Edward pulled down the small table for us and we had soup and sandwiches. "Bella, Jasper has something for you to help with being locked in your room on a sub."

"What?" and he showed me my iPod.

"That is cool. I'll thank Jasper later." Then I said, "I planned on my laptop a daily routine to help me pass the time. Can you get me a gallon of water? It does not have to be drinkable. I have water weights I can fill and use. I also brought resistance bands."

"You are my brilliant girlfriend, can I use them too?"

"Of course, that is the advantage of resistance bands."

"I have music, movies and books on both our laptops."

That night after I finished my shower, I was in the bed and Edward came out of the bathroom in his pajamas. I was on the edge of the bed and I smiled as he sat in the chair next to the bed. "Edward, I have one huge favor."

"What's that?"

"Please don't make me sleep against that wall behind me? I am scared to death of feeling trapped."

He kissed my nose and said, "No problem," and he climbed over me and lay down. Edward pulled me in close because we really had no alternative and said, "I can do it because I get to hold onto my beautiful girlfriend."

"Thank you and how is rule breaking?"

"A wonderful thing," he brushed my hair to the side and kissed my neck. Edward encouraged me to roll into his arms and we kissed. Then he said, "Go to sleep, Beautiful. I have to admit I would have loved to do that with you on Hell's River."

"Thank you, Edward, but I would have hurt you there if you had done that."

"Bella, the moon is up; now go to sleep."

"Yes, sir."

We spent our time following my schedule with movies, reading, music, working out, eating and sleeping. Just sleeping. The day before we launched we had use of the dining hall from 2 to 4 to go through everything in the plan. Edward pushed me physically that day; so that, I'd hopefully sleep well that night. It worked because someone had to keep pushing me to eat my dinner because I was falling asleep in it.

"Come on, Bella. Let's get you to bed."

At seven, we were eating breakfast together with Emmett and Jasper. I slipped into a one piece that I brought for this trip and pulled out my gun and put it in its water proof container plus my crown per Carlisle's orders. Soon the seven of them had me buried in their group as we went to the torpedo room to get our gear ready.

Two hours later with all gear on, we were getting ready to leave. I was second to last and Edward was coming out last. Edward helped me get into the shoot and we made sure before the tunnel was flooded that everything worked and I could hear and speak and Edward finally said, "Be careful and I'll see you in the water."

Soon the tunnel flooded and I started swimming out, Jasper and Emmett were waiting fifty feet away. I started the scooter and caught up to them and told them I was okay and clear. Soon Edward was with us, Carlisle said, "Queen Isabella, this is your water. Lead the way to the tunnel."

"Yes, sir," I said. With the scooters, we got there in 30 minutes. When we were probably half a mile from shore, I started recognizing the different coral formations I had dove in for almost five years of my life. I felt a calmness run through me. As we got closer to the cave and the entrance, I realized I was actually happy to be back. I was home and I wanted it back. I opened the tunnel door and we climbed in and left our gear on the resting ledges and then Edward and I climbed up the ladder side by side with our guns drawn and ready. I entered the code and Edward lifted the lid as I slid down a couple rungs on the ladder. He checked and it was clear. I followed as his back up and the rest of my guards came into the second room off the dungeon. I punched in the second combo and we got into the dungeon. Thank god, my step mother hated scuba diving or she probably would have changed the codes. It's myself, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Sam, Seth and Carlisle. We have a waterproof sealing bag to put my father in when we take him away. I have wrestled with this night and day. Part of me just thinks everyone should believe my innocence. But I have been gone for so long, I know I need to prove it without a doubt and what if these tests won't prove it. Now that I was here all my nightmares had been worth it. Once we were all in the dungeon tunnels, Edward led the way; but I was attached to him so that I could really lead the way. Suddenly, I froze and I was looking straight ahead into two cells. Edward couldn't get me to move and said, "Come on, Bella. Keep moving."

"I can't. That's Rose and Alice; my sisters are in the dungeon. Why?" I ran up to their cells and said, "Why does Victoria have you two locked up in here?"

"Bella, you aren't dead. We knew it, but where have you been?" Alice and Rose were both repeating my name and reaching through the bars touching me.

"No, Alice and Rosalie, I am safe and sound. I've been in the US hiding for six years. Unfortunately, these three men" and I pointed to each one "Edward, Emmett and Jasper figured out who I was while I was assisting them in some water rescue training in Alaska. We've been working together with this crew to come in to get my father for a real autopsy because I think someone else had him killed. We were hoping the autopsy would give us the proof we needed. I'll be back in a month to get my crown and country back. Why are you two in here?"

"Victoria doesn't want to deal with us; so we have been in and out of here for the last two years."

Carlisle said, "Bella, we have to keep moving. We have to get your father and get out of here before we get caught. We need you to show us the way."

"Fine, Alice and Rose. I'll be back I promise."

Carlisle said, "Emmett and Jasper stay here and get some information from the girls and explain the point of secrecy."

"Come on, Bella. We have to keep moving," and Edward pulled me away from my sisters and I looked over my shoulder to see Emmett gravitate to Rose and Jasper to Alice. "I love you, both," I yelled as we went off down the hallway to the secret door that would get us to my parents' caskets.

As we got to the door, I said, "Carlisle, please don't make me stay in there and watch this."

"No just get us all in there and show us how to open the casket. Then you and Edward can step out."

We quickly got inside and I pressed in the security code. I heard the popping sound of the seal that I needed to hear. "Father, please forgive me," and something wrapped around me. As I turned towards Edward to get out of the room, I realized there is a third casket in the room and I said, "Oh my god," and I collapsed into Edward's arms. Edward looked up and said, "Oh fuck."

Carlisle then saw it too and said, "Edward, get her outside. We should be out in fifteen minutes. Stay hidden and signal us if there is any trouble. Bella has to be able to dive out of here very soon, try and get her to calm down and get her head ready for the dive. Jasper, can help calm her if need be when we get back to him."

As we stepped outside and I started to stir in his arms, "Bella, are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry Edward, something just wrapped around me, but it was more shocking and surprising than hurting. I almost …"

"Your father hugged you; his love found you again and wrapped around you. He was finally seeing you again and needed to touch you again since you came home to him."

"Yes, Edward," and I wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you, I just couldn't say it. Edward, there's a casket in there for me."

"I know. Are you okay?"

"Yes. We just never thought of them doing something like that; so I wasn't prepared for it."

Soon Jake opened the door and said, "Are you ready, Bella and Edward?"

"Jake, I can't see him. Right?"

"No, you are safe and clear."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 39

EmPOV

"Rosalie, why are you in a jail cell really?"

"Because we piss off our step mother."

"How do you do that?"

"By being a pain in the ass, spending money and shopping, talking to boys on the phone, borrowing cars and driving fast, skinny dipping. Right Alice, anything to piss her off."

"Okay, but why and how old are you?"

"28 and because she is our step mother and she flaunts running this country at us."

"Why haven't you left?"

"We try and she catches us. Thanks to her pirate friends and that is why we're in the dungeon right now."

"Well, I don't think someone so sexy should be in here."

"Thanks," she said. "Will you be coming back with Bella when she returns for real?"

"Yes, we're her bodyguards or as she calls us godfathers."

"Cool, I can hardly wait. Will you be my bodyguard?"

"Maybe," he said, "that depends on what I'm guarding."

"Well, I don't need my virtue guarded just my body."

Emmett groaned, but then asked, "You and Alice are sisters; but you look nothing alike."

"We are also step sisters."

"My father and his first wife had me. She died during my birth. He married a second woman when I was two. Alice was born when I was 3 1/2 years old. Our mother loved us both very much and died from leukemia when I was 8 and Alice was 5. We both took it very hard and we became each other's best friends. Our father spoiled us rotten needless to say. His two special daughters and he stayed away from women until I was 17 and Alice was 14 and he met our step mother. We think he was lonely and our stepmother made him happy someway, I'm not sure how. So he married her a year later, our father still loved us more and doted on us. Well, when our father passed away, when I was 24 and Alice twenty, she was stuck with us. My father's money is actually ours once we reach thirty; though we have to provide for her. She was so pissed, but the courts held up the will as legal and binding so she is stuck with us and then she met the king. I still don't know what you men see in her, but oh well. We met Bella when she was 16 ½ and we became fast friends though she was standoffish at first because we were taking her father's time. We felt really bad for her; but we helped her see how evil her step mother was and that got her on our side. They were married when she turned 17 and at 17 ½ her father died and on her 18th birthday she disappeared. Two days later mommy dearest said they found her body and she was dead from scuba diving."

Emmett told us Bella's side.

"That bitch," Rose said.

JPOV

"Alice, how tall are you?"

"5 foot 2 first thing in the morning, but with my heels 5 foot 5 to 5 foot 6."

"Jasper, how tall are you?"

"6 foot 4"

"You are so tiny."

"You are so tall."

"Your eyes are beautiful."

"Your eyes are beautiful and so is your smile, even while you are locked in the dungeon." My hand slid into her cell and held hers as Rosalie told us their story.

Alice held my hand tighter and as Rosalie finished up. Alice said, "How's Bella?"

"She is tough and she's been holding up. She misses home and has missed you guys. She left you to save you." While I told them about Bella, Rose and Emmett came down close to us and the four of us were very close.

"I can tell you want to keep Bella safe and have her return her safely."

"Yes, we do."

"So once we leave here, you need to go back to acting like yourself and pretend we haven't been here."

"What you want us to be our normal pain in the ass selves to our step mother," Alice said.

"Yes, but you cannot act like you know Bella is alive. We'll be back in about a month. Can you hang on that long?"

"Yes, just get her back here to us and take our evil step mother away."

"When we do, will we all go out and celebrate?" Rose asked.

"Yes, we will. Why don't you girls start planning the celebration that we'll have and how you'll redo Bella's suite?"

"Great idea, guys."

"Now are there any security cameras down here and where is the first camera we have to worry about?" I asked.

"At the main entrance of the dungeon. But nothing else down here, because it's rarely used except now for the two of us."

"Okay, thank you ladies," and we could hear voices coming. I quickly kissed my finger tips and touched Alice's lips with them and I heard her say quietly, "Where have you been my whole life?"

Emmett said to Rose, "I'll be back. Try not flirting with guys on the phone for a month and I'll flirt with you in person when I get back."

"I'll think about it," Rose said. She reached through the bars and said, "Good bye and take care Emmett."

BPOV

I came around the corner and took my sisters hands, "Be safe and take care of each other. I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Hurry, the guards should be here within an hour with our lunch," Alice said.

Edward pushed me on and said, "Alright, let's go," and away we went. As I was jogging down the hall, I said, "I'll be back soon. I love you and take care of each other."

"We will. You all get her back here soon; she's this country's rightful queen. Take care of her and her father."

Carlisle said, "We will and you please remember what Emmett and Jasper have told you. You cannot change your behavior at all or Queen Victoria may become suspicious."

"We won't; we'll be our normal pain in the asses as we always are to our mommy dearest."

We slipped back down the ladder tunnel and Edward had me start slipping on my gear. The guys got my father down the ladder together. Jasper was sitting next to me trying to send a wave of calmness over me.

"Jasper, quit trying to help me relax; I'm fine."

"I'm not."

I just smiled and slipped on my rebreather and said, "Daddy, I love you." Edward and I got on the first two scooters and we were off. Jasper and Emmett were next, followed by Carlisle and Sam. Jake and Seth had my father and had secured a weight belt around him and were both towing him with them. They had securing o-rings on their weight belts to attach to my father.

Forty-five minutes later, we were back on the sub. Edward went into the sub first and he was waiting to help me as I got out of the torpedo tube. He helped me strip out of my gear. Jasper and Emmett were right behind me. As soon as they were down to their bathing suits, the two of them escorted Edward and I to my room.

"Bella, we'll be back; we're going to help everyone with your dad.

"Please take care of him."

"We will and tonight, we want to hear more about Alice and Rose."

"Okay," and they were gone.

Edward wrapped me in his arms and said, "Baby, you are freezing, why? That water wasn't that cold; you could have only warn a 3 mil and been fine."

"Edward, my daddy is here and I just saw my two sisters. I had no idea; I would see them today and I wanted to run and stay with them forever. Edward, there is a casket for me. I I I…." and I fainted on him.

EPOV

I sat down and held onto Bella. I called the captain and asked for the doctor to come his old room if that was possible.

The doctor checked Bella out and said, "Get her warm. Her blood pressure is low from everything she has been through. I would say it all just caught up with her and the adrenaline ran out."

"Can you bring her back to me please?"

"Hold on, Edward. Look here she comes back around."

"Bella, honey can you hear me?"

Carlisle and Jasper were at the door and "What happened?"

Emmett pushed through into the room, "What happen, Edward?"

"She was very cold and fainted. The doctor thinks she was running on adrenaline and seeing her sisters took her over the edge."

"Bella," and she tried to push up to a sitting position. I supported her. "Honey, are you okay? Just lay back down, please."

"Edward, it's okay."

"Let me check your blood pressure, your highness. Can someone go get her some food, Gatorade and water?"

Jasper said, "I got it."

"Your blood pressure is still low. Can you please stay in bed for the afternoon and evening? Then after a good night sleep and processing what has happened to you, I think you'll feel better in the morning, your highness."

"Thank you, doctor."

"You're welcome. Do you mind if I come by and check on you at around 10am?"

"Only if you call me Bella."

"Yes, Bella. See you tomorrow and please eat and drink this afternoon and this evening."

The doctor left and Jasper retuned with food for me and Bella along with plenty of drinks. I brought the tray to her in bed and Bella looked at the rest of them and said, "Go eat and drink your selves. Give me a couple hours and then we can all reconvene in this closet and talk about what happened."

Emmett and Jasper said, "We'll be back," and were gone.

Carlisle came up and said, "I have never seen royalty handle themselves as well as you did today. I was proud to have you as a member of the team even with the curve balls," and he kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, Carlisle."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 40

BPOV

Edward and I sat back and ate. He made me take drinks between every bite of food. Finally I said, "No more, Edward."

"Why?"

"Edward, just move the tray and I'll show you why!"

So once the tray was on the little table in our room, I crawled into his lap. I kissed him and my hands went under the t-shirt he had thrown on. I pressed the kiss open immediately. I needed to feel alive and needed; and I knew in Edward's arms and kisses I felt that. I kissed to his ear and said, "That is why. I needed to feel alive and I feel that in your arms and kissing you. You just keep saving me. Now, I am going to the bathroom. Please just stay there. I'm strong enough to do this. I'll hold the small desk if I get dizzy, I promise." Then I nibbled on his lip, got up and I was fine. I started the shower after I went to the bathroom.

Edward yelled at me, "Get your ass out of there."

I opened the door and dropped my suit and said, "You have to come in and stop me if you want me, too. I'll need dry clothes to put on when I'm done. Thanks Edward," and I smiled at him and closed the door behind me.

"You're evil, Bella and pushing your luck."

"I know I am."

After my shower, I put on yoga pants and a sports tank that Edward had tossed into my bathroom. I combed out my hair and went back into our room.

Edward said, "Get your ass back in bed and drink."

"Yes sir. By the way, the mission is over; I don't have to listen to you anymore.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Fine, I'll be in the shower trying to clear my head of you naked in the same shower."

"I offered to let you join me."

"Bella, drink!"

"Yes, sir."

Carlisle came in while Edward was in the shower and we were talking more about my sisters.

"Carlisle, I know our original plan is to go back in via sub and bringing a ground crew in, too. But, I really want to walk right into Parliament. What if we partnered with Australia's government and flew in from there because flights still fly in from there. Then we walk off the plane with me surrounded by the seven of you and another thirty guards surrounding all of you. From the airport, we could be in Parliament in thirty minutes if we had to walk or by car in ten minutes."

"Bella, we'll have to look into it."

"What do you mean, Carlisle? She isn't an operative; we need to stick with our original plan." Edward said as he stormed out of the bathroom.

"Edward, when are you ever going to realize how good your girlfriend, Queen Isabella Marie Swan is?"

"She's amazing at planning and can adjust. I think it's a pretty good idea. I want to look at the roads between the airport and Parliament and how we can safely move her between the airport and Parliament. It's twice as fast as using a sub and we can bring in more of a ground crew with Bella."

"Fine, if we're going to go through with it, there's a simple way to get her to Parliament without anyone knowing her. Too bad, she didn't come up with that idea herself. We put a prosthetic over her face and put the rest of her in a full disguise. In the Parliament House, we have her change, put on her tiara and walk right in with us fully surrounding her."

"Perfect, Edward, together you two would be unstoppable."

"Carlisle, will you send Jasper or Emmett over? I really don't need to talk to my arrogant boyfriend right now and I'm not allowed to be alone."

"Bella."

"No, Edward, I really need this time. I know I haven't been a CIA operative for six years. But I easily disappeared from you once on purpose and a second time not on purpose. I have helped plan this mission with you for the last six months. I lived through a personal hell today letting you bring my dead father back and seeing my own casket. Have you ever had to look at your own casket? I don't think so. So, I'm sorry, that you can't handle the fact I don't want to sneak back to my home. I want to walk in with my head held high like a queen should instead of slinking off in the night like I just did. Carlisle is at least open to the idea. So for now please take your stubborn ass out of here and let me cool off."

Emmett and Jasper were soon in my room and Edward quietly left. I laid on my bed and they asked a million questions about Alice and Rose. I answered as many as I could. I really had only known them for a year of my life. Then my father had passed away and I kind of hid out for six months. "Come on, Bella. Just tell us one more story about them."

"Fine. My father had been gone for about a month and my sisters were tired of my moping. They came and got me out of bed early and they dragged me into my bathroom. I told them to go away that I was not in the mood for Princess Barbie. Alice said, 'Shut up! We are not going to torture you with Princess Barbie. Now get in the shower and cleaned up. You need a break from your mother so we have conned Charlotte and Peter into helping us we are heading to the private island for the weekend.' Rose then added, 'Charlotte isn't even going to tell mommie dearest where we are. Now go get ready or we will leave you behind.' No don't. I jumped into the shower and cleaned up. I put on a bikini, shorts and flip flops as I was told by my bossy sisters. We then slipped out side and headed down the beach about a mile where we swam out to Charlotte and Peter. They dropped us off at the dock and helped us move into the house along with our food supplies. Be careful girls and if you need us just call. Bella try and have some fun. Alice and Rose made me watch a million stupid movies all stupid, romantic and sappy. They made sure there weren't any that had any issues with a father. We laughed and ate nachos and frozen taquitos that we baked. Peter sent us mix for margaritas and I tried them. After I had I ½ margaritas in me, I finally started to forget all my pain and we just layed around giggling. We snorkeled the next day sober and then we laid on the beach drying off in the sun. I finally looked at Rose and asked how come you don't have any tan lines? Rose giggled and said, 'That is easy. I lay out on my balcony nude sun bathing. There was a reason I wanted my rooms on that end of the castle. Come on girls drop at least your tops. It is fun.' I must have still had some alcohol in me or I was just so depressed that I stood up and dropped my bikini and Alice giggling did the same. I have to admit it was kindof exciting. No boys, we didn't get burnt. We each helped the others put on sun screen. Emmett groaned. When Alice got warm we all went and jumped into the ocean to cool off. We did some more of that over the next two days. Unfortunately Peter came and got us early with my mother because we were busted and they both got an eyeful when they showed up on our beach."

As I finished telling the story, I looked at Emmett and Jasper's face and asked, "Are you still interested boys? Emmett, I think you have a little bit of drool hanging from your chin." I leaned over and gently tapped his chin.

Jasper stammered out, "The three of you were naked on your beach."

"Yes, Jasper. It is very private; I promise. Emmett, are you ever going to talk again?"

"Oh my God. I think I love Rosalie already. Turn the sub around, we have to go back."

By dinner time, Edward returned with two dinners and asked if he was allowed back in.

I said, "Yes," but I just sat there and ate. After dinner, I went to my bed and started reading.

Edward crawled over me and whispered, "Do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"Not really."

"Would you be happy if I let you touch me and do whatever you wanted to me?"

"No, I'm not in the mood for that either."

"Bella, please, don't be angry with me. I'm only trying to protect you."

"No, you aren't. We have had this argument before and I refuse to do it again. So maybe you and Jasper could trade rooms tonight."

"Bella, I will if that is what you really want. I'll leave, but I can also stay in here, just ignore you and continue reading."

I rolled away from him, plugged my headphones in and ignored him. I watched a movie and then I changed and went to bed listening to music. Edward actually didn't come back to bed until I started screaming at two am -

_Give my sisters back, Victoria. You can have the throne. I will stay here and do anything you want. Just give my sisters back. Please put the gun down. I need my sisters. You already took my father away. Please I just got Rose and Alice back._

_It's okay you can lock all of us in the dungeon I don't care just don't kill my friends and family- Then I heard pop, pop, pop. She had turned back to me and my family. She fired three shots from the gun she was holding and I watched Alice, Rose and Edward all fall. _

_James was then holding me so that I couldn't move. Let me go I have to help them. No Bella I won't. _

_Oh god I collapsed to the ground and I was crying and whimpering I am all alone again. This isn't fair. I finally got a hold of something and threw it saying, "No I can't be alone again." _

I was screaming and sobbing. Edward had me wrapped in his arms when Emmett and Jasper came flying in. That is when I woke up and curled into Edward's arms, "I'm so sorry; it happened again, didn't I?"

"Yes," I leaned around Edward and said, "Sorry, you guys."

"No problem. We're just glad it was only a nightmare."

"Go back to sleep, guys," Edward said. "I've got her."

"Good night, Bells."

"Bella, you would have sweeter dreams if you and Edward would…"

"Good night, Emmett," Edward said.

"Bella, come on lay back down. I have you and you can go back to sleep."

"Thank you, Edward. I don't really deserve you."

"No, I don't deserve you. Now close your eyes and go back to sleep, Beautiful," and he rubbed my back until I was back to sleep.

The next morning I rolled into Edward's arms and said, "I'm sorry that we are so stubborn, particularly together."

"I agree; yes my stubbornness at protecting you doesn't help either."

"Let me get dressed and I'll go get us some breakfast."

"Just a minute," and I rolled on top of him and kissed him. I pushed up his t-shirt and kept touching him. Edward was holding my ass and enjoying that as much as I was. Finally, he rolled us and now I was on the bottom, so I ran my hands over his ass and he said, "Goodbye, my little evil one."

"Fine." We had eggs, bacon and fruit for breakfast. Later that day, the eight of us squished into my room and talked about the plan. Carlisle brought up our combined plan for going back to the island and we started planning all of it together.

We finally arrived back in Hawaii; I was happy to see the light and the outside world. We were all quickly moved to a military plane to return to LA.

Six hours later, I was back in my own bed and excited to be home, but exhausted. Edward held me as I fell asleep that night.

**A/N love in the form of reviews make for a happy Sunday. Hope you enjoyed.**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 41

Within the week, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper and I were all working on details of my return. When Carlisle and a gentleman I had never met before came in, "Good afternoon, Bella," Carlisle said.

"Yes, Carlisle."

"This is Dr. Peter Smith."

"Hello, Doctor, what are you here to tell me?" my hand wrapped around the edge of the table and started squeezing it tightly.

"Let's all go to a conference room, sit down and talk please," Carlisle said.

I got up and led the way. Edward put his hand on my lower back and Jasper put one of his on my shoulder.

"Bella, your father was murdered. We have found a needle mark on his arm; he was smothered with a pillow to probably keep him quiet. He was given a very high dose of sleeping medicine. Then when he started seizing for about half an hour; he was smothered with a pillow to keep him quiet until he was dead. Two people did this together. There are two different size bruise hand prints on him - one male and one probably female."

"My step mother killed him to get the crown."

"Yes, we believe so and the main doctor James that you talked about."

"Victoria was probably involved with him and together came up with the plan. He could easily get his hands on the high dose of sleeping medicine needed."

"Yes, Bella."

"So do we have enough evidence to prove my innocence?"

"Yes, without a doubt. Your hand markings do not match either of the bruise markings on your father."

Emmett said, "We have Alice and Rosalie's testimony, as well."

"Alice and Rosalie had said 'When Bella had been gone for six months, mommy dearest was just a little drunk. She went for a walk on the beach and that is when they caught her with James the first time. They stayed hidden and listened to her conversation 'I'm so glad we scared Bella away and got rid of one of the three of them and she hasn't even come back for the other two yet.' James said, 'Well you did threaten her.' 'I know, but they are her step sisters. I love ruling this country and no one can take it away from me and you. I love you immensely; thank god, you are so good with a needle among other things.' Then they heard a lot of moaning," Jasper said.

With the help of the President of the United States and Australia's Prime Minister everything was ready to go for our departure on February 8th.

When that morning finally arrived, I was up early and getting my things packed. I was sitting on my bed crying. Jasper came in and said, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just going to miss being here. You guys have become my family."

"Bella, we aren't going anywhere. We are all taking you home. I know. The three of us will stay until you put us on a plane yourselves."

"Thank you, Jasper. But what if I can't run a country?"

"You can; with all the stories you have told us, your father has taught you from very early on. And besides that you're the strongest woman, I have ever met and you don't back down from any challenge."

Emmett was in the door frame and said, "Hell no, you have never backed down from a challenge and you whipped Jacob's ass rock climbing to prove it. Now you get to take on your biggest challenge to date and you'll come out better than ever."

I was hugging both of them and saying, "Thanks to my godfathers."

"Bella, we won't leave you until you tell us we can. We want you to feel safe and secure."

"Thank you," and I was hugging them both.

Then Edward walked in and said, "Am I missing something?"

I wiped the last of my tears away and then walked into Edward's arms and said, "No, I'm just thanking my godfathers for taking such good care of me," and I started kissing my favorite godfather.

Emmett and Jasper quietly left.

Edward gently pulled back from the kiss and asked, "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes, I am; but I am nervous."

"I can understand that, but let's get you home first. Then we can go from there."

"How about going to Australia and running away into the Outback?"

"Your sisters want you back. Remember?"

"Well, we can go and get them, and take them with us."

"Queen Isabella Cisne, I'm taking you home."

"That is so mean, Edward."

"I know, but let's go." We each grabbed one of my bags. I was taking my entire American wardrobe home with me along with my movie collection.

Edward yelled down the hallway, "Emmett, go get the rest of Bella's bags for her."

"Yes, your highness."

"Damn, Bella, these are heavy." We could hear Emmett bitching from clear down the hall.

"Yes, Emmett, I'm taking America back home with me."

"Do you have the kitchen sink in here to?"

"Oops, let me go get it."

"Alright, comedians, your friend just pulled up in his pickup truck. Let's go," Jasper said.

We loaded fifteen full size bags into the bed of his pickup truck and our four back packs. My crown's case sat on my lap. Edward, Jasper and I sat in the back as we went to the airport. We cranked and sang to the radio until we got to the airport. Carlisle and the rest of my special team greeted us. A bellman escorted us with our gear to a special office where all of our gear was gone through and finally three hours later we were cleared through security with our weapons in our bags along with my crown. We were loaded onto the flight first. We had the first third of the plane all to ourselves. "Edward and I sat next to each over. Finally, fourteen hours later we arrived in Sydney and we were taken straight off the plane and put in a private bus along with all of our gear. I had on slacks and boots to hide my ankles until we were actually meeting the Prime Minister. We were taken straight to our hotel for the night. We were meeting the Prime Minister first thing in the morning with our flight leaving here at noon. It was a regular scheduled flight that appeared to have a full flight of regular passengers booked on it, but it was going in loaded with two air force officers to fly the jet and my guard of thirty-seven plus me, a US surgeon and my father was with us, as well. "Edward, can we walk around Sydney please? I really need to stretch my legs and do something."

"Let me check with Carlisle."

"Fine," I said.

Edward was back and he said, "As long as the three of us go with you."

"Fine," said Emmett. "Just no sucking face you two."

I looked at him and said, "I'll remind you of that when I see you kissing Rosalie."

"Whatever," he said. We went and roamed around the city and went to the Opera House. By dinner, we found a restaurant and enjoyed it. At eight, we made it back to the hotel. The next morning I got up and dressed as my father had taught me. I had on a beautiful skirt and suit jacket along with a pair of heels. I stepped out of the bedroom and Emmett said, "I can't believe you'll get to dress like that every day."

"How soon until they're here?"

"An hour."

"Good," and I walked up and went to hug Emmett. Instead, I flipped him and pinned him to the ground with me straddling him. The look on his face was pure delight and shock. I leaned down and kissed his nose and said, "Yes, but I'm still quite capable of kicking your ass."

Edward and Jasper were laughing their asses off as I got off of Emmett.

"Shit, Bella, do your sisters know karate?"

"No, Emmett, unless they learned after I left."

"God, I hope not." Carlisle was soon in my room along with the rest of my personal guards. We went through the plan for the rest of the day. I'd get completely ready on the jet. My gun was going under my skirt and under my blouse. Yes, I now had two.

As we were buzzed the Prime Minister was on his way up, I went back into my room and slipped on my crown. I then said to myself, "Queen Isabella Cisne is back."

I was greeted. We sat and talked. I thanked him and his country for his assistance in this matter.

He was happy to help. I promised I would right the situation between our two countries like it was when my father was in control.

They left around ten am and we headed back to the airport. We went to the private terminal where all the gear was loaded up in the seats with us. We all spread out. Six hours later, I could see the outer islands of my home, Isla Crepusculo Luna. I was thinking I'm finally home. I get to see my sisters every day. I'm going to arrest my step mother for my daddy's murder and I'll fix my country. Six months from now, I will then have to say good bye to my best friend and boyfriend, but was he really my boyfriend. He had only told me he loved me once at Disneyland. Oh well, for right now he was at my side and my body guard that was all that mattered to me. Then I heard a whisper from my favorite green-eyed boyfriend, "Welcome home, your highness."

I smiled at Edward and gently kissed his lips and said, "Thank you for getting me here."

"Believe me, we did it together. Otherwise you would be sitting somewhere off shore on a military boat waiting for the all clear. Bella, I lo…."

Emmett then said, "Great makeup work, Bella. Look outside, we almost have you home."

"Yes, thank you, Emmett."

Jasper was now standing behind us and he asked, "Tell us about the islands as we go in."

Finally, we came around and I saw the castle, I touched the window, and whispered, "Daddy, we're almost home."

Edward had my hand and said, "Yes, you are Bella. That is your home."

**A/N Welcome Home Queen Isabella. Bring on Rosalie and Alice. Please Review – You all know how – Happy St Patrick's Day**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 42

We landed and I was under my full disguise. Edward had my hand; we exited the plane and headed for six waiting cars that we had arranged. We went straight to Parliament. I went into a bathroom to change and take off my facial disguise.

Thirty minutes later, I texted Edward I was ready to come out. The door was surrounded by my men as I came out. I had on my crown with my two guns on, as well. Edward was on one side; Jasper had the other. The US surgeon with the reports was next to Edward and then Emmett. We walked straight to Parliament meeting room where they were in session and I stayed in the middle of my entourage.

Queen Victoria stood up and said, "This is a private meeting and is not open to the public. You need to leave. The next open Parliament meeting is next month."

"I don't think so," I said from the middle of the group and I walked to the front of my entourage. I then continued saying, "because you Victoria are not the rightful Queen of Isla Crepusculo Luna. I am Queen Isabella Marie Cisne. You may have made all these people believe I was dead and you scared me away by telling me you would tell everyone I killed my father, but that is not the truth. I have returned home today to take my throne back and prove my innocence."

I walked up to her with my guards all around and said, "Victoria, please step down. Gentlemen, I suggest you sit, we're going to be here awhile."

Victoria then said, "Prove that you are Isabella."

"That is simple. My tattoos with the country's blue dye in them and secondly, the crown on my head."

A member of Parliament stood up and looked at my crown and said, "That is the one your father gave Isabella you when she turned sixteen almost eight years ago."

"Thank you, Paul. I'm glad you remember. Now please step down Victoria," and my guards surrounded me. Victoria quickly stepped down into a secondary position at the table. "James," I said as I stepped into the rightful position of the queen and head of parliament, "Could you please join Victoria? I don't recall having you as a member of Parliament, Dr. James Jenks. Hello Riley, Paul, Eric, Tyler, Garrett, Colin, Brady and Embry. I have missed you all."

Riley, who was sitting at the other end of the table, stood up and said, "Welcome home, Queen Isabella."

Laurent stepped into the Parliament office with his own guard troop. My men all pulled there guns and had them aimed at Laurent and his men. His men did the same thing in return. I looked up and said, "Oh, my chief of security is here. Carlisle and Edward it should be okay."But they didn't back off and kept their guns at their side as well as my country's police.

"Queen Isabella, you are alive and well." Then Laurent crossed the room and tried to pass my guards to get to me. Laurent said, "Let me pass."

I said, "Sorry, Laurent. I know these men are loyal to ME and until my country, parliament and security prove that to me, they'll be by my side. Now, why don't you sit with Victoria and Dr. James Jenks while we talk?"

If you would all please lay your phones on the table so that we can see them, that would be great and then we can start. They all willingly did. I stepped up and followed the proper protocol to call the meeting to order. "Paul, are you still Parliament's record keeper?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Garrett, do you still manage the finances?"

"Yes, I do; but now I just do more signing things because Victoria just orders me to spend the money on things as she see fits."

"How does the country stand financially right now?"

"Your highness, I can't answer that simply."

"Okay, are we as well off as we were six years ago?"

"No, we aren't."

"Thank you, Garrett."

"Okay. Now down to new business. First, this is my troop of new guards for right now. They'll be staying and helping me get the security and military back to my standards. There is a team of four of them that will be reporting straight to me and others will be working with the country's military and police to bring the pirates under control. Next, I'll have bodyguards with me all the time. Yes, they'll be staying with me in my room. No one will be allowed in to see me without an appointment and my guards present. I'll be back in my office here in the Parliament building within a few days. Now for the next order of business what happened to my father? First things first, gentlemen of Parliament, I was on the grounds of this country a month ago and retrieved my father's body. Queen Victoria and her pirate friends did not know we were here.

Eric said, "Can you prove that your highness?"

"Yes, first you can check my father's body is no longer in the casket as it should be. Secondly, I have a casket in the same room. And finally my sisters were locked in the dungeon when I was here. I also hear that is a ritual my stepmother likes to use with them. Gentlemen, when we are done here, I will prove that my father's body is missing and I still know the code to open his casket I am the one that created it. A doctor in the US performed an autopsy on his body and two others have confirmed the findings. My US doctor will review the results with you. Doctor, the floor is yours. James, do you mind standing up where you are as well?"

"Yes, your highness."

The doctor went through the report; I made sure it was in simple English and we explained all the medical terms.

"Dr. Jenks was my father taking sleeping medication?"

"Yes."

"Pills or another form."

"Pills."

"Why?"

"He was having problems sleeping at night."

"Dr. Jenks, my father never had problems sleeping."

"Okay continue doctor."

The doctor mentioned about the needle marks on his body and the medicine found in his system.

I proceeded to question Dr. Jenks about the medicine found in his system and the needle marks.

Finally, the American doctor explained to Parliament about the suffocation of my father and the bruise marks on his body. The bruises on his body say that a man and a woman did this; or two men but one with very small hands. Secondly, a person in the medical field is the only person that can get their hands on a drug like that. Lastly, there is a nail mark found within the smaller bruise. Probably from a female struggling to hold King Charles in place as he was being suffocated. With the DNA we have from that mark, the nail belongs to Queen Isabella's step mother Victoria. Victoria may have been working with anyone at the hospital.

Then I said, "Thank you doctor. We believe her partner in this was Dr. Jenks. Parliament seeing as how Victoria easily stepped down once I had proven I was Isabella and how Dr. James Jenks answered all the questions from me. We also show that the only sleeping medication in his system was the one that had to be delivered from the shot. Dr. James Jenks is also trying to deceive you."

"I did not do any such thing, your highness."

I looked at him and said, "Dr. Jenks sit down. However, Parliament, I have a few other witnesses that may help clear your mind and support my theory."

In walked Alice and Rosalie under Sam and Jake's protection plus an additional ten guards. Soon they were up by my throne. Alice and Rose then told Parliament what they had seen and heard six months after I was forced to leave. Paul and Garrett both stood up and said, "We have heard enough. Laurent and Queen Isabella's guard, would you please take these two into custody."

My guards did as I turned around and looked at them nodding my approval. I turned to Colin and said, "Please call our TV and radio stations, I think I have an announcement to make."

"Yes, your highness, it would be my pleasure."

Victoria stood up as Sam brought her hands behind her back. "Parliament, please be aware that to be the blood ruling Queen. Isabella must be married by the time she is twenty-five." My brain went off saying oh fuck. Hide your response. Oh fuck. I forgot all about that. Oh fuck, hide your response.

Paul said, "Have you gotten married while you were in the states, your highness?"

The room grew silent and I walked straight up to Victoria and said, "Since I refuse to let you ruin my and my father's country any longer, I will, of course, get married. I'll get married in one month. Parliament, I would like to make my television appearance from here with you around me in two hours. Can that be arranged?"

"Of course, your highness. It would be our honor."

"Thank you, if you would excuse me I want to see that Victoria gets to her room safely." They all stood up and bowed to me. It was an amazing experience then we all left and the only two people they allowed into my inner circle were Alice and Rosalie.

Alice said, "Oh my god, you're really home."

"Yes, Alice, I am and I am back." I locked my arms into theirs creating two links. This felt right. I was about to go into the dungeon and I turned and saw Edward. The smile that I saw made everything feel right. Now how to convince him to marry me was my next thought.

My three godfathers were walking very closely behind us. Jasper whispered, "She's perfect."

Emmett said, "She's sexy as hell."

Edward said, "The queen is mine," and they all laughed. I felt really good about those comments as I led my sisters to our castle and then to the dungeon

Alice's squeaky little voice said, "Bella, what is on under your jacket that I keep bumping?"

"I'll show you, Alice," and then I looked at Emmett and said, "Will you pat down the doctor and make sure he has no cell phone on him or any weapons?" I knew Emmett would get a kick out of this.

Then I pulled my gun out and went to Victoria. Edward and Jasper both stood right next to me and I carefully checked over Victoria. I was quite shocked that they both felt so confident that neither of them pulled their guns. I then forced Victoria into her cell. Emmett then helped James into his cell.

Victoria said, "What are you going to do with us, Isabella?"

"I'm not sure. I have several options that I'll have to think about after a day like this. For right now though, you'll be sitting in this cell rotting."

"Laurent, you and my men are to give them three meals a day and that's all the attention that they're to get while down here."

"Yes, your highness."

"Laurent, I'd also like to see you at the press conference in ninety minutes."

"Yes, your highness."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 43

Once the prison cells were locked and the main dungeon doors, I looked to Sam and Jacob and said, "I would like cameras installed in the dungeons tomorrow."

"We'll get it done, your highness; we'll also give you a full run down on the cameras that are working and not working and any improvements we would recommend."

"Thank you. Carlisle, is that okay?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Alice, what you look ridiculous? What do you want to say?"

"Bella, you're carrying a gun."

"Actually, Alice," and I bent down and pulled out a second one from under my skirt and said, "I'm carrying two. I know how to use them; and they're real."

Jasper then said, "She has become an excellent marksman. Ladies, we need to get you all moving though."

"Rose, is your room still at the end of the hall and not all pink and girly like someone else's is?"

"Yes, Bella."

"Would you mind if we use your sitting room?"

"It would be my pleasure. Let's go."

Ten men were left outside Rose's door. Another five were by each window and the rest of us sat down.

Rose gave me her favorite chair. Carlisle was on one side and Edward on the other. Jasper was behind Alice and Emmett was behind Rose.

I then said, "We did it; the first step is complete. Now all the hard work starts. Carlisle and Edward, what is next?"

"First the three of you ladies, will have a guard with you always. Rose and Alice, I'm sorry; but you'll have to accept that a guard will be staying in the bedroom portion of your suite with you. You'll also have one every night on your balcony and at your bedroom door 24 hours a day and seven days a week. For right now while moving around the castle, you'll each have three guards. Bella, will have at least five. All of these guards will be ours from the US until we can find those here that are loyal to you and the queen. As time progresses, we may reduce the number of guards, but we'll have to wait and see."

"Carlisle, may I interject something here to my darling sisters."

"Sure, your highness."

"Rose and Alice, I have fought these guys all along the way. I lived in the US with 24 hour guards and gotten used to it. I hope we don't have to keep this up very long. However, until I say so, you are to do exactly as they say or as I say. We need to know your schedules; and if we tell you to change schedules, you will. I just got you two back and I want to keep it that way."

Rose and Alice came over and climbed into the chair with me and said, "Yes, my queen," and we're hugging. In each ear I heard, "Can Emmett be my guard?" In the other ear, I heard, "Can Jasper be my guard?"

I giggled and whispered, "I think that can be arranged. Rose and Alice, what rooms do I get here in the castle."

"Unfortunately not your old one, mommie dearest took them over and remodeled them; you would never recognize them."

"What about my father's?"

"I don't know; we haven't been in them since he died. We didn't want to disturb them," Alice said.

Edward said, "Why don't I get Seth to take a few butlers and check it out? And we can plan that is where you'll be staying."

"Okay."

"Carlisle and Edward, I've one request I am hoping you can help me with?"

"What's that, your highness?"

I turned and walked to them behind my chair and we got really close. "If we can find a room with no windows, is there a way my sisters and I can please have a private dinner tonight? I need time with just the three of us. After that, I promise I'll share you and them."

Then Carlisle said, "Of course, your highness."

Then I giggled and said, "I ,already, really hate that phrase. I may have to come up with a new phrase."

Edward smiled and said, "Sorry, your highness. First thing in the morning, we'll start doing checks and interviewing the staff to see how loyal they are to you."

"I'm so going to wish I had a secretary."

Edward stopped even though he was about to say something and looked at Carlisle. Carlisle looked at Edward and smiled, "Okay, what you two?" I asked.

"I know the best person for the job. She can protect herself as well and she'll be 100 percent loyal to you, Bella."

I smiled and said, "Who?"

"Esme."

"Esme, your wife."

"Yes."

"But how?"

"Easy, she's a contract employee for the CIA. She's the best organizer and helped even with your case though she didn't know it. Plus she can protect herself and you."

"Really, she can come?"

"Of course. After the press conference, I'll have to make the call and get the clearance to get her here."

"Alright, we have work to do. Carlisle, please do not tell her why she is coming here if you can avoid it. If you can't, will you please allow me to call and ask her if she'll come and help? I want to hear the surprise in her voice."

"Yes," Carlisle said. "Sam, I need a private secure room for these three sisters to have dinner in. Jake arrange for the dinner for them."

"We'll be back in about ninety minutes for their dinner."

"Gentlemen, thank you for getting me home safely and protecting me and my step sisters."

With Edward back at my side, we headed back to Parliament for the news conference. We were met by Paul, Garret and Riley. Paul then said, "There are rumors spreading that you are back, so we want to bring you in the back door to avoid all the press that has turned up." I was next to Edward and with the change in plans everyone's guns came out including mine.

Paul said, "Shit, our Queen is even armed."

Without even missing a beat, Carlisle said, "Lead the way, gentlemen. Yes, your queen is armed and has been trained to protect herself." My sisters and I were kept in the middle of everyone again.

When we got to the door, Paul and Garret when in to take their seats. Part of my security team went in and checked the room. Then I was allowed in after I put my gun away. My sisters and I stepped up to the podium and our guards slipped right behind us and to the sides. I was seen for the first time and there was a gasp and silence fell across the room and then questions started flying at me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Yes, I am Queen Isabella Marie Cisne. I have returned to reclaim my country and my crown for Isla Crepusculo Luna. My stepmother, Victoria blackmailed me into leaving. However, some friends of mine figured out who I really was. Between them and the President of the United States showing me what has happened to my country, I decided to come home. That has taken some planning. I'll not deceive you all; I was here a month ago getting the evidence that I needed to prove my innocence and I saw my sisters then. They were told to tell no one that I had been here. Until almost a year ago, I had been keeping a very low profile in the woods of the Northwestern part of the United States. I have always cared and loved my country. I never wanted to desert the citizens of this country and I thought Victoria would take care of the country; however as I said earlier, I was shown I was incorrect and now I am back. I'll make it up to my country and sisters for being gone. I'll put my country back to where it was when my father was ruling it. This is my promise to you on my last name Cisne. Now I hope you all understand until I know who will be loyal to my father's memories and myself; I'll have my own personal guards with me and my sisters. Thank you for coming out this evening. I'll answer questions for ten minutes and then I have dinner plans with my sisters; I hope you'll understand." I answered as many questions as I could and I remained vague on some. I then said, "Last question."

I pointed to a gentleman and he asked, "Queen Isabella, if my calculations are correct, I believe you turn twenty-five next month."

"Yes, I do."

"I don't know if you remember our island history, but the queen is supposed to be married by the time she is twenty-five to keep her crown. Will you be getting married by the end of next month and if so to whom?"

"Yes, I do remember my country's history and my step mother reminded me of that earlier today. Yes, I will be getting married in a month. I haven't gotten married while in the United States. And as to whom I'll let you know who it is when I know who it is."

"Thank you, all and I look forward to spreading good news about our country with you all as I work through the country's needs. Good night all." Parliament then stood and bowed to me as I turned and left through the back door. Once outside in the hallways, my gun was back out and we were on our way. Once we passed back onto castle grounds, we slowly made our way back towards the bedrooms. This time I led everyone to my father's old suites. I found Seth in there with the cleaning crew cleaning it up for me. I then walked to the patio door and as I tried to open the door. Edward stopped me and said, "Just look at the view for now, your highness."

"Fine," so I looked out and saw the ocean that my father and I adventured around in.

I turned and asked, "Carlisle and Edward, will this do?"

"Yes, your highness."

Sam and Jake soon found us. "We have a room for you three and your dinner will be there shortly."

"Where are we having dinner?"

Sam said, "I took the liberty of having your father returned to his casket and there are three chairs and a table being set up there for you. We'll wait right outside the door for you. You can be back with your father, mother and your sisters all at the same time. And your casket has been removed."

"Thank you, Sam, that's perfect," and I hugged him.

"Ladies, let's go, I want to hear all about you." I walked by my father's vanity and saw my reflection and said, "Wait one minute," and I removed my crown and put my hair in a pony tail

Emmett then said, "Our Bella is back."

I turned and smiled and said, "Almost, Emmett, I'm just missing my jeans and a tank."

We went through the entire castle and the staff kept bowing to me and said, "Hello, your highness and welcome back."

Twenty minutes later, we finally arrived at the family's private entrance to the caskets. "Ladies, enjoy your dinner, together. You deserve this, your highnesses; we'll be right outside if you need us," Carlisle said.

"Thank you," I said and I hugged all my guardians. Then I led Rose and Alice into the sanctuary and took my first real deep breath for the first time since we had landed back home. I knew I was safe in this room, I had my sisters back and I was protected just outside the door.

Once we went in, Rose said, "Come here, baby sister," and I walked into her arms and Alice wrapped around me on the other side. "I'm so happy to see you alive and breathing. I can fully touch you and talk to you whenever we want now." Alice just kept sobbing. "Bella, would you do me one favor though, right now?"

"What?"

"Take that damn gun off; hugging you hurts."

I smiled and said, "Of course," and I laid them both down and turned around and said, "I'm home. I didn't know how much I missed you both until I saw you last month."

"Bella, when we figured out, you weren't dead six months after you left. Then another year went by and we still hadn't heard from you, we had our own funeral for you. We thought we would never see you again," Rose said through tears.

"Let's sit and eat. I want to hear all about how you tormented our step mother for all these years."

"Only if you tell us about Edward, Emmett and Jasper," Alice said.

"Deal."

The girls had the chef make some of my old favorite foods. We sat, ate and talked about everything.

Finally, I said, "Has mommy dearest let you two date anyone?"

"Of course," said Rose, "but only until I get into trouble then she would ban us again."

"Alice?"

Rose then said, "No, she's too picky. She never found anyone good enough until Jasper walked in that day."

"Shut up, Rose. What about you, Bella? How are American men?"

"I have met several kinds of American men and yet, until recently, I didn't let any of them get close to me for obvious reasons."

Alice squealed and then Rose said, "Bella, are you telling me that you are still a virgin after being in the US for six years?"

"Yes, is that a problem Rose?"

"No, I'm just very surprised. Some American men can be very aggressive."

"Rose, did you forget that my father taught me karate. Ask Emmett and Edward about that some day."

"Will you two help me run this country?"

"Of course, we will. We can hardly wait," Rose said.

"Now tell us about Emmett and Jasper," and we kept on talking.

Finally, Alice said, "Who are you going to marry Bella?"

Rose said, "Are you hoping Edward will marry you?"

"How did you know Rose?"

"Bella, he's been mere inches from you; every time he's near you. You two gravitate towards each other."

"But Rose we are hot and cold; he won't let me get to close. He told me he loved me back in September at Disneyland, but he has never said it again."

"Bella, what happened that day after he told you he loved you?"

"I tried to walk away because I had never heard that and didn't know what I was feeling. Since then we have kissed and touched one another, but I want more. I have wanted more for awhile. I think he's afraid to get close because when he's done here he'll have to go home. I love him so much I don't want to let him go." I was crying again. Alice and Rose held me until I calmed down.

Alice said, "Tell us about Edward. Especially since I bet that will mean we get to hear more about the other boys." So I did, and eventually, I said, "Rose, this is why I never got involved with an American boy because how was I to explain my elaborate tattoos on my ankles."

Then, we kept on talking.

"Bella, no matter what, the three of us are in this together," Rose said.

"Thank you, guys. It's so good to be back."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 44

EPOV

As the ladies entered the king's mortuary to eat, drink and be together, I leaned back against the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Carlisle then said, "We got her home safely; now we just need to keep her safe and help her get this country running."

Emmett said, "Now we have to get her married, too."

Edward chose to ignore that comment and said, "Carlisle, are you really going to let Jasper and Emmett be Alice and Rose's guards?"

"If I don't, I think I may have my own mutiny on my hands."

I then said looking pointedly at Emmett and Jasper, "If Bella decides she needs her godfathers, you guys will let someone else be their guards correct."

"Of course, Edward. If Bella needs anything, we'll always be there for her. We are her godfathers and she is like our little sister."

Carlisle said, "I'm going to call back home and work on getting Esme here, as soon as possible."

"Hurry up, Carlisle. So that you can sit down and eat." Jake said.

"What do you mean eat?" Emmett said.

"The chef sent us all food."

Emmett said, "I am going to love being here. Even on guard detail we get fed." We ate and kept guard. After Carlisle and I finished eating, we had walked away from the other guards and then Emmett and Jasper were behind us. Jasper said, "It's beautiful here."

"Yes, it is," I said.

Jasper said, "So the queen needs a husband."

"Yes, she does. I love her so much."

Carlisle said, "What are you going to do? You know she's going to ask you."

"I'm going to tell her yes and hopefully, someday convince her that I married her because I already loved her completely."

Emmett said, "King Edward. You already had a big head. It's only going to get bigger."

"No, Emmett, that isn't true. I'm scared shitless about that part. If it was Edward and Bella that would be easy, but Queen Isabella and King Edward that scares the crap out of me."

Emmett said, "Something that actually scares the all controlling one."

Jasper said, "Shut up, man. This isn't about the sex, Emmett. This is about everything else."

"Thanks, Jasper."

Carlisle patted me on the shoulder and said, "I know you can do it. Look at what the four of you have been through already, but particularly the two of you."

We then all settled back down and started talking about plans and schedules. Finally Carlisle said, "Alright, they've been in there for three hours. How long are we going to let them stay in there? I guess, we're going to have to break up the girl fest and take them back to their suites. The three of you are to be perfect gentlemen. I expect two of you will be sleeping in chairs near their beds armed and in the same kind of pajamas you slept in with Bella living in the house. If there is a second bed, you may use that as well. Edward, whatever Bella is comfortable with is what I expect you to do?"

Emmett said, "Bella is really comfortable in his arms with Edward naked."

Jasper and I both punched Emmett.

"Ouch, man, but the truth hurts doesn't it."

"Shut up, Emmett."

"Alright man, I'm sorry. Who is going to break up the girl love fest in there?" Carlisle insisted this time.

Everyone looked at me and I muttered, "Fine, I will." I went up to the door, gently knocked and slowly opened the door. "Your highnesses, it's getting late and we would like to escort you all back to your suites for the night."

Alice and Rose stood up and walked towards the door. I watched Bella get up, pick up her guns and put them back in their holsters. Then I watched her kiss her fingers and lay them on her father's casket and said, "You're back where you belong daddy. I love you." Then she kissed her fingers again and touched her mother's casket and said, "I brought daddy back just as I promised. I love you, mommy."

I stepped into the room letting the door close behind me as Bella turned to walk towards me. I pulled her into a tight hug and said, "That is the most beautiful thing I have seen in this world, Bella. Come on let's get you to bed. We have had a long day."

"Alright, but you won't be far away from me, will you?"

"Of course not. I will be wherever you want me."

Twenty minutes later, we left Jasper and Alice in her room with two additional guards. Bella hugged them both and said, "I love you, Alice," and then she kissed Jasper's cheek, "Keep her safe. I'm sorry about all the pink."

"Of course, Bella," Jasper said.

Then we went to Rose's room next and again Bella kissed and hugged Rose, "I love you."

Rose said, "I love you and welcome home."

Bella reached up and kissed Emmett's cheek and said, "Keep her safe," and then she whispered something in his ear and he smiled.

"Of course, Bella, I'll keep her safe."

Finally, we got to Bella's new suite and we went in. Carlisle said, "I'll be on your balcony and Seth is at the front door; then it will switch to Sam and Jacob later."

"Thank you, Carlisle for getting me home safely."

"Bella, I love you like a daughter and we did it all together. Good night, you two. Keep your guns and phones close."

BPOV

Edward and I went into my bedroom suite and I went and laid on the new bedding lying on my bed. I had my eyes closed and suddenly, I felt Edward's hands on my legs and I jumped. "Bella, it's okay. I'm just getting your gun out," and then he did the same thing to get my shoulder harnessed gun out.

I actually watched him get the second gun and when he was done I was smiling. "What?" he said.

"I've wanted you to touch me like that for how long and all it would have taken was to put my guns there."

I flipped him and now I was straddling him and lowering my lips to kiss him.

As we ended that kiss, Edward said, "Welcome home, Queen Isabella."

"Edward, when you and I are in this room alone or anywhere else alone, I am only Bella."

"Yes, your highness."

"That does it," and I started unbuttoning his shirt with him trapped underneath of me.

I kept kissing his lips and his chest. My movements between his chest and lips caused my ass to be wiggling against him. Edward said, "Mercy, you win, Bella."

I then said, "Good, now I'm going to take a shower and then I think we both need to talk about a wedding."

"Yes, I knew that was coming. Your suitcases are in the closet off the bathroom."

"Thanks, see you in a little bit; unless you want to join me."

"No, but I would like one when you're done."

"No problem."

EPOV

Bella went and showered. God, I couldn't wait for the day, I could take a shower with my Bella, make love to her and tell her that I love her. Touch her more than through her clothes because right now I wanted her so bad. I could feel myself straining against my jeans.

Soon Bella came out wet hair hanging down and her pajamas on. "I'll wait for you in bed, Edward."

"No problem, I'll be back soon."

BPOV

When Edward came out, I looked like I had fallen asleep. Edward climbed into bed, moved close to me and pulled me into him. I nuzzled his neck and I finally said, "Did you decide you wanted me closer?"

"No, I just got out of the shower."

"Why?"

"Because I felt like I was already being cuddled."

"Beautiful, yet again your parents were wrapping themselves around you protecting you since you returned home."

"Thank you, Edward, that just seems so right."

"You're welcome. Did you have fun and relax with your sisters tonight?"

"Yes, thank you so much for the time and being stuck outside."

"No problem, your highness, that's my job."

Bella punched me and said, "Stop that. If that is your only job, then go sleep over there in the chair, Edward Masen."

EPOV

"No, Beautiful, and I'm sorry. I'm having a hard time getting use to it, Bella." Then I kissed her and she curled even closer into me. When we came up for air, I brushed her damp hair away from her face and said, "Will you marry me, Bella?"

"Edward."

"Bella, I at least wanted to be able to say I asked you to marry me."

"Edward, I want to marry you and I know it's not for the right reasons; but yes I will marry you. I need you to help me run the country. You don't mind staying here and living here with me."

"Of course not, Bella. I want to stay here and help you. When we busted you and I told you I would get you home, I wasn't lying. So that you can stay home and keep your country, I'll marry you."

"As I'll marry you."

"Bella, it's my turn to ask you for some help."

"What Edward?"

"Will you teach me how to be a king?"

"Yes, we'll learn together."

"Bella, you already know how to be a queen. You just need to reach inside yourself and find it. Your father raised you to run this country and for the first seventeen years of your life, he taught you how to do it. Now you have to reach down into your soul where your father lives and pull out all the lessons he taught you."

"I just hope we don't have as many bumps in your education as we did in mine. Edward, I need to try and sleep. I should be exhausted and tomorrow will bring a new day at the castle and the first day as a queen."

"Come here, Beautiful," and I pulled Bella in and eventually, she fell asleep in my arms.

BPOV

As I fell asleep, I said to myself at least, I'll have him with me every night. Hopefully, some day, he'll tell me he loves me again.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 45

The next morning I woke early and Edward tried to pull me in closer as I tried to get out of his grip. "Edward, bathroom."

"Okay, then come back."

When I returned, he pulled me back into his arms and asked, "How did you sleep?"

"Alright, nothing great."

"I know; you were very restless. I had to hold you tightly to convince you I was really here."

"Edward, it'll get better right?"

"Yes, Beautiful. Of course, it will. Once you get back into a rhythm and a routine and we all feel safe."

I got up and put on a dress and sandals. This time both of my holsters were slipped under my dress. Jacob and Sam said, "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes." We went to the dining room and sat down to breakfast.

When I was served another giant plate of food, I leaned over to Edward and said, "We're hitting the gym before lunch and that time will always be built into my schedule. Then my voice dropped to a whisper and said, "Does this mean you'll always be my spotter now?"

He whispered back, "Yes."

Alice came in with Jasper right behind her and said, "They're whispering; it's so cute." Rosalie and Emmett came in together next. I asked them all how they slept.

"Good," they said and then they enjoyed their breakfast.

"Alice and Rose, how do you eat like this all the time and stay as skinny as you both are?"

"Working out," said Alice.

Rose said, "Sex."

And all the guys choked and I just looked at her. "Bella, I work out too and we don't normally eat like this all the time."

"Emmett, are you okay? You look a little flushed over there! I have never seen you so red."

"I'm fine, your highness."

Carlisle came in with a smile.

"Yes, Carlisle," I said.

"Esme, can be here tomorrow. We have her clearance and she is coming on an F16 thanks to the President."

"Can I call and tell her?"

"Of course, you can. I'm having a computer set up in your sitting room as we speak." I went to get up and Edward said, "Your highness, what do you need?"

"More coffee, but,"

"It's okay. I was going to get myself some, as well."

"Thank you, Edward."

As he got up, he met Carlisle at the coffee pot. There were words spoken; but all I could hear was mumbling. Edward came back and handed me a new cup.

"Alice, did you like your roommate last night?"

"Yes. I hear you helped Jasper win 100 bucks from Emmett, when you saved his ass on the river."

"Yes, I did. Rose, how was your roommate?"

"Great."

"Did you two get any sleep?"

"Yes, smart ass."

"Sorry, Rose, I just was wondering if you stayed up all night talking."

"No. And, yes, Emmett admitted you have dropped his ass using your karate on him though I hadn't heard about saving his ass on the river."

Jake just started laughing. I looked up at him and then he saw my face and said, "Yes, your highness."

"Jake, I wouldn't laugh too much; someone had to turn a title over to me and be a slave for his wife. Oh yeah, I think I pulled your ass out of the same river."

Emmett started laughing again at that one.

"Alright," Carlisle said, "Your highness, how about we head to your sitting room so that we can come up with a plan for the next couple days then my wife can help you?"

The three girls linked arms and tried to lead the way; however, a few of our guards ran blockers.

In my suite, I went running to the computer. First, I found a web link that had run through the press to send to everyone. "Rose, my tiara is on my dressing stand, will you get it for me?"

She and Emmett went and got it. I then noticed how close Alice and Jasper's hands were. Who would have known? When they came back, Rose had the tiara and said, "May I?"

"Of course," and she helped me slide it on. We started up the Skype phone call. Esme answered and she said, "Bella."

"Hi, Esme."

"Bella, is everything okay?"

"Of course."

"Bella, why is there a tiara on your head?"

"Well, what would you do if I told you I was really Isabella Cisne, Queen of Isla Crepusculo Luna?

"Oh my god."

"Esme, there is so much more to the story, but your husband has volunteered your planning and organizational skills. He also says you can help protect me."

"I can; I love doing all of those things."

"However, I think he also is going to miss you and used it as an excuse to get you here. There is one thing; I'm jealous of you for Esme."

"What's that?"

"You get to fly here on an F16 because the President deemed me that important."

"Bella, I'll be there as soon as I can; but what am I going to help you with?"

"Organizing a country. Have you ever done anything like that?"

"No, but I think we can figure it out together."

"Okay, but will you help one other person run my country too?"

"Sure, I'll help you and whoever you want me to help."

"Esme, will you help King Edward run my country as well as plan our wedding?"

There were squeals, high fives and oh yeahs shared all the way around the room.

Finally, Esme said, "I can hardly wait to get started."

Carlisle leaned in and said, "Check your secure email for the file and the details you need. See you soon."

"Alice, can you arrange a room for Esme and Carlisle?"

"Of course. But can we talk about the wedding?"

"No, we cannot. Now everyone settle down. I have a three way call I need to make. These ladies will not be hearing about the wedding yet."

I soon had Emily and Angela on the phone and said, "Good evening, Angela and Emily."

"Hello, Bella, is that you?"

"Yes, it is and your wonderful husbands got me home safe and sound. Again, thank you for lending them to me. I just sent you two an email with a web link in it. Please check it out."

"Sure hold on."

"Oh my god," we heard and then we heard, "No way."

"Bella, is that really you?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you."

"I can't believe you went camping," Emily said.

"I love camping and once it's safe for me, I'm going to explore all the islands and find my new favorite places to camp. I'll find a beach with rock walls and invite Emily and Sam along and you and Jake. I'll race your husband."

"That would be really cool."

"Unfortunately, ladies, I need to do some work and I'll talk to you later. You now have my email address here. Please use it."

"We will Bella, we promise. Stay safe."

As soon as I hung up, Alice said, "Please tell me I can start looking for a wedding dress for you."

"Yes, Alice."

Rose then said, "Edward, you'll take care of my baby sister correct. I know that the two of you are doing this because of Parliament, but please take good care of her." When she was done with her little speech, she hugged Edward.

"Rose, of course, I will. I'll take care of her as any wife should be taken care of," Edward said as they each pulled back from the hug

I looked at Carlisle and said, "What is on the list of other requests for the day?"

"We would like to sit down with each Member of Parliament individually and see what they have to say about the country."

"Okay, how about we meet in here? We know this room is not bugged and we can record all the conversations. I would like Alice and Rose to stay because they know a lot of what has happened here in the last six years."

"That's a great idea. I'll start scheduling the meetings."

"Carlisle, keep our time clear from 11am to 1pm, I need to hit the gym because I won't gain weight and I want to fit into my wedding dress. I'll allow one of the meetings to be at dinner time. Please have the dining room checked and if it's clean, we'll have dinner in there. See if Paul, his wife and two daughters would like to join us."

Rose said, "They have a son, now too."

"Perfect."

"Alright," Carlisle said. "I'll get on it."

Rose got out a note book came and sat by me and we started making notes for the wedding. At 10:30, I said, "I'm going to the gym; who's going."

Alice and Rose said, "I'll see you there."

I went to my closet and changed into my yoga shorts and a sports bra plus my sneakers.

When I came out, I slipped my hair into a ponytail.

Edward came out in running sports and a t-shirt. "Bella," he said with a groan.

"What's wrong?"

"What are you wearing?"

"What's wrong with it? I told you I was so excited to get to wear shorts and not have my legs covered all the time."

"Bella, but from here to your ankles," and he touched my legs just above mid thigh.

"Yes,"

"Where are you going to keep your guns?"

"Simple," I pulled out a fanny pack and put both of them in there.

Edward said, "Come along let's go work out."

EPOV

We were met in the gym. Emmett, Jasper and I said, "Oh boy, we are in trouble. These three women are going to kill us." I could feel a cold shower coming on. Bella started on a treadmill. After 20 minutes, she went to the stair climber. Oh god, she is killing me. I went to a far corner to work out with weights; so I didn't have to see her ass.

The next thing I knew, I felt arms wrap around me and a voice whisper into my ear, "Will you spot me?" and I could instantly feel my manhood coming alive.

"Of course." So we started with the weights and thirty minutes later, "Ladies, you're about to learn about an American custom, you have thirty minutes to shower, change and meet me in the dining room for lunch knowing that we have meetings starting at one."

"Bella, you're evil," and they each grabbed their guard and left with them in tow.

They showed up at 12:35. Edward and I were already eating. I quietly looked up and surveyed the four of them and then said to Jasper and Emmett, "Both of my sisters seem very flushed, should I ask your intentions or what you have been doing to my sisters?"

Edward just started laughing. Alice and Rose got even more flushed. "Are you two okay? Do I need to get you two something cold to drink?"

Rose finally said, "America has lightened you up some, sis and you know we always need a minimum of an hour to get ready for anything."

"Really, Rose, that's not what you said about sex last night was it Alice."

Then Alice lost it. Jasper said, "This country is in so much trouble and so is Edward. Emmett, you really have rubbed off on Bella."

So twenty five minutes later, we were sitting in my living room suite when Riley came in and bowed to the three of us and sat down in the seat offered to him. We just talked and I listened to him about my country and what he thought it would take to fix the country.

We spent until 5:30 talking to members of Parliament and then we went to dinner in the dining room. I had asked for kid friendly food. Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, a special sauce from my country, carrots and I was having a special dessert made. Two were being left in my suite for later. We didn't finish dinner until 8 pm and that was because the kids were getting bored. I walked the two girls out hand and hand. I told them I would see them soon. We went back to our own rooms. I laid down on the bed and moaned about my muscles and soon Edward was rubbing my back for me."

After 30 minutes, I said, "Thanks, Edward. I have a reward for you," and I told him to lay down and close his eyes. He did though reluctantly. Then I offered him a bite of the brownie. "Oh god," he moaned.

He soon finished his and then he said, "Is there a second one?"

"Yes, why?"

He trapped me and said, "Now, it's my turn." He had me pinned up by my chest and slowly broke off little pieces and started feeding it to me. Once it was gone, Edward excused himself.

"I'm sorry," I said as he left.

"No, you aren't. Plus you have offered yourself up to me and I turn you down, remember."

I then said, "Please tell me, you won't turn me down on our wedding night."

Edward poked his head out of the bathroom and said, "No, I won't. I'll happily take you to bed and keep you there naked that night."

**A/N **

**Show me some love today and leave me some reviews to finish off the month of March with.**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 46

EPOV

At 5 am the next morning I see my phone lite up with a message, Esme is here and at the door with Jake.

I quietly leave my Sleeping Beauty and sneak out to the front door. Esme and Jake smile at me and I take the ring and go back to bed for an hour or so. Bella nudges me awake at 6 am and asked, "Can we go to the gym?"

"Of course."

I leave the ring in my nightstand on my side of the bed. We both change and as we walk to the gym, I said, "Happy Valentine's Day" and kiss her forehead.

"Is it really? I still have no clue what day it is," Bella said.

BPOV

I looked at Edward's watch and said, "It is."

We got in a full workout by ourselves and then we went back to the suite and bathroom to change for the day.

After I shower and get dressed, I start working on my hair while Edward is showering. I hear someone moving around on the patio; however I just ignore the sounds as I look at the view of the beach and think about my father. Edward must have traded places with Sam because I'm soon in Edward's arms being nuzzled.

"Hi, Edward."

"Hi, Bella. A penny for your thoughts."

"Just growing up here with my dad."

"Bella, look down at the beach."

I do and see a heart dragged in the sand and the phrase inside of it 'EM+BS'

"Thank you, Edward. That's so beautiful."

"It would be even better if you'll accept this as your engagement ring," and he was kneeling to my side holding out a ring.

"Yes," I said and he slid a stunning ring onto my finger. The stone was catching light from the sun and glowing at me with a stunning brilliance.

"Edward, it's beautiful. Thank you," and he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. The kiss was amazing; it was tenfold better than the ring. The ring said we would be together forever but the passion of our kiss was all consuming.

Then I heard, "Queen Isabella, may I present your new assistant, Esme Cullen." and I turned my head away from Edward and squealed.

Edward said, "Wow. Bella can squeal and Esme, I think she's excited to see you."

I finally got out of Edward's arms and ran to her.

"Esme, you're here; how was the flight over?"

"Great, thank you, your highness for that."

"Don't thank me; thank the President."

"I don't care. Bella, you look amazing and your tattoos are stunning. So is this and she lifted up my hand."

"My fiancé gave it to me today for Valentine's Day. Look," and I pulled her back to the balcony's edge.

"Bella, that is perfect. Maybe Carlisle needs to take lessons from Edward now."

"Carlisle, can we go down there and have someone take our pictures before the tides wash it away?"

"I suppose you deserve it, though it scares me."

"We can have guards under the balcony watching our back sides."

"Okay go."

Edward and I go; I call my staff photographer. When we get to the beach, I look at Edward and say leave your gun with the guards and I'll do the same thing."

"Relax, Edward. No one knows we're here."

Esme and the photographer take our pictures and it was so much fun.

After twenty minutes, Carlisle says, "Alright, you two, we have a meeting in thirty minutes and you haven't had breakfast yet."

We slid our guns back in and headed back upstairs. Edward asked, "Can we have dinner together tonight for Valentine's Day?"

I smiled and said, "I'll ask our assistant if that is possible."

When we made it back to our suite, "Esme, can you try to keep Edward and I's dinner hour free tonight so that we can have a Valentine's dinner together? Actually you know what, keep all of our time free from 6 to 10 so that we can all have dinner as couple's and will you arrange with the kitchen staff for 4 private dinners in our sitting rooms to be delivered. Ask the chef for lemon virgin shrimp linguini, salad, bread and chocolate covered strawberries. It will be delicious; trust me."

"Got it and thank you."

Then I heard Alice and Rose say, "Really, Bella?"

"Yeah, I thought you would like to get to know your guard a little better and it is Valentine's Day."

"Thanks, you're a wonderful sister."

Carlisle said, "Your highnesses, we need to go now."

"Fine," so I called the kitchen on my cell phone and asked for two protein shakes to be delivered to my Parliament offices.

We had a lunch meeting that day and at 5:30 we all left to go back to our quarters for the evening. When we got to my suite I asked Seth, Sam, and Jake to come into my suite. They did and I had them each use my laptop to call their wives and tell them Happy Valentine's Day. They each enjoyed some private time with them. Edward and I went into my bedroom and were kissing. He kissed my hand and then my ring. "It looks so beautiful there, Bella."

"Edward, thank you for the ring and giving it to me on Valentine's Day, this couldn't have been any better. I have never had a Valentine's Day before."

"Then tonight will be fun."

And I looked at him shyly and asked, "Romantic?"

"Yes," and we started kissing again, but soon there was a knock at my door.

"Yes," I said before opening the door because I didn't want to leave Edward's hug.

"It's us," said Alice and Rose.

"What do you want?"

"Come on, Bella. Open up the door," Alice said.

"We need your help," Rose said.

"Fine," so I quickly kissed Edward one last time and opened the door. "What do you want?" I said.

"Edward, can you excuse us for thirty minutes? This is girl stuff."

"I'll be in your sitting room if you need me or guards."

Edward closed the door behind him and I looked at them and said, "What do you want? You're supposed to be getting ready for your Valentine's dinners."

"We will, but we had your old clothes moved over here. We're going to pick out something for you. Then do your hair."

"Please, no. Not like the olden days."

"Yes, so move it to your bathroom and closet."

They pulled out a light pink short straight dress that went to 2 inches above my knees; the dress was one my father had bought me shortly before he passed away. From the sweetheart neck line to the bust line of the dress was black with pink lace over the top of it. Just below that the light pink fabric wrapped and twisted to create a high waist. Then the rest of the dress just hung and draped to just above my knee. Finally, I slipped on the black sparkly sandals to go with it. They also pulled out panties and a strapless bra for me.

"Go get dressed," Rose ordered.

I came out and they turned when they heard my heels hit the tile.

"Bella, you're beautiful and you look like daddy's little girl."

I blushed and said, "Thank you."

"Come here and sit down." They put soft curls in my hair and simple make up. "Well?" they said.

I looked in the mirror and I said, "Thank you," and stood up. I pulled them into a hug altogether and I was crying when I pulled back.

Alice said, "No more tears. Edward is two doors away and you cannot be puffy for him."

"I'm trying not too; but I'm home with you two. I have my throne back and I have a Valentine for the first time in my life."

Alice smiled and said, "I do, too."

I said, "He just got here two days ago."

"I don't care."

Rose said, "Come along, Alice. Let's get our guards and go get ready for our dinner. Thanks Bella for that."

"You're welcome, but Rose behave."

She came up and whispered in my ear, "Only if Emmett does."

"Alright, you two, goodbye."

We walked out to my sitting room together. I walked into my sitting room and all the guards looked up at me including my three godfathers. Jasper and Emmett beat Edward to me. "Bella, you look like a china doll," said Jasper. He hugged and kissed my cheek.

"Bella, you look like you belong in a fairy tale as the beautiful princess," and Emmett kissed my cheek.

Edward was there after my two other godfathers moved away. He pulled me into his arms and brushed my hair away and kissed me. We both wrapped our arms around each other and just kept kissing until we heard our door click shut. Edward smiled and said, "I think we cleared the room."

I looked up and said, "We did. Edward, where did all the roses come from? They're so beautiful."

"Bella, they could never be as beautiful as you."

"Stop it," and I walked over to one of the vases of roses and smelled them.

"Bella, you really have no idea how you look in this; do you?"

"Not really."

"Come here," and we sat down together and then Edward pulled me into his arms.

"Once upon a time, there was a river guide that took three men on the ride of their lives. She was a female and we knew it. She was beautiful in a natural way not like Rose who is stunning or the perfect short pixie Alice. You have lived and are more comfortable in jeans and tank tops. You are beautiful with no makeup on. Your face and eyes pull me in and your smile melts my heart. I also know how physically strong you are; yet, it doesn't show on your body. When we were in Alaska, I wanted to touch you so that I knew you were real. When you ran from us, I needed you more. You possessed all three of our hearts. We wanted to protect you. I wanted your heart. When we figured out who you were and saw your picture, we knew you were beautiful. Emmett said the wrong things out loud when you came out to meet the President, but it was true. You were incredible and I would love to have you wrapped around my body. You are so simple and yet complex. You are strong and brave, can be sexy, beautiful, simple, complex and loving, but today you stepped it up. You are elegant, beautiful, sexy, and perfect. You give, give and rarely take except shit from me and then you push back. If I had to describe you in one word it would be 'wow.' Because I never know what I'll get from you or what you will look like. Bella you have it all. I'm so thankful we found you on the river that day. Now, here I am, over a year and a half later sharing Valentine's Day with my "Wow."

Then he took his fingers, wiped away the tears and I said, "Wow," right back. "Thank you, Edward. You mean the world to me."

"Now about the roses - there are three dozen from me, a dozen from Rose and Emmett, a dozen from Alice and Jasper and a dozen from Esme and Carlisle."

"Edward, is it inevitable that it will really be Rose and Emmett as a couple and the same for Alice and Jasper?"

"Yes, I think so. Emmett and Jasper smile a little more every morning when I see them."

"I see it, too."

"Bella, would you like to dance?"

"Yes, I'd love to."

Edward turned on the music and we started dancing. We waltzed around our room. Then some of our favorite American pop slow music came on and Edward pulled me in really close and we swayed together. My hands just layed on Edward's ass we stayed very close together. Then we heard a knock and Edward kissed my nose and said, "Please have a seat my queen and I'll have your dinner let in."

So I went and smelled my roses as Edward let the butler in. I heard, "Good evening, your highness."

I turned and said, "Charlotte."

"Yes, Little Bells."

"Oh my god," and I ran to her.

"Edward, this was my nanny and then my assistant while I grew up here."

"Thank you, Charlotte. You helped raise and nurture a wonderful woman."

"Charlotte is your husband still my favorite chef in the kitchen?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god. Take two roses - one for you and one for him. Tell him I look forward to seeing him soon."

"Thank you, Little Bells and your highness. Please enjoy your dinner."

"Thank you."

Edward escorted me to our quiet table for two. He pulled his chair close to mine. We shared a bottle of white wine and we took turns feeding each other and I allowed my one hand to rest on Edward's leg.

"Dessert or dance?" Edward asked.

"Dance please."

He helped me up and we started dancing again. Eventually, I had my hands up at his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt because I wanted to touch his bare skin. I undid the buttons all the way to his waist band and started exploring his chest and stomach. Edward's lips came very close to mine and said, "What are you doing?"

"Touching your incredible body, is that a problem?"

"I guess not, just behave." Edward's hands were ghosting over the figure of my body. Eventually, he pulled both of our hands in very close to our chests while we danced closely. I felt his hand and arm pressing into my breasts slightly and then I lifted my chin to find Edward's amazing green eyes sparkling with desire and he tilted his head to kiss my lips. He pulled us even closer and after he opened the kiss, I groaned against his kiss. His hand moved just enough against one breast.

"Bella, let's go have dessert and cool off a little bit."

I whispered, "I'm not sure if we really be cooling off having dessert."

"Why is that?"

I lifted the cover off the tray and there sat half dozen chocolate covered strawberries. "Bella, what are you trying to do to me?"

"What would you say if I said seduce you?"

"I'd believe it, but,"

"Fine, I'll eat my three and you can eat your three." I picked up one and went to start eating it.

Edward took it from me. "No way, Bella, I'm getting to feed these to you even if it kills me. I'll die happy."

I whispered into his ear, "Please, let me know if you're going to die because I would like to make love to you first."

"Oh, Bella," and we kissed. Then, we finally sat down and fed one another the strawberries.

"Edward, thank you, tonight has been fun."

Then he said, "And romantic."

"Yes, it has. I would also say perfect, too."

"Do you mind if I go change first and then you can have the shower?"

"Of course, Bella, I'm fine."

I looked at him and said, "Really."

"Yes, really," and I crawled into his lap. I started a kiss and immediately opened it with my tongue demanding his attention at the same time I explored his chest. When he pulled me closer to him, I felt his manhood pressing against me so I wiggled my ass just a little into him. Edward gently picked me up and carried me to my bedroom suite and kept on going. I was set down in my bathroom; his hand came down to my ass, touched it and explored it. But as he started to end the kiss, he squeezed my ass for the first time and I pushed a little closer to Edward. He ended the kiss and said, "Get ready for bed, Bella," and he left me alone in my bathroom.

Eventually, we laid down in bed and after Edward kissed my cheek, he said, "Good night."

"Edward, thank you for my ring, today, but how and when?"

"Beautiful," and he pulled me into his body and said, "I already knew the ring I wanted to give you one day. I saw it shopping for you at Christmas time. So I called Esme, she brought it to me at mach 2."

"See, Edward, you can move fast when you want to."

"Yes, Bella."

"Tomorrow, I think we need to send out a press release before too many people see the ring on my finger."

"I agree now go to sleep my fiancé."

A/N I am posting a few hours early - please enjoy and leave me some love and maybe it will make my PMS go away.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 47

We were up and in the gym at 6am again together. When we were done and back in our suite, Edward asked, "Why do you where these clothes to work out in here and yet in LA you didn't?"

"A - I don't have to hide my ankles anymore. B- It's just too humid here to have much else on. C - are you really complaining?"

"No, I just hope this month goes by quickly."

"I could take different guards with me for my workout and you could workout at another time."

"No way, my beautiful bride-to-be, I'll just have to learn to deal with it. Our workouts are fun; I just hope we can always keep them private."

"Goodbye, Edward unless you want to come join me in the shower."

"Goodbye, Bella, but someday soon."

We went and sat down with Esme and Carlisle to write the press release for my engagement and upcoming wedding. I looked at Edward and said, "Write us out a simple by-line of what you want included about you."

"Okay."

"What is on the internet about you Edward?"

"Nothing since high school the CIA makes sure our lives stay private like that."

"Good."

Eventually, Esme and I agreed on the release.

Queen Isabella Marie Cisne announces her engagement to an American, Edward Anthony Masen. They became friends in the United States and as a mutual interest in marriage and her country, they'll be getting married on March 15th. They would appreciate their privacy that they need right now while they are trying to help the country. After their honeymoon, they'll be touring the islands as a way to meet and introduce themselves to the citizens of the country.

Esme also put together the two simple bios of what I had been doing in the US for six years and about Edward.

Edward and I settled into a routine of working for the country and figuring out where the country stood financially. We were working ten hour days plus workouts and wedding planning. One evening I was yelling at Rose and Alice, "No, I want straps of some kind on the dress."

"Why?"

"Oh, maybe, because it's my wedding and my dress."

"Fine, what if it is lace with crystals and beadwork on it?"

"Just not spaghetti straps. Like this," and I took the drawing and added the straps. My sisters added a little beadwork and I said, "Perfect."

We sent half of the CIA guards' home and I emailed Angela and Emily often. On the weekend before the wedding, I was pacing our bedroom like a caged animal.

"Bella, relax."

"I can't; I need to get outside. I want to scuba dive; I need to relax. Or maybe if you would have sex with me; since I can't go outside, I would relax."

"No way. We have waited this long; we can wait one more week."

"Fine then get me outside."

"Fine, how about after lunch we go diving with Jasper and Emmett?"

"Only, if we can pull them away from Alice and Rose."

"No problem, part of my plan is they are coming with us."

"Oh god, they may not dive once they see those two in their bikinis."

"They will; even if we have to push them in."

"Set it up," and I kissed him and said, "Thank you."

We snuck onto the boat at the last minute and away we went. The three of us girls had all the boys' attention when we came up in our bikinis.

There was a unanimous, "Oh god," as we came out to them.

The four of us dove and my sisters laid on the front of the boat working on their tans. I joined them while we had a surface interval and then we went back in together for a second dive.

Eight days later, I am standing at the door leading to my gardens for the wedding. I am marrying the man that I love. He just doesn't know how much I love him. Edward is marrying me so that I can keep my country. Alice and Rosalie come up behind me and hand me my flowers. "Thank you for coming back for us and bringing the best men with you. Are you ready Bella?"

"You're welcome. I love all those guys and I still can't believe you both have fallen in love with them, so quickly. Yes, I'm ready. I want to be married to Edward so badly; but something just feels wrong."

"Bella, we are back together and we have found three great men. You're running your country like you are supposed to. Everything is perfect and we haven't had any problems since you have been back. Step behind the door and let us go down the aisle. Then you come down on your cue. We love you and smile you look perfect. Edward, does love you and will prove it tonight. Trust me," and Rose winked at me. They were soon in position and then I heard my cue of 'Here Comes the Bride' and I started to walk down the aisle after two guards opened the doors for me. Edward was smiling in his tuxedo at me. He was stunning and handsome, as ever. Maybe one day, maybe even today, he'll tell me he loves me again. He hadn't told me he loved me since that one day at Disneyland. He came down the stairs to meet me and started to help me up the stairs. As I lifted my dress and started up the first step, I heard a gun go off. At the same time, I saw Edward's mouth move and I thought I saw him say, 'I love you,' but then Edward was trying to hold me up.

**A/N I am so evil. I know but I will update on Sunday; I promise.**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 48

EPOV

I was marrying my Bella today. I was in position in my tuxedo waiting for her, I was about to become a king. Alice and Rosalie come down the aisle first, I could hardly wait to see my Bella. I strained my eyes to see if I could even see a hint of my bride, but that wasn't to be the case. I could hardly wait to tell her and show her how much I loved her. I saw my best friend's faces as they walked each sister up the aisle; I still couldn't believe how those two had instantly fallen for Bella's sisters. Once everyone was in position, 'Here Comes the Bride' started and the doors opened and my Bella came around the corner. She was stunning all in white. She had her crown on, the last one her father had given her at sixteen that was just hers. She chose no veil and the dress had small crystal straps. She had a train of satin trailing behind her. The crystal beadwork was beautiful along with the lace detail cinched in at her waist showed how tiny she was. I could hardly wait for tonight. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she paused. I went to take her hand and help her up the stairs just as she lifted her gown and brought her body back upright. I was whispering, 'I love you' then I heard the gun shot and saw Bella's body fall into mine. I instantly covered her. Jasper and Emmett were surrounding me to protect her. I couldn't fuckin' believe this. Bella was shot on our wedding. I was thankful I had worn my gun to the wedding and so had Emmett and Jasper.

Carlisle's team came out from all around with guns drawn to protect Bella, Alice and Rosalie. I said, "Emmett and Jasper, Bella's been shot. Help me get her inside and call our surgeon." I quickly had Bella in my arms. She rolled into my chest protectively, then the shock must've warn off and she was screaming, "Edward, my shoulder hurts. I love you. Take care of Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice for me. I'm going home to mom and dad."

"No, Bella don't leave me. Fight please. Fight for us, fight for you and fight for your country but fight for us."

"Em, get us out of here," Edward shouted. In ten minutes, we were secure in the hospital. As nurses and doctors started to examine Bella, I sent them away first. I undressed her protecting her innocence of what she might be wearing. Soon she was in a hospital gown, I let the doctors and nurses back in. Emmett and Jasper were outside her door and I stayed with her. She had a gunshot wound in her shoulder, and the US surgeon was going to do the surgery to repair and remove the bullet. She was taken to surgery where Emmett, Jasper and I all took turns staying with her until I was in the operating room with her dressed like a surgeon with my bloody tuxedo underneath. I had had a gunshot wound after my first year with the CIA like that I knew that it hurt like hell. I knew she would be in the hospital for about five days and then after a three month recovery period she should be fine. Carlisle found me waiting for her in the recovery room.

"Edward, here lose your bloody tux. Put on some scrubs_,_ you'll feel better. Bella doesn't need to see you like this when she wakes up."

"Carlisle," and I walked into his arms and said, "I couldn't protect her."

"Yes, you have. No one was expecting a shooter. You'll get her back and help her heal. Then you'll really get married. She loves you and you love her."

"Carlisle, it hurts so much."

"I know."

"But look," Carlisle said and Bella was rolled in with our surgeon and Emmett. Jasper stopped at her door.

The doctor said, "She needs to stay here for five days and then we can move her back to her suite and with rehab she should be as good as new in three months. The bullet missed her bones and only got muscle and fat."

"How long until she is awake?" Edward asked.

"Probably a couple hours," and the doctor and Emmett left.

"Carlisle, she's so beautiful and I know Alice and Rose had her dressed for me underneath. But, oh my god, I have seen her naked twice now. Carlisle, she is exquisite scars and all. I can't wait to make love to her."

"I wouldn't let her know that you have seen her naked if I were you. Edward, she's so innocent. Have you told her how you really feel?"

"Carlisle, I haven't told her I love her since that day at Disneyland. I don't know if she realizes how much I love her. I don't think she is prepared for it. Having her shot and fall into my arms; I also died right there on the spot."

"Edward, get her healthy, take her on a date and tell her. She thought you were marrying her to help her out. She loves you, too; she wouldn't have asked you if she didn't love you. Now go change for her."

"Carlisle, she's so innocent; look at her laying there. I'm the only man that has laid a hand on her and I have barely touched her."

"Someday Edward; by the time you make love to her, you'll probably feel like a virgin yourself again."

"Shut up, Carlisle. It sucks really bad. In about five more hours, I should have been making love to her."

"Sorry, buddy, I was just trying to lighten up the mood. You will, Edward. Don't worry."

BPOV

I slowly starting waking up and as I did, the gunshot and the pain came back to me in spades. I started sobbing when I realized how uncomfortable I was. I tried to move my one arm and it was heavy and trapped in place.

Then I heard the perfect voice say, "Bella, you're okay. Just rest. Your arm is in a cast and is braced to keep it still."

"Edward," and I moved my head towards his voice.

He was right at the edge of my bed. He leaned down and gently kissed my lips. "Edward, my arm hurts."

"I know, Beautiful. You were shot in your shoulder and the surgeon put you back together. It only got your muscles so with therapy you'll be as good as new."

The door opened up and in came the rest of my godfathers, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Alice.

"Look, who is back with us?" Emmett said.

I tried to smile and Jasper said, "Bella, just relax."

"I'm trying," I whisper.

Emmett asked, "Are you in pain, Bella?"

"Yes," I say with tears coming down my cheeks.

"I'll go get the doctor to give you some more pain medication."

"Thanks," after another shot, I fell back to sleep for hours.

Finally, when I wake up again, I look into Edward's eyes and say, "Please tell me we didn't get married because I don't remember it."

"No, Beautiful, we didn't."

"Good, I was hoping that it wasn't because I couldn't remember it."

"Bella, may I sit on your bed? I want to tell you something."

"Of course. What you look upset?"

Edward went to the side of my bed that my good arm was on and sat there. He took the good arm and hand into his. "Bella, Carlisle told me to wait, tell you when you felt better and I could take you out on a real date, but I can't wait anymore. I love you and I have loved you for so long. I know you probably don't love me and I know I was stupid for waiting so long since September to tell you I love you, again. But you have been so new to all of this and the teaching you about it; but I truly love you, Bella. I can't live without you."

As Bella said my name, "Edward," she was trying to sit up in bed more.

"Bella, stay put."

"No, please help me sit up," and I helped her get sitting up even though I was cursing at my crazy queen fiancé that she was fine to stay lying in bed.

"Edward, I love you, I don't know when I realized that I truly loved you, but I do and I have. We are two truly stubborn people and we need to be a little less stubborn when it comes to love with us and running this country. But especially love for us."

"Bella, when I asked you to marry me your first morning here, I also wanted to say because I love you. I wanted to always be able to say I did ask you to marry me first. I may not have said it, but it was because I love you."

I leaned into him and tried to kiss him and get a hug, but all I got was a groan for the pain in my shoulder. Edward helped me lay back down. Then he leaned carefully over me and gave me a kiss on my lips and said, "Sorry, no hugs for you."

Edward was sitting back up from the kiss when we heard Emmett say, "Edward, you couldn't wait until she feels better. Why decide to make love to her now?"

I laugh and then cried.

Edward says, "Out Emmett, you can't make her laugh now because of her shoulder."

"Sorry, Bella," Emmett said.

Then Rose punched him and said, "Be nice to the Queen; she got shot."

"How are you little sister?"

"Okay, pretty tired and my shoulder fucking hurts. Alice and Rose, I told you something was wrong."

"You were right and now look at you."

Carlisle and my US doctor came in. "The queen is awake," Carlisle said.

"Yes and grumpy," I said.

"That is allowed," the doctor said. "You had a bullet rip through your muscles and flesh and the rehab will be even harder, but you'll heal. Thank god, you moved right as the gun was shot or your injuries would have been worse."

Alice said, "Your father is really watching out for you Bella."

"He is, isn't he?" I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Yes, he is." Alice said but Edward wiped away my tear.

I looked straight at Edward and then Carlisle and said, "Who did this?"

Carlisle looked at Edward and then at me. "Bella, we don't know. I'm sorry to say that, but we just don't know."

"Find out. What about my security cameras?"

"There were none on the roof the shot came from."

"Great, so now what?"

"Simple, you're back under 24 hour guards and so are Rose and Alice."

"How many?"

"Five for you and three for them."

"Where was Laurent after I came down the aisle?"

"In the back row watching the service."

"Where was his second in command?"

"I don't know, probably on duty."

"Find out. I want to see all the security footage we have during the time of the shooting."

Edward said, "Bella, you need to rest."

"Edward, I'll rest when I can safely run this country and get out of this bed on my own. I'll rest when I can walk around with my husband with no guards around me and neither of us carrying a god damn gun."

On that cue, Alice said, "I'm leaving. Doctor, please knock her out again, she needs her rest."

"You know what, all of you get out; I want to be alone."

"Bella, when you want something for the pain, let your nurse know."

"Thanks, doctor."

Everyone was leaving. When Edward turned to come back, I said, "Go Edward. Please send Jasper and Emmett back."

"Fine, but I'm not leaving you, either."

"Yes, you are. Please don't make me call all the guards. Edward, we spend all our time together. Please, I need a break. I love you; but I really do need a break. I've no problems with you coming back in the morning; just give me tonight."

"Fine," he sighed. He called Jasper and asked him and Emmett to come back because Bella needed them.

"I'll leave when they get back, but I'm going to tell you one more thing. You looked like an angel coming down the aisle to me twenty-four hours ago. Then, you got shot and I thought that was how I was going to get to remember you, was as an angel. Just know, I won't just be your guard, I'm your fiancé and your protectorate. Bella, I almost died when you fell into my arms. So I won't walk away from you, if you want to rest please do. I'll be back in a few hours. I'll go to the gym and burn off some excess energy if you need me."

Soon Jasper and Emmett came in, Edward kissed my lips and mentioned, "I love you. Do you want the nurse to bring you your pain medication?"

"Thanks, Edward. Please let Carlisle know, I want to see the footage we have when I get up in the morning."

"Yes, your highness."

"Bella, do you actually want to see yourself get shot?" Jasper asked.

"No, I want to catch the bastard who did this. If it means I have to watch myself get shot, I will. It can't hurt anymore than the real thing does, can it?"

"No."

Edward was then gone.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 49

By Friday, I was up and moving slowly. I finally got to go to my room. I was running the country from my two rooms because I was well protected in them and I was so slow getting around. We were also preparing for another wedding. We really could tell nothing from the security footage though one camera was out of place and it had been checked out. Someone had moved it, but with gloves on so there were no finger prints. The piracy problems were already cut in half. By the end of the second week, I was doing some physical therapy. I was bored and restless. I was reading and I whispered to Edward when we were finally alone in my room, "What happened to my wedding dress and my under garments?"

"Bella, I'm sorry I had the dress destroyed. I couldn't stand seeing your blood all over it. But knowing that Alice and Rosalie dressed you just for me for our wedding night, I undressed you myself before I let the doctors and nurses start working on you. I know it's selfish; but I wanted to be the one to get to undress you down to your sexy undergarments."

"Edward, are you telling me that you have seen me naked once you undressed me including my baby blue bra and," I stopped.

Then he was sitting next to me on our bed and said, "Yes, I also removed your light blue thong, baby blue garter and white stockings. Someday, Beautiful, I hope to see you like that again without a gunshot wound in your shoulder and being unconscious; then I'm going to crawl up your body and make you mine. Happy Birthday, Bella."

"This is so not fair; I've been lucky to see you with only your shirt off."

"Actually, Bella, I've seen you naked twice."

"What? When?"

"In the Alaskan woods after the grizzly got you, I had to strip us both to keep you dry and warm because you were so wet and freezing cold. You knew something was going on because you rolled right into my arms for the warmth and sighed."

"Edward, this is really not fair. We can't make love. When I try to touch you too much, you make me stop and back away."

"I'm sorry, Bella. You're right that is unfair to you; how can I make it up to you? Do you want your birthday present now?"

"No. Lock the door and get naked. Let me look at you for an hour. That's what I want for my birthday."

"Bella, please don't make me do this. The naked one has always been unconscious."

"Why not? You know I can barely get out of bed so both our virtues are safe. If it would help, I could call Emmett and have him knock you out."

"If I do this Bella, you swear you'll never bring it up and discuss it with anyone."

"Yes, I swear," I said with a smile even though I was biting my nail to see if Edward would actually do it.

Shockingly, he stood up walked over and closed my blinds, then locked my door and he stripped for me. His body was exquisite I already knew his chest and abs were perfect from all our water works and training but the rest of him was perfect. The v of his abs ran right down to his .. oh my. He sat down, picked up his magazine and went back to reading it. As he turned the page, he saw me looking at him. I tried to look like I was reading my book. Edward chuckled and said, "Your highness, you're so busted and your blush is incredible."

"That was mean, Edward."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist and 'Happy Birthday, Bella.'"

"Thank you, Edward," I said with a brilliant smile on my face.

After 45 minutes, there was a knock on my door, and Alice saying, "Edward, let us in."

"Fine, just a minute, Alice. I have to help Bella get back from the bathroom," as he jumped up to start getting dressed.

I just smiled at him and whispered, "You owe me fifteen more minutes."

He smiled and said, "So not happening."

Alice and Rosalie were soon let in to show me their new bridesmaid dresses. We had a small birthday celebration in my room that night. Rose and Alice gave me a new crown they had designed especially for me. Edward bought me a bracelet and earrings that were similar to my locket that I wore. You could see Rose and Emmett getting closer everyday as much as Alice and Jasper. I had a hunch Rose and Emmett were already truly sleeping together. The connection between Alice and Jasper was more intense, but emotional for right now. They hadn't slept together, yet. Alice was as nervous and inexperienced as I was. Carlisle and Esme were still there and about half of my CIA guards. The rest of the team was my local guards. Parliament and I are working well together. They had granted me additional time to get married because of my gunshot wound and needing time to recover.

I get stronger and better every day. My surgeon now is helping me with my physical therapy getting my arm stronger every day. Edward, Emmett and Jasper are my sparring partners with me in karate. I'm never without one of them at my side. Normally, I have at least two guards and sometimes five.

Three months later, I'm almost perfect and we are a week out from our second attempt at our wedding. Eight days before the wedding, I had just finished dumping Emmett on a mat with my karate. I offered him my hand and helped him up. The surgeon said, "Bella, I think you are back in shape after that move on Emmett."

"Thanks, doctor. I feel great. Thank you for pushing me. Now you," and I walked to Emmett. "Did you let me take you down?"

"Bella, believe me I would never just let you pin me. You caught my balance point just right and down I went."

"Alright, I guess, I have to go back to office work now."

The next day Edward, Emmett and Jasper came storming into my office while I was working with Carlisle and Esme. Edward said, "Victoria and James escaped with the help of Laurent. They are on the far side of the island and giving us two hours to turn you over to them or they'll blow up that side of the island. They have enough dynamite to do it with."

"Do you have them on the satellite maps?"

"Yes," Jasper started pulling them back up on the computer.

As we pulled up the satellite images, I said, "Shit, she has her old pirate friends acting as blockers to them."

I look at the map with Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. Then I point to the tunnel and say, "Scuba gear. Let's get ready."

"Bella, you aren't going," Edward snapped.

"Yes, I am Edward. This is my country and my people. I have already worked too hard to correct my step mother's plans plus if it doesn't work I can turn myself into them. You guys can then come and rescue me."

"I'm sorry, Edward," Jasper said. "Time is of the essence and I agree with Bella plus you are leaving part of the story out."

"What aren't you telling me, Edward?"

"They have Rose and Alice," Edward said.

"Carlisle, the four of us are going in via the ocean, but get as many men into the tunnel as you can and get our gear. I want duel tanks on the back of all of the BCs and hook up the rebreathers. I don't want them to know we are coming. I also want my gun as well in a water proof pouch. I'll be bringing my knives and my spear guns."

"Bella, I love you. Please let me leave you here with Esme and save your sisters."

"No, Edward. Carlisle, can you take Edward's place? I'll be ready to go in twenty minutes."

"Yes," Carlisle said.

Edward grabbed my arm, "Bella, you aren't leaving here unprotected. If you think, I'm going to allow you to go without me, you have another thing coming. I love you and I'm not going to lose you. Now let's go, you need to change and I'm not letting you out of me sight."

"I wasn't going to leave here unprotected. I would just take my other godfathers. But now let's go. We will meet at the tunnel in twenty minutes." I took off in a jog heading for my suite.

"Carlisle," Edward turned and said, "Do you have the thin bullet proof vest?"

"Yes."

"Bring it to put on over her bikini, but under her wet suit."

"Great idea, Edward."

Once in my suite, I said, "Are you going to help me get into my bikini since you aren't going to let me out of your sight?"

"Smart ass, get in your closet and put on a bikini."

"Let's go," I said as I came out of my closet and Edward was in his trunks. Edward and I started jogging through the castle.

We ran into Emmett and Jasper and we headed for the tunnels. As we were jogging through the castle, I said, "The sooner we get there the better. They won't be expecting us so soon. Jasper and Emmett, you get Rose and Alice. Edward and I will keep you covered."

"Bella, you have truly turned into one of us," Carlisle said as he heard me going over the plan. As he handed Edward the bullet proof vest and my wet suit. I quickly put the bullet proof vest on. My wetsuit was a struggle because of the thicker top. Once I was in my wet suit, Edward grabbed my arm and said, "You'll listen to me. This is what I have been trained in."

"Yes, sir," I said. "Now quit wasting time." I slipped on the rest of my gear minus my air tanks. Four other guards carried our gear and the underwater scooters down to the water's edge. I had a spear gun on one leg then on the other I had two knives and my gun. I slipped on my rebreather, the guards helped me slip on my tank and into the water I slipped into the water followed by Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Right at the turn in of the island, Emmett and Jasper got out to sneak the rest of the way in on foot after we distracted those on the boat. Edward and I circled the boat trying to figure out how many were on the boat – Victoria, James and Laurent, two additional guards and Rose and Alice.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 50

VPOV

After two weeks of just sitting in the dungeon, and being ignored, except for meal times, I was beginning to lose it. James and I could touch each other with our hands, but that was it. Laurent came down one afternoon that is when we hatched the plan to shoot Bella on her wedding day. Laurent's second in command was willing to take the chance and for the next two weeks, we went through the plan and how to manipulate the cameras. His second was suppose to kill her and aim for her heart, but he missed because when he took his shot Bella moved. The bullet got her in the shoulder.

Now we're back to square one. Bella, Rose, and Alice were back at full guards and we had to wait for Bella to heal and be back to moving around the castle. We knew Bella, Alice, and Rose would have backup guards with them because the three main guards were having their final fittings. Laurent got his second in command and yet another one of his guards assigned to Alice and Rose for an hour that was all the time they would need. Once the girls were together in the gym working out, the guards waited outside. Laurent came by with a laundry basket and waited at the door. The two other guards went in and used chloroform on Alice and Rose. The guards put both girls in the laundry hampers and took them to the back docks and got on one of my husband's yachts and sailed off. We got Alice and Rose tied up on the boat. Once we were on the back of the island and the pirates were protecting us, I called the head of security.

"This is Emmett. May I help you?"

"Yes, this is Victoria. I have Princess Alice and Princess Rose. If you want them returned unharmed, please send Queen Isabella to the back western edge of the island. You have six hours to get her to us. My pirates will escort you in when you deliver her. Do you understand this, Emmett?"

"Yes, Victoria. I understand and I'll deliver the message to the Queen."

BPOV

We slowly distracted a guard at a time and unfortunately, they were each killed. Edward stabbed one and used my spear gun on the other. I was handling it okay I kept telling myself this was for Alice, Rose and myself. Edward kept watching me to keep see if I was okay. Then, Edward lifted me up the side of the boat, and I slid my other knife to Alice and Rosalie so that they could cut themselves free. We secured our gear so we could get it quickly if we needed it. We were at the back ledge of the boat. When we heard Laurent calling for one of his guards, Edward had just finished climbing up on the ledge when Laurent got to the back of the boat. Edward drew on him and told him, "Drop it."

"No way, Edward, you drop your gun or else I'm going to shoot about three feet over and three feet down and hit the beautiful queen." I smirked and slid under the boat because Edward and told me to stay underwater.

"Go ahead, Laurent. Bella is safe and sound on the island under full guard."

Laurent shot anyway and that is when Edward shot him. Laurent dropped and was dead. But now I knew we would have company very soon. Edward leaned down and helped me out of the water. I grabbed my gun. As we got on the boat, James came out with his gun drawn at me and Victoria had Alice and Rosalie protecting her.

Victoria said, "Bella, turn yourself over to us or these two may die next."

"Bella, don't," Alice said.

"Yes, Bella do. Please put your gun down if you haven't noticed the pirates have their guns aimed at you."

"Yes Victoria, I did. But how about I throw my gun onshore, then I don't have to worry about you guys getting it."

"Sure, if you would like."

I did and instead of my gun hitting the ground, Emmett caught it and said, "Drop the guns you two because now I have two aimed at the doctor."

Then Jasper said, "Don't turn around, Victoria because I have one aimed at your back."

"I have my pick," said Edward and started to move towards me. When Alice and Rosalie realized the doctor was going to fire towards Bella, they dropped their bindings and pushed on the doctor. His bullet went astray that he had fired. It hit the water between Edward and myself.

Emmett yelled, "Get down, Rose and Alice."

Jasper shot at Victoria's back because she was aiming at Bella now that Alice and Rose were out of her line of fire. Victoria fell right away.

"Emmett, my gun," and he tossed it back. We thought the doctor was out cold, so we helped get Rosalie and Alice off the boat to Jasper and Emmett. "Get them away," I ordered. I said, "Edward," as I turned back around, "James is gone."

"Stay behind me, Bella." As we went into the main cabin of the boat, we heard sounds under us. I pointed Edward to the stairs that led below. Edward went down and waited for me to come down after him. We found James in the engine room, "Stay back, you guys. I'll activate the bomb."

"You will anyway," I said.

"No, just let me go to the pirates."

"I'm sorry, James. I can't because I know you'll be back. Please give me the detonator, James."

"Here, catch it," and as I reach up to catch it in the air, James shoots it. Edward must have guessed his next move because as the gun went off I was already falling down. James tries to run and I turn and shot him right after Edward rolled off of me because he knew I had the angle. James fell right in front of me.

"Bella, run we have three minutes; the timer on the dynamite is counting down."

We hit the back of the boat and Edward says, "Where to?"

"Down by the cave, we swam through?"

"Hurry, Bella, you know the island lead the way." We were in the water and threw our BC's over our backs without fastening them put our rebreathers on and we grabbed one scooter and raced straight down. Within thirty seconds of being under water, the explosion went off. Edward and I let go of the scooter and clung to each other. We were sent into the caves with the force of the explosion. Rocks started falling around us. We protected one another as much as we could. Several hit my arms and legs but at least none hit my head. After several minutes had passed and rocks stopped falling all around us, I was able to get my bearings I looked around to see where we were and what had happened. I knew I still had Edward's hand. I looked at his face and smiled, but then I realized we were trapped. It was like we were sealed in a rock cave. His head came up at me and we checked our gauges. My head hurt some from the quick descent and I worked on clearing my ears.

Edward got my attention. When he asked if I was okay, I did the sort of symbol and pointed at my head. I did the same symbol to him and he said the same thing. We soon were on our second tanks of air. We had been under at about 100 feet for over an hour and our air was getting low. I signed to Edward, I love you and I started to relax into my yoga deep breathing hoping to survive as long as possible. I used Edward's beautiful face to stay lost in my yoga and simple breathing. Suddenly, someone had my foot and I started screaming and kicking. Edward tried to figure out what was going on, but he couldn't help he had just passed out from running out of air. As soon as I started struggling to get free of who was pulling on me, I got my last breath of air from my tanks. I was pulled out quickly from an opening made under us. My rebreather mask was pulled off and I felt myself drifting away, but then a regulator was forced into my mouth and purged. I choked in a quick breath. My eyes burned from the salt water, but I finally manage to see that Emmett had me. I mouth Edward and he points under us to Jasper. Jasper has him and I see Edward sucking in breaths on Jasper's spare regulator. We have to descend to 125 feet to get out from under the fallen rocks and caves. As we are swimming to clear the ledge, I notice Emmett's air levels and I signal we're at 200 psi.

I know he signals. I assume the other two are in the same condition. We are another 15 minutes before we hit open water. Now we are at 50 psi. The other two are swimming to us to get air; they are out. We're all taking turns breathing on the two regulators. I decide to drop my BC, I tug on my locket from the boys in a gesture thanking them for everything, then swim for the surface and pray. Edward realizes what I am doing it. He does the same thing and as Jasper is taking his final breaths and dropping his BC. Emmett starts unbuckling his BC to drop it as well. We all start free swimming for the surface. I am praying that Carlisle is there waiting for us and not the pirates. I broke through the surface and gasped for air. I heard a splash please be Carlisle or my men, but my head hurt and I felt nauseous. Edward quickly broke through followed by Jasper and Emmett. It was Carlisle and his men pulling us onto a boat. I was laid down on the boat deck along with my godfathers. Carlisle asked, "What happened?" Emmett starts explaining, but I don't really care because everything hurts on me. Jake and Carlisle are trying to talk to me and I'm just holding my body tightly trying to get the pain to subside. My knees, legs and arms hurt so does my head and my stomach.

Carlisle was on his phone with the US surgeon and said, "Hyperbaric chamber now for four including Queen Isabella." I pulled on Carlisle and though I was in excruciating pain. I motioned for pen and paper. I wrote, "Rosalie is the next queen of Isla Crepusculo Luna followed by Alice on the oath as the Queen of Isla Crepusculo Luna and I cited where in the constitution I could do that. I then laid the rest of the way back down and suddenly Edward managed to get a hold of my hand. I couldn't really say anything I was exhausted, but I was glad I could feel him.

CPOV

As Bella was wheeled into the bright lights of the emergency room, she passed out from the pain finally. She was alive for now. They were left in their bathing suits and put on stretchers for the hyperbaric chamber because it's designed for two but by using the stretchers sideways over the two beds we could fit all four. We had to guess at their depths because their gear didn't make it up with them. We had an idea of their depth because Bella was wearing a tracking beacon on her wetsuit. Bella remained unconscious the whole time in the chamber; her body size compared to everyone else was doing her in.

BPOV

Two days later, I wake up in my bed at the castle resting comfortably in my own room. I am surrounded by Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose.

"Where is Edward?" I ask quietly with a scratchy voice.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Jasper says.

Oh my god, I lost him, I thought to myself; Edward died for me and I roll into Jasper's arms crying.


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N Thanks for not killing me last time. As you are about to see, Edward is safe and sound. Please enjoy I am closing in on 200 reviews. Would you please help me reach that mark?**

Chapter 51

"Bella," Jasper says, "He's okay; I didn't mean to scare you. He's debriefing with the head of CIA on the phone because he refused to leave here until he makes sure you are okay. He woke up six hours ago and has been pacing ever since."

Rose says, "The crown is yours no strings attached. Parliament said that after your heroics they changed the law that women are no longer required to be married to assume the crown and I signed it as the acting Queen so that I could deliver the rightful queen the information once you came back to all of us."

"Really?" and I slowly sit up. Jasper and Emmett are helping me.

"Yes. Bella be careful. You need to take it easy." Alice said.

"How are you all?"

Alice said, "We're okay thanks to you all and Rose knowing how to use a knife while tied up."

"Jasper, how are you?"

"I'm good so far. I felt really good when I came out of the hyperbaric chamber. I'm tired and sore from rescuing you two from all the rocks."

"Emmett?"

"I am the same. It was great having Rosalie run into my arms when I came out of the chamber. But I am tired and sore."

"Will you tell me what else happened after I talk to Edward?"

"Yes."

I get up, slip on my robe and go to my balcony. That is when I hear Edward on the phone, "Yes, sir. Yes, sir. I'll see you then." I touched Edward's arm and he tells his superior on the phone, "Good bye."

He pulls me into his arms and I say "Thank you for saving my life, Edward. I guess you'll be leaving soon since Parliament has agreed that I don't have to get married if I don't want too."

"If that is what you want," Edward said.

"No, that isn't what I want. I love you and I heard what just told your officer, 'I'll see you soon'."

"No, I said. I'll see you then."

"You know, Edward. I'm too tired to play word games with you anymore. Just go, I can take care of myself like I did for all those years in the US. I'm sorry you ever found me. Now good bye, Edward," and I give him back the engagement ring. I turned and left.

I made it to my room, sent everyone away, slammed the door and cried on my bed. I heard a helicopter leave and continued crying until I fell asleep. Charlotte woke me later and said, "You must eat my Little Bells, if you don't the doctor has threatened to move you back to the hospital."

"Fine," and I got dressed for dinner.

Charlotte said, "My husband decided to serve your dinner on your balcony. He thought you might enjoy the view of your father's beach for the night since it is just as peaceful here. And you can watch the moon bounce off the ocean tonight." As I finished getting ready, I thought to myself I now know what a broken heart feels like. Edward didn't teach me how to get over a broken heart.

When I stepped outside on to my balcony, there stood Edward in a tuxedo and my sadness on my face went away, I stood still and said, "I thought you had left; I heard the helicopter leave."

"Bella, I couldn't leave you. You're my world, Bella. Queen Isabella Cisne, I love you and I never want to leave you. Do you know anyone that can make me a resident of Isla Crepusculo Luna?"

"Yes, I do," and I started to smile.

"Does that mean I am invited to stay for dinner?"

"Yes, please stay Edward."

He walked over to me, took my arm and walked me to the table. "You look incredible, Bella," and he kissed me.

"Thank you. You look sexy as hell in your tuxedo."

We had dinner by ourselves. "Bella, are you ready for dessert or how about a walk on your beach?"

"A walk on my beach please." I slipped off my sandals. Edward slid off his socks and shoes and rolled up his pant legs. We made our way down to my beach. We got to where my mother and father were now back together laying in peace. "Edward, could we go in please?"

"Of course, Bella."

"Hi, mom. Sorry, I had to borrow daddy for a little while, but he is back where he belongs. I love you guys so much and I promise I'll put this country back the way it's supposed to be. Mommy and daddy, I would like to introduce you to the man I have fallen in love with. We have saved each other so many times, I don't even want to remember all the times. We have been through so much together. A little while ago, he told me he would teach me what love is between a boyfriend and a girlfriend. Then later that night he told me, when he thought I was asleep, he said he was sorry that he could only teach me how to love him. He did teach me how to love him. Daddy, you would love him; he's strong like you and takes care of me. Mommy, I hope you can see how happy we are. I have felt you and daddy all around us. I hope I have made you proud of me and you like him, too." I gently wiped a tear away from my face.

"Bella, it's okay. You are allowed to cry. I understand you miss them and love them. I love you for wanting to tell them that you are happy and will make their country the great country it was. Bella," and he turned my face to him and he was sitting right next to me.

"Yes, Edward."

"I was an ass the first day I met you and then your skills impressed me. We all grew to adore you in that week. My heart broke when we couldn't find you at the top of the cliff. When we found you a year later, I was going to do anything to make sure you didn't disappear again. I realized I was in love with you as soon as I saw you come in the door with our gear in Alaska. So yes, I taught you how to fall in love with me. Now, I'm hoping we can learn to run a country together married as husband and wife. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but as King and Queen. Bella, in front of your parents, would you please do me the honor of marrying me because we want to?" Edward was now kneeling in front of me holding my hand and showing me my beautiful ring with his other hand.

"Yes, Edward, I would love to marry you."

He slipped the ring back on my finger and pulled me into an incredible hug and kiss. After the kiss, we left to head back up the beach.

"Edward, I want to get married soon, but not this weekend. I was already almost married to you once. Since my step mommy dearest messed up this week for my wedding again, I'm done waiting. If Parliament will allow me, I want to get married during a private sunrise service on the private island with a minister, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett and that is all, very soon. After the ceremony, we'll send them away and we can finally be together." Edward stopped, tugged me into him and just hugged me in silence. I said, "I guess I was wrong. You must want a longer engagement to see what you're getting into."

He kissed me and said, "Beautiful Bella," and he wiped my tears away. "I would marry you tomorrow if we could. I'm so excited I can hardly wait to be with you."

"Edward," and I pushed on his chest, "Quit trying to torture me. You know that your silent pauses are as bad as your word games. I still don't understand why you want me or love me."

"I would tell you right now, but our quiet time is about to be invaded. I'll tell you while we're on our honeymoon or sooner if Alice and Rosalie let us spend any time together."

All I heard over my sisters hollering was Emmett saying, "Well, well, well."

Edward pulled me into his arms and spun me around and said, "She said yes to marrying me for real because we love each other."

Then we were all attacked by my godfathers and my sisters.

I told Alice "Scratch all the plans you have thought about. I know what I want this time," and I start telling her. "I want my dress to be light, flowy and sexy and then I want Edward in a tan three piece suit no tie and no shoes for either of us. I want a starfish holding our rings. Simple flowers and simple dresses for you two. Jasper and Emmett in tan pants and tan button up collared shirts. Maybe an archway and Alice, I want the wedding at sunrise and then you all are leaving us alone. It's going to be at sunrise because I'm thinking the start of our lives should me at the start of a new day.

"Fine, sister, but I'm getting you up at 3 o'clock in the morning to get ready."

"Okay, as long as my fiancé allows me to go to bed early the night before."

Alice said, "that won't be a problem because he won't be anywhere near you the night before. Even if it means Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper lock the three of us in a bulletproof cage and stand guard. Edward's not seeing you the night before."

"Fine, but for right now," and I walked into my fiancé's arms and asked, "Can we have dessert?"

"Yes, we can, but I think we'll be sharing." We opened champagne and had baked Alaska. Edward and I finally had dessert and shared it with our friends.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 52

Then the three girls went into full planning mode for my wedding a month later. Parliament accepted Edward as my soon to be husband and king of the country after they saw how well we worked together to save the country. Together with the help of Emmett and Jasper, we were making the country safer everyday. Carlisle and Esme along with the rest of my American guards went home after two weeks of my returning to work and being safe. That was a very hard day for me saying good bye to them. I told them to come back whenever they wanted to. There was always an open door for them on my islands. Edward held me very close that night while I cried myself to sleep.

Jasper came to my office one week before my wedding. "Hi Jasper, how is my police force doing?"

"Just fine, but I miss spending time with you and Edward even though I love spending time with Alice. They were no longer sleeping in Alice's room together. He had his own bedroom around the corner from Alice. Alice was much more comfortable with this set up. I wasn't quite sure; but I think because they were no longer sharing a room, they were even more in love.

"I'm sorry, but we can hang out during the rehearsal dinner; and when I get back from my honeymoon, we can all do something together."

"Bella, that's what I want to talk to you about?"

"What about Jasper?"

"I want to ask Alice to marry me and I was hoping we could get married two weeks after you get back from your honeymoon. I would ask her father, but he isn't here so I thought I would ask you."

"Yes, please do. I'd love having you as my brother-in-law and I insist on you using my private island for your honeymoon.

"Thank you, Bella," and he picked me up and spun me around.

He kissed my cheek and then Edward said, "Are you hitting on my beautiful fiancé?"

"No, I was congratulating him," I said.

"So you're going to do it?"

"Oh yeah. I am."

Then Emmett comes in the next day. Rose and Emmett now these two are definitely different than Alice and I are. Though Emmett has his own room near Rose's, I think they're sleeping together every night and I don't just mean holding like Edward and I, either. They're perfect together and I'm just as excited for them as I am for Alice and Jasper.

"Hey, Emmett, how's my military doing?"

"Here is the report I put together for you. The squirmishes are already down with the pirates."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Bella, I have something else I'd like to talk to you about."

"What Emmett?"

"I want to ask Queen Isabella for permission to marry one of her princesses."

"Oh, Emmett. I'd be honored to have you for a brother-in-law, as well.

"What do you mean as well?"

"Hold that thought," I call Jasper and Edward to come down to my offices.

Emmett said, "What Jasper wants to marry Alice?"

"Yes," I said with a smile.

My fiancé came in, I kissed him and Jasper said, "What? You're smiling and we're unaware of any security threats."

"Someone else wants to marry the other princess of the island."

"Alright, man," Emmett and Jasper said to each other.

"We go from shooting rapids with a stubborn tour guide to being a family in two years," Emmett said.

"It's as it should be. Emmett, when do you want to get married?"

"After Jasper, but soon!"

"How about a month after Jasper? You two can also use my island as well for your honeymoon."

"When were you two going to propose?"

"I don't know, but soon."

"How about at our rehearsal dinner? It'll only be the six of us," Edward suggested.

"No, that is your time."

"No our wedding and honeymoon are our time. As soon as we say I do, I'll be sending you all away. I have waited way too long to make this beautiful queen mine," and he wrapped his arms around me and my blush grew all the way up my face. "So we would be happy to share our rehearsal dinner with you and asking Bella's sisters to marry you."

"Thank you, we'll get to work on it and let you know."

"I have one idea you two. Jasper, go to Rose and ask for help. Emmett, go to Alice and ask for help. I'd love to see the outcome of this."

"Bella, that's a perfect idea," Jasper said with a smile.

"Alright, you all go. I have work to get done, so that I can have a two week honeymoon with very few distractions."

"Goodbye, Bella, but I think Edward's distractions will be enough for you on your honeymoon."

Rehearsal dinner day

The three of us ladies were on the private island getting ready for my rehearsal dinner with our three favorite men. I was wearing a simple royal blue sundress and sandals. My sisters had just pulled my hair into a pony tail because it was going to be breezy that night. My sisters also had on simple sundresses, but a little bit shorter that mine. We each had a glass of champagne; we were finishing up when I heard I have a delivery for two princesses.

"Please come in." Charlotte handed Alice and Rose their notes.

Alice then gave me a quick kiss and said, "Jasper just asked me to come out on the beach and meet him for a quiet walk before dinner. Gotta go."

Rose said, "Emmett has asked me to meet him on the docks as he comes in. We'll see you at dinner, Bella."

"Good bye, all", I said with a smile.

Edward was soon at my door knocking, "Is the coast clear?"

"Yes, please come kiss my lip gloss off for me."

"Of course, I will."

Edward poured me a glass of champagne. He lifted his, smiled and said, "To my beautiful bride and queen."

I said, "To my incredible husband and soon to be king."

We each took a drink and then I moved to sit in his lap. "Bella, you look incredible in your dress."

"Thank you, Edward. I can hardly wait to have you naked and find out how it feels to make love to you." I wiggled a little in his lap because I had learned what that did to my soon to be husband.

"Bella."

"Is there a problem darling?" We were soon kissing. I loved kissing my husband; I especially loved French kissing my husband.

Soon we heard our names being hollered; Edward said, "I think your sisters are calling us."

I smiled and said, "I think they're excited. Edward, pour some more champagne I think we're going to need it." Edward had six glasses poured. We walked out and I saw Jasper and Alice walking hand in hand up the beach in one direction. They stopped about every ten feet to kiss again. The other way I saw Rose up in Emmett's arms and they're seriously sucking face. How Emmett hadn't tripped I had no clue.

When they were each about ten feet away, I said, "Champagne anyone?"

"Eeeee," yelled Alice.

"Fuck yes," said Emmett.

"Yes Bella," said Rose.

Jasper said, "May I Bella?" as he took his glass of Champagne off the tray

"Go ahead,"

"To the most amazing queen, I have ever met and to her two beautiful sister princesses and the family all of our marriages will create."

"Cheers to my godfathers that were first pain in the asses, to my protectorates and rescuers and now my soon to be husband and brothers."

"Cheers."

"Alice, let's go through the wedding rehearsal. Then we can have the food the chefs sent over and I want to hear about these two guys proposals."

Alice grabbed my arm and then she yelled at everyone else, "Come on. We have a queen to get married, finally."

We went through the rehearsal. Alice made sure that Edward couldn't see me until I walked down the aisle; I was actually going to come through free standing doors at the starting point of the aisle. The doors were window doors and had white light weight material covering the glass. Along the framework was more white material to blow around in the breezes. It looked amazing. So we ran through the ceremony with Alice bossing us all around, everything sounded perfect. Alice had the island gardeners setting up the flowers and archways at 3 am.

Edward and I had gone scuba diving earlier in the week and found the perfect starfish to hold our two wedding bands. Alice had it and would get them set in water to keep them alive on the small table that would be up with the reverend. Music was just going to be simple piano recordings that our musicians had done for us. Within twenty minutes, Alice said, "We're done. Let's go eat and drink to celebrate." We went up to the patio; the guys lit all the tiki torches around the patio and we girls brought out all the food. We all sat down in the little love seats and cuddled in our fiancé's arms. I couldn't believe I was saying that. We ate with the help of our significant others. Once Edward had finally filled me up and I had gotten one last kiss. I turned back to the group and the others were all making out. I took a knife and clinked it against my champagne glass.

Emmett muttered, "Whoever is doing that, we're already kissing."

I grabbed a pillow and threw it at Emmett and another at Jasper. "Break it up, you four. I want to hear details. Alice, you first."

Rose whined, "Why is Alice first?"

I said, "Because Jasper asked for her hand one day before Emmett."

"So come on Pixie you left to go meet Jasper on the beach, and …."

"I headed for the point like he told me to. Within fifteen feet of the door, there were little candles lighting the whole way down to the point, there were also rose petals the whole way. As I got closer, I saw Jasper sitting on a blanket watching me approach him. When I saw him, I ran the rest of the way and he caught me as I flung myself into his waiting arms. After we shared a kiss, he pulled back and lightly ran his hand over my face and told me, the best day of his life was the day he met me in the dungeon and the second best day of his life would be today because he was hoping it would be the day I would agree to marry him. I then squealed yes and he slid my ring on and he kissed me again. We sat on the beach and cuddled until he decided to remind me about the rehearsal I was in charge of."

I smiled at Jasper and said, "You did very well, Jasper."

I watched him pull Alice in tighter and said, "Yes, I did," and they kissed.

I said, "No getting carried away, you two. I need to hear how Emmett proposed to Rose over there. Rose your note sent you to the docks so what happen when you got there."

"I walked to the end of the dock and Emmett came in on the boat. He smiled at me as he stepped off the boat. He swept me into a hug and a kiss and asked if we could go for a walk up the beach. I, of course, said yes. As we walked, he told me that he was so excited to be staying on with all of us. He was excited about working with the military to keep the pirates away. We finally got to a point on the island and Emmett pointed at the castle and said 'see that window with the purple candle flickering in the window. Yes I said. That is the most important reason for me to be here. That is the room for this blond princess that I would love to make my wife and get to come home every night to. Will you marry me Rosalie?' I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around him and said yes."

"She surprised me, Bella; but no. I didn't drop her. I did have to catch our balance and then we started kissing. I finally pulled back from the kiss and said, "Rose, would you like your ring?"

Rose said, "Yes, Emmett."

"I set her down, pulled out the ring and slid it on her hand. I kissed from her ring up to her lips and then we finally started walking towards the house for the rehearsal."

I got up out of Edward's lap I think he whined at me. I walked to Jasper and kissed his cheek and said, "You did well." Then I walked over to Emmett and asked Rose, "Did he swear at all?"

"No, he didn't."

I kissed Emmett's cheek and said, "You did good, too."

"Thanks for sharing your day with us, Bella and Edward," Alice said.

Edward said as I handed him his champagne and mine and cuddled back up in his arms, "To the perfect day."

"Cheers," we all said.

Suddenly, we heard the speed boat go around the island. "Ladies, I hate to say it; but we need to head for the docks to go back to the main island."

"Fine." We got up and hand and hand each couple quietly walked to the docks.

Edward leaned in and whispered, "Soon, love, about thirty-four hours and we'll finally be alone."

"Edward, the better answer is we'll finally get to make love."

"You're right, Beautiful."

Once back on the main island, we were escorted to our rooms and the kiss Edward gave me good night was amazing. As he pulled my arms away from his neck, I whimpered, "No, darling."

Edward kissed my nose and said, "Soon, Beautiful." He gently put me in my room and said, "Good night," and went down the hallway to his room. Yes even Edward had moved into his own room temporarily since the dangers were down and my nightmares had finally subsided.

The next morning Alice and Rose woke me up; come on its time to go to the spa.

I growled at them and said, "You aren't even going to let me see my fiancé today; are you?"

"No," Alice said. "If we can go without our men, then you can go without yours."

We were soon in the spa getting completely pampered. Lunch and then beauty scrubs and a light workout in the gym. Then I was taken to my private island where the three of us girls had a light early dinner. I went to bed with Alice and Rose on the private island around 8ish praying we would get some sleep. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were not part of the guard troop on the private island; but we were fully protected on the island for the night. We got to sleep, but for me it was a restless sleep knowing I would truly be a wife the next day and I was excited.

**A/N leave me some love everyone. **


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 53

I was being nudged awake very early the morning of my wedding and I said, "Please, five more minutes." Then I heard two voices I hadn't heard in a while.

"No, Bella, you're getting married. So please get up so we can all spend ten minutes with you before Alice and Rosalie take you away from us." I finished waking up, sat up and saw Carlisle and Esme sitting there.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We came for our friends' wedding. We hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not," and I hugged them.

Then I heard, "What about us?"

I looked across the room and Sam, Jake, Emily and Angela were there. "Oh my god," and I jumped out of bed and ran to the four of them. Emily and Angela tried to curtsy and say hello to your royal highness.

"Stop it, you two. I'm Bella Swan, a friend getting married."

Unfortunately, Alice and Rose came in and said, "Bella, shower first and then we'll all sit down to breakfast, okay?"

"Yes, but I get at least an hour for breakfast."

Alice said, "Thirty minutes."

Rose said, "You can have forty-five as long as the girls stay and help us."

"Of course."

So after my shower, I slipped on a full length robe and went to meet everyone for breakfast. Esme, Emily and Angela all bowed as I came in.

"If you guys don't stop it, I'll have to send you away. Just please don't you guys; I'm truly just a friend. I'm simply Bella marrying my Edward." Then I said, "Would you like to see the reason I could never go with you all to the beach?"

"Yes, we would love to." So I pulled my leg up onto a chair and showed them my tattoos.

"When were they put on?"

"When I was fifteen."

"Bella, they're beautiful."

"Thank you, but now let's eat."

So we sat and ate; I quickly asked, "Whose idea was this?"

"Emmett's actually; but Rose and Alice quickly agreed. So the plan was set into motion. Thanks for sending a jet for us."

"No problem, but I wish I got to see you longer."

"You will," Esme said with a huge smile on her face. "We'll be back in a month and a month after that."

"Yeah! Thanks Alice and Rose. Remind me to thank Emmett later."

Soon enough I was being pulled away to go get ready. Ninety minutes later I was dressed; my hair was curled just hanging down all around. Alice brought me the crown from my father and said, "Now your father will be with you as you walk down the aisle."

"Thank you," I said through one tear.

Alice wiped it away and said, "No more tears."

"I'm trying."

We went to the doors that would lead to the beach path I was to follow to get to Edward. As the three of us stood by the door, Rosalie said, "Do you have any bad feelings today?"

"No, everything's right."

"Good, we'll see you at the altar. Thank you for bringing all these men into our lives."

"You're welcome." The three of us picked up our flowers and we went to the next door that was the end of the aisle. I stayed hidden as my best friends and sisters circled the door to go down the aisle. The music changed, I opened the doors and stepped through barefoot to walk to my incredible soon to be husband.

This time he took my hand and I could see everyone tense for a split second and the minister started the service. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to finally join this man and woman in holy matrimony. Bella, you have written your own vows that you would like to share with Edward."

"_Edward from sunrise today; I take you forever to be the half that makes me whole. I know we have wondered if it will still happen as we look around. But today is the start to the rest of our lives. You taught me about love and I may have stumbled along the way, but I learned and grew and am excited that today starts my new life as your wife. Please from today going forward, let's still continue to grow and learn more about our love for each other. I love you, Edward."_

"Edward, I believe you have words you would like to say to Isabella."

"_Isabella, my Bella, when I found you again in Alaska, I knew I loved you and had to be with you. I know we have fought and grown. But I will always remember teaching you how to love me. Having you grow closer to me every day is all I could ask for. So today as the sun rises on our new life, married together. I promise to continue to love you from this day on as your husband. I love you, Bella."_

The minister then delicately removed rings off the starfish, he asked me and Edward to repeat after him and I finish saying with this ring I thee wed. As I reached out to take Edward's hand and he mouthed Beautiful to me. The sun was just starting to cross the horizon and it was perfect I was looking into the sparkling green eyes of Edward I concentrated on only his eyes.

Edward then slipped my ring on and the minister said, "You are now man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I was in his arms and we were spinning around and I said, "Thank you, God." We didn't walk back down the aisle; instead everyone congregated together around us. Finally, the photographer was demanding our attention.

EPOV

The morning of our wedding, actually the middle of the night, I was up getting dressed at 4:30. Emmett finally came in to get his slacks and shirt on. "Emmett, what have you been up to?"

"Delivering guests to the wedding."

"Are you trying to piss Bella off?"

"No, these are special guests that she will enjoy, I promise."

"Who?"

"Carlisle, Esme, Jake, Angela, Sam, and Emily."

"Thanks, man. Bella, will love it."

We were soon ferried to the private island. Carlisle and I had a silent conversation about what Bella and I were about to do and it ended with an air fist bump and a smile.

Our guests were sitting in a few seats and Emmett and Jasper got into position waiting for our three sisters. Alice and Rose came around the free standing doors with the gauze gently blowing. My best friends' eyes were wide in amazement. The girls smiled at their fiancés as they took their spots. Then the music changed and the doors at the end of the aisle opened. Bella came through them and walked out to me. She had gone strapless this time. Her breasts were locked into the gown and they looked amazing. It had a similar wrap like the first gown at her waist and across her breasts. Then once the dress hit her hips it just draped straight down hugging her hips perfectly. She looked perfect for our beach wedding right down to her bare feet. There was a small puddle of a train flowing behind her. She again had her last crown her father had given her on her head. She was amazing. When she reached me, I took her hand and there was a moment of silence and the reverend said, "Shall we proceed, your royal highness?" and Bella nodded. Soon Bella spoke her vows to me and then I spoke mine to her. When she put my band on my finger, I couldn't believe how lucky I felt. Then I slipped on Bella's and I was ecstatic. I was so excited; she was truly almost mine, all mine.

Then the minister announced us as King and Queen and Mr. and Mrs. Cisne-Masen and I could kiss her. I didn't care about the way we had done our last name. It was appropriate and I still had Masen in there. Bella was so afraid to talk to me about it when she brought it up; I took her for a walk on her beach that night and told her I understood completely and just asked that we hyphenate it. She eagerly liked that idea and kissed me thanking me for the suggestion.

I pulled her into my arms and showed her all the love that I could in our kiss. Emmett finally said, "Finally, on the third wedding date, you two are married."

We had photos taken over the next hour. A small cart of croissants, mimosa's and champagne came out. We visited for about ninety minutes. After the last of our wedding pictures were taken, we said goodbye to our friends and family and waved as their boat disappeared. I turned and took Bella's hand and said, "Bella." I captured Bella's lips with mine. As I pulled back from the kiss, I saw my beautiful bride smiling at me and said, "Yes, Bella."

"Edward, will you please finish showing me how to make love to you? I'm hoping you won't stop for once."

I immediately scooped Bella into my arms and I whispered, "Your wish is my command." I carried her into the island's one house, our personal retreat for the next two weeks. I carried her straight to the bridal suite that Rose and Alice wouldn't let us near. I lowered her and whispered, "Open our door." Bella turned the door knob and I kicked the door open. Candles were glowing everywhere. I gently put Bella down so she was now standing circled in my arms. The king size bed was wrapped in baby blue and white gauze. The room was so relaxing and calming. The bedding was white, the walls were pale battered looking washboard and the upper half was the palest baby blue color. "Edward, it's beautiful," Bella said.

"No, you're the beautiful one. I kept myself wrapped around her and pulling her in tightly to me. I still couldn't believe we were married and I was soon kissing her neck. But that wasn't enough for me, so I spun her around, started kissing those beautiful lips of hers and then Bella was back in my arms. I parted the gauze of our bed. Then laid Bella down and crawled in on top of her.

As I hovered over her, careful to rest my weight on my elbows, I was looking at her beautiful brown eyes and then I whispered, "How did your sisters dress you this time?"

"Why don't you find out?" Bella suggested. Bella distracted me by starting to unbutton my shirt. For some of the last pictures, my suit jacket came off and the vest had been unbuttoned. While we waved goodbye to everyone, I slipped off my vest. At this point, I just had on pants, boxers and the shirt. Bella easily had the shirt unbuttoned and pushed away. I was finally going to let her really touch my chest down towards my abs close to my waist band of my pants; I wouldn't have to stop her this time. I then helped Bella roll to her side and unzipped her dress. As it fell down the curves of her body, my hands ghosted over the top of her midnight blue strapless bra and down to her waist where the dress laid puddled for now.

"Blue is so your color, Bella."

"Thank you," and then I helped her sit up and I lifted her dress over her body and then the bra went next. The back of my hand continued its quest over her shoulder, covering the curves of her breast and finally ending with my hand resting on her hip. Every dip, every curve reminded me of just how special she was. She was the strongest woman I had ever met and yet at this time, she was giving her entire self to me.

I gently moved us so that her right thigh was covered with mine. Then suddenly my Bella turned closer to me causing my knee to angle us even closer. I was so glad I no longer had to deny myself from this beautiful woman. Bella reached out to me and our lips started kissing again. The palm of her hand slid over my chest and she urged me closer to her as my tongue swept across her slightly swollen bottom lip. Bella didn't hesitate; the tip of her tongue came out and greeted mine in our own passionate dance. I still remember the first time our kiss progressed to this level and how embarrassed Bella had gotten. Jasper and Esme had to calm her down, but that afternoon and night Bella had found out how much fun it was to French kiss.

My hands slowly moved over her golden soft skin, eventually moving upward to skim one hardened peak of her incredible breasts. Bella's cry into my mouth and arching her back to get closer to me showed me she was ready for more.

I broke from the mouthwatering kiss ready to give her more, my lips blazing a trail from her beautiful lips to her jaw line down to her slender neck to her collarbone. I was so eager to learn all the spots on her incredible body that would get her excited. We both deserved this and had waited so long for it. She held on to my arms as I continued exploring her with kisses until her fingertips started dragging down my arm and onto my chest leaving every nerve ending in my body wanting even more pleasure. I had been denying her since Christmas and I had been denying myself since September.

When I was able to catch her hand, I brought it up to my arm and placed it on my chest so that she could feel the racing beats of my heart. That was for her, all for her. She then took my hand and did the same thing to me and I knew that was for me, as well.

After returning to her lips for another tempting kiss, I dipped my head and captured one of her pert nipples with my mouth for the very first time. My tongue meandered around the raised nipple until she sucked in a deep breath. I sucked the sensitive skin into my mouth even further and flicked at it with my tongue as I nuzzled her hoping for an even bigger reaction from her. I did get her even closer to me and the groan that came out of her was so amazing. I could feel her heat coming from her core. As I tried to get closer to her other breast to get a repeat reaction from her, Bella had to let me move us some; but as soon as I turned my attention to the other breast, she found a new way to get closer to me. I gave her other nipple a soft kiss and then moved down her body being sure to cover every square inch of skin with my mouth and hands. I was going to leave no part of her untouched today. I made it down to the apex of her womanhood and her body was so hot, I could feel the heat coming from her core. I just wanted to kiss all of her though. Someday, hopefully this week, I was going to eat her up. For right now, I gently pressed one kiss down there after I had briefly moved her soaking wet thong and I could see Bella was dripping for me. Someday, very soon, I thought to myself. I smiled and said, "incredible" and kissed my way back up to her other beautiful lips that she was nibbling on. "My Bella, why are you biting on your lips?"

"What you are doing to me is incredible, I just can't think!"

"Bella, don't think. This is only about feeling."

"Can I ask an easy question now that we're married? But it has been something I have been curious about since Alaska."

"What Edward?"

"Why are you completely bare down there and before you get scared, I love it."

"Part of my country's royal traditions. I had it all laser removed after I turned sixteen as well as my legs."

My response to her was another mind blowing kiss on her lips. The other reason for my question was to let Bella relax a little with what she knew. But our kiss brought everything right back to the pace we needed.

I could feel the wetness gathering on the head of my manhood getting on my boxers. We were going to have to be together soon. I don't know how long I could hold out now that my beautiful Bella was lying under me almost naked.

My eyes drifted over Isabella's form, her body wiggling beneath my stare as she looked up at me. "You're so…beautiful," she all but whispered.

I looked into her eyes, the brown of her eyes; I could see the candle light dancing off her eyes. "Not nearly as beautiful as you, Isabella," was my response. It was the truth. She was perfect when we met her on Hell's River of all places and then again saving Emmett's life in Alaska and planning her own return to her country. Teaching her to love me was the best part. I take that back getting to keep her and marry her was the best part.

Unable to look without touching any longer, "Bella, are you ready?"

She just smiled, bit her lower lip and whispered, "Yes, Edward." Before I crawled up her body, I helped her remove her matching navy blue thong and I quickly disposed of my boxers. I was soon settling myself over Bella's center. I was careful to maintain my weight on my forearms for right now and I whisked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Then I slowly entered her, she was so tight. I entered very slowly and Bella whimpered as I got close to her barrier. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am scared, but I'm more excited though." I kissed her to help her relax and she realized what I was doing. Suddenly, she wrapped her legs around me and lifted herself up breaking the barrier. I felt her moan against my lips, but she was okay.

As I gently pulled back from the kiss, "You're incredible," I whispered.

BPOV

I said, "I guess you can say I took my own virginity with a little bit of help from you."

Edward smiled and said, "Yes," but was kissing me again eagerly. He kissed to my ear and whispered, "Is it okay?"

"Is what okay?"

"Can I move and bring us both to the climax we've been waiting for?"

Bella smiled and said, "There's more; show me what to do."

"Bella, it's so easy just feel; and we need to work together."

"We already work together, well."

Edward started moving in and out of me, but just a little bit. I loved the rocking and feel of him inside of me. My core just tried to get closer to him and tightened harder onto him.

"Perfect, Bella."

"Edward, I feel like I'm going to explode from the inside."

Edward kissed me and said, "Bella, close your eyes. That's what it is supposed to feel like, let it take you over and I promise you will."

So I did, even though I missed his incredible green eyes. Soon, I felt everything slip away and I cried out, "Edward, Oh God." I saw white stars running all around me and I felt like I was floating. Then suddenly one more wet sensation exploded at my core and then Edward was lying closer to me just off my shoulder. We laid there motionless and calming our breathing for quite a while. Then Edward rolled to my side and pulled a sheet over both of us.

I rolled into Edward's arms and said, "That was incredible."

He kissed my lips and said, "We are incredible, together. I didn't have any doubts about that."

After we had made love and I was lying in his arms, I said, "Edward, you know how I told you I only ever had a crush on two people."

"Yes, but you never told me who."

"No, I didn't. Would you like to know who they are now?"

"Yes, because I want to know who I might lose you to."

"The first one is Patrick Dempsey and the second one is you, Edward Masen."

"Bella, you had a crush on me; but I was an asshole to you that first day."

"Yes, but I knew something was bothering you from the way Jasper handled you and that it wasn't your typical self. Plus you are the sexiest of my three godfathers."

"Thank you, Bella. But I would rather you call me your sexy protectorate. Godfather almost sounds a little sick or weird; now that I am married to you and just made love to you."

"How about," I said with a smile, "I call you my sexy husband?"

"Only, if I can call you my sexy wife," and he was running his hands all over my naked body. We made love yet again.

**A/N Finally what you have all been waiting for. Was it worth the wait? Did I do it justice? Please leave me a review**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 54

When I finally got up and made it to the kitchen in the late afternoon for some food, I found Edward smiling. "Emmett, left you a present. All I have done is read the card."

_Bella and Edward-_

_This is a present for both of you. However, I promise I never want to see Edward in it and I'm betting Edward will never let anyone see you in it besides himself. Enjoy it._

"Go ahead and open it Bella. I'm curious."

"So am I."

"Oh my god," we both said.

"It doesn't leave much to the imagination," I said as I held up the two very small pieces of a bikini.

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Edward, first, I need food."

"Compromise, you go put it on and I'll get us a fruit and cheese plate."

I went to our room, slipped it on and was laid out on the bed for my husband to see the look.

"Bella, you look amazing; but I might let a select few see you in this."

"Please, sit up," and I cuddled into his lap. We ate some fruit and cheese. It was mostly us feeding each other until the platter was gone. Edward moved the tray and as I tried to get more comfortable, I was trapped under Edward on the bed and we started kissing. I really wanted to go outside so I broke the kiss and said, "I have to go to the bathroom, darling."

"Fine," so he let me up and I slipped into the bathroom. I grabbed my towel and headed for the beach. Edward, didn't notice it until he heard me splash into the water and he came out running to me.

"You little sneak. You will pay."

I said, "You have to catch me first."

"Oh, darling, I will eventually and you'll pay."

I giggled and said, "Are you threatening the queen?"

"Yes, I am; but more importantly my new wife."

I swam away. I managed to escape my husband for thirty minutes. As I tried to sneak out of the ocean, I was captured in his arms and forced into a mouth watering kiss. One hand kept me wrapped around his waist and the other started exploring and touching me. Edward's arms would switch. Eventually, I felt one hand slide between all the little straps on the side of my top and start touching my bare breast and making my nipple harder than they already were. I just pulled in closer to my husband. His hand slid out from between the openings and reached behind me and undid the clasp and as my top fell into the water he scooped me into his arms and whispered, "I need you, again."

"I noticed," I said. I had felt his manhood pressing into my abs before he scooped me up and then my bottom brushed by it as he lifted me into his arms.

"Well, what about you my beautiful one?"

"You tell me," and with that we were laying down on the beach towel I had brought down with me. Before my husband came down on top of me, he leaned down and kissed my lips then continued the kiss all the way down to my bikini bottom and helped me remove it. Then his bathing suit was gone. He came down and laid on top of me making sure one hand came between the two of us. His fingers entered me he said with his amazing crooked grin, "You're so ready to make love too." Together we explored each other's bodies and then Edward asked, "Are you ready for me?"

"More than ready Edward," I groaned out. I arched trying to stay close to him and then he easily slid into me. I wrapped my legs around him. We started an amazing dance together. I climaxed into him and Edward fell over the world with me. As we were lying together, I was thinking if this is simply making love, how will it be other ways or is this really the only way? Are all the romance books and movies are just fiction.

Edward saw my face change and finally asked, "What are you thinking about Bella? You are making odd faces."

"Hum!"

"Come on you can tell me anything. I think we've been through too much not to tell each other everything."

"Well, not that I'm complaining at all, because I love your body and how it fits and works with mine. But is this really the only way two people can make love with me on the bottom and you wrapped around me? Are the books and movies all lies?"

Edward was crushing me into a kiss. Then we were both up and I was in his arms. He leaned down close to the sand and had me get his trunks, my bikini pieces and the towel. We headed back towards the beach house.

"Edward, did I do something wrong or say something wrong?"

"Beautiful, dry that tear. No, you didn't do anything wrong! I'm going to so enjoy teaching you about making love. The next place I'm going to make love to you is in the shower standing up." We were in the bathroom in seconds. He said, "Throw the clothes and towel down." I did and he walked us into the massive shower and turned on the shower. Soon, we were touching and exploring one another again. This time, I was slowly turned where water was running down my back and Edward had me spread my feet shoulder width apart. He had me lean my hands against the shower wall; his hands circled me and played with my breasts. Then one hand trailed down my body until he reached my clit and folds; and he said, "You're so swollen and sensitive down there." To prove it, he pinched me and I responded to it with a very loud moan. Soon one arm wrapped around my waist and he bent his knees and used his other hand to guide his manhood straight up into me. He wrapped one hand around my hips to hold us together and the other to hold the shower wall. He whispered into my ear, "Once we get better at this, I will be able to play with your folds and breasts while doing it this way. But I don't want to have to call the surgeon over or your family because I dropped you."

"Edward," and I wiggled my ass.

"Oh shit, Bella," and he came into me. And then he grabbed my clit and sent me over the edge, too.

"Edward, my legs," I groaned.

His hold got tighter and he whispered, "Go ahead, I understand," and Edward held onto me. And then a few moments later, I was up in his arms and carried back to our bed. l was laid down naked and Edward climbed in next to me, he pulled me in close to him and pulled covers over us. He brushed my hair from my face, kissed my cheek and said, "I love you, Bella, but you have warn me out and did I answer your question?"

"Yes, you did. Will I always be this needed?"

Edward chuckled and said, "I hope so Bella, but rest please."

"Okay," and he gently hummed me to sleep.

When I awoke, we decided to have dinner in bed. Edward got up and went to put on his pajamas. As he put on his pants, I stood up and put on his long sleeve button up shirt and nothing else.

Edward had his arms around me and said, "I love this look, but thinking about the fact that you have no panties on is going to kill me. So even if you put on your thong, please do."

"Fine," so I held his arm, while I bent over and slid on my panties.

Edward groaned. I let go of him and ran down the hallway. Edward easily chased me down the hallway.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 55

EPOV

Over the next two weeks, I learned my wife, the queen, was as adventuress in bed as she was in the great outdoors. She was as good at sex as maneuvering our asses through class five rapids. We spent the days in the sun, on the ocean swimming, under the water scuba diving and in bed. I loved being in bed with her whether we were sleeping or making love.

On our last day, Bella had fallen asleep to recover from one of our afternoons of scuba diving and love making. I snuck out to start setting everything up for our last night of our honeymoon. I left a present of a baby blue see thru full length negligee for her to wear to dinner. I had midnight blue pajama pants and shirt to compliment hers to put on later.

I worked on dinner and candles in the dining room. I had massage oil for later. I had strawberries and chocolate pudding for dessert and champagne chilling.

Around 7, I heard the little footsteps of my beautiful wife coming down the hall to find me. I knew she would be in my waiting arms soon. She was following the trail of candles and flowers I had left for her. My beautiful angel walked into the dining room and she looked like a goddess glowing in the candle light. Her hair was damp and the sides were just pulled back. The negligee made her look like an angel, so sweet and innocent. I knew better; she was gentle, but yet under that exterior was all power and together that night we would be like that together. I offered Bella a glass of champagne to the last night of our honeymoon.

"Thank you, Edward." We clinked glasses. After I took a sip, Bella said, "Edward, you look incredible and sexy. Thank you for my present."

"You're welcome; you look incredible in it and so does your tan through it!" Then I pulled her into a hug and said, "You'll look even more incredible when I peel it off of you later; but how about dinner, my angel?"

"Yes, please." I returned with salads that we quietly enjoyed while sitting side by side in the cozy dinette.

"Edward, thank you; but you didn't have to go through this much trouble."

"Bella, I wanted to. Tomorrow, we'll be treated and expected to accept being waiting on as King and Queen so tonight is just you and I, so I will serve you my wife."

"I can agree with that," and her free hand was lying on my thigh.

"Bella, behave."

"Why it's our last night?"

"Oh, Bella, there'll be plenty of fun."

"You promise, Edward."

"Yes.

"Now, I'll be right back with dinner." Edward returned with Shrimp Scampi, my favorite he had learned.

"Delicious, Edward," and then it was gone and Bella had finished her champagne. She turned and her hand was in my lap again and said, "How can I thank you for the most amazing dinner?"

"Oh, I know how; but stay right here while I clear the plates and then I'll be back with dessert. Bella, I noticed where your hand is again?"

I kissed her hand and cleared the table. I returned with a covered tray and set it on the serving table to the side of our table. I walked up behind her and helped her stand up. "What Edward? I thought we were going to have dessert."

"We are my queen. Since I've seen how adventuress my virgin bride has become on our honeymoon, I need your help with dessert."

"What?" and I started kissing my wife. While we were kissing, I helped Bella get the negligee slowly over her head. Except for her thong, she had nothing else on for me. I kissed my way to her ear and whispered, "I ran out of serving plates, will you be my plate?" and I scooped her into my arms and laid her down on the table.

Bella was spread out, smiled and arched her body for me.

I leaned down, kissed her and said, "You look a little eager, my wife."

"I am. Would you like to check?"

"Beautiful, I would love to, but then this won't go quite as planned. But I promise I'll get there."

"So what is for dessert besides me?"

"Strawberries and chocolate pudding."

My wife became my pallet and I would feed her bites and ate bites off of her from her lips, neck and collarbone. Then I moved down to her exquisite breasts where I repeated that performance multiple times because of both of our responses. Next I ate off of her stomach and her hips. Then I heard my angel actually squeak out my name, "Edward" instead of all the whimpering she had been doing. I knew her pain because I wanted her just as much, but I was going to go to the promised land before I finished my dessert so I slipped her thong down.

"You wouldn't," Bella said as she started to wiggle.

"No, but stay very still though," and a little bit of pudding was put above her folds and so were the last of the strawberries. As I sucked the last of them into my mouth, my fingers entered her, curled and found her g-spot. She arched in front of me and cried out, "Edward," as an orgasm ripped through her.

I helped her sit up. Then, she noticed my pajama top and pants were gone and I was in only my boxers. "What happened, darling?" Bella asked.

"I got way too hot. Now come on; its shower time." I carried my beautiful bride down to the shower. Once all of her stickiness was cleaned from her as well as mine, I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist. I ordered Bella to lean against the shower wall.

Bella eagerly responded and within a few seconds I was whispering in her ear, "a little eager aren't we my wife." Bella quickly pressed her ass straight back at my rigid hard on. Quickly, I position myself and I thrust up into her. With my hand on her breasts and the other on her clit, Bella had quickly learned to balance and support both of us in just a few days. "Oh baby, I'm not going to last long; I've wanted you since I ate that first strawberry off of you."

Bella groaned, "Then, don't wait darling, you know how to make me explode."

"Are you sure you want to so close to the last one?"

She wiggled her ass into me again and said, "Take me with you." I rolled her nipple just right and tugged on her clit and hit her g-spot all simultaneously. "Fuck, Edward," and Bella was holding on tightly to the shower wall.

Simultaneously, my orgasm ran through me as well and I said, "Fuck, Bella, you're so god damn tight."

As soon as I had finished filling her with my seed, I took over the support of our bodies as we came down together. I said, "I love fucking you in the shower." Then I turned her around and had her in my arms. I carried her back to our bed and soon the two of us were lying on the bed drying each other with towels. When Bella finally made it to my manhood, it was already very hard again. "Edward, someone likes me very much."

"Yes he does."

"How did you keep him in check all those times we were so close together back in the states?"

"Unfortunately, I thought of my grandmother naked an awful lot; but now I don't have to. You love seeing my reaction to you."

BPOV

"I do," and I knocked him backwards. I pulled his manhood into my mouth and Edward used his hand on the back of my head to help me set the pace. We were still working on this one, but it was so much fun for both of us. I loved practicing. Soon Edward pulled me out and said, "I need you inside of me," and so I moved up his body. I slid my hot wet core down onto him. I had also learned a little bouncing pattern that was perfect for both of us. He pulled on my clit and this time we both came together saying, "Fuck," and he pulled me in close to his arms.

"Now, Beautiful, you're going to pay the price for that."

I was soon under him and he kissed from my lips, down to my neck, to my breasts and down my abs and my hips. Edward then skipped to my legs and worshiped both my tattooed ankles. He moved up my right thigh and looked at me saying, "I see you are dripping for me, but you'll have to wait still." Then he gently blew some air over me and I bucked in response. Edward's response was, "No, no, little one stay still for me or else." He had withheld from me before so I knew to stay still. He came up my left thigh this time and he gently blew on me again. This time I stayed still while I dug my nails into the bed and sheets. "Very good," he whispered and trapped my hips as he went in for his own private dessert of me. I was so happy to share myself with him. Finally, he had three fingers inside of me and hit my g-spot, he gently bit down on my clit and ran his tongue over me and I exploded onto Edward's fingers. He quickly pulled us both sitting up and held me as I came down off that orgasm. As I finished coming down and my breathing started to even out, I noticed how hard someone was under me. So I turned and slid down onto Edward, he took one breast in his mouth and we started an incredible ride and Edward came inside of me very hard. We both fell down still joined together on the bed. He brushed the hair from my face and I said, "Oh my god, how are we going to get any work done starting tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is easy. We'll be so sore; we'll only want to hold each other for a day or so."

"The first thing I'm doing when we get back to the main island is ordering all new bedding for this room and ordering this whole place scrubbed down with chlorine bleach."

"Your highness, I agree. How about a massage for my beautiful wife?"

"I'd love one, Edward. I love your hands on my body."

"Really, which side do you want me to start with?" and I rolled onto my stomach. Edward's massages were amazing. I had learned that in the US, but now they normally lead to sex making them even better.

We stayed up to probably 3am making love before I finally passed out. Around 10, I was being told to wake up and said, "We have two hours until we have to be back on the main island for our lunch. How do you feel?" he asked as I sat up.

"Like, I have been royally fucked and loved."

"You were."

"And how do you feel?"

"The same. I hope you don't mind, but I think I'll just hold you very close tonight."

"Sounds good."


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 56

At 11:45, my sisters were running into my arms as Edward and I walked up the pier arm in arm. Alice and Rose stole me away from Edward saying, "Come on lunch is ready. We're eating down on the beach. Go put a suit on," then they yelled at Edward and said, "We'll meet you all down there."

"Alice, relax I already have a suit on. Let's just go down to the beach." Edward went with Emmett and Jasper first, so he could grab a suit.

Alice said, "How was it, Bella?"

Rose said, "Alice, you'll look the same a month from now. She has totally been loved and enjoyed every minute of it. And guessing by your look, Bella, you made so much love last night that you're a little sore today."

"Rose, you're brilliant," and I just smiled and shook my head.

Alice said, "What?"

I said, "Later, Alice. I promise all is good, but now I want to go jump in the ocean and cool off." I dropped my summer dress leaving the black bikini visible that Emmett had left for me and headed into the ocean.

Rose said, "Oh my god, Bella. You're hot in that bikini; if you can call it that."

I looked at her, smiled, blew her a kiss and said, "Tell your fiancé thanks."

Edward knew I had the bikini on. So when the boys caught up to us, I said, "Emmett, how about bringing me a towel?"

In typical Emmett response, "Yes, your highness," and he picked up a towel and started coming towards me. So I started walking out of the water to meet him, Oh my god, his reaction was priceless. Jasper's jaw dropped, too.

Edward finished walking up to me and took the towel from stunned into silence Emmett. Edward wrapped it around me and said, "Now that suit is only for you and me."

I smiled, kissed him and said, "I agree." Then the six of us sat down to a fresh shrimp picnic basket after I put my sundress back on. We talked about what they had been doing, Alice's wedding and Rose's wedding. Unfortunately, around 2, my secretary showed up and asked if I would be ready for our 3 pm meeting.

"Yes," and I went and got ready. So did Edward, Jasper and Emmett, we were going to start planning a road trip for after Emmett's honeymoon to go around to all the islands to check on the country. As we went down the hall for the meeting, we ran into Emmett and Jasper. I asked, "Is this a better look for the meeting, boys?"

"Yes, thanks Bella."

"You're welcome."

"But thanks for the bathing suit, Emmett; it led to a lot of fun," Edward said.

"Shut up, man. I may have done it for that, but I don't want to hear about it."

Right before we went into the meeting, I reached up and kissed Emmett and Jasper's cheeks, "Thanks," I said. "I'm so glad you're both here."

"We are, too," and they hugged me. Into our new real world, we all walked to start talking to Parliament.

Around 8 having had a full afternoon and evening, my sisters led us to the King and Queen's suite. The girls opened the double doors for us. Edward and I walked into our suite. It definitely represented both our tastes. We went into the bedroom and the bathroom. We had our own private patio and the two separate closets were amazing. They had tucked away a small kitchenette area for us off our sitting room. Bella was out on the patio when Alice and Rose came out and found me. I turned around and hugged them saying, "You guys did an amazing job."

"You saved our asses and we have you back alive after all these years. So, of course, we're going to do an amazing job for you. We've one more secret for you about your suite; it's really cool even though you can't see it."

"What ladies?"

"Your suite is sound proof; you can scream Edward's name all you want, too. No one will hear you."

Then I heard, "an alright man," in the bedroom area. I looked at the girls and said, "Did they just tell Edward the same thing?"

"Probably."

"I hope you two had that feature added to your rooms."

"Yes, we did."

"Now, go explore your closet and we'll see you both tomorrow."

"Good night, you two. I love you so much. I want to see your dress tomorrow, Alice."

"Of course."

Rose said, "She looks like a princess in it."

I looked at Rose and asked, "The cars are coming in while you're on your honeymoon right and they know that they can only talk to me right."

"Yes."

"Good," and Alice giggled.

"Be quiet, Pixie."

Emmett and Jasper were standing in the patio door frame and said, "Beautiful fiancés, come on, let's leave the newlyweds alone."

"Good night," and I hugged my sisters one more time.

Edward came out, wrapped his arms around me and said, "Welcome home."

"Thank you. Did your buddies tell you the news?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, but are you too tired and sore to try?" Edward said while nibbling on my neck.

I turned, kissed him and said, "Not if you aren't."

"But if we're going to try it, we have to do it the way that makes the most noise. Go get naked for me, Bella and get on all fours for me so I can take you for a fuckin' ride. Then we can sleep I promise."

As I lifted my dress off as soon as I walked into our room, I threw it to the floor. I left my bra and thong on for my husband to take care of. I turned to see Edward dropping his shirt and pants as I climbed onto the bed.

I smiled and said, "Commando, Edward."

"Yes, I figured if I couldn't talk you into it; my commando might change your mind."

"Edward, get your ass over here and make love to me hard and fast."

"Yes, your royal highness. Together, we set a pretty impressive rhythm and I yelled out, "Oh fuck," right as he pinched my very swollen clit and then I squeezed. Edward said, "So fuckin' tight" and together we collapsed onto the bed. Edward pulled me into his body as we calmed down and said, "The light blues in here mixed the greens and the tans are perfect."

"It is; I asked them to go for the natural outdoors look that I would be happy to share with you. They did an amazing job. I can't believe you just said that to me after what we just did."

"I did. Our room is beautiful." He kissed me and we gently fell asleep.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 57

Epilogue Part 1

Alice and I had a quiet chat just the two of us early the day before her wedding. "Bella, I'm scared. Jasper's so much bigger than I am."

"Alice, he loves you. Trust me a woman's body is made to fit with a man. Jasper knows that and he'll take amazing care of you. Just like how much care he has always taken of me; Jasper is just going to go one step further. Honey, if it's half of what Edward and I have, it's amazing and you'll enjoy your two week honeymoon. Send me a text after the wedding night if it's any problem. Otherwise, I'll assume everything's fine. Trust me, after a couple days, you're going to think of this; but let me tell you I had the house scrubbed down before you got there and the bedding replaced. I'll have the same done after you leave and before Rose goes."

Rose said, "You better," as she found us. "Are you ready for the rehearsal tonight?"

"Yes."

"I've one thing for you to wear to the rehearsal and again tomorrow; do you want to see it?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, come with me. We ended up in my dressing room. I had her sit at my vanity and made Rose close her eyes. I set the new crown on Alice's head with diamonds and pink diamonds in it.

"Go ahead, Rose; let her see it."

"It's beautiful. Thank you, my queen."

"Alice, it's meant for my sister. Please dry your tears."

"I am honored."

"I still can't believe my father somehow has managed to protect me even after being gone by finding me my two best friends and step sisters and my three godfathers. Who would have thought? There are parts of him in all of you that I just never noticed."

Edward and I enjoyed the rehearsal this time; we were the best man and matron of honor. The three of us girls were staying in my old suite that night. It was the first night I hadn't slept with my husband and I was kind of sad, but the girls kept me giggling. When they threatened me one time about missing Edward, I said, "Alice, just wait. If you aren't careful, I'll make the guards take you down to your old dungeon cell."

At five the next day, I watched Jasper pull Alice up into his arms and kiss her after bring pronounced husband and wife. We then moved inside to the dining room for Alice's wedding dinner and ball. At nine o'clock, Jasper and Alice left for the private island. I kissed her cheek and I whispered, "Have fun. Jasper will take care of you. You have nothing to worry about."

They were gone. Emmett said, "Come on, Rosie. Let's go practice for our wedding night."

"Emmett, I don't really want to hear about you having sex with my sister."

Emmett looked at Edward and said, "Take your bride to her suite and shut her up please."

"Emmett, I will; but you do remember she is a queen and can send your ass to the dungeon? Right."

Rose said, "Edward's right, and I have already spent enough time there so I won't be coming with you."

"Alright, you guys," and he scooped up Rose and said, "be gone with all of you."

I was right; I heard nothing from Alice for two solid weeks. Before the boat was even tied to the dock, the little pixie was running into my arms and telling me, "You're right and it was incredible."

"Welcome back, man," Edward said to Jasper.

"Thank you, Edward."

"Have fun, worth the wait and cold showers."

"Oh yeah. I'm just glad I didn't have to wait as long as you did with Alice that close to me."

"Glad to be back?"

"Hell, no, but we still have night time and early morning hours."

"Did you get her pregnant?"

"Well, maybe we'll have to wait a little while."

"Why didn't you two start trying right away?"

"We both agreed we wanted to fix the country first; but Bella has promised after a year to start trying."

"Are you ready for our picnic lunch on the beach?" Emmett said when he finally caught up to all of us.

"Yes," and we all sat down. As I finished up my lunch, I said, "Rose, you and Emmett are next and then we'll truly all be a family."

"Yes, I can hardly wait," they all said.

The day before Rose and Emmett's wedding was spa day for the three girls again. It was really relaxing. A week after Rose gets back the six of us are going on a tour of all our islands. I'm so excited; it's been so long since I had been around my chain of islands. We have to take a guard troop, too. I have no worries though. We had three large yachts and six smaller ones going on the tour cruise. "Rose, are you ready for this yes?"

"I am; I've been denying Emmy all week."

"What do you mean Emmy?" Alice asked.

Rose giggled and looked down.

"Oh my god," and I started laughing really hard.

"Bella, what is so funny?" Rose asked.

"When I got really drunk one afternoon back in the states, I kept calling Emmett, Emmy. Now, you call his, oh, I think it's funny."

"Don't you have a name for Edward's?"

"No."

"Alice, you've been quiet through all of this, do you?"

"Uh, uh."

"Come on, what is it Pixie?"

"Bat."

"Why bat?"

"Because when I saw it the first time, I asked him, 'How the hell a baseball bat would fit in there?' After Jasper laughed and then calmed both of us down, he showed me and the name stuck."

"Alright, Bella, come on, you need to name Edward's or we might just start calling him little Eddie."

I punched Rose and said, "No way."

"Why have you been denying Emmy anyway?"

"I want to make it special and I promised him a few new tricks if he waited."

"Okay, new subject, Alice, do you think you're pregnant?"

"I don't know; we can't test until after the first week of your honeymoon."

"Wait for me to get back before you find out."

"Rose, it's your turn, come with me to my dressing room." Her crown consisted of black and white diamonds that we sat on her head.

It actually made Rose cry. Alice loved it as well.

Rose's wedding was in the garden the next day and the reception was on the beach. Finally, at eleven, we sent them to the private island for their honeymoon. I was taken to our suite where Edward peeled another bridesmaid dress off of me and we made love again. No one could hear us and that theory had definitely been tested.

Two days before Rose and Emmett got back; my secretary distracted Edward because I had to go to the other side of the island where the cars were delivered. Once Rose came back, the plan was to go out on a boat ride and then the cars would be moved into place so they could see them when we got back.

Edward and I were a great team working with Parliament. We also loved to work out together. After the first week of Rose and Emmett's honeymoon, they got caught with the speed boat out on our side of the island. Their noises were a little loud; I finally got on the radio to the boat and told them to get back on their side of the island.

Alice came and found me early the morning Rose was due back. I said, "Stop it, Alice. We're going to get busted if you aren't careful." Little did she know, I actually had six cars delivered. I had taken care of three cars for us before I left on my honeymoon.

Edward came up behind Alice and said, "Why is she so bouncy today?"

"I don't know; maybe because Rose gets back later today. See you around, darling. I'm going to give her some valium and try to calm her down."

"What Alice?"

"Come on, let's go see your favorite doctor," Alice said.

"But we promised Rose," I said.

"I know I have an answer for that. He can seal the results in an envelope for the three of us to look at together," Alice said.

"Okay, but only if you are sure," I said.

"Yes," so we went and the doctor sealed the results. We finished lunch and we were both pacing now like caged animals.

Edward came up and wrapped his arms around me on our patio, "What's up my queen?"

"Nothing, I'm just eager to have my family back together."

"Really, my queen, you're biting your bottom lip. I wonder if I can get any hints out of you."

"Nope, I'm keeping my mouth shut."

"I can get you to I open that pretty mouth," and he turned and pressed open the kiss immediately.

I still said, "I'm not telling though."

Edward then said, "Our bedroom is going to be very quiet tonight then."

I said, "Do you want to bet?"

"What's the bet?"

"Dessert."

"You're on."

We soon hear the speed boat; I grab Edward's hand and say, "You're so going to lose buddy; but I want to see Rose right now. Let's go."

The four of us were just waiting for Emmett and Rose to pull up. The boat wasn't even tied down. Alice and I were on the boat grabbing Rose and going to the front of the boat. I turned to Emmett and said, "Don't lose any of us, please." I handed Alice the envelope.

Rose got mad and said, "You couldn't wait."

"We did. The doctor sealed it and we don't have a clue."

"You're forgiven. Okay, go ahead, Alice open it," Rose said.

She ripped into it and we all squealed as we heard Alice say, "I'm going to be a mommy."

"Yes, you are," and we all hugged. Jasper was patted on the back.

Jasper made Emmett kill the motors, "Why?"

"Alice, come here, please," Jasper said.

"What? Why?"

"Well, besides that I want to kiss the mother of my child; you need a life jacket on."

"You haven't made me in the past."

"Now that you're pregnant with our child, I'm not taking any chances."

We were back off again. After about an hour, I said, "Rose, since you drive the fastest, why don't you get us back to the dock. I have that meeting I need to get to."

"Cool, move over, husband. Let the princess get us back."

Emmett pouted. But then we had to hold on because Rose was flying. It was amazing. Edward had an arm around me. He finally whispered, "I'm so going to ignore you tonight, and then I'll get the dessert."

I leaned my head back and whispered, "Oh no, you won't be able to and I'll get the dessert, I promise," and I kissed him. As we hit the docks, a couple boat hands helped us tie up the boat. We stepped off the boat and I looked up as I heard the cars rolling in.

I cleared my throat and said, "Emmett," and I pulled out my purse and gave Emmett keys to the Jeep. Then Jasper, I handed keys to a black Cadillac CTS-VT. Everyone's jaws were dropping, I handed Rose keys to a BMW M6 convertible. Rose even squealed. Finally, I gave keys to Alice for her little yellow Porsche.

I took my husband's hand and we walked further up the hill. I gave him keys to the Aston Martin as it came around the corner.

Edward looked at me and smiled. Finally, my Lamborghini Reventon came around the corner. My head of security held the door open for me as I got in and flew away. Everyone had a note on their steering wheel to safely meet me at Castle View Point. I was, of course, to the point first because I think everyone else was still in shock.

Edward had me wrapped in his arms. "I'm so willing to lose tonight," and then captured my lips.

Emmett and Jasper were each trying to get to hug me and thank me.

Rose came up and punched my arm.

"Ouch. What was that for?"

"We only knew about the boys getting cars, did the boys pick out our cars?"

"Hell, no Rose, I know you well enough to pick out your car. The guys knew nothing about this."

"I love my car, Bella. Thank you," Alice said almost crying.

"Just be careful mommy."

"Alright, it's time to head back because we're having our traditional family picnic for dinner."

"Alright."

So back to the castle and down for to our picnic, we heard about Emmett's antics on their honeymoon. We were leaving the following Saturday for a two week tour of our islands. In our room that night, I laid a towel on the bed and told my incredible husband to get naked and get on the towel. He did and oh god he was already so excited to see me.

"What's wrong, baby?" I said.

"Nothing, Beautiful. I just know I have to pay and I'm very excited to be punished."

"Oh, you are. You have to stay silent during all of this; you can't make a sound until I tell you can. Starting now," and I took my dress off as I stood over top of him on our bed.

Edward gasped and I said, "Don't make me shut you up, Edward." This time he just nodded.

I was standing before him in a perfect midnight blue push up bra and the matching boy short panties

I lowered myself towards his very solid manhood. I covered it in the chocolate pudding. I put strawberries around him and then whispered, "No moving either, Mr. Masen. I started and after the first lick up his manhood, I said, "My personal chocolate Popsicle," as soon as I had popped off on his manhood with my first suck. I then nibbled on the strawberries around him. When I looked up at him through my eyelashes, he was staying silent. His hands were dug into the sheets and he couldn't look at me. So I went back to sucking him clean, I ended it with a gentle suck on the tip while I brought my other hand down to his balls and slowly nibbled one last time. "Edward you can talk now and move if you would like," Then I sucked him down and my husband let it all go.

"Fuck Bella, that was incredible," he said as I cleaned him. I kissed my way to his beautiful lips and he took me in his arms. We shared a chocolate strawberry and husband kiss. As we finished our kiss, I smiled and said, "I bet you'll never doubt me, again."

"Oh god, you're incredible. That mouth of yours just keeps getting better, but now it's my turn." I was in his arms and we were in the shower very quickly. Once all of our layers of stickiness were cleaned off, Edward had me in his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he arched right up into my hot wet pussy. Oh god I thought one of us would fall but he fucked me royally and then took me back to bed. When I got up the next morning, my insides ached, but I couldn't wipe the smile of my face.


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N - This is it. Simply put!**

Chapter 58

Epilogue part 2

Carlisle lost half his team for the CIA that summer. I also kept the US surgeon around as one of our country's doctors. Carlisle and Esme vacationed with us twice a year. They couldn't stay away from the family. Our country became great allies with the US. After Edward and I had been married for 9 months, I was supposed to see the doctor for my next shot to prevent pregnancy; but I told him no thanks. I was so hoping to get to tell Edward on our anniversary that I was pregnant. I did get to when we spent the weekend on the private island for our anniversary. Alice had Mary by that point and Rose was due with Garrett Charles in two months.

After a romantic dinner together, Edward gave me lingerie and jewelry. Then he mentioned we needed to get going on baby creating.

I smiled and said, "Of course, but I want to give you my present." I gave him a card and a small gift box.

The card said "Congratulations daddy on already having my mommy pregnant." The box contained a bib that said, "I love daddy."

He looked at me stunned.

"Yes, Edward, really I'm twelve weeks along. I hope you aren't mad; I really wanted my pregnancy to be your present this year. You've given me so much and being able to tell you I am pregnant with our child was what I wanted to do most of all this year. Edward, you are way too quiet; please don't tell me you're mad at me."

"Bella, I'm sorry I was silent." Then he pulled me into his arms and spun me around, "I'm ecstatic that's why you haven't wanted to go diving."

"Yep."

"Have you really been sick like you tell me?"

"Nope, I've been perfect. Please make love to me."

"Of course," and we did all night. The other half the time he was talking to his son or daughter.

Don't get me wrong we still fight now and again. Six of us living that close together; it was inevitable. Rose delivered two weeks late and Alice went two weeks early. I went on my due date, but I was in labor for 24 hours. I finally delivered Charles Anthony, the future king of my country. I then had three more kids after that about every two years or so. After I got pregnant with our fourth child, I looked at Edward when I was uncomfortable in bed one night. I was six months pregnant and I said, "That's it. This is the last one; no more. You can go under the knife tomorrow for all I care."

He cuddled into me and said, "But baby."

"Oh, don't baby me. I'm carrying your fourth child; you'll live. Plus this one is your precious little girl you have been wanting."

Rose and Alice each had two kids.

Carlisle and Esme retired by moving to our country to be with us. They vacationed with us all the time anyway; so they finally just retired with us. Sam and Jacob were each running their own teams in the CIA. Every other year, they would come and visit.

We had landed up setting up a small US base for subs on one of the outer islands and that was done after Edward and I had been in power for five years. That also was what got rid of the last of the pirate visitors that used to try to come around. Our tourism had really taken off with the US, Australia and Asia now that the pirates were gone. We would still close our back roads by the castle once in awhile so that the six of us could race our cars. My car was definitely the fastest. When our kids started school, it was hard because we didn't want them treated any differently and we worked hard at keeping it that way.

Alice had taken up improving education across the islands and it was working. Rose had gone to work also with education that is why we now had a division of a US University here as well as an Australian University.

When Renesme was six months old, we all went to the US for their first visit. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward kidnapped me from Portland and the Four Seasons Resort. "Edward, Renesme will need me."

"Esme and your sisters have everyone; they're in perfectly good hands. Do you know what today is?"

"No?"

"Ten years ago, today we met you on Hell's River."

"Oh my god, no way."

Emmett turned and said, "We have a helicopter waiting to take us to Hell's River to meet up with a guide by the name of Bells. Would you like to join us?"

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but hell yes I'm in. I just hope this guide Bells isn't a stupid girl guide looking at drowning three asshole men on the river."

Edward said, "I hope she is because she was hot, sexy and an amazing guide."

"Really."

"Yep," then Edward pulled me in and asked, "Can we have different sleeping arrangements than last time?"

I just snickered and said, "What you want me to sleep with Emmett this time?"

"No, my beautiful wife, I want to share a tent with only you."

I smiled and asked, "How quiet can you be?"

"As quiet as need be," was Edward's response.

"Jasper and Emmett, are you sure you can handle being away from your wives this long?"

"They insisted that the four of us deserved this and they really wanted nothing to do with it when we offered to bring them. Their only request was that we all come back in one piece. We left them beautiful pieces of jewelry to help apologize for being gone."

"Now, I have one more question for this trip; Edward and I will have sex, not like last time. Can you two handle that?"

"As long as you don't keep us up all night and you still do your fair share of the chores."

"Of course."

Soon we were all in a helicopter, within three hours we're in the boat and we sat in our same spots. I went over the rules again and again this time Emmett hadn't secured his helmet. When I whacked him, I said, "Do you want me to call Rose?"

"No."

Edward leaned over, kissed me and whispered, "This is so much better than how the first trip started."

"I agree." That night after we finished cleaning up, I looked at Edward. I asked, "Where are Jasper and Emmett?" and he pointed into the woods.

I said, "Are they having phone sex?"

Edward just smiled his still amazing crooked grin at me. Then he took my hand and said, "Let's have real sex."

Into our two man pup tent we went, and we did have amazing fairly quiet sex. Edward was so right; this trip started off so much better than our last trip had.

The entire trip went very well except Jasper and Emmett missed their wives and families. I misses Edward and I's kids as well. Being back on the rapids and rock climbing was amazing and came back very quickly and easily. I still could beat the boys up the lines rock climbing.

**A/N Yes this is really over and I hope everyone enjoyed the story. Please leave me some love and tell me what your favorite part of the story was. The timing worked out really well as i leave for vacation on Monday. Keep me on author alert as I am working on a couple of other stories right now. Remember for my stories, I do not start posting them until the story is already COMPLETE. Please leave me a little review.**


End file.
